Vínculos Temporales
by Death God Raven
Summary: Y la nube de los malos presentimientos se posa nuevamente sobre Ikebukuro para darle un gran espectaculo a sus ciudadanos. Y que mejor que tomando como primera víctima a Orihara Izaya. Shizaya Fanfic
1. Regalo

**Ok, este es mi primer Shizaya XD, lo comencé a pensar desde navidad porque no tenía nada bueno que hacer y la idea se volvió algo pegajosa así que decidí escribirla 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 01: REGALO**

* * *

><p><strong>01 - ENERO<strong>

**11:48 P.M.**

Orihara Izaya era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a establecer vínculos temporales con las personas a su alrededor, claro que no con cualquier tipo de persona, aquella persona "bendecida" con el encuentro "predestinado" con este hombre debía tener una función o al menos algo que lo hiciera interesante.

¿Por qué Izaya necesitaba estos requisitos?

La respuesta era muy fácil. Para darle personajes variados a su escenario de turno que estuviera montado en Ikebukuro.

Orihara Izaya tenía un gusto por los humanos, disfrutaba las emociones retorcidas que afloraban en medio del caos, en especial de las personas que hubiera instalado en su obra maestra.

¿Cuántos escenarios caóticos había montado en Ikebukuro hasta ahora? Eso era algo que muchos de sus enemigos y "amigos" intentaban saber, ya que cuando sucedía algo extraño en la ciudad, por la experiencia propia sabían de antemano que Orihara Izaya estaba detrás de ello, al menos en un 50% que era el rango mínimo de desastre registrado por Shinra en uno de sus análisis del informante de Shinjuku y quien a pesar de todo era quien más lo conocía hasta el momento.

Y ahora era quien estaba atendiendo a Izaya en el departamento que compartía con Celty, la motociclista sin cabeza.

¿Hablas en serio? – Interrogó el doctor clandestino algo extrañado del estado emocional de Izaya. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto tan alterado.

¡Te estoy diciendo que vi como cortó mi cintura en dos! ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Incluso aun me duele! – Izaya se tocó el vientre con un semblante preocupado mientras miraba a su único amigo a los ojos.

No lo culpaba, lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido por el simple hecho de que estaba completo y su cuerpo no estaba dividido en dos, ni siquiera había un pequeño rasguño. Pero el asunto era que el dolor que estaba sintiendo lo estaba volviendo loco, era un milagro que hubiera podido caminar hasta el apartamento de Shinra en ese estado.

Celty… - Shinra puso una expresión sombría al subir la camiseta negra de Izaya.

[¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Shinra?] – Escribió Celty a través de su PDA.

¿Podrías hacer una cita con alcohólicos anónimos para primera hora de la mañana para Orihara-kun~? - Dijo él melosamente. De inmediato sintió como una navaja se posó sobre su cuello.

¿Shinra, quieres morir tan rápido el primer día del año? – Dijo Izaya con una vena de fastidio en su frente, estaba más que irritado, hasta que se había esforzado en contar toda la historia sobre el ataque para que ahora se burlen de él. Era inaceptable.

¿Estás seguro de que no bebiste de más en año nuevo? – Preguntó Shinra mirándolo.

Ni siquiera bebí, no celebré año nuevo porque se supone que tenía que reunirme con un cliente a la medianoche y… - Izaya miró el reloj digital que estaba sobre una mesita en la sala y se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de la fecha.

¿Esa es la hora? – Izaya no entendía nada.

[¿Qué pasa, Izaya? ¿Qué tiene de malo la fecha? Pronto será 02 de enero.] –Escribió Celty.

Precisamente ese es el problema, yo fui atacado cerca de la medianoche del 31 de diciembre… - Se quedó pensativo.

[¿Qué quieres decir? Acabas de decir que sucedió hace un momento.] – Celty era ahora la que no entendía.

Si, pasó el 31 de diciembre, pero para mí acaba de suceder… - Izaya se tocó la frente, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo.

[¡Qué horror! ¡Él fue secuestrado por extraterrestres! ] – Celty comenzó a agitarse por el miedo o eso le pareció a Shinra leyendo las formas del humo negro saliendo por su cuello.

¿Eh? – Izaya se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

No me agrada por donde va esto… - Dijo Shinra suspirando, el nervio sensible de Celty había sido tocado, no, más bien, su talón de Aquiles.

[¡Es un caso de abducción!] - Celty sujetó las manos de Izaya con preocupación y con algunos hilos de sombra que emanaban de su cuerpo mostraba su PDA a este.

Ya veo, te refieres a que su pérdida de casi 24 horas y de paso lo que hizo en ellas son producto de un secuestro alienígena. – Dijo Shinra pensando en la teoría de Celty.

¿Extraterrestres…? A decir verdad, no recuerdo como era mi atacante, solo sé que tenía una guadaña azul brillante. – Izaya trataba de buscar en los pocos recuerdos que tenía de esa noche.

Eso es terrible… Por cierto, Celty estás muy cerca de Izaya, siento celos en mi tierno corazón… - Dijo Shinra exasperado.

[Izaya, quédate en casa hoy, más bien toda la semana hasta que estés mejor.] – Dijo Celty a Izaya.

¿Qué? – Izaya miró a Shinra como extrañado de la actitud de la dullahan, normalmente se mostraba poco complaciente con él y ahora de repente lo trataba como a Sonohara Anri, mejor aún, como si se tratara de un amigo cercano.

Primero buscas la masculinidad y salvajismo de Shizuo-kun… Y ahora vas por la piel de cordero falsa de Izaya, mi corazón se rompe… - Shinra hacía melodramas mientras buscaba veneno y una aguja para inyectarlo en Izaya.

Creo que paso… - Dijo Izaya viendo la actitud homicida fraternal de Shinra.

[¿Qué dices? Pueden volver por ti y esta vez nunca más aparecerías, serías objeto de experimentación para ellos.] – Los nervios de Celty crecieron más, de paso los hilos negros aprisionaron a Shinra para que se quedara quieto y dejara de asustar a Izaya.

E-Está bien… - Al parecer Celty no aceptaría un 'no' como respuesta.

Si este era otro escenario montado por Izaya, era diferente de los otros para Shinra, ya que parecía que iba a comenzar con el informante de Shinjuku en medio de todo. Y era obvio que el doctor no se equivocaba, sentía las nubes de tormenta acercándose para perseguir a Izaya en lo que sea que se hubiera metido ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>04 ENERO<strong>

**9:48 PM**

Cerca del corazón de Ikebukuro, sobre la cima de un edificio las nubes de tormenta que Shinra presentía hacían aparición dando paso a un enorme torbellino con rayos que chocaban con los edificios cercanos provocando que hubieran apagones en esas aéreas en donde golpeaban.

De aquel remolino apareció una silueta que cayó de cara contra el concreto y junto a esta su preciada carga que parecía ser una enorme caja. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que en la caída se había roto su reloj de pulsera, este hecho suponía muchos problemas porque haría su misión aun más difícil pero no imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>06 – ENERO<strong>

**10: 15 P.M.**

Tch… - Un rubio vestido de bartender soltó esa expresión de fastidio silencioso mientras caminaba hacia su casa después de un día de duro trabajo. La razón de su aparente mal humor era que llevaba días sintiendo el olor de Orihara Izaya en la ciudad, pero no había logrado verlo. Normalmente, él siempre aparecía para molestarlo y hacerlo perder la paciencia mientras lo perseguía por toda la ciudad hasta que terminaba perdiéndolo, más sin embargo, ahora este no lo había hecho y eso le hacía sospechar más de que algo grande se traía entre manos, y era algo que no quería que él supiera. Los pensamientos conspiratorios de Heiwajima Shizuo llenaban de hipótesis locas su cabeza sobre lo que estaba pasando con respecto a su objeto de odio. Si no se equivocaba, el olor de Izaya llevaba percibiéndolo desde el 31 de diciembre, antes de la medianoche.

Pero lo que era aún más curioso es que en todo ese tiempo nada extraño había sucedido, quizás algo raro que hubiera podido ser captado en las noticias además de celty. Incluso los apagones que dejaron a más de la mitad de la ciudad sin energía eléctrica dos noches atrás no habían sido algo novedoso.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con desgano y entró al departamento. Decidió que era mejor dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, quizás le estaba dedicando demasiado de su valioso tiempo a la maldita pulga que incluso no estando ahí lo fastidiaba. Esta noche transmitirían una película de terror sobre aliens, Celty le dijo que no la viera por nada del mundo porque atraería a los verdaderos y le harían algo malvado como a un conocido de ella. Quería conocer a ese conocido que había tenido contacto con aliens, sonaba como un relato interesante. Ya que Celty se veía asustada por ese asunto. Le hubiera preguntado más sobre esa persona si no hubiera sido porque su celular sonó en ese momento, la voz que pudo escuchar a lo lejos se sentía asustada.

¿Le habrá pasado algo a Shinra? Más tarde los llamaría para ver que todo estuviera bien, Shinra podía ser un idiota raro, pero era uno de sus pocos amigos.

Mientras él pensaba en eso se topó con algo grande que obstruía su paso hacia la sala, buscó el interruptor con los dedos en la oscuridad hasta que pudo encender la luz para ver. En frente de él había una enorme caja forrada como un regalo de navidad. De un hilo tendía una tarjeta que llamaba la atención por ser de color negra. Shizuo la tomó algo desconfiado pero a la vez estaba curioso de saber que era, él no era de lo que recibían muchos regalos en esas fechas, así que ver eso en su casa le alegró un poco.

Espera un minuto… ¿Cómo diablos metieron esta cosa aquí? – Vio el tamaño de la puerta y el tamaño del paquete y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera él mismo hubiera podido forzar la entrada de ese objeto sin romper la estructura, además de que él era la única persona que tenía la llave de ese departamento. ¿Quién diablos había dejado aquello ahí?

Izaya… - Ya decía él que nada raro había pasado.

Pasó la mirada de nuevo a la tarjeta, tenía algo escrito en un idioma que no entendía. Tiró la tarjeta al suelo y pasó su atención a su gran regalo, jaló el listón rojo y la cajeta se abrió dejando una capsula en medio. Ahora que lo pensaba esto estaba demasiado elaborado, le daría sus "felicitaciones" a Izaya cuando lo viera, sonrió sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba al objeto con leve temor.

Había una consola en la capsula, esta tenía varios botones con colores chillones que le daban dolor en la vista por la intensidad con que brillaban, luego se percató de que en medio de aquellos botones había dibujada una mano humana. Shizuo sin pensárselo dos veces puso su mano derecha en la consola y está pitó dos veces antes de apagarse. El rubio algo asustado al ver quizás había dañado el aparato se alejó. Poco a poco desde su lugar pudo ver que la capsula se abría.

¿Eh? – Shizuo se acercó a ver qué había en su interior.

Una pequeña mano se asomó a través de la niebla que salía del aparato, cuando Shizuo pudo ver más de cerca se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una niña con dos coletas que se restregaba los ojos con pereza. Parecía tener alrededor de 3 años, no estaba seguro, no era bueno adivinando las edades de las personas.

Tengo hambre… - Dijo la niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros como la noche desde la capsula.

Shizuo pensó inmediatamente que Izaya debía ser golpeado hasta la muerte antes de que terminara la semana, era increíble que ahora traficara personas, quién sabe de dónde había sacado a esta niña para echarle la culpa de quién sabe qué crimen, pensó con desespero mientras se acercaba a la niña.

Oye… ¿Me podrías decir quién te trajo aquí? – Preguntó él sudando frío.

La niña pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba donde debía estar pero al verlo a él se levantó y corrió torpemente hacia él.

¡Papá! – Dijo ella abrazando una pierna.

¿Papá? Espera… - Shizuo estaba nervioso.

¡Papá…! – Dijo de nuevo.

Yo no soy tu papá… - Vio que la niña cayó en el suelo inconsciente repentinamente. Shizuo se puso pálido, tal vez ya era hora de visitar a Shinra…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, es la primera vista de lo que será un gran desastre en Ikebukuro 8D<strong>

**Nos vemos ~**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	2. Heridas

**Como ando de buen humor decidí aprovechar la inspiración *a causa del estreno de Durarara 8D* Y ya que no sé que podría estar haciendo la otra semana, ando un poco ocupada y quizás no vaya actualizar, todo depende de mi desempeño. *está haciendo un doujinshi de Pandora Hearts - Vincent x Break y debe terminarlo***

**Respondiendo reviews, me alegra que te haya gustado Sakemi-san x3 y gracias por los ánimos.**

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 02: HERIDAS**

* * *

><p><strong>6 ENERO<strong>

**11:47 P.M. **

**EN UN LUJOSO APARTAMENTO CERCANO A LA CARRETERA KAWAGOE**

**(UNA HORA Y TREINTA DOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO DE HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO CON LA MISTERIOSA NIÑA)**

Un pelinegro de ojos rojizos miraba por el balcón con preocupación, Celty no había regresado aún y no sabía nada del paradero de Shinra. Se arrepentía de su estupidez anterior, no debió haber jugado con fuego sin al menos tener más información al respecto. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos y no tenía más ayuda en esta situación, además de Celty y Shinra, este último de mala gana simulada. Y si lo que decía ese correo era cierto, Namie estaba en aprietos también.

El sonido melodioso de un timbre lo sacó de sus enredados pensamientos. Podía ser que la motociclista sin cabeza ya hubiera encontrado a Shinra y así sería librado de toda culpa mental, pensó él con algo de alegría mientras se dirigía con toda esperanza hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se topó con lo que menos esperaba ver.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí, maldita pulga? – Sus ojos se encontraron con otros furiosos provenientes de un rubio vestido de barman.

¿S-Shizuo-chan…? – Dijo poniéndose algo pálido, el peor momento para encontrarse con el muñeco de combate de Ikebukuro era este, no podía arriesgarse a tener una batalla aquí porque quedarían llamando demasiado la atención y lo que menos que quería era eso.

¡Todo el maldito 31 de diciembre hasta ahora estuvo tu olor arruinando el aire que respiro! – Shizuo tomó por la camiseta a Izaya llevándolo cerca de si para chocar sus frentes y poder darle un cabezazo que resonó al llegar el impacto.

¡Duele! ¡Bestia! – Izaya se quejó tratando de alejarse de su frente, sentía como si se hubiera estrellado con un casco de acero.

¡Eso no me importa! – Dijo Shizuo mirándolo con fastidio, pero al sentir que algo estaba por caerse de su espalda recordó que tenía algo más importante que hacer antes de pelear con Izaya, aunque este probablemente estuviera relacionado con el asunto.

¿Dónde está Shinra? – Shizuo entró sin pedir permiso, empujando a Izaya levemente y este al pasar se dio cuenta que el rubio llevaba una niña en la espalda.

¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó el pelinegro curioso cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Eso es algo que desearía que tú me dijeras o ella al menos... – Contestó Shizuo molesto.

Recostó a la pequeña en el sillón y miró a Izaya con rabia. Él trataba de controlarse, si se dejaba llevar por la ira aquella niña podría resultar lastimada en medio de la pelea y no quería llevar ese cargo de consciencia.

Por una parte agradecía que Izaya no tuviera esa sonrisa idiota y egocéntrica que siempre le mostraba cuando se encontraban, ya que eso hacía que pudiera evitar al menos saltarle en el acto por ahora. Pero eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención, el rostro de Izaya solo demostraba confusión, y no del tipo fingido, era verdadera confusión. Desde que había llegado hasta ahora, Izaya no había dicho nada retador además de la pregunta que había hecho.

Aun no me dices donde está Shinra. – Exigió una respuesta el rubio.

No lo sé. – Izaya pasó su mirada hacia la niña que yacía en el sillón, por alguna razón le llamaba la atención y terminó por acercarse.

¿No lo sabes? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Estás solo? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Si, solo estoy yo, Celty debería regresar pronto… eso creo. – Izaya evitaba hablar sobre Shinra o eso le parecía a Shizuo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás muy poco hablador? Ahora dime. ¿Dónde está Shinra? Es necesario que vea a esta niña, se desmayó de la nada y no sé que le sucede. – Shizuo miró a los ojos a Izaya tratando de analizar más allá de lo poco que había dicho, a decir verdad, Izaya se veía demasiado pálido, además de que parecía que no hubiera dormido en días.

Shinra fue secuestrado hace unas horas, Celty está buscándolo en estos momentos, pero no se ha contactado conmigo aún. – Izaya no pudo guardar el secreto por más tiempo, era sospechoso que él estuviera solo en el departamento. Aunque así podía evitar un enfrentamiento con Shizuo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Debiste decir eso desde el principio! ¿Cómo pasó todo? ¿Esto es parte de tu plan? – Lo tomó por el abrigo esta vez.

¡Claro que no! ¡Esta vez no tengo la culpa de nada! – Intentó soltarse del agarre del rubio pero este no cedía.

¿Quién puede creer eso? Además ahora que hablamos del tema, esta niña fue dejada en mi casa en una especie de capsula. Seguro es obra tuya. – Lo sacudió con fuerza.

¿Qué? ¿Capsula? ¿Niña? No sé nada de eso. He estado ocupado esta semana con mis propios asuntos como para tener que preocuparme por ti. ¿De casualidad ya fuiste a preguntarle a la cigüeña?– Izaya preguntó lo último con sarcasmo mientras sonreía con ira contenida.

¡No es gracioso! ¡Ella me dijo papá! ¡No sé de donde la sacaste pero regrésala con sus verdaderos padres, idiota! – Shizuo estaba a punto de golpearlo e Izaya había sacado ya su navaja para cortarlo cuando ambos se quedaron quietos al escuchar el ruido de una hélice de helicóptero acercándose hacia el departamento. Pasaron sus miradas hacia el balcón y una luz fuerte los dejó ciegos por un momento, una ráfaga de viento comenzó a tirar todos los cuadros y un fuerte olor a pólvora llenó el lugar.

Eso parece como… - Izaya pensaba en voz alta, él abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar.

¡Toma a la chiquilla! ¡Rápido! – Gritó el chico de ojos rojos lanzándose al suelo.

Shizuo obedeció sin entender porque pero su instinto le corroboraba que algo peligroso estaba por pasar. Sin dar tiempo a más, el helicóptero soltó una ráfaga de balas que provenían quizás de una metralleta muy potente. Todo a su paso explotaba en pedazos sin piedad. Luego de estar cinco minutos disparando, cesó el fuego y el helicóptero decidió retirarse rápido, la policía no tardaría en llegar. Pero antes de irse soltaron una granada para asegurarse de que Orihara Izaya no quedara vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>2 – ENERO<strong>

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE A ORIHARA IZAYA EN VÍSPERAS DEL AÑO NUEVO**

**2:35 PM**

**CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS**

**Orihara Izaya ha entrado al chat…**

**Orihara Izaya**

_¿Namie-san estás ahí?_

_¿Por qué no contestas tu celular?_

_Necesito contactarme lo más rápido contigo._

_¿Estás bien?_

**Yagiri Namie ha entrado al chat…**

**Yagiri Namie**

_Oh, al parecer sigues vivo, Orihara Izaya-san. Es una pena, no puedo dejarte hablar con tu secretaria aún, ya que no se encuentra en casa. Al menos no completa, lol._

**Orihara Izaya**

_¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no está completa?_

**Yagiri Namie**

_Lo que dije, ella no está completa. Por cierto, creo que deberías hacer una visita rápida a tu departamento, alguien podría ver las cosas que tienes ahí. En especial la cabeza de aquella hermosa chica que tanto idolatra tu amigo de la infancia._

_Es una lástima, ya debo irme. Tengo una reunión con el destino._

_Nos vemos, Orihara Izaya._

_Aunque probablemente no te darás cuenta… *insertar risa de superioridad total*_

**Orihara Izaya**

_¿Dónde está Namie? Responde. ¿Quién eres? ¡No te vayas!_

**Yagiri Namie ha abandonado el chat…**

**Orihara Izaya**

_Quien quiera que seas te encontraré y te mataré._

**Orihara Izaya ha abandonado el chat…**

* * *

><p><strong>3 – ENERO<strong>

**3 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE A ORIHARA IZAYA EN VÍSPERAS DEL AÑO NUEVO**

**7: 25 PM**

**CHATROOM**

**Saika ha entrado al chat…**

**Saika**

_Buenas noches. ¿Hay alguien?_

**Setton**

_Buenas noches. Saika. ¿Cómo estás?_

**Saika**

_Creo que bien de alguna forma…_

**[Private mode]** _Celty-san necesito hablar contigo lo más rápido posible. Algo extraño está sucediéndole a Saika. He perdido el control de los hijos de Saika. No estoy vinculada a ninguno en este momento. Me siento nerviosa y Saika está agitándose._

**[Private mode]**_ Anri-chan iré a verte enseguida. ¡Esto es muy extraño D8! ¡Espero que no sea obra de los aliens D'X!_

**[Private mode]** _¿Aliens…? ¿Es posible? Es un poco aterrador… Está bien, te espero._

**Setton ha abandonado el chat…**

**Saika ha abandonado el chat…**

* * *

><p><strong>UN DÍA DESPUÉS DE LA LLEGADA DE SHIZUO AL DEPARTAMENTO DE SHINRA JUNTO A LA NIÑA<strong>

**7 – ENERO**

**9:35 AM**

**Tanaka Tarou ha entrado al chat…**

**Tanaka Tarou**

_¡Hola! ¡No me creerán esto! ¡He visto un OVNI!_

**Tanaka Tarou**

_¿Eh? No hay nadie… Lástima._

**Byakura ha entrado al chat…**

**Byakura**

_¿En serio? Genial. Es curioso que digas eso._

**Tanaka Tarou**

_¿Por qué?_

**Byakura**

_Leí en un foro hace unos días que el 31 de diciembre media hora antes de las 12 se vio un OVNI sobre Shinjuku, aunque no tenía forma de platillo, era más bien… una dona._

**Tanaka Tarou**

_¿Es en serio? ¿Una dona? Lol._

_Aunque lo que vi hace un rato tampoco tenía forma de platillo. Era una bola de color naranja que volaba a gran velocidad por el cielo. Iba a tanta velocidad que daba miedo. Por un momento pensé que se estrellaría contra uno de esos edificios nuevos que construyeron en el centro, pero este de repente cayó hacia abajo y desapareció._

_Fue muy misterioso…_

**Byakura**

_Pero no más misterioso que ese rumor que dice que Orihara Izaya está muerto. Alguien dice que vio como era partido a la mitad en un callejón el 31 de diciembre. Suena loco._

**Tanaka Tarou**

_¿Eso suena terrible? Aunque es extraño porque… bueno, no importa. Creo que es mejor no salir mucho de noche, están pasando cosas extrañas, ayer en la noche hubo otro apagón que me dejó a oscuras por varias horas._

**Byakura**

_Ahora que lo dices. Escuché que hubieron varios apagones en Shinjuku el 31 de diciembre. En medio de aquello dos personas fueron asesinadas por un sujeto que los foros llaman Jack el destripador. A las dos víctimas les faltaban algunas partes. La policía no dio más detalle sobre eso para evitar que las personas entraran en pánico en medio de año nuevo._

* * *

><p><strong>7 – ENERO<strong>

**12:17 AM**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE EMERGENCIA DE ORIHARA IZAYA**

**IKEBUKURO**

Esto es malo… ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? ¿Acaso era una trampa desde el principio? – Izaya miraba por la ventana a través de las persianas. Las cerró para evitar que alguien viera hacia adentro, pasó su mirada de molestia a Shizuo quien estaba con un botiquín en la mano.

¿Trampa? ¿De qué hablas? – Shizuo lo miró.

Celty me envió un mensaje en donde me pedía que esperara a Shinra en el departamento o a ella. – Contestó Izaya sentándose en frente de él mientras se tocaba el hombro. Shizuo había puesto a la niña desconocida en una de las habitaciones de ese departamento y por eso que no estaba con ellos en esa sala de estar.

¿Estás seguro de que era ella? – Dijo el rubio guiándose de lo que acababa de pasar en el departamento de Shinra.

Con lo que me ha pasado esta semana es posible que fuera una impostora. Tal vez fue raptada por los aliens de verdad, al igual que Shinra y Namie-san… - Sonrió sarcásticamente.

Otra persona que menciona los aliens esta semana. ¿Acaso eso está de moda? – Shizuo intentó calmar la tensión del momento. Ya que Izaya parecía no estar de humor, se notaba su cansancio en la cara. No sabía lidiar con un Izaya como este, estaba acostumbrado a su lado altanero y ególatra, así que por eso se encontraba en un momento incomodo por tercera vez esa madrugada. La primera vez cuando llegó al departamento de Shinra, la segunda cuando estaba en medio del ataque y ahora esta era la dichosa tercera vez.

Podría decirse. – Izaya se tocó el hombro y soltó un quejido de dolor.

Hagamos un trato. – Dijo Shizuo de repente.

¿Qué? – Dijo el pelinegro.

Curas las heridas en mi espalda y yo trataré las tuyas. – Dijo Shizuo.

¿Hah? ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? ¿Tan adolorido estás? Solo fueron unas cuantas estacas de madera y algunos pedazos de concreto. – Izaya se burló.

Bien, al parecer con tan "poco" tú estás bastante hecho mierda ahora. – Le devolvió la burla.

Tch, cállate. – Izaya se acercó para tomar el botiquín.

Acepto, pero no intentes nada raro. – Lo miró para indicarle que lo siguiera. No quería manchar los sillones de sangre. Lo llevó hasta otra habitación que estaba junto a la que Shizuo había recostado a la infante desconocida. El rubio se sentó en la cama y se quitó su camisa blanca que estaba bastante manchada de sangre. Izaya se puso detrás de él, con una pinza en mano comenzó a sacar las astillas de madera y todos los vidrios que estuvieran insertados en su espalda.

mmm… al parecer tienes dos heridas que no paran de sangrar. Creo que necesitarás que las cierre con puntos, pero no soy bueno haciendo eso. Shinra es el experto. – Izaya estaba dudoso de seguir ya que ese no era su campo.

Hazlo. – Shizuo dio permiso.

¿Estás seguro? – Izaya esterilizó la aguja para comenzar siempre y cuando Shizuo confirmara su decisión. El rubio volteó un poco hacia él con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

¿Qué? No me digas que eres de esos que le tienen pavor a la sangre. – Dijo Shizuo.

¿Por quién me tomas? – Izaya un poco cabreado hundió un poco la aguja en la piel.

¡Duele! – Chilló Shizuo al no ser avisado de antemano que haría eso en represaría.

¿No dijiste que esto era poco? – Izaya se divertía mientras cosía la herida, había sangre por todas partes, pero lo mejor de todo eran las expresiones que soltaba Shizuo con cada puntada, era algo demasiado sugestivo para él. Quizás debió ser doctor para ver expresiones así a diario.

Shizuo por su parte rogaba que terminara de cerrar la herida, comenzaba a pensar que la perdida de tanta sangre había atrofiado su cerebro como para pedirle al informante que tanto detestaba que lo curara.

Cierra la boca… - Dijo entre dientes el rubio.

Listo. – Izaya palmeó la herida recién cosida con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no había tenido en una semana entera.

¡Maldito…! Ahora te toca a ti. – Shizuo tomó del brazo a Izaya y lo jaló hacia el frente haciéndolo quedar bocabajo.

¡Ten más cuidado! – Se quejó Izaya al sentir sus huesos crujir con aquel jalón repentino.

Quítate el abrigo y la camiseta. – Shizuo casi ordenó tomando el botiquín entre sus manos. Izaya se sacó el abrigo y la camiseta negra dejando ver su cuerpo lleno de raspones y astillas por todos lados. Pasó su vista al hombro del cual Izaya se había quejado antes.

Habrá que sacarlo para desinfectarlo. ¿Crees que no morirás por el dolor? – Shizuo miraba el trozo de madera que había quedado insertado en el hombro del pelinegro en medio de la explosión que hubo luego de que terminaran de dispararles.

No creo que sea más doloroso que ser descuartizado… - Dijo Izaya por lo bajo.

¿Qué? ¿Descuartizado? Suena como algo que leí en un foro de que te habían asesinado. Aunque estás vivo ahora mismo. – Dijo Shizuo recordando lo que leyó en la tarde mientras revisaba sus mensajes. Una tal Miyagi Haruka le había enviado un link a cierto foro donde un tipo contaba aquella historia.

¿Dónde leíste eso? – Izaya volteó la cabeza hacia él con interés. Había un testigo de lo que le había pasado, necesitaba saber más.

Luego te lo muestro, primero hay que hacer algo con eso. – Señaló el trozo de madera que estaba en su hombro izquierdo, Izaya suspiró, lo que seguía sería doloroso. Se recostó bocabajo de nuevo y esperó que Shizuo empezara. Las manos frías del rubio se posaron sobre la espalda de él haciendo que Izaya diera un respingo por lo súbito del contacto. Mientras Shizuo evaluaba como sacar la astilla sin hacer más daño, que mala suerte tenían de no tener a Shinra en esos momentos, él maldecía en su mente.

Creo que es mejor que te sientes, será más rápido así. – El barman sugirió y el informante obedeció sentándose de inmediato, Shizuo se situó a su espalda con sigilo ubicándolo entre sus piernas.

¡¿Qué haces?! – Izaya se sentía incomodo con el reciente movimiento.

Será más fácil así. – La mano derecha de Shizuo tomó la quijada de Izaya desde la espalda de este y la sujetó hacia el lado contrario de la herida, así podía tener una mejor vista de ella.

Con la mano libre Shizuo contó hasta tres en su mente y jaló el trozo de madera lo más rápido posible para que causara menos dolor. Izaya al sentir eso mordió sus labios con fuerza, sentía como la carne era jalada repentinamente, las lágrimas de dolor hicieron aparición. Shizuo sentía que Izaya estaba jadeando para evitar gritar, trató de apresurarse con una venda que remojó con alcohol, pero ahí fue cuando le llegó una gran sorpresa. La herida de Izaya comenzaba a sanar rápidamente y sola.

Solo necesitaba que la sacaras… – Izaya apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de Shizuo, estaba agotado, sentía que su cuerpo se estaba quemando. Sabía que sus heridas empezarían a sanar ahora que el objeto extraño que no pertenecía a su cuerpo había salido.

¿Qué diablos…? – Shizuo podía sentir la gran fiebre que tenía Izaya con su quijada apoyada en la cabeza de este.

Al parecer de la nada conseguí el poder de regenerar mis heridas rápidamente, pero el dolor queda por días… - La voz del pelinegro temblaba un poco, le costaba soportar el dolor de su cuerpo. Shizuo lo dejó en la cama un momento y al rato regresó con un vaso de agua.

Si es dolor lo que tienes, un analgésico debería bastar. – Shizuo le dio el vaso y la pastilla contra el dolor, era lo único que se le ocurriría para ayudar, de paso el mismo se tomaría una. Izaya bebió el agua con la pastilla y le entregó el vaso, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el informante se desplomó sobre la cama completamente dormido.

Supongo que debería estar bien… - Dijo Shizuo caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

Habían muchas que pensar, muchas que preguntar, muchas cosas que golpear en tal caso el culpable no fuera Izaya y muchas cosas que hacer. Izaya, Shinra, Celty y la secretaria malhumorada de Izaya estaban en un lio que no comprendía. Estaba aquello de que Izaya había muerto y había sido despedazado el 31 de diciembre; luego la niña que apareció en su departamento diciéndole papá; el ataque al departamento de Shinra; el secuestro de este último y la desaparición de Celty (ya que nunca fue verdad que llegó a buscar a Izaya).

Si era verdad que Izaya no estaba moviendo los hilos de todo como siempre. ¿Quién lo estaba haciendo? Era la pregunta que ocupaba toda su mente en estos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este fue el capítulo bono de esta semana XD. Espero que les haya gustado ~ <strong>

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	3. Cosas olvidadas

**Al final quedé leyendo un fic de 48 capítulos y me olvidé de todo lo demás :I, hay tantas distracciones…**

**Aquí respondiendo reviews:**

**Sakemi-san: **Tus ánimos me inspiran, si y habrá más suspenso en este capitulo XD.

**Kiiro1412: **Me siento honrada y emocionada que pienses así de mi historia x3 3

**Adela: **Aquí estoy y gracias ~8D

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 03: COSAS OLVIDADAS**

* * *

><p><strong>2 ENERO<strong>

**3:00 P.M.**

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE A ORIHARA IZAYA EN VISPERAS DE AÑO NUEVO**

**EN UN LUJOSO APARTAMENTO CERCA DE LA CARRETERA KAWAGOE**

Izaya se dio un baño de pies a cabeza y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, debía aprovechar que ni Shinra ni Celty estaban en el departamento para poder impedir su salida. Según ellos era muy peligroso que saliera ya que podía ser "secuestrado" por aliens de nuevo y esta vez no aparecería completo.

Pero también sabía que estando solo en Ikebukuro corría el riesgo de ser detectado por Shizuo, si es que ya no había pasado, por alguna razón el rubio decía que el apestaba y por eso cada vez que estaba en la ciudad su olor estaba en el aire. Quería evitar un enfrentamiento con él, su cuerpo dolía como los mil demonios a pesar de que estaba efectos de algunos medicamentos que le había dado Shinra.

Y también estaba en su mente Namie, aún no sabía a qué se refería con que estaba incompleta la persona que tomó la identidad de ella en la sala de chat. No le agradaba el hecho de que esa persona hubiera estado en el departamento y que incluso hubiera visto la cabeza de Celty. Lo que es peor, sabía muchas cosas de él, ya que conocía la relación de Celty y Shinra, y que este último era su amigo o algo parecido.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con lentitud, para su sorpresa Sonohara Anri estaba parada en frente de la puerta a punto de tocarla.

¿Orihara Izaya…? – Anri dijo el nombre del informante con extrañeza al verlo dentro del departamento de su amiga Celty.

Sonohara Anri… - Izaya no sabía que decir, así que caminó hacia a ella pasando a su lado para llegar al pasillo.

Si buscas a Celty, ella vendrá pronto. Puedes esperarla mientras. Adiós… - El pelinegro caminó lo más rápido que sus pies podían andar con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, tampoco quería tener un enfrentamiento con una Saika en estos momentos.

Es-Espera, Orihara-san. – Dijo Anri con voz entrecortada para evitar que se fuera.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres cortarme? No tengo ganas de eso ahora... – Dijo él retomando su camino, pero la mano de Anri en su muñeca lo detuvo.

Es a ti a quien estoy buscando. – Dijo ella muy preocupada dejandolo con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

* * *

><p><strong>7 ENERO<strong>

**7:38 AM**

**7 HORAS Y 50 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO DE HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO CON LA MISTERIOSA NIÑA**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE EMERGENCIA DE ORIHARA IZAYA EN IKEBUKURO**

Izaya se removió en su cama con pereza, realmente no quería levantarse aún. Tenía buen rato de no disfrutar de una deliciosa noche de sueño desde que había empezado todo este lio. Deseaba con toda su alma que por lo menos ese día no pasara nada extraño y le permitiera encontrar a las personas que habían desaparecido, pero sabía que el destino no iba a querer. Podría ser un mal presentimiento.

Volvió a arroparse con su frazada, dormiría 10 minutos más y luego se daría un baño para empezar a buscar a todos los desaparecidos. Justo cuando ese pensamiento rondaba su mente, se percató de que había otro cuerpo a lado del suyo, lo que sea que fuera, estaba debajo de la manta con la que se estaba cubriendo del frío. Destapó lentamente el cuerpo que se escondía junto a él y se dio cuenta de que era aquella niña que Shizuo había traído con él. Ella estaba dormida.

Hey… - La sacudió un poco buscando que lo soltara, ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su torso y su agarre comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte. Estaba seguro que ya le estaba faltando el aire. ¿De dónde sacaba esa niña esa fuerza? Pensaba mientras empezaba a ponerse azul.

Oye, maldita pulga, fui a comprar comida porque no tenías nada en la nevera y tengo… - Shizuo llegó y se quedó pasmado en la puerta al ver la escena.

¡Maldita pulga lolicon! – Gritó Shizuo indignado.

¡¿Qué…?! ¡No es lo que piensas…! ¡Ayuda! – Gritó Izaya con desesperación.

¿Qué? – Shizuo se acercó y sujetó a la niña de los hombros con cuidado, pero esta no soltó a Izaya.

Imposible. – Shizuo lo intentó una vez más, pero no consiguió moverla.

¡Aire…! – Izaya estaba más azul. Los movimientos de ambos terminaron por despertar a la pequeña que con los ojos entreabiertos sonrió al pelinegro.

Izaya~. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras lo soltaba y se restregaba los ojos.

¡Lo sabía, tú tienes algo que ver con ella! – Dijo Shizuo con una vena de furia en la frente mientras lo observaba.

¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver! ¡No la conozco! – Izaya intentó defenderse.

¡Izaya! – La niña lo abrazó, pero luego pasó su vista a Shizuo.

¡Papá! – Dijo ella levantando los brazos para que la cargara. Acto seguido el estomago de los tres rugió por el hambre que tenían.

Discutamos esto después del desayuno, maldita pulga… - Shizuo suspiró con cansancio y caminó hacia la puerta no sin antes tomar en brazos a la pequeña. No pelearía delante de aquella niña para evitar que se lastime, se conocía a la perfección para saber que cuando Izaya y él empezaban sus enfrentamientos no había nadie más que Simon para detenerlos, y él no estaba ahí.

**10 minutos después…**

La niña seguía comiendo en la mesa mientras los otros dos hombres estaban en la sala, desde donde ella estaba podía verlos a ellos con claridad por eso no se movió de la mesa, a pesar de que ellos ya habían terminado de desayunar.

Al parecer no necesitaba a Shinra después de todo. – Dijo Izaya para iniciar la conversación, tanto silencio comenzaba a asfixiarlo, aún más que el abrazo de aquella niña.

Eso estaba pensando, me asusté cuando no la vi en su cama cuando regresé. – Dijo Shizuo algo pensativo.

Pfff, ¿Shizuo papá está preocupado?, qué tierno~. – Izaya no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al respecto mientras se tapaba la boca con la manga del abrigo y aguantaba la risa.

Lo que de verdad fue tierno fue la vista de ella asfixiándote con un "simple" abrazo. – Regresó la piedra el rubio haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera azul al recordar el acontecimiento de hace un rato.

Cuesta decir que no es hija tuya. Esa fuerza monstruosa se parece a la tuya. ¿No te enseñaron educación sexual en secundaria, Shizu-chan~? No puedes ir embarazando a mujeres incautas por la vida. – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa de burla muy característica de él. El viejo Izaya estaba volviendo para hacerlo rabiar ya tan temprano en la mañana.

"Shizuo, cálmate."

"Shizuo, cálmate."

"Shizuo, cálmate." – Se repetía el barman como si fuera un hechizo de magia blanca contra demonios habladores.

No soy un engatusador de personas como cierta persona que apesta en estos momentos. – Dijo Shizuo con molestia.

Siempre dices que apesto… Hoy no niego que huelo a sangre por las heridas de ayer, pero los demás días me baño muy bien, Shizu-chan. Tienes que ir al psicólogo, ese complejo de perro te traerá muchos problemas en la vida jajaja. – Izaya estaba riendo.

¿No serán los perfumes que compras con el dinero de tus estafas? Quizás por eso toman ese fétido olor. – Shizuo se recostó en el sillón, quizás no podía lanzarle lo que tuviera a mano pero podía al menos tirarle todas las palabras hirientes desde su lugar.

Qué cruel, Shizu-chan~. Si tanto te molesta usa una máscara de gas como hace el padre de Shinra entonces. De paso tapas esa terrorífica cara que siempre tienes, quizás tengas más suerte con las mujeres y evites que te dejen a sus retoños en tu casa. – Izaya puso las piernas en el piecero que tenía en frente de él.

¿Terrorífica cara? Es mejor que tener una cara de mentiroso. Además insisto que esa niña fue dejada en mi casa por tu causa. ¿A quién quieres engañar? El 99% de las cosas raras que suceden en Ikebukuro son cosa tuya. – Contestó Shizuo poniéndose de pie molesto.

¿No te he dicho que confíes en el 1% para evitarte enfados innecesarios? Y además mi cara de mentiroso es otro de mis encantos. ~ - No se molestó en negar esa última parte, no era algo que fuera un secreto, incluso para él. Al igual que Shizuo se puso de pie para chocar su frente contra la del rubio enojado, ya estaba harto de aquella discusión. No tenía nada que ver con el asunto del bartender.

¡Ese 1% siquiera existe! ¿Acaso tienes encantos? – Dijo Shizuo.

¡Si, existe, estamos ahora mismo en ese 1%! ¡No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo! ¡Y si tengo encantos, que tú no los hayas descubierto es otra cosa!- Sentenció el pelinegro alzando la voz mientras usaba su frente para golpear la frente del rubio. Shizuo lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó sobre el sillón, miró a la cocina y vio que la infante aun seguía distraída en su comida. Él se sentó sobre Izaya atrapando sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas, causándole dolor a este al sentir el peso del mayor sobre él.

¡¿Qué haces, Shizu-chan?! – Trató de levantarse pero Shizuo posó una sus manos sobre el hombro de Izaya evitando que eso pasara. Con la otra mano agarró el cabello del pelinegro y lo jaló hacia atrás para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

Izaya se quedó sin aire, no le agradaba esa cercanía con el Heiwajima, le volvía a resultar incomoda y fuera de eso sentía que habían quitado su máscara de mentiras por un momento. Recordó eso de que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. No era muy creyente de esa frase pero a él no le gustaba mirar a las personas directamente a los ojos por mucho tiempo, sentía que podía ser descifrado y eso le daba terror.

Esto es un interrogatorio, dependiendo de lo que saque de aquí tomaré una decisión. – Dijo Shizuo con seriedad, pocas veces lograba aquella calma que experimentaba en estos momentos para llevar a cabo ciertas cosas. Sabía que debía dejar de lado por un momento el rencor que le tenía a Izaya para saber si él era el responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las demás situaciones no habían involucrado la vida de alguien inocente de esa edad, por eso debía proceder con cuidado, no quería que alguien saliera lastimado por su juicio apresurado.

Tomó la muñeca de Izaya y buscó el pulso, cuando ya lo encontró comenzó a preguntar.

¿Tuviste algo que ver con todos esos tipos que me buscaban pelea en Raira? – Hizo su primera pregunta.

Para nada. – Dijo Izaya de una vez.

Izaya-kun, tu cuerpo me dice que mientes~. - Shizuo enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa en la cara, el pulso de Izaya iba más rápido y sus pupilas se habían dilatado enormemente por un segundo cuando respondió.

¡Déjame en paz, imbécil! – Izaya estaba indignado con el interrogatorio.

Probemos algo más fácil. ¿Te comiste mi pudín en 2do año de preparatoria en ese viaje escolar a Okinawa? – Shizuo mentiría si dijera que no se estaba divirtiendo con esto. Había encontrado una forma poco ortodoxa para sacarle la verdad al informante de Shinjuku que solo hablaba cuando alguien soltaba los fajos de billetes.

¿Eres retrasado? No lo hice. – Soltó con molestia.

Al parecer tu cuerpo es más sincero que tú. – Contestó Shizuo dando a entender que nuevamente Izaya estaba mintiendo. Izaya reafirmaba su postura en contra de que lo miraran mucho tiempo a los ojos.

Ya suéltame. – Izaya trató de mirar hacia otra parte que no fuera a los ojos de Shizuo, pero este ahora sujetó su quijada volteándolo hacia sus ojos.

Apestas a batido de vainilla. – Dijo Izaya removiéndose debajo de Shizuo, podía sentir el aliento del bartender por la cercanía.

Oh, qué buen olfato tienes Izaya-kun. – Shizuo respiró en su cara para fastidiarlo más.

¡Idiota! ¡Se me va a pegar tu horrible olor! – Izaya pataleó sin éxito.

Ahora qué tal si comenzamos con lo importante. ¿Enviaste a esa niña en mi casa? – Preguntó el rubio.

No. No lo hice. – Contestó Izaya. Esta vez sus pupilas no se dilataron, tampoco su pulso se aceleró. Izaya estaba diciendo la verdad.

¿Todo lo que está sucediendo lo ideaste tú? – Shizuo generalizó la pregunta ya que podían estar todo el día así, sacándole la verdad a él.

Por supuesto que no. Jamás me involucraría a mi mismo para comenzar. Tch… - El mismo resultado apareció en la respuesta de Izaya, en esta pregunta también había contestado con la verdad para su propio temor.

Bien, supongo que puedo cooperar contigo si tú lo haces conmigo también. – Shizuo se levantó dejando libre a Izaya por fin.

¿Cooperar? – Izaya se sentó mirando hacia donde estaba la niña, ella seguía comiendo su cereal o quizás estaba jugando con su desayuno.

Me interesa encontrar a Shinra y a Celty. Supongo que a ti también, además de tu secretaria. – Comenzó Shizuo explicando.

Ya veo. Y debo suponer que quieres que coopere contigo para regresar a esta niña que cree que eres su padre con sus verdaderos progenitores. ¿No? – Shizuo asintió en respuesta.

Bien, acepto. Por más que me duela admitirlo no puedo lidiar con este asunto yo solo. Ya viste lo que pasó en la madrugada en el departamento de Shinra. Comienzo a temer lo peor ahora. – Suspiró algo frustrado al tener que decir la verdad.

Pero solo será esta vez, Izaya-kun. – Advirtió el barman.

Lo mismo digo, Shizu-chan. – Extendió su mano en señal de trato.

Desde ahora comenzaría a trabajar con su peor enemigo para encontrar a su "amigo", a la novia de este y a su malhumorada secretaria. Shizuo tomó la mano de él para cerrar el convenio esperando que esto ayudara a desentrañar el misterio que los envolvía en esos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>2 ENERO<strong>

**4:05 PM**

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE A ORIHARA IZAYA EN VISPERAS DE AÑO NUEVO**

**EN UN CALLEJÓN DE IKEBUKURO**

¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme? ¿Anri-chan…? – No estaba seguro de cómo llamarla, ya que su costumbre era hablarle confianzudamente a la gente que conocía para así entablar un vinculo satisfactorio de información, ahora, dado que Sonohara Anri no estaba en buenos términos con él por el incidente de las Saika y la guerra entre los dollars y los pañuelos amarillos de hace poco, no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella o si lo atacaría de pronto.

¿Conoces a una persona llamada Namie? – Preguntó ella de inmediato.

Si. ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? – Contestó él.

Recibí una llamada de ella el 31 de diciembre a las 11:30 pm, pero estaba ocupada y no escuché cuando sonó. Después revisé los mensajes y ahí estaba esto. – Anri buscó en su celular el mensaje y reprodujo el mensaje tal cual llegó a su bandeja.

_¡Izaya!_

_¡Izaaaaya!_

_¡Contesta el maldito celular, cabeza de alcornoque!_

_¡Ellos llegaron a mí departamento!_

_¡Lo están destrozando todo! ¡Hay incluso dos cadáveres en el patio!_

_Estoy escondida en un depósito cercano a mi edificio, creo que mataron a todos en el edificio._

_Ven pronto, por favor._

_No sé que son esas cosas q-que…_

Justo en esa parte la llamada se corta, dejando a Izaya con un sentimiento de culpa aún más grande, pero no tanto como el que tendría en días posteriores a este hecho.

No tenía ninguna información de que algo sobrenatural hubiera llegado a la ciudad en los últimos dos días. ¿Qué se suponía que le había pasado a Namie cuando se cortó la llamada? Su mente trajo de vuelta lo que le había dicho la impostora que estaba usando la cuenta de chat de Namie.

"_Es una pena, no puedo dejarte hablar con tu secretaria aún, ya que no se encuentra en casa. Al menos no completa, lol."_

Eso le decía que debía haber algo en el departamento de Namie y eso implicaba que debía correr el riesgo de encontrar algo extraño en aquel edificio. Sabía la dirección a la perfección, pero estaba anuente de ir solo a ese lugar. Todavía tenía que ver si la cabeza de Celty seguía en su departamento.

Por su parte, Anri se debatía en lo que debía hacer. Dándole un vistazo a Orihara Izaya podía darse cuenta de que la persona que había llamado a su celular estaba en serios problemas y no de los problemas usuales, sentía por alguna razón que se trataba de algo que no era humano. Y si era así, lo mejor era acabarlo lo más rápido posible antes de que lastimara a alguno de sus amigos en Ikebukuro o alguna otra persona inocente.

A propósito, Orihara-san. ¿Por qué esa persona llamó a mi celular? – Anri expresó su pregunta con mucha duda ya que ella no la conocía. Pocas personas tenían su número de celular.

Llámame Izaya-san, me siento más viejo si me llaman así… - Su trauma de los eternos 21 años se veía afectado siempre que las personas menores a él lo llamaban por su apellido de esa forma.

Y lo otro… es probable que tuviera en su poder uno de mis celulares y te hubiera llamado por error. – Pensó él.

¿Y cómo tienes mi número, Izaya-san? – Anri estaba más curiosa ahora.

Eh, pues, pues, Ryuugamine-kun me lo dio por si había una emergencia. – Dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza, técnicamente no era mentira, solo que le había sacado el número a Mikado en un descuido de este.

Ya veo, Izaya-san. – Dijo ella entendiendo el punto.

Por cierto, quiero ir con usted a ese lugar. ¿En donde vive su amiga? ¿Puedo ir? – Preguntó ella cortésmente.

¿Por qué quieres ir? – La pregunta de Anri lo tomó por sorpresa.

Siento que hay algo raro en esas cosas que describió Namie-san. Me preocupa que algo sobrenatural ande suelto. – Además de que si Orihara Izaya estaba metido en algo turbio de nuevo esta vez podría hacer algo al respecto estando en el ojo de huracán.

Siento que no puedo detenerte. – Dijo el informante sintiendo que sufría un deja vu, ya entendía por qué Celty y Anri eran amigas.

* * *

><p><strong>EL MISMO DÍA EN OTRA PARTE DE IKEBUKURO<strong>

**6:24 PM**

**EN UN RESTAURANTE FAMILIAR**

¿Qué acaba de decir, Tom-san? – Shizuo no salía de su sorpresa.

Lo que escuchaste, te vi con tu amiga en la fiesta de año nuevo. Algunos de la empresa también los vieron, todos te mandaron felicitaciones, pero como que no se atreven a dártelas personalmente… - Dijo Tom suspirando, nadie, además de él se atrevía a hablarle a Shizuo debido a su fama, pero como sabían que el rubio estaba soltero y sin compromiso, se sorprendieron bastante verlo bien acompañado el 1 de enero.

¿Entonces no fue una alucinación esta vez…? – Shizuo soltó la pregunta para él mismo, pero Tom logró escucharlo.

¿A-Alucinación? ¿Esta vez? – Tom no entendía lo que quería decir su guardaespaldas.

Pues verás… estaba borracho… - Shizuo jugaba con sus dedos algo apenado y sonrojado.

¿Entonces no la recuerdas? ¿Su rostro? – Preguntó su jefe.

Más o menos… Me acuerdo de todo lo que hicimos, pero hay partes que aun están borrosas. Fuimos a muchos lugares a divertirnos… – Shizuo tenía rato de no divertirse en la ciudad como esa noche, aquella mujer si sabía lo que era adrenalina.

¿No tienes su número? – Preguntó Tom.

Sí, pero suena apagado. – Contestó Shizuo desilusionado de manera disimulada, todas sus emociones se encontraban ocultas detrás de sus lentes color azul.

Ya contestará, no te preocupes. Al menos aún puedes comunicarte con ella. – Dijo Tom tratando de animarlo, todo no estaba perdido aún. Quería la felicidad para su amigo que se la merecía, Shizuo no era como lo pintaban, a excepción de cuando lo hacían enojar y si el rubio no había causado destrozos el 1 de enero debía significar que aquella mujer era compatible con su amigo.

Si. – Contestó Shizuo con mejor semblante.

¿Puedo tomar su orden? – Apareció la mesera con el menú.

Si, por favor. Quiero un combo 2. ¿Shizuo quieres algo? – Preguntó el hombre mayor.

Quiero un batido de chocolate y unos pancakes. – Respondió Shizuo.

Entendido. – La mesera tenía la vista fija en Shizuo.

¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el rubio al notar la mirada de la chica.

N-No. Es que se parece mucho al hombre que comió en la madrugada de año nuevo. De promoción hacíamos fotos para los que llegaran y me parece que usted y su acompañante se fueron sin la suya. – La mesera explicó nerviosa.

¿En serio? ¿Vine aquí en año nuevo? – Preguntó Shizuo sorprendido.

Me parece que era usted. Dudo que alguien más pueda doblar una señal de transito en forma de corazón con las manos… ¿Usted es Heiwajima Shizuo, no es así? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Shizuo-kun, qué hiciste exactamente el primero de enero? – Tom comenzaba a pensar que había hablado muy pronto sobre la pareja ideal de Shizuo, quizás…

Quien sabe… - Contestó el bartender viendo como se iba la mesera a buscar la mencionada foto.

**5 minutos después…**

La foto había sido hecha en el amanecer por lo que podía observar a simple vista, había tomado la señal de tránsito en forma de corazón para ponerla en frente de los dos y así cuando saliera el sol, los iluminaría a los dos desde la espalda. Esa había sido su idea en ese momento y podía decir que había quedado espectacular a pesar de que estaban en la entrada del local. Debió estudiar fotografía. Cuando estaba relajado o borracho le salía lo artista, el mismo se halagaba mentalmente en broma.

Pero había algo que le molestaba de la foto. Como la fotografía era de espaldas al sol, no se apreciaba con claridad el rostro de su acompañante pelirroja que parecía estar muerta de la risa con lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Estaba vestida con una boina roja, lentes del mismo color, una falda de cuadros, botas hasta el tobillo con medias negras y un abrigo negro de manga larga.

Vaya, se ve hermosa, no puede verla a ella bien antes, ya que los vi de lejos. – Dijo Tom viendo la foto mientras tomaba su gaseosa.

Si, veré si se la enseño la próxima vez que la vea. – Dijo Shizuo guardándola en el estuche que le había dado el restaurante, debía seguir trabajando. Si es que la volvía a ver.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este fue el capítulo de esta semana 8D, hemos avanzado más en lo que sucedió el 02 de enero y algo más del 7 de enero. Esas formas de interrogar de Shizu-chan ~ ni el pobre Izaya lo puede pasar jajajaja. <strong>

**Hasta la próxima vez~**

**Dejen sus comentarios XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	4. Cliente

**¡Kyahooo! ¡Raven-chan desu(?)!**

**Ok no XD**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que más feliz que yo c:~**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí respondiendo reviews: <strong>

**Kiiro1412: Yo sé que Izaya disfruta esos interrogatorios (?) XDDD *Izaya le tira un chuchillo muy cerca de su mejilla* o no… D'8**

**Adela: si, siempre querremos a Shizuo así como es XD *otro cuchillo asesino le es lanzado* 8'D voy a morir antes de poder responder el siguiente review…**

**Kanra-chan: Si, ella casi me asfixia x_x *Izaya quitó a Raven y respondió él***

**Izaya: sin más preámbulo, el capítulo… *apuñalando a la autora***

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 04: CLIENTE**

* * *

><p><strong>30 DE DICIEMBRE<strong>

**EN UN DEPARTAMENTO EN SHINJUKU**

**3:08 PM**

Izaya se encontraba viendo las noticias con total aburrimiento, no había pasado nada interesante que fuera digno de su interés. Aunque eso era lógico. No había puesto mucho empeño a sus labores en el último mes. Se podía decir que estaba algo desmotivado. Y lo peor de todo es que solo llegaban pedidos de información demasiado normales como para brindarles toda su atención.

Suspiró con desespero mientras hacían una pausa en el noticiero para dar un importante anuncio.

¡Ikebekuro se vestirá de fiesta este año! ¡Para que sea más divertido este año nuevo se llevará a cabo el 2do festival de disfraces! ¡Todos deben llevar un disfraz en Ikebukuro! – Decía la presentadora con mucha energía en su voz, ya este sería el segundo año que se llevaba a cabo esta festividad.

Deberías ir disfrazado el 31. - Sugirió Nami desde su puesto de trabajo sin despegar su vista del ordenador.

¿Disfrazado? ¿Yo? – Izaya interrogó con sorpresa en su voz. Llevaba horas de no escuchar nada más que sus propios pensamientos que se llegó a preguntar si Namie había muerto a lo largo del día sin que él se diera cuenta.

Si, así Heiwajima Shizuo no te encontrará entre tanta gente. – Dijo ella sin expresión alguna.

Me encontrará. Según él, yo apesto. – Contestó él sin inmutarse.

Ya veo. Entonces ve pensando en un buen disfraz y perfume para mañana. – Namie se levantó y fue hasta el sillón en donde él se encontraba viendo las noticias con una sonrisa algo malvada.

¿Namie-san? – Preguntó ahora con temor.

Tienes que reunirte con dos clientes mañana en la noche en Ikebukuro. Uno a las 10:30 pm y el otro a la medianoche. – Le dio los papeles con suma alegría que rebosaba detrás de ella.

¿Por qué pactaste las reuniones en Ikebukuro, Namie-san…? – Vio con horror los lugares que había escogido, podía pensar que Namie era la hija perdida del demonio.

Quería que tuvieras una noche divertida y llena de acción. ~ - Namie regresó a su puesto sin decir nada más que eso.

Mujer sádica… - Leyó los papeles con horror.

* * *

><p><strong>7 DE ENERO<strong>

**8:00 AM**

**8 HORAS Y 12 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO DE HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO Y LA MISTERIOSA NIÑA**

¿Dices que esta niña estaba dentro de una capsula? – Izaya preguntó mientras veía lo que estaba haciendo la infante, al darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado jugando con su comida suspiró con desgano. Ella volteó hacia él y sonrió de una manera traviesa. Eso hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su espalda y diera un paso hacia atrás.

Si, ella estaba dentro. – El rubio asintió mientras lo miraba.

¿Qué sucede? – Shizuo le preguntó sentándose en la silla frente a la niña.

Por un momento juraría que vi a Mairu sonriéndome. – Izaya rememoró sus tiempos de secundaria en que debía cuidar a sus dos hermanas menores.

Kururi no daba muchos problemas porque era callada y tranquila, pero Mairu era una historia diferente. Esa niña era demasiado traviesa y ruidosa, no podía controlarla y peor era cuando influenciaba a Kururi que la seguía en todo. Viendo esa sonrisa en la niña que tenía en frente le hizo preguntarse si no sería un clon malvado de Mairu producto de algún experimento raro hecho por aburrimiento. Al ser demasiado absurdo su pensamiento lo desechó al instante.

Es verdad, me da la impresión de que es traviesa. – La niña estaba ahora sobre los hombros de Shizuo jalándole el cabello mientras hablaban.

¡Qué rápida! ¿En qué momento te moviste de esta silla? – Izaya estaba sorprendido, solo había despegado su vista de ella por un segundo.

Pensaba que nadie podía ser más escurridizo que tú. – Shizuo rió mientras se sacaba la niña de arriba y la sentaba en la silla de al lado.

Cállate. – Izaya casi escupió.

Dime. ¿Sabes cómo llegaste a mi casa? – Preguntó Shizuo.

No. – Contestó ella.

¿Quién es tu mamá? ¿Sabes dónde está ella? – Ahora fue Izaya el que preguntó.

¿Qué es mamá? – Ella no entendía.

Es la persona que te cuidaba. – Contestó Izaya. Ella miró a Izaya con duda como de no estar segura que contestar al no entender bien la pregunta.

¿Quién te dijo que él es tu padre? – Preguntó Izaya señalando al rubio.

Izaya. – Contestó ella mirándolo con más interrogación.

Tú y yo nunca nos hemos encontrado antes. – Izaya suspiró. – Además… ¿De dónde conoces mi nombre?

¿No me recuerdas? – La niña miraba a Izaya como si él estuviera loco por hacer esa pregunta. Y lo que era peor, estaba a punto de llorar por la negativa del pelinegro.

Qué malvado. Haciendo llorar a una niña… – Shizuo lo miró con desprecio disimulado solo para hacerlo sentir peor.

¡E-Está bien! ¡No me he olvidado de ti…! Así que no llores… ¿Si? - Izaya miró con odio a Shizuo, por ahora le llevaría el juego a la desconocida. Lo menos que quería que un niño llorara por su causa, eso podía atentar contra su imagen.

¿De verdad, Izaya? – Ella lo miró triste.

Si… - Izaya se rindió.

¿Al menos puedes decirme tu nombre? Es que me di un golpe en la cabeza y olvidé algunas cosas. Me ayudaría mucho. – Dijo Izaya simulando una sonrisa amistosa mientras explicaba su inventado mal.

Mi nombre es Amai. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>2 DE ENERO<strong>

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE A ORIHARA IZAYA**

**DEPARTAMENTO ESPECIAL DE ESPIONAJE DE YAGIRI NAMIE**

**8:15 PM**

Este lugar está desierto. – Izaya pasaba por la puerta principal para entrar al edificio que se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Comenzaba a pensar que mejor hubiera esperado hasta la mañana siguiente, este escenario no se veía muy conveniente. Le recordaba los juegos de Resident Evil, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le saltaría un zombie o alguna creación abominable para devorarlos.

Y la misión no podía ser más difícil. Pensando todo como si se tratara de un videojuego para relajarse un poco mientras caminaba en silencio y sudando frío. Una chica con una espada demoniaca dentro de su cuerpo y un sujeto odiado que llevaba como arma una navaja, que milagrosamente aun llevaba encima. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra un zombie no parecía ser la mejor idea. Sería interesante ver una situación así en algún juego, claro que no en la vida real y mucho menos con él mismo de por medio.

El sonido de unas pisadas lo puso en alerta alejando los pensamientos ociosos de su mente.

Izaya-san. – Dijo Anri algo ansiosa también sacando su espada de su mano.

Viene del tercer piso. Si no mal recuerdo ahí está el departamento. – Izaya subió las escaleras con prisa, estaba seguro que las pisadas se estaban alejando de ellos y no acercando. Con rapidez, ambos subieron las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta que estaba aún más oscura que la anterior, solo al final del pasillo se podía ver la luz del poste colándose por una ventana.

Algo entró en el departamento que correspondía al de Namie porque vio una pequeña luz apagarse, sin pensarlo mucho, Izaya comenzó a correr seguido de Anri. Al llegar frente a la puerta, el pelinegro la pateó encontrándose la luz encendida del departamento.

¿Namie-san? – Preguntó solo por si acaso, pero no era ella la que estaba parada en medio de la sala.

¿Qué está…? – Anri veía con terror como un sujeto que no aparentaba más de 30 años masticaba un brazo humano con su boca manchada de sangre. Sus ojos no tenían expresión, estaban completamente blancos. Los miró a los dos un buen par de segundos hasta que soltando el brazo que tenía como bocadillo esa noche emitió un sonido comparable a un silbato de un árbitro en un partido de futbol.

¿Zombie…? – Fue lo único que el cerebro de Izaya soltó al ver aquella escena grotesca. Él rogaba internamente que ese brazo no le perteneciera a Namie. No pudo pensar más sobre el asunto, más amigos del zombie que tenía en frente comenzaron a llegar por la puerta con los ojos en blanco.

"_Ellos ya no son humanos. _

_Son títeres. _

_No podemos amarlos más. _

_Son inservibles._

_Su maestro debe estar cerca._

_Hay que amarlo a él._

_¿Podemos amarlo?_

_Amar al maestro._

_Amar._

_Cortar."_

La espada que correspondía al nombre de Saika comenzó a susurrarle cosas a Anri mientras estaba en la disyuntiva de hacia dónde huir. Izaya tomó su brazo y corrió hacia la ventana directamente.

¡¿Izaya-san, qué está pen…?! – Anri no terminó de formular su pregunta al sentir que Izaya la tomaba en brazos y saltaba junto con ella por la ventana. Ella emitió un sonoro grito como nunca antes había soltado en su vida. Por suerte aterrizaron en una piscina que había en el segundo piso como parte de un departamento de lujo que había en esa sección del edificio.

Los dos subieron a la superficie y vieron como sus perseguidores bajaban hacia ellos como si fueran arañas caminando por las paredes. Salieron de la piscina lo más rápido que pudieron para comenzar a correr hacia el borde del balcón que daba hacia la planta baja. Izaya se lanzó primero y aterrizó como gato sin problemas para luego pasar su mirada a Anri. Extendió sus brazos en señal para que Anri saltara, ella miró atrás y vio como los zombies se acercaban a gran velocidad. Anri se tiró desde el borde y cayó en los brazos del informante para que este luego la bajara y comenzaran a correr otra vez.

¡Saika dijo hace un rato que ellos no son humanos! ¡Son títeres controlados por un maestro! – Anri buscaba con la vista a todas partes para ver si había alguien en los alrededores, pero no era así, le parecía extraño que no hubiera alguien en ese sector.

Suena como un nigromante. – Dijo Izaya agitado, ya le faltaba el aire.

¡Muerte a Orihara Izaya! – Dijeron los zombies al unísono. En ese momento llegó otro grupo más de no muertos al frente de ellos. Ahora estaban rodeados.

¡Muerte a Sonohara Anri! – Repitieron lo mismo, solo que ahora con un nombre diferente.

¿Pueden hablar? Eso es nuevo… - Izaya pensó que eso hubiera sido un detalle original para una película de George Romero, si sobrevivía le mandaría un correo con la sugerencia.

Anri cortó a los que se lanzaron hacia ella sin miramientos. Izaya usó su navaja contra ellos mientras los remataba con algunas patadas para alejarlos, pero era inútil. Hicieran lo que hicieran ellos volvían a levantarse. Izaya corrió hacia el lugar que había dejado despejado con la última patada y junto con Anri llegaron hasta una estación de gasolina.

¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo? – Preguntó el informante.

Lo intentaré. – Anri se puso al frente y rebanaba a todo el que osara acercarse a la estación.

Izaya tomó las mangueras de gasolina y las cortó con su navaja, buscó con desesperación en sus bolsillos mientras la gasolina se regaba en el concreto. Estaba seguro que le había robado un encendedor a Shizuo la semana pasada y que no lo había sacado de su bolsillo para recordarle la próxima vez que lo viera que él se lo había robado. Al notar algo que parecía ser lo que buscaba lo encendió y miró a Anri que se acercaba al ver que ya no podía hacer nada más para alejarlos.

Esto será suicida. ¿Estás conmigo en esto? – Preguntó caminando hacia atrás a medida que los zombies se acercaban.

No hay de otra… – Respondió ella viendo que había una zanja bastante pronunciada a un lado de la estación de gasolina. Izaya lanzó el encendedor al suelo y la llamarada se extendió hacia los zombies. Los dos se tiraron a la zanja y cubrieron sus cabezas esperando un milagro de que ellos nos fueran tocados en la explosión, cosa que dudaban.

La gran explosión se escuchó a kilómetros. Alertando a todos de que algo estaba sucediendo en Ikebukuro.

Izaya y Anri estaban algo desconcertados, esperaban estar muertos o al menos quemados. Ya que la explosión había sido a una distancia muy corta de ellos. Alzaron la vista al sentir que había comenzado a llover en ese momento, solo que ellos dos no se estaban mojando aun estando a la intemperie.

[¡¿Qué demonios trataban de hacer?! ¡¿Están locos?!] – El brillo del PDA de Celty les dio las explicaciones que necesitaban.

¡Celty-san! – Anri sonaba feliz.

Por primera vez me alegra que tengas esa actitud heroica... – Izaya casi felicitaba entre líneas.

[¡Tienen que darme una buena explicación! ¡Ambos!] – Celty estaba molesta.

Justo en eso, uno de los zombies salió de las llamas rumbo hacia a Izaya. Su navaja estaba muy lejos de él para defenderse. Un poste se estrelló contra el no muerto haciendo que se volviera polvo al entrar en contacto con el fuego que quedó de la explosión.

¡Qué molesto! ¡Huelo una peste cerca! ¡IZAYA-KUNNN! – Dijo una voz que sonaba bastante cabreada mientras se iba acercando a donde estaban ellos. Celty se puso nerviosa al saber de quién se trataba y en un impulso de terror, cubrió a Izaya con sus sombras haciéndole una túnica negra con una máscara que tapaba su cara. Claro, que en el apuro escatimó ciertos detalles del disfraz.

[¡Es por la explosión, Shizuo jajajaja…!] – Escribió nerviosa Celty.

¿Ah, sí? Ya veo. – Dijo Shizuo buscando con la vista a lo que acababa de atacar. Anri se sorprendió de que no llevara sus lentes azules que siempre tenía.

Juraría que vi a Izaya aquí. – Dijo él dándose cuenta de la persona extraña que estaba cubierta con la túnica.

H-Heiwajima-san, e-ella es mi amiga… Shinobu. – Abrazó a Izaya con nerviosismo mientras miraba a Celty en busca de ayuda.

[Si, ella es Shinobu, su amiga del instituto, al parecer estaban en festival de año nuevo…] – Celty agregó.

Entiendo. Es peligroso andar por aquí. – Aconsejó él.

Por cierto, encontré este celular cuando venía hacia acá. ¿Es de alguna de ustedes dos? – Preguntó Shizuo sacando el celular.

Izaya al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que Celty no había hecho orificios para ver a través de la máscara, pero no podía decírselo a ella en ese momento porque Shizuo estaba presente. Algo le decía que ese celular podía ser el que Nami llevaba cuando lo llamó.

Es mío. – Izaya hizo lo imposible para simular la voz de una mujer, cosa que no le salió tan bien.

Ten. Cuídalo mejor la próxima vez. – Shizuo puso en las manos de Izaya el celular agachándose hacia su altura. Izaya podía sentir la adrenalina de tener a Shizuo tan cerca, un paso en falso y estaba frito.

Gracias. ~ - Dijo Izaya con su pésima imitación de chica.

Las puedo acompañar hasta el departamento de Shinra. ¿Van hacía allá, no? – Preguntó Shizuo a Celty levantándose.

Si, vamos hacia allá. Por favor ven con nosotros. – Anri sabía que la fuerza brutal de Shizuo podía ayudarlos si volvían a aparecer esas cosas.

Bien. – Shizuo aceptó siguiendo a Celty y Anri mientras caminaban, pero se percató que "Shinobu" no estaba caminando.

¿Estás lastimada, Shinobu? – Preguntó Shizuo regresando en sus pasos. Estaba algo apenado por haberla confundido con Izaya, menos mal le había dado a aquel tipo que desapareció luego de que el poste lo golpeara.

No es eso... – No sabía cómo decirle a Celty que la máscara no lo dejaba ver, tampoco era como si se la podía quitar y caminar tranquilamente. El barman lo molería a golpes al instante.

Ya veo, la explosión te dejó aturdida. – Shizuo "comprendió" el problema y sin más que decir, tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarlo por donde las otras dos habían pasado. Izaya se quedó en blanco, esto estaba más allá de jugar con el fuego. Prácticamente estaba a punto de ser rostizado si metía la pata. Por su parte Shizuo estaba extrañado, sentía una sensación bastante familiar, pero no estaba seguro a qué le era similar.

Un poco más lejos sobre un edificio, unos cabellos rubios se sacudían con el viento. La figura esbelta que correspondía a una mujer, miraba a la distancia como el grupo de cuatros se retiraba del área.

Se atrevieron a destruir a mis lindos muñecos… Al menos ya sé que Orihara Izaya no está muerto. – Ella sonrió con un aura maligna y desapareció en una sombra debajo de sus pies como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

**MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE IZAYA Y ANRI SALIERAN DEL EDIFICIO DE NAMIE-SAN**

¡Jefa! ¡Tengo un reporte muy importante! – Dijo un chico con cabello largo y negro hasta la nuca. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros; su ropa consistía en unos jeans negros, camiseta azul y un abrigo gris sobre esta.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

Sonohara Anri-chan y Orihara Izaya-san están dirigiéndose hacia esa "área". – Dijo el chico más preocupado.

Tch. Que inoportuno... Ahora mismo no podemos entrar a Ikebukuro. Tendrás que encargarte tú y…- La llamada se cortó dejando al muchacho en medio de su desesperación. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? No tenía la fuerza para ayudarlos.

Entonces se percató que a lo lejos, en un banco junto a una plaza estaban Celty y Shizuo conversando alguna cosa trivial sobre Ikebukuro. Sonrió, lo que estaba por hacer podía tomarse como algo suicida, pero no tenía otra opción. Corrió hacia Shizuo y en un movimiento veloz le arrebató los lentes azules emprendiendo la huida casi al instante.

¡Oye! ¡Ladrón! – Shizuo comenzó a correr y Celty que estaba junto a él tardó en procesar un poco más lo que pasaba. Temiendo que el bartender cometiera un asesinato comenzó a manejar su motocicleta en esa dirección.

Él desconocido sabía que sería asesinado si era atrapado, por eso aceleró más su ritmo, no por nada era bueno en deportes. Entró al callejón por donde habían entrado antes Izaya y Anri, y se dirigió directo hacia el edificio de Yagiri Namie.

* * *

><p><strong>7 DE ENERO<strong>

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO DE HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO CON AMAI**

**EN ALGUNA CALLE DE IKEBUKURO CERCANA AL FESTIVAL DE AÑO NUEVO**

**9:04 AM**

Terminaste siguiéndole la corriente. – Dijo Shizuo viendo a Izaya llevar a Amai en la espalda.

No había otra forma de proceder. Ella parece no saber mucho al respecto. Por eso digo que es mejor ir a tu departamento y ver si encontramos alguna pista. – Explicó Izaya.

Es mejor que nada. Quizás tú veas cosas que no vi en ese momento. – En cierta forma no era un mal plan, no había podido pararse a pensar las cosas cuando la encontró, ella cayó inconsciente por varias horas después de que salió de aquella capsula y eso lo asustó bastante.

Por cierto… ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar esto puesto? – Shizuo jalaba levemente su disfraz de vampiro que hacia juego con una máscara con diseños elegantes que solo tapaba su frente y ojos, dejando la boca y nariz a la vista. Le daba un toque misterioso al rubio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por varias mujeres que veían al hombre con otros ojos. Claro está que eso hacía sentir muy incomodo al bartender.

Además de la máscara estaba la capa negra cuyo reverso era de tela roja oscura. La camisa blanca estaba sellada por un conjunto muy parecido al que usaba con la ropa de bartender, solo que esta en vez de ser azul era gris. El pantalón era de color negro junto a unos zapatos del mismo color.

¿Qué? ¿No soportas las miradas del sexo opuesto? – Se burlaba Izaya mientras daba una mirada a Shizuo.

Izaya llevaba un disfraz de guerrero ninja, todo de color negro como le gustaba vestir. Sus zapatos eran negro con cintas de color dorado que rodeaban desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla sobre la tela negra del pantalón. Otra cinta dorada pero más gruesa y ancha servía de cinturón, en donde contrastaba con una pequeña túnica cuya capucha llegaba hasta la cabeza de Izaya y terminaba asegurada por el accesorio ya mencionado. Lo que más llamaba la atención del disfraz del pelinegro era el dragón dorado que se alzaba en el área del pecho. Por supuesto, el rostro del pelinegro estaba siendo tapado por la tela negra, así que solo se le veían los ojos desde la perspectiva de Shizuo.

Claramente sus ojos le indicaban que se estaban burlando de él. Izaya se sorprendería de saber que sus ojos son más expresivos de lo que él cree. Shizuo agregaba notas mentales sobre lo que podía usar en contra de Izaya, pero sabía que este pensamiento no tenía relevancia, al menos no ahora.

Sé que te estás burlando, Izaya-kun… - Su nombre lo enmarcó con notable molestia. El pelinegro disfrutaba el sentimiento de vergüenza de Shizuo cada vez que lo miraban con atención. Según tenía entendido, a Heiwajima Shizuo no le gustaba llamar la atención, claro que eso no estaba en su mente cuando estaba enfadado, mucho menos cuando lanzaba señales de tránsito o lo que tuviera a la mano.

¿Yo? ¿Cómo sería capaz, Shizu-chan~? Además no te ves mal para mí… – Indicó Izaya, lo último lo dijo en baja voz, pero Shizuo lo pudo escuchar a la perfección.

Estaba por preguntarle cuando Izaya agregó. – No puede ser peor que ser un ninja heroico y llevar una estrella de mar dormida en tu espalda. – Refiriéndose a Amai que dormía en estos momentos. Ella llevaba un disfraz de estrella de mar en donde solo se le podía ver la cara.

Pfff… sí, eso es peor. – Una pareja los miró y se rieron al instante mientras que uno de ellos tomaba una foto de Izaya y Amai.

Lo que sea para que no sepan mi ubicación… - Izaya suspiró, no eran los primeros que les tomaban una foto al grupo tan extraño. Ambos agradecieron cuando el edificio donde vivía Shizuo estaba a la vista, sin más entraron al departamento en donde aún estaba la gran capsula en donde había aparecido Amai el día anterior.

Oh, lo de la capsula era verdad. – Izaya acercó su espalda a Shizuo para que tomara a una dormida Amai para luego empezar a caminar por recibidor. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que estaba en el departamento del rubio, no es que fuera algo sorprendente, pero era algo que nunca había pasado, ni pensaba que podía pasar. Dejando de lado ese pensamiento volvió su atención la capsula.

A simple vista se podía decir que era algo sacado de alguna película de aliens. La capsula, una niña desconocida con una fuerza sobrehumana, un "padre" que no sabe de dónde salió aquella niña; solo faltaban las marcas extrañas en los pastizales para estar convencido. Bromeando un poco en su mente se topó con algo que estaba dentro de la capsula. En lo que parecía ser una pequeña cama redonda, en donde presumía estaba dormida Amai, había una foto de una persona. Izaya la miró con detenimiento.

¿Dijiste que ella te llamó papá una vez que se despertó, no? – Preguntó Izaya sin enseñar la foto a Shizuo.

Si, al instante. Era como si me conociera de algún lado. – Izaya se acercó y volteó la foto.

Aquí hay una foto tuya y aquí escrito en ruso dice:"es tú padre". – En la fotografía estaba Shizuo tomando un café en un restaurante junto a Tom, el ángulo desde donde estaban se podía sospechar que tomaron la foto desde muy cerca sin que se dieran cuenta. Además había un círculo rojo enmarcando el rostro de Shizuo, para que no hubiera un error.

¿Qué…? – Shizuo tomó foto con la mano libre que le quedaba de cargar a Amai. Mientras Shizuo tenía una cara de estupefacción total, Izaya volvió a mirar el departamento, como buscando algo más que no hubiera visto.

¿Cuándo tomaron esta foto? – Izaya preguntó con sorpresa sosteniendo en la mano la fotografía que le habían entregado a Shizuo en el restaurante familiar que fue en año nuevo.

Es de una mujer que no sé su nombre. Me la encontré el 1 de enero. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver? – Contestó Shizuo mirándolo, no entendía que tenía que ver.

No diría que tiene que ver. Pero creo que la conozco. Era la clienta que tenía que ver a la medianoche en Ikebukuro en año nuevo. Pero nunca llegué porque fui atacado y… - Izaya intentaba juntar las piezas, tal vez podía encontrar algo de lógica a su problema si ayudaba a Shizuo después de todo.

¿Y? ¿Cuál es el nombre de ella? - Shizuo estaba ansioso, quería saber el nombre de la misteriosa mujer.

Miyagi Haruka. – Izaya contestó.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese nombre nos deja en el misterio total esta semana D8. *Insertar música de misterio(?)*<strong>

**¿Qué pasó con Namie-san? ¿Se volvió la cena de alguien? ¿Quién es el misterioso muchacho que robó los lentes de Shizu-chan? ¿Quién es Miyagi Haruka? ¿Quién era el otro cliente de Iza-Iza?**

**Tantos misterios XD~**

**Así que nos vemos pronto ~ Dejen comentarios c:**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN<strong>


	5. Fotografía

**Hola ~ 8D, vengo a molestar por aquí jujujuju ~**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**c-antonella: **Primero que todo, gracias por leer x3. Si, estaba pensando en publicar en wattpad o amor-yaoi. *no está familiarizada con otros sitios XD*

Intento actualizar cada cinco días para hacerme la costumbre, además que ya le he agarrado gusto a este fic por la forma en que está estructurado. Por ahora no sé cuantos capítulos llegue a tener, generalmente me salen 25 capítulos los fics que he logrado terminar –muy pocos XD- pero puede que este sea bastante largo y es por eso que intento escribir 10 páginas o más por capítulo para avanzar lo más que pueda. Como son varios días en que acontecen los sucesos, hay que escribir más para narrar lo que les sucede a todos con relación a Izaya, Shizuo y Amai.

Jajaja casualmente este fic es el que tengo como prioritario por mi falta de tiempo, es el único que actualizo por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 05: FOTOGRAFÍA**

* * *

><p><strong>2 DE ENERO<strong>

**DEPARTAMENTO DE KISHITANI SHINRA Y CELTY STURLUSON **

**10:23 PM**

[¿Están conscientes de que pudieron haber muerto al menos?] – Celty decía desde su PDA.

Lo sentimos, Celty-san. Es solo que… - Anri no sabía que decir, Shizuo seguía frente a ellos escuchando en silencio desde el sillón, justo al lado de la motociclista sin cabeza.

[¿Es solo qué…?] – Celty esperaba una respuesta.

La amiga de Shinobu llamó por error a mi celular pidiendo ayuda el 31 de diciembre. No pude encontrar a Shinobu hasta ahora y por eso me ofrecí a ayudarla a buscarla en su casa, pero parece que fue secuestrada y en su edificio… todos están muertos. – Explicó Anri omitiendo los datos relacionados a Izaya.

¡¿Todos están muertos?! – Dijo Shizuo escuchando algo alarmado el relato de Anri.

Sí, todos eran como zombies… Nunca esperamos encontrar algo así allá. – Terminó la chica de lentes mientras miraba sus rodillas con timidez.

Creemos que se trataba de un nigromante. – Izaya comenzó con su imitación de chica de secundaria para ver si Shizuo por casualidad sabía algo o alguien más.

¿Un nigromante? – Shinra apareció con varias tazas de café en una bandeja, las cuales comenzó a repartir mientras pensaba en lo siguiente que iba a decir.

¿Te refieres a esas personas que invocan las almas de los muertos y que incluso hay rumores que cuentan que pueden controlar sus cadáveres? – Shinra le dio la taza de café a Izaya dándose cuenta de que no había forma de que él pudiera beber su contenido debido al error en la confección de la máscara por parte de Celty.

Shinra sonrió con gracia y agregó.

Por cierto. ¿Shinobu-chin no piensas quitarte el disfraz? Debes estar asándote allá adentro. – Shinra sabía que si él hacia eso, Shizuo se daría cuenta y acabaría con él al instante.

No gracias, Shinra-chin. ~ - Claramente se podía notar la irritación del pelinegro en su voz sin tener que ver su cara. Todos podían ver una especie de tensión asesina entre los dos desde sus lugares.

[Shinra…] – Celty llamó la atención del doctor ilegal para que dejara de molestar al informante.

Ok. Ok… – Shinra suspiró y fue a sentarse en medio de Celty y Shizuo. La dullahan suspiró mentalmente, a veces los celos de Shinra además de no tener fundamento eran molestos.

Desde la perspectiva de Shizuo había algo que no cuadraba en toda esta escena, era como si estuvieran ocultándole algo que estaba a la vista de todos. La presencia de Shinobu era extraña, no es que le molestara en sí, sino era que le parecía algo familiar a él. Esas manos, sentía que las había tocado antes. Su olor también era extraño. No es que le fuera apestoso ni nada por el estilo, pero se hacía sentir con mucha intensidad, era difícil ignorarlo. Aunque quizás era como decía Celty, la explosión había sido causada por una bomba de gasolina, debía ser eso. Olor a Gasolina.

¿Y cómo es tu amiga que está desaparecida? ¿Tienes alguna foto? Podría preguntarle a Tom-san si sabe algo. – Preguntó Shizuo, estaba seguro que su jefe podría saber algo, el parecía conocer a todas las personas que estaban en tratos raros en el bajo mundo, tal vez la conocía. Su instinto le decía que quizás aquella chica desaparecida podía estar metida en algo extraño.

Yo tengo una. – Shinra fue a buscar en su gabinete.

Él estaba seguro que debió haber quedado algo de la farmacéutica Yagiri entre sus papeles de cuando tenía tratos con Namie. Y como pensó, encontró una foto de cuando ella y él se contactaron en un restaurante para que pudiera dar con ella. Para Shinra no era un secreto que Yagiri Namie era ahora la secretaria de Izaya Orihara, su padre se lo había contado en una de esas charlas por teléfono, para ser exactos, lo había deducido entre líneas. Cuando escuchó "la amiga de Shinobu", solo pudo pensar en ella, quien era probablemente la persona que más veía a diario a Izaya.

Ella es la desaparecida. – Enseño la foto a todos con cierto temor de la reacción de Celty.

[Luego te interrogaré a ti y a Izaya.] – El PDA se levantó delante del rostro de Shinra asustándolo de paso. Sabía que Celty tendría una reacción así al ver el rostro de aquella mujer.

Como digas. – Contestó Shinra un poco aliviado.

Ya veo. Veré que puedo averiguar. – Shizuo tomó una foto a la fotografía con su celular al igual que Anri, sería más fácil así, que llevarse la imagen sin riesgo de perderla después.

Yo también haré lo mismo. – Ahora habló Anri.

Gracias… - Izaya agradeció sabiendo que eso no era muy propio de él, pero el caso era que le estaban haciendo un gran favor sin ellos saberlo.

Oye, tú… ¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa? – Preguntó ahora Shizuo a Anri.

[Es mejor que te quedes en casa.] – Dijo ahora Celty.

Tengo tarea. Debo terminar un proyecto de clases con Ryuugamine-kun. – Dijo Anri.

[Ya veo, no se puede hacer nada.] – Celty se rindió y volteó hacia Shizuo.

[Tengan cuidado cuando vuelvan a casa, por favor.] – Ambos asintieron en respuesta a la preocupación de Celty.

* * *

><p><strong>3 DE ENERO<strong>

**DEPARTAMENTO DE VIGILANCIA DE YAGIRI NAMIE**

**11:00 AM**

Y ahí frente a él estaba algo que había dejado pasar la primera vez que conversó con el impostor de Yagiri Namie. Y eso era el lugar desde donde conversaba. Frente a Orihara Izaya estaba encendida lo que parecía ser la laptop de Namie, abierta justamente en la sala de chat privada que ella y él compartían en casos de emergencia.

¿Qué demonios…? – Izaya tocó su frente con su mano, otro dolor de cabeza empezaba a molestarlo. Era un hecho que estaban jugando con él de la forma más idiota y él mismo había dejado la vía libre para eso. Dejando de lado que no recordaba completamente lo que había pasado en las 24 horas relacionadas al 1 de enero, ahora estaba esto. Si analizaba la conversación de nuevo podía darle un nuevo significado.

"_Oh, al parecer sigues vivo, Orihara Izaya-san. Es una pena, no puedo dejarte hablar con tu secretaria aún, ya que no se encuentra en casa. Al menos no completa, lol."_

Descartando que pueda estar muerta, ya que en ningún momento parece que dice eso, más bien es como decir que no es capaz de hablar. El problema está en la parte que dice que no está completa. Se sabe que está viva, pero que no está completa. ¿Qué querría decir esa persona con eso? ¿Acaso fue devorada por esos zombies? Algo le hacía dudarlo.

Revisando el chat se podía dar cuenta de que el impostor había conversado con él desde ese mismo lugar.

"_Lo que dije, ella no está completa. Por cierto, creo que deberías hacer una visita rápida a tu departamento, alguien podría ver las cosas que tienes ahí. En especial la cabeza de aquella hermosa chica que tanto idolatra tu amigo de la infancia."_

Debido a lo que dice después de remarcar que Namie no está completa, lo hizo pensar en ese momento que la persona estaba hablándole desde el departamento de él mismo. Pero era lo contrario, estaba en el de Namie. Al mencionar la cabeza de Celty se podía pensar que el intruso estaba revisando las cosas en su departamento, pero estaba seguro que él mismo había escondido la cabeza en su cuarto detrás de la cama, había mandado a hacer un espacio secreto para lo mismo. Ni siquiera Namie sabía eso.

Para que esta persona mencionara la cabeza en este punto, solo podía haber dos opciones:

1. Que la persona si hubiera encontrado la cabeza con la ayuda de Namie, porque tal vez ella podría ver que había algo extraño en su habitación. Al fin al cabo ella tenía un cierto conocimiento de algunas de sus mañas.

2. O que ya supieran que tenía la cabeza sin necesidad de confirmarlo. Con solo mencionarlo sabían que él se pondría a la ofensiva, más aún por la situación de su secretaria.

Sin contar la primera opción. Y solo llevándonos por los análisis, solo quedaba una cosa por decir: y eso era que quien quiera que fuera el impostor, quería que fuera a su departamento en Shinjuku.

* * *

><p><strong>IKEBUKURO'S TALES – FOROS<strong>

**01 ENERO**

**12:45 AM**

**Orihara Izaya fue descuartizado en vísperas de año nuevo. **

**By : Blue_Hat**

No me creerán. Apuesto que dirán que estaba ebrio, pero vi como varios sujetos extraños rodearon a ese informante de Shinjuku y uno de ellos lo cortó con algo que no pude ver que era. ¡Fue aterrador! ¡Luego esas cosas me persiguieron y logré perderlas en la estación del metro!

¡Esas cosas no eran humanas! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Ikebukuro no es seguro otra vez!

Eso como eso del asesino de hace unos meses.

Tengo miedo.

No quiero salir a la calle.

Ellos están ahí, son muchos.

¡No salgan tarde en la noche!

¡Alguien podría atacarte con una guadaña azul…!

* * *

><p><strong>7 DE ENERO<strong>

**SALA DE CHAT**

**5:35 PM**

**Byakura ha entrado al chat…**

**Tanaka Taro ha entrado al chat…**

**Byakura**

¿Es verdad eso de que ha nacido otra leyenda urbana en Ikebukuro?

**Tanaka Taro**

¿Te refieres a la piscina que se volvió naranja de la nada?

**Byakura**

Si. Si. Eso. ¿Qué me puedes decir de eso?

**Tanaka Taro**

Eso pasó después del OVNI que todos vieron en el cielo. Dicen algunos que escucharon un gran estruendo un poco más lejos de donde se vio el OVNI y que cuando se acercaron al lugar, la piscina que iban a utilizar estaba completamente naranja.

**Byakura**

¿Completamente naranja? ¿Cómo es eso?

**Tanaka Taro**

Si, el agua era de color naranja. Y habían huellas naranjas en el concreto que iban hacia el parque central. De ahí le perdieron el rastro a lo que sea que hizo eso a la piscina.

**Byakura**

Qué miedo. ¿Y en qué lugar exactamente fue?

**Tanaka Taro**

La piscina municipal del centro.

**Byakura**

Gracias por la información. ~ Tanaka Taro-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>7 DE ENERO<strong>

**DEPARTAMENTO DE HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO**

**9:23 AM**

¿Miyagi Haruka? Ese nombre… lo he visto en otra parte. – Shizuo sacó su celular y empezó a buscar entre sus mensajes más recientes aquel nombre. Cuando corroboró de qué se trataba de la misma persona que Izaya acababa de nombrar, se lo mostró al pelinegro.

Ella me envió el link del foro en que decían que te habían asesinado. – Izaya tomó el celular y vio que el remitente era Miyagi Haruka con fecha del 3 de enero.

Presionó el link que lo llevó al artículo de aquel mencionado foro, era de una página a la que no solía darle mucha atención, ya que la gente que publicaba ahí solo eran bromistas. Pero el caso era que un sujeto llamado Blue_Hat relataba lo que le sucedió esa noche. Izaya se sentó en el suelo, su mente lo obligaba rememorar lo que sucedió en ese momento.

¿Realmente fuiste descuartizado? – Preguntó Shizuo al ver a Izaya algo alterado pero silencioso.

Creo que sí. Iba caminando hacia el lugar en donde me encontraría con Miyagi Haruka el 31 de diciembre. Ahora recuerdo que vi varias sombras detrás de mí, pero al voltearme hacia ellas perdí el equilibrio y quedé tirado en el suelo. Podía ver el cielo estrellado… - El pelinegro se tocó la frente para ver qué más podía sacar de ese punto de su cabeza.

¿No los viste? – Shizuo estaba atento al relato.

No. Nunca pude verlos. Solo sentí un dolor inmenso en la cintura. Cuando traté de ver lo que me había pasado vi que mis piernas estaban muy lejos de mi y fue cuando me di cuenta que había sido dividido en dos… Luego me encontré hipnotizado por el brillo de una guadaña azul. A partir de ahí todo es confuso. – Izaya por inercia se tocó el vientre, el solo recordar aquello le daba escalofríos. Nunca en su vida había estado en una situación tan grave como perder toda la parte de abajo en un par de segundos.

¿Confuso por qué? – Shizuo estaba intrigado.

Alguien me hablaba desesperadamente. Pero yo me estaba quedando dormido por la pérdida de sangre… Todo daba vueltas. – Izaya miró a Shizuo como dándose cuenta de algo.

Tú dijiste que habías sentido mi olor desde el 31. ¿No? ¿Eso ha sido hasta ahora, no? – Preguntó ahora Izaya.

Si, desde el 31. Me preguntaba por qué no habías aparecido. – Shizuo contestó pensativo.

¿Quiere decir que no salí de Ikebukuro en esas 24 horas? – Izaya volvía a cuestionar lo que hizo en ese tiempo que transcurrió después del ataque.

¿A qué te refieres? – Shizuo vio desde su lugar la tarjeta negra que había tirado la noche anterior estaba junto a la capsula. Se acercó para recogerla con cuidado de no despertar a Amai.

Las 24 horas después de ese ataque no las recuerdo en absoluto. No sé qué hice. Ni adonde fui. Ni con quien estuve. Solo desperté el 1 de enero a las 11:30 pm en el mismo callejón en donde había sido atacado y terminé yendo al departamento de Shinra después. – Él terminó su relato con una sonrisa amarga.

Etto… ¿Izaya puedes darme una mano? – La voz de Shizuo sonaba un poco… ¿asustada?

¿Qué pasa…? ¿Eh? – De la capsula comenzó a salir una espuma naranja que se expandía a una gran velocidad. Izaya terminó por ser atrapado en su interior sin poder huir de ella a tiempo. Como pensó que probablemente era liquida contuvo la respiración, pero al ver a Shizuo y Amai flotar en ella como si nada, dejó de hacerlo.

¡¿Qué es esto?! – Preguntó Izaya con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

Mi mano rozó la capsula por accidente y de repente comenzó a salir esa espuma naranja. – Contó Shizuo con vergüenza.

¡Tienes que ir con cuidado con esa capsula! Comienzo a pensar que es una nave espacial o algo… ¿Shizu-chan, no crees que de verdad podrías ser un alien? – Si lo ponía así todo podría tener sentido, sabía que era lo menos probable, pero quería probar.

¡No soy un alien! ¡Soy un ser humano normal! – Gritó exasperado mientras seguía flotando en la gran burbuja naranja que los contenía a los tres.

Define normal para ti. – Contestó Izaya con una ceja levantada mientras lo miraba fijo.

Ok, no tan normal. Pero sigo siendo humano para tu desgracia. – Shizuo se revolvió el cabello ya fastidiado.

Yo no te considero humano. Así que no te preocupes, monstruo. ~ - Izaya le sacó la lengua a Shizuo, y este fastidiado sin darse cuenta uso como trampolín la capsula para darle un golpe a Izaya en la cara. Izaya sintió el dolor en su mejilla y entonces se preparó para el contraataque contra Shizuo que fue frustrado por el movimiento brusco de la esfera que los tenía atrapado a los tres.

¿Qué fue eso…? – Ambos dijeron al unísono al sentir que la esfera se elevaba rompiendo la estructura del edificio de Shizuo.

Se dieron cuenta que habían volado al menos más 20 metros en el aire y desde donde estaban podían ver todo Ikebukuro. Shizuo seguía sujetando a Izaya por la túnica de ninja aun atónito por la escena. ¿Acaso habían volado tan alto? ¿Esto de verdad estaba pasando? ¿Estaban al menos despiertos?

¿Cómo sacaste a Amai de la capsula…? – Preguntó Izaya.

Toqué la consola y la capsula se abrió. – Contestó el rubio.

Izaya había tocado la capsula pero no había sucedido nada antes. Eso quería decir que solo reaccionaba con Shizuo.

Insisto que eres un alien. – Izaya miró a Shizuo.

¿Quieres otro golpe? – Shizuo lo acercó más a él y lo miró con amenaza.

No gracias. Intenta esto. – Izaya señaló hacia la dirección que Ikebukuro colindaba con Shinjuku.

Piensa que quieres ir a Shinjuku, a mi departamento. Sé que recuerdas perfectamente donde vivo. – Izaya recordaba la vez en que Shizuo lo había ido a buscar para golpearlo por quien sabe qué razón, el punto era que le había sorprendido demasiado verlo allá.

¿Para qué querría ir allá…? – Recordó que la dirección de Izaya como quien recuerda el número telefónico a la perfección de un familiar importante. Le sorprendía poder recordarlo. Le era curioso. Izaya no era un familiar y menos un amigo.

La esfera como entendiendo la orden mental de Shizuo se trasladó hacia el punto que Izaya señalaba a una velocidad impresionante, claro, no pasando desapercibido para muchas personas que disfrutaban del festival de año nuevo. Todos pudieron apreciar una esfera naranja que se dirigía hacia un edificio enorme.

¡Vamos a estrellarnos! – Gritó Izaya al ver que no contempló el hecho de que podían haber edificios altos en el camino. Shizuo tomó a Amai en un brazo y a Izaya por la cintura para cubrirlos contra el impacto.

Justo cuando iban a pasar el límite de Ikebukuro, una pared invisible en el cielo los detuvo de pronto. Era como si se hubieran chocado con concreto, por suerte la esfera amortiguó la mayoría del impacto enviándolos hacia abajo. El lugar de aterrizaje forzoso resultó ser una piscina de la localidad. Mucha agua salió desparramada hacia a los alrededores alertando a los transeúntes de que algo extraño había sucedido.

La burbuja comenzó a disolverse y a teñir el agua de color naranja. Shizuo que estaba despierto, sacó a Izaya que había perdido el conocimiento a causa del golpe y a Amai que seguía durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Escuchó las sirenas acercándose con temor. Miró hacia la piscina y la capsula seguía flotando en la superficie, no le daba tiempo para irla a buscar ni tampoco podía cargarla con el peso que ya llevaba.

"Será problemático." - Y como la capsula entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Shizuo, esta comenzó a hacerse más pequeña hasta tomar la forma de una pulsera en la muñeca de Amai.

Eso está mejor… Supongo.- Shizuo comenzó a caminar hacia el parque que estaba cerca para ocultarse, no tenía tiempo para cuestionar lo que acababa de pasar. Para su suerte podía perder a cualquiera que le diera por seguirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>2 DE ENERO<strong>

**CAMINO HACIA EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SONOHARA ANRI**

**CERCA DE LA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL**

**11:04 PM**

Esa amiga tuya. ¿No es muy alta para su edad? Al final nunca le vi la cara… – Dijo Shizuo de repente después de un buen rato de solo caminar en silencio.

¿E-Eh? Oh, cierto. Si, es la más alta de la clase… - Sería idea suya pero notaba al hombre de Barman muy interesado en su "amiga". Si supiera que se trataba de su peor enemigo.

¿En serio? ¿Tu amiga siempre ha estado en Ikebukuro? – Siguió Shizuo con la conversación.

Si, ella siempre está aquí. Alrededor… - "De ti", Anri quería agregar eso pero sabía que alimentaria más la curiosidad del rubio.

Qué curioso. ¿Y cómo es? – Shizuo quería saber más. Quería satisfacer su curiosidad.

Ah, pues… - Anri sabía que Shizuo no volvería a ver a "Shinobu", así que no había problemas para mentirle al rubio.

Ella es pelirroja y tiene lentes. – Anri usó la descripción de lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Shizuo volteó hacia ella aún más curioso, esa descripción se le hacía muy parecida a la mujer misteriosa de año nuevo.

¿En serio? Se parece a alguien que conocí hace poco. Cuando tengas tiempo me la presentas. ¿Sí? – No eran cosas que Heiwajima Shizuo hubiera dicho alguna vez, pero él en verdad necesitaba corroborar que no se tratara de la mujer del año nuevo.

Por más que llamaba al celular que le dio ella, esta no contestaba. Comenzaba a sentirse rechazado y deprimido. Tal vez aquella mujer se había asustado de él. Al fin al cabo era como Izaya decía, él era un monstruo. Aunque jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que podía ser mucho menor que él. La edad podía ser un problema. Un gran problema. Casi le estaría llevando diez años, sin contar que aún era menor de edad. Quizás era mejor que se rindiera con ella.

E-Está bien. Cuando pueda te la presentaré. – Anri contestó sin ver las consecuencias al ver que Shizuo empezaba a hacer una expresión deprimente mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sentía pena por él. Era más o menos su caso, claro, que el del mayor era peor.

"¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!" – Anri se recriminó ella misma.

"_Uy, metió la pata._

_Pobre hombre, sería mejor si nosotros lo amaramos._

_Amar a Heiwajima Shizuo._

_Amarlo y cortarlo._

_Amar._

_Amar. _

_Amar._

_Cortar__~.__"_

Y claro está que ni siquiera Saika soportaba la competencia contra "Shinobu". Anri decidió ignorar lo que decía Saika y se centró en el camino. Fue ahí cuando un transeúnte se chocó contra ella en la acera. Por un momento sintió un ardor en su brazo que la hizo tocar esa parte, pero antes puso su atención en la persona que escapaba por el callejón junto a ellos.

¿Sucede algo? – Había sido tan rápido todo que ni siquiera Shizuo se percató.

No. Nada. Sigamos. – Dijo Anri restándole importancia. Vio que su brazo no tenía ningún rasguño. Podía haber sido solo imaginación suya.

* * *

><p><strong>3 DE ENERO<strong>

**CALLEJÓN SECRETO QUE LLEVA A SHINJUKU DIRECTAMENTE**

**PASADIZO SECRETO DE ORIHARA IZAYA PARA ESCAPAR DE SHIZU-CHAN**

**1:00 PM**

¿Qué significa esto? – Izaya no lo creía.

Pensaba que ya había visto todas las cosas raras inimaginables en Ikebukuro hasta ahora, pero esto era ridículo. Las coincidencias hacían su aparición de nuevo en su vida.

Primero la línea de trenes hacia afuera de Ikebukuro estaban todas fuera de servicio debido a los apagones que hubieron noches atrás. Al parecer el daño había empezado en Shinjuku el 31 de diciembre y desde entonces el desperfecto se había pasado hasta Ikebukuro.

Después los taxistas por más que le pedía que lo llevaran fuera de Ikebukuro no le hacían caso o terminaban ignorándolo. Y cuando se había decidido a caminar como última salida se encontraba que no podía salir de la ciudad por alguna extraña barrera invisible que rodeaba todas las salidas del lugar.

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ir a Shinjuku?! ¡Quiero irme! – Izaya había terminado de perder la paciencia y comenzado a patear los tanques de basura con mucha rabia. Todo le estaba saliendo ridículamente mal.

"_Por cierto, creo que deberías hacer una visita rápida a tu departamento, alguien podría ver las cosas que tienes ahí. En especial la cabeza de aquella hermosa chica que tanto idolatra tu amigo de la infancia."_

Izaya repasó el fragmento del mensaje del impostor de Yagiri Namie.

El objetivo de esta parte del mensaje no era que fuera a Shinjuku, lo que la persona quería era que se diera cuenta que no podía salir de Ikebukuro. Esa fue la conclusión de Izaya con respecto a ese asunto. Las preguntas eran ahora las siguientes: ¿Por qué quería que se diera cuenta de esto? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Quién era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer algo como esto?

Tomó su navaja y comenzó a estrellarla contra la barrera invisible que no hacía más que repelerlo una y otra vez. Era frustrante estar en la salida y no poder irse. Buscó la otra navaja en su bolsillo, se entretendría en aquello aunque supiera que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Y fue cuando su mano izquierda se topó con un sobre en el fondo del bolsillo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – Lo sacó y lo abrió.

Recordó que era el pedido del primer cliente al que se encontró antes de la medianoche. Debía ver a dos clientes esa noche. Uno era Miyagi Haruka.

Y el otro era Liam Mhic junto con su esposa Eithne Mhic. Lo que ellos esperaban de él era una búsqueda en Ikebukuro y los alrededores. Sacó la foto que venía con algunos datos que le proporcionó la pareja.

"_Por favor, encuentra a nuestro hijo. Fue secuestrado hace año de nuestro hogar. Hemos buscado por muchas partes hasta que hace unas semanas una fuente anónima nos dijo que habían visto a un niño con esta descripción en Ikebukuro."_

La foto dejaba ver a un niño de quizás dos años jugando en una cuna con algunos juguetes. Tenía cabello castaño y unos ojos rojizos que sonreían a la persona que tomó la foto.

Si que te ves feliz ahí donde estás, niño. – Dijo Izaya guardando la foto, por ahora no podía hacer nada con ese asunto. Tenía que salvar a Namie antes que otra cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, ahora Izaya-kun se ha dado cuenta de que no puede escapar de Ikebukuro por más que quiera. Y tal parece que ahora Shizu-chan tiene otro gran amor además de Miyagi Haruka D8.<strong>

**¿"Shinobu" podrá competir contra Haruka? **

**¿Saika no se sentirá doblemente celosa? (?) Tenía que preguntar XDDD**

**Izaya: ¿Shizu-chan será un alien en verdad? D8**

**Raven: ¡Oye! Este es mi espacio :'c**

**Izaya: Lo era :I *la amarra y la tira a un lado***

**Izaya: dejen reviews ~ :3 chao ~**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN :3<strong>


	6. Chantaje parte 1

**Hola XDDDDDDDD**

**Les tengo una buena noticia esta semana~**

**Como ayer fue el cumpleaños de Shizu-chan y Kamiya Hiroshi, a petición de Izaya-kun hice dos capítulos ~**

**Izaya: no mientas, salió demasiado largo…**

**Raven: calla, nadie tiene que saberlo…**

**Izaya: ahora lo saben… ¡Para colmo era un capítulo de 25 páginas!**

**Raven: jajajaj… responderé reviews ahora *risa nerviosa***

* * *

><p><strong>SECCIÓN DE REVIEWS 8D<strong>

_c-antonella: Si, tienes muuuuuucha suerte y ahora más. 8D_

_kiiro1412: No son tonteras D:, amo lo que dices X/D. Tengo curiosidad de por qué te aterra eso *-*. Si, quisiera que Narita me contratara, así me divertiría trabajando, haría hasta horas extras con una sonrisa en la cara 8DDD Y por último, tu solo dime donde chatearemos, ahí estaré, pero te advierto, hablo muchas locuras a veces. Soy como Shinra cuando le dan cuerda.(?)_

_Rebirth: aquí está y doble 8D._

_Adela: (Siento que eres tú xD, es un presentimiento(?)) Si, me encanta volver locos a mis lectores 83~ *sonrisa maniaca(?)*_

**Izaya: ahora el capítulo ~ *comiendo cereal***

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 06: CHANTAJE**

**PARTE I**

* * *

><p><strong>CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS<strong>

**DOS MESES ATRÁS**

**02 DE NOVIEMBRE**

Hola ~. Residencia de la pareja Kishitani.

Jejeje siempre quise decir eso alguna vez…

¿Quién habla? Si busca a Celty podría contactarla directamente a su celular o dejar algún mensaje si quiere.

¿Qué? ¿Es conmigo con quien quiere hablar? ¿Con Kishitani Shinra?

Eso es un poco sorpresivo. ¿Hay alguien herido o al borde de la muerte? Es que solamente me contactan para esas cosas, ya que ese es mi trabajo.

Si, técnicamente soy un doctor.

Y dígame, si no es una llamada de emergencia o un trabajo médico. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

¿Hablar? Eso es raro, normalmente la gente no quiere hablar mucho conmigo. Dicen siempre que soy algo extraño y terminan alejándose de mí como quien tiene lepra. Es algo deprimente. Se puede decir que nadie casi quiere escucharme. Ni siquiera mi gran amor, Celty. Aunque eso viniendo de ella me destruye, hasta el punto de querer llorar como un niño de cinco años.

De los demás humanos sobre la tierra me da lo mismo si me odian o desprecian, siempre que exista aquella hada de mis oscuras pasiones cerca de mí, nada más me interesa.

¿Preguntas que ni siquiera el desprecio de mis amigos me afectaría? mmm… bueno, si habláramos de cuando estaba en la primaria con Shizuo podría ser así.

¿Conoces a Shizuo? Eso es sorpresivo.

¿Mi relación con él?

¿Qué te puedo decir…? Shizuo era un niño que no podía controlar sus emociones, especialmente su furia. Si lo hacías enojar era seguro que verías todo a tu alrededor volando por los aires, incluyéndote. Era impresionante la velocidad en que se quebraba sus huesos, podía jurar que estableció un record mundial solo con sus registros médicos. Le sugerí que lo publicara en algún lado para que se hiciera famoso.

Terminé volando por los aires esa tarde…

Extrañamente no me rompí ningún hueso. Aunque hubiera sido genial haber estado en casa siendo cuidado por Celty, incluso si en ese momento solo la veía como una confiable hermana mayor.

…

…

Lo siento, me sumergí en mis fantasías sin límites.

¿En dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Mi relación con Shizuo… él era mi único amigo en primaria. Ningún niño se acercaba a él ni siquiera pagándole toda la fortuna del mundo. Probablemente yo también era su único amigo en la escuela.

Quizás en el mundo.

Francamente Shizuo no me daba miedo, solo cuando yo era la persona que quería machacar por mis comentarios. Pero por todo lo demás era normal. Cuando Shizuo no está enojado es bastante apático, tanto como su hermano menor, solo que Kasuka no es que sea apático totalmente, solo comprime sus emociones a causa de querer evitar ser como su hermano mayor. Pero Shizuo simplemente ni se inmuta cuando logra esa calma divina en que no se enoja.

Tranquilidad que puede desaparecer en un par de segundos con Izaya cerca…

¿También lo conoces? Debes ser una persona muy interesante. Ya que el solo cruzarte con uno de ellos dos puede acarrearte desastres inimaginables. Ve pensando en un seguro de vida…

¿Mi relación con Izaya?

¿Por dónde puedo comenzar…? Izaya es algo más complicado que Shizuo…

Shizuo muestra todo lo que siente siempre. Es algo así como fiel a sus emociones, ya que no les impide correr, como si se tratara de una corriente. Solo que en vez de una corriente normal, sería algo así como una cabeza de agua que viene de una montaña arrastrando todo lo que se encuentre en su camino.

En cambio, Izaya oculta todo de los demás. Hay veces que he pensado que él se reprime. No es que no tenga deseos como los demás, debe tenerlos de muchas formas. Pero los deseos que más comprometen a su persona los reprime. Los únicos deseos a los que Izaya deja fluir para evitar desmoronarse son los que son compatibles con su manera de ser actual. Y eso es "el observar a otros". No sé cómo se originó, pero he visto más o menos como se ha salido de control.

Ahora ese deseo es una obsesión, aunque él la disfruta y ¿cómo decirlo…? , lo mantiene conforme.

¿Qué que quiero decir con conforme?

Quiero decir que al observar a los demás, ya sea que se divirtiera manipulándolos o llevándolos hacia el terreno de juego en que espera que se desenvuelvan, él está conforme, él deja que se acerquen a él, los usa, les dice palabras precisas que harán que nunca puedas odiarlo a fondo. No completamente. Ya que sus palabras cubrirán de enredaderas tu corazón, enredaderas que tendrán un efecto en tu vida, quizás no ahora, pero en algún momento se activarán y te envolverán.

Siempre he pensado que esa es la forma de dar afecto de Izaya.

¿No sientes que es algo enternecedor?

Para mí lo es un poco…

Él te ama usándote.

Sin embargo, él no te deja amarlo.

A pesar de que estás tan cerca de él cuando te utilice, nunca, pero nunca podrás pasar esa barrera hecha de enredaderas.

Si hay algo que puedas decir que es "amor o afecto" en Izaya, es eso. Una red de mentiras que te envolverán y te harán sentir amado hasta que él quiera. En cierta forma, ese "amor" es unilateral. Él solo tiene permitido amarte, no a ti específicamente, si no a la humanidad entera. Si eres un humano, ese es el amor que recibirás de Izaya, el hombre que ama a los humanos.

Tal vez no se pueda llamar afecto o amor a esto. Pero todos los seres humanos no demuestran afecto hacia otros de la misma forma. Si fuera así no habrían guerras ni cosas malas en el mundo, quizás…

Entonces con respecto a la pregunta, ya que otra vez me fui lejos del tema.

Hay veces que no puedo evitar analizar a las personas, creo que es una de las pocas cosas que tenemos Izaya y yo en común. Incluso hay veces en que pienso que debí convencer a Izaya para que entrara a la carrera de Psicología, quizás podíamos seguir siendo compañeros, quizás Shizuo se hubiera animado también… Si claro.

Dejando las bromas de lado.

Como decía, Izaya es el tipo de persona que haría llegar a la felicidad a un psiquiatra.

Tenlo por seguro.

Si me hubiera gustado esa rama probablemente ahora estaría persiguiendo a Orihara-kun diciendo algo como "Déjame analizarte, por favor~" en vez de estar con Shizuo diciendo algo como "Déjame diseccionarte, por favor", es gracioso si lo piensas de esa forma.

Recordando en el pasado a Izaya, recuerdo que me llamó la atención desde el primer día. Tuvo una introducción de si mismo algo maquillada. Trató de ocultar el hecho que le gustaba observar personas. Sentí una cierta aura defensiva al decirlo. ¿Quizás sería vergüenza? No lo sé.

Izaya era bastante diferente en aquel tiempo, no tenía tanta seguridad como cuando entramos en preparatoria, ahí si decía todo lo que "amaba" a todo pulmón.

Cuando conocí a Izaya, yo estaba en primer año de secundaria. Había dejado la primaria atrás con todas las cosas volando por todos lados con Shizuo. Él había terminado en otra secundaria, así que ahora estaría solo y sin amigos. Por eso fue que Celty me aconsejó que tratara de hacer más amigos, pero siendo francos, no es que yo sea algo selectivo-compulsivo, pero nadie me llamaba la atención como lo hizo Izaya. Insisto, la naturaleza de analizar a otros es lo que nos une o eso creo.

La única GRAN diferencia es que lo usamos para diferentes cosas…

¿Qué cómo fue mi relación con ambos cuando llegamos a preparatoria? Veo que estás bien informada si sabes que estábamos los tres en el mismo plantel.

Seré sincero. Yo era amigo de ambos porque no era capaz de interactuar con otros sin que me tuvieran miedo, claro, que no al nivel de esos dos.

Y también estaba el hecho de que Celty me había pedido que cuidara a mis amigos porque no tenía más. Primaria y secundaria hice aquello porque Celty me lo había pedido. Aunque también sé que en el fondo los apreciaba, creo. No puedo asegurarlo porque nunca he tenido la oportunidad de poner eso que siento hacia ellos a prueba, por eso lo desconozco.

Pero…

Quizás digas que estoy loco, pero siento que mi afecto hacia ellos evolucionó cuando los presenté.

¿Qué por qué digo eso?

No es fácil de explicar. Muchos dirán que fue algo idiota de mi parte presentarlos, ya que a raíz de eso tantos desastres ocurrieron por sus peleas, pero a mi sinceramente no me interesaba mucho eso. Sé que Celty diría algo en contra de eso, de que no me importa el bienestar de otros que no sea el de ella, pero no me retractaré.

No importa lo que todo el planeta diga, nunca me arrepentiré de esa decisión, porque presentarlos fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

Empezando por la diversión que tuve a raíz de eso, el tener que buscar un lugar seguro para verlos luchar era emocionante. Cada día eran más fuertes y locos a la hora de querer matarse. Y por primera vez en mi vida entendí lo que Izaya profesaba sobre el amor a los humanos. Solo que en mi caso era el amor de mis amigos.

Para ser exactos los veía felices.

Y eso me hacía feliz.

Me daba cuenta viéndolos todo el tiempo. Estuve un periodo de tiempo con ambos en el que no interactuaban el uno con el otro porque aun no se conocían.

Yo tenía a Celty, pero ellos estaban solos. No lo noté en ese tiempo porque no había forma de comparar las vivencias de cada uno con respecto al ahora.

Shizuo era infeliz por su fuerza sobrehumana que solo lastimaba a los otros en primaria y probablemente en secundaria también.

Izaya era infeliz en cierta forma porque todos los humanos eran fáciles de controlar, quizás toda su vida, no tengo forma de saberlo. El punto era que el amaba cuando esos humanos hacían algo que él no esperaba y eso no pasaba a menudo.

Entonces cuando ambos se toparon fue como una pasión llena de odio que explotó con el primer intercambio de palabras. Ambos habían encontrado a su némesis, a la persona que les haría la vida más difícil, pero también a la persona que se las haría más emocionante. Claro está que ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría.

Hasta el momento ninguno lo ha hecho.

¿Qué? ¿Qué debería hacer una tesis sobre esto?

Tal vez. Quizás me haría famoso jajaja.

¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? La charla fue muy interesante. ~

Claro que puedes volver a llamar. Me fascina un poco este tema.

Por cierto, no sé cuál es tu nombre…

Oh, el significado de tu nombre es "Brisa distante de primavera".

Harás que llegue la primavera para mí en noviembre, Haruka-chan ~. – Shinra bromeó.

…

[¿Con quién hablas, Shinra?] – El brillo del PDA se estrelló contra la cara del doctor ilegal

¡Celty! ¡Llegaste! – Shinra estaba más que feliz de verla.

[¿Estás engañándome con una Haruka?] – Las sombras detrás de la motociclista sin cabeza serpenteaban de una forma atemorizante.

No es lo que piensas, Celty. Ella es alguien que quería saber algunas cosas y… - Shinra verificó el teléfono para que Haruka hablara con Celty. Necesitaba esclarecer el mal entendido, pero para su desgracia solo escuchó el tono de colgado de parte de ella.

Ayuda… - Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca antes de ser atrapado en una bola negra de sombras hechas por Celty en modo de castigo.

* * *

><p><strong>3 DE ENERO<strong>

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SONOHARA ANRI**

**7:25 PM**

Luego de enviarle ese mensaje a la motociclista sin cabeza para que viniera a su casa desde esa sala de chat administrada por la mujer que correspondía al nombre de Kanra, se relajó un poco. Si Celty venía a su departamento probablemente sería más fácil de resolver el problema que la asfixiaba en estos momentos.

"_Hijos._

_¿Dónde están?_

_¿Quién se los ha llevado?_

_Respondan._

_Respondan._

_No podré amarlos si no me responden._

_Amor._

_Amor._

_Duele no poder amarlos._

_Debo buscarlos y amarlos de inmediato."_

Esas eran las únicas palabras que Saika había soltado en las últimas 24 horas. Cada vez se volvían más constantes y temía que el peor escenario se diera si no hacía algo. Podría ser poseída por la desesperación de Saika y terminar haciendo nuevos hijos a diestra y siniestra. Era algo que no podía dejar que sucediera. Al estar sumergida en este pensamiento no notó cuando la puerta de su pequeño departamento se abrió.

Yo puedo ayudar a aliviar el dolor de tu Saika. – Dijo una voz trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

¿Quién eres tú…? – Anri se puso a la defensiva y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó a Saika desde su mano. No había necesidad de ocultarlo, estaba segura que lo que estaba frente a ella podía no ser un humano completamente.

Es mejor que le digas a esa Dullahan que no venga. Puedo lastimarla si es necesario hacerlo. No intento hacerte daño. Padre necesita hablar contigo. – Dijo él desconocido entrando hasta el pasillo angosto del lugar. Él no aparentaba tener más de 20 años, su cabello negro hasta la nuca dejaba ver una pañoleta azul que hacia juego con su sobrero del mismo color. Toda su ropa era negra además de estos dos accesorios. Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención a Anri. Clavados en sus ojos rojos de Saika estaban unos ojos azules bastante centellantes.

¿Qué eres…? ¿Por qué le harías daño a Celty-san? – Preguntó alarmada Anri.

"_Ya veo._

_Es otro como nosotros._

_Pero con otro progenitor._

_Pero es diferente a la vez._

_No sabía que había más como nosotros._

_¿Deberíamos amarlo?_

_¿Él quizás robó a los que amo?"_

Las palabras de Saika respondieron su primera pregunta. Era algo como ella. Era increíble. No podía negarlo ya que Saika siempre decía la verdad las pocas veces en que no soltaba sus palabras de amor.

Le haría daño porque interferiría y porque es algo normal. Yo solo puedo amar a los monstruos. Odio a los humanos. – Contestó el joven con una sonrisa divertida mostrando una navaja. Anri de inmediato se puso en guardia.

Por eso no quiero encontrármela. Padre no quiere que la lastimemos. Por eso dile que no venga. Nosotros te explicaremos lo que sucede. También para que nos ayudes hemos tomado a tus hijos. - Contestó él sin miramientos.

Si no lo haces, haremos que todos tus hijos se suiciden. Tú elijes. – Dijo él cambiando un ojo a rojo para prepararse para la faena.

¡Espera! Lo haré… - Anri llamó a Celty.

[…] – Celty iba en camino cuando la llamada entró, contestó sabiendo que se trataba de Anri, pero sabía que no podría hablarle.

Celty-san parece que un conocido vino al departamento y es mejor que no te vea. Es alguien demasiado nervioso. Lo siento. No esperaba que viniera… te lo recompensaré después. – Anri cortó la llamada para darle tiempo a Celty que le contestara con un mensaje. Y así fue, un mensaje apareció en la bandeja de su celular.

_Está bien. Nos veremos mañana. Cualquier cosa me llamas, no importa la hora que sea. Bye. – _Anri leyó con una ligera sonrisa el mensaje.

* * *

><p><strong>AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE KISHITANI SHINRA<strong>

¿Qué no se puede salir de Ikebukuro? – Preguntó de vuelta el doctor ilegal con asombro.

Si, es como escuchas. Lo intenté todo hoy. – Izaya le daba un masaje a sus pies. Estaban llenos de ampollas en las ampollas por tanto caminar y correr el día de hoy. Era un milagro que Shizuo no lo encontrara mientras buscaba respuestas.

Como estaba en la casa de Shinra, este le prestó algo de ropa cómoda de playa porque todo lo que tenía el doctor era el conjunto que siempre usaba incluso cuando estaba en casa y eso no lo tomaría ni muerto. Así que la única opción fue la ropa que usaba para sus viajes a la playa. Consistía en un pantalón negro hasta la rodilla y un suéter gris con capucha. Era curioso ver a Izaya vestido así, ya que siempre estaba con su ropa de color negro.

Déjame ver. – Shinra se acercó a Izaya en el sillón y agarró su pie tomándolo por sorpresa. Al hacerlo hizo que cayera hacia atrás en el mueble y Shinra aprovechó para sentarse a lado de él mientras examinaba la pierna entera.

Interesante. Estaba viéndolo hace un rato, pero no podía creerlo. – Shinra levantaba la pierna de Izaya delante de él como fascinado.

¿Qué tiene de fascinante…? Es solo una pierna normal. – Izaya estaba algo incomodo con la cercanía repentina, pero lo dejó pasar. Le preocupaba que Shinra viera algo en él fascinante, había posibilidades de que sufriera algún tipo de enfermedad que al doctor le pareciera interesante.

Si, es una pierna normal. No es como si viéramos la pierna de Shizuo que tiene músculos de acero. – Shinra rió dejando caer la pierna de Izaya sobre su propio regazo.

Siento no tener el cuerpo de un monstruo "fascinante", Shinra. – Contestó Izaya un poco molesto pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa zorruna.

¿Celoso, Izaya-kun~? No soportas la sola comparación jajaja... ¡Duele! ¡Izaya duele! – Izaya tenía sus dedos plantados en el cráneo de Shinra, los cuales presionaba con toda la fuerza que podía darle sus articulaciones. Claro que a lado de Shizuo no era nada, pero igual dolía.

¿Quién está celoso, Shinra…? Como sea… ¿Qué es lo que captó tu atención? - Izaya terminó por aburrirse y soltarlo al instante. No era su hobbie intimidar a Shinra, ya para eso era más que suficiente Shizuo.

El doctor lo miró adolorido y volvió su atención a la pierna. – He curado sus heridas durante diez años aproximadamente y por eso sé donde tienen cicatrices. Si te fijas aquí, tú tenías una cicatriz que te hizo Shizuo al lanzarte un espejo de un carro de mudanzas en segundo año de preparatoria. Recuerdo que los vidrios fueron a dar a tu pierna y tuviste que venir aquí para que te ayudara a sacarlos.

Izaya estaba sorprendido que Shinra recordara cosas como esa que ni él mismo hacia. Si, era cierto, Izaya al intentar huir de Shizuo en esa ocasión terminó por tomar una desviación y en el camino encontró a dos sujetos que cargaban un espejo. Pensó que Shizuo se estrellaría con el espejo y así le daría tiempo de escapar, pero fue al contrario, el rubio tomó el espejo y se lo lanzó. Apenas pudo evadirlo, pero como se estrelló contra el muro enfrente a él, lo más que logro fue agacharse y cubrirse, claro que nada cubría una de sus piernas y así fue como terminó con muchos vidrios en ella.

Entonces fue que entendió lo que Shinra se refería. En donde debía haber una larga cicatriz no había nada, solo la piel limpia como si nunca se hubiera dado ese suceso.

¿Eso quiere decir…? – Izaya se volteó y se sacó el suéter.

¿La cicatriz en mi espalda sigue ahí? – Shinra se acercó para verificar.

No está. Se ha ido. Esto es extraño. Tal vez tengas una habilidad de regeneración ahora. – Shinra lo decía pensando en el relato de año nuevo. Izaya volvió a su posición inicial mirando de frente a Shinra.

Déjame comprobarlo. – Shinra se le lanzó con una mirada siniestra a Izaya y este por instinto sujetó sus muñecas para darse cuenta de que tenía en una de sus manos un escarpelo.

¿Qué intentas hacer, Shinra? ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? – Izaya preguntaba incrédulo, era la primera vez que Shinra se le lanzaba así. Mientras el doctor luchaba con su poca fuerza para herir a Izaya un poco, necesitaba esclarecer sus dudas, sino no podría dormir en paz.

¡Es por el bien de la ciencia, Izaya-kun! – Shinra estaba en su límite.

El sonido de una puerta los hizo voltear hacia la dirección de la entrada. Celty estaba estática mirando una escena que solo podía describirse con los mangas que Erika Karisawa leía y le mostraba de vez en cuando. Especialmente cuando quería convencerla de que Shizuo e Izaya eran la pareja número de Ikebukuro.

[Primero esa Haruka y ahora esto…] – Celty escribió en su PDA.

Celty no es lo que piensas… ¡Es Izaya! – Dijo Shinra en su defensa.

[Es cierto. Disculpa.] – Dijo Celty tomando la palabra del doctor.

¡Hey! ¡Eso es grosero! ¿De verdad crees que no podría hacerte competencia, Celty? – El interruptor competitivo de Izaya se había accionado.

[Ya veo, te tomaré en serio entonces. Vayamos a resolver esto allá afuera. La damisela de lentes es mía.] – Celty apareció un guante negro hecho de sombras y se lo tiró a Izaya. Parecía una escena sacada de una película de drama y pésimo romance que Celty solía ver siempre.

Bien. Jugaremos hasta que uno de los dos no pueda levantarse. – Dijo Izaya encendido.

[La fecha límite será hasta el amanecer.] – Escribió Celty mientras caminaba hacia afuera.

¿Y el premio? – Preguntó Izaya.

[¿Será… Shinra?] – Celty dijo dudosa.

¡¿Celty por qué dudaste?! – Shinra lloriqueaba.

mmm si lo gano terminaré devolviéndolo a las dos horas. ¿Qué tal dinero? – Sugirió Izaya.

Está bien. Juguemos. – Ambos se sentaron frente a la TV y comenzaron a jugar con la consola de Shinra.

En ningún momento alguien peleó por mí, solo estaban aburridos… - Shinra suspiró y se tiró en otro sillón mientras los veía jugar.

* * *

><p><strong>7 DE ENERO<strong>

**PARQUE NACIONAL**

**12:00 PM**

Esto era demasiado molesto para él. No dejaban de pasar las personas buscando al dichoso OVNI que todas las redes sociales decían que estaba en el parque. Así no habría forma de que ellos pudieran irse al departamento de Izaya. Miró a su frente y suspiró. Realmente estaba incomodo, pero no por estar poco conforme en el lugar que estaba, lo que lo incomodaba para ser exactos era no estarlo.

Debido a que habían aterrizado en la piscina municipal cercana al parque, habían tenido que ir a esconderse ahí mientras lograban quitarse el líquido naranja de sus ropas, ya que donde caminaba dejaba rastro. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, la marea de personas amante de los OVNI llenaron el parque en cuestión de horas y por eso terminó escondiéndose en la cima de un gran árbol junto a los dos que estaban inconscientes.

Amai como siempre dormía plácidamente mientras todo sucedía. Empezaba a preguntarse si no sufría de algo extraño que la hacía dormir como roca todo el tiempo. La había dejado recostada en un agujero que había hecho con su mano, ahí podía estar cómoda viviendo como ardilla hasta que pudieran bajarse.

Pasó su mirada al pelinegro que estaba entre sus brazos. Recostado sobre su pecho de espalda a él y entre sus piernas. Lo tenía así para evitar que se cayera de la rama cuando despertara. Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que había caído inconsciente desde el impacto con esa barrera que había alrededor de Ikebukuro, si no se despertaba pronto se volvería loco. Su olor lo tenía un poco aturdido, quizás decir aturdido era exagerado, más propio era decir que no lo dejaba pensar con mucha claridad.

Lo desconcentraba.

Por eso Heiwajima Shizuo estaba intrigado.

¿Por qué un simple olor lo ponía así?

Era el mismo olor que siempre había sentido cada vez que Izaya estaba en Ikebukuro, cuya única diferencia era que se sentía 10 veces más fuerte que en el pasado. Shizuo sabía dónde estaba Izaya durante esos siete días en que esperaba que él se presentara en frente, pero no fue a buscarlo, no quería caer en alguna trampa que hubiera maquineado el informante. Sin embargo, aquel aroma no lo dejaba en paz, lo hacía tener a Izaya las 24 horas en su mente y eso era insoportable, no entendía por qué sucedía aquello.

No es que apestara como la basura. Solo lo decía para insultarlo. El problema era que ese aroma era demasiado fuerte. A veces pensaba que la razón era que su cuerpo dejaba ir el aroma de su propia maldad.

Simplemente desconocía la razón por la que solo él podía detectarlo.

Tal vez si era un animal salvaje.

Pero solo podía hacerlo con Izaya.

No sabía la razón.

Temía averiguarla.

Por eso enterró esa pregunta en lo más profundo de su mente y optó por pensar otra cosa.

Ahora que lo pienso… Eres demasiado liviano. Es preocupante. – Dijo Shizuo conversando con nadie en especial, estaba seguro que Izaya seguía en el quinto sueño aún.

Tan fácil de asesinar cuando pierdes el conocimiento… - Su mano se posó en el cuello de Izaya, solo tenía que hundir su dedo un poco para romperlo.

Un simple movimiento pondría fin a lo que ataba a Heiwajima Shizuo a Ikebukuro. Podría irse lejos, a un lugar en donde solo hubiera naturaleza en vez de edificios de concreto, un lugar en donde solo hubieran animales en vez de personas molestas, un lugar donde él estaría en paz y no pudiera lastimar a nadie con su violencia.

Nadie lo obligaría a usarla.

Pero él no quería aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Nuevamente había otra cosa que no entendía.

Comenzaba a irritarse.

Si no estuviera escondiéndose ya hubiera lanzado al menos una señal de tránsito para calmarse.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzó a moverse un poco poniéndolo en alerta. Vio como Izaya lentamente abrió los ojos. Observó como su expresión pasó de desorientada a shock total para finalmente entrar en pánico.

¡¿Shizu-chan…?! – Izaya casi cae del árbol si no es porque Shizuo lo agarró del brazo y lo volvió a subir a la rama para esta vez ponerlo en contra del tronco y él. El rubio tapó la boca del pelinegro y se acercó a este sorprendiéndolo. Shizuo deseaba ver lo que estaba de ese lado, estaba seguro que había escuchado algunas voces acercándose.

¡Estoy seguro que escuché algo por aquí! – Gritó una joven a lo lejos.

¿Estás segura? – Le contestó un joven, quien venía con ella.

Shizuo lanzó una rama con mucha fuerza para que hiciera ruido más lejos. La pareja terminó buscando el lugar del sonido en otra parte. El barman se volteó hacia Izaya quien lo miraba con atención y desconcierto mientras aún seguía amordazado por la mano de él.

Escucha. La gente piensa que somos los aliens que aterrizamos en esa piscina. Nos están buscando y si somos atrapados llamaremos la atención de aquellos que quieren matarte. – Shizuo susurró estas palabras con lentitud cerca del oído de Izaya.

Así que te mataré si nos descubren, me costó demasiado escondernos. – Dijo Shizuo notando un ligero temblor en Izaya. ¿Lo había sorprendido tanto verlo cerca?

Izaya quitó la mano de su boca. – Ya entiendo la situación, solo me sorprendiste. Es todo. – Izaya lo apartó con las dos manos. Eso había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto. El aliento caliente cerca de su oreja le dio escalofríos por un momento, debía mantenerse lejos de Shizuo.

¿Ah, sí? Ya veo. Puedes tomar la rama que quieras para descansar lejos de mí. – Shizuo hizo ademán de estar invitándolo a "su casa improvisada de ramas".

Oh, pero qué linda casa tienes, Barbie. – Izaya saltó a la siguiente rama antes de que Shizuo le hiciera algo en represaría por su comentario.

Cállate Ken, si no quieres que te tire un convertible rosa. – Dijo con sarcasmo Shizuo.

Al menos ponte un vestido rosa y pomposo cuando me lo tires. Uno que resalte tu figura~. – Izaya guiñó un ojo haciendo que una vena resaltara en el rostro del rubio.

Tu procura no moverte para que todo mi cariño canalizado en ese convertible te llegue ~. – Shizuo para descolocar a Izaya hizo un ademán de enviar un beso con la mano pero sin emoción alguna en la cara.

Barbie tienes que enviar más emoción en esas muestras de afecto hacia tu Ken, podría pensar que me odias~. – Izaya seguía molestando como si nada.

Oh. ¿Cómo pude ser tan apático contigo? Nunca me podré perdonar por eso. Iré a reflexionar sobre mis acciones en mi mundo rosa, Ken~. – Shizuo se volteó para dormir en la dirección contraria a Izaya. Se aterró al pensar que estaban bromeando como si fueran amigos o algo así.

Bien, Ken vigilará la mansión mientras duermes, Barbie-chan~. – Izaya agradecía enormemente la acción del bartender, había sido demasiado extraño que se hablaran como si no hubiera pasado nada malo entre ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Divagaciones sobre el capítulo:<strong>

**Normalmente no comento tanto sobre los capítulos pero necesito compartir las locuras que pensaba mientras escribía. **

**¿Me creerían que solo la parte de Shinra llevaba cinco páginas? ¡Qué horror XD! Me inspiré el 27 escribiendo esta parte. Es que no sé, le estoy tomando un amor a ese doctor ilegal aún más fuerte que antes. 3**

**Con respecto a Celty y a Izaya siempre he tenido esa idea alocada mientras daba nuevamente una mirada al anime y un poco a las novelas de que ellos dos de repente se agarrarán a golpes en una feroz pelea por Shinra, pero claro, es solo locura mía por la ociosidad del momento… quizás XD**

**Además que no temo decirlo, me gusta ahora también el Izaya x Shinra o al revés, algún día escribiré una historia con los dos o haré un fanart ;w;**

**Y tampoco negaré que moría de la risa mientras escribía sobre la casa de Barbie, su convertible y Ken XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *sigue riéndose***

**Y bueno, daré más comentarios random en la segunda parte de Chantaje.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	7. Chantaje parte 2

**Y aquí la segunda parte del capítulo 8D**

**Disfrútenlo ~**

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES <strong>

**CAPÍTULO 07: CHANTAJE**

**PARTE II**

* * *

><p><strong>3 DE ENERO<strong>

**FRONTERA CON SHINJUKU**

**9:41 PM**

¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Anri al palpar que había algo invisible que no la dejaba pasar.

Esto es una barrera puesta por un dispositivo hace tres días. – El joven estrelló su cuchillo contra la barrera pero nada pasó.

Como ves no puedo hacerlo con un cuchillo normal. Es probable que tú puedas hacerlo. Tu espada es original en su tipo. Está hecha para cortar este tipo de cosas. – Explicó el pelinegro.

"_¿Cortar este tipo de cosas?" _– La pregunta resonó en la mente de Anri. Si decía que la barrera era causada por un dispositivo… ¿por qué ella si podía cortarlo? ¿Acaso era algo sobrenatural como Celty?

Etto… usted… - Anri no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Llámame Blue Hat por ahora. Desconocemos el nombre de este humano. Más bien no queremos saberlo. – Contestó Blue Hat.

¿Qué tengo que hacer, Blue Hat-san? – Preguntó Anri.

Primero debes cortar esta barrera y pasar al otro lado. Pero debes estar alerta. Algo podría estar esperándonos. – Advirtió Blue Hat. Anri mantuvo eso en mente y sacó su espada para cumplir su cometido.

"_Cortar la barrera del maestro de esos muñecos._

_Suena divertido._

_Así podremos encontrarlo y amarlo._

_Amar._

_Amar._

_Amaaaaar. ~"_

Y con un brillo demencial la espada roja se cernió con toda el aura asesina sobre la delgada barrera haciéndola crear un camino invisible hacia la tierra prometida de Blue Hat.

¡Vamos antes de que se cierre! – Gritó Blue Hat corriendo hacia la grieta en el aire que relampagueaba. Anri no lo pensó dos veces y corrió detrás de él.

El panorama que se encontró Anri al llegar al otro lado fue desagradable. Montones de cadáveres estaban apilados en un callejón delante de ellas.

¿Qué es esto…? – Su estomago se revolvió. Era peor que lo que vio el departamento de Yagiri Namie. Huesos, tripas y demás que no podía identificar estaban a su alrededor. Miró a Blue Hat que se abría paso entre el cerro de muertos.

Debemos irnos. Debe haber uno de esos Jack's rippers cerca. Están buscando partes buenas para sus jefes. – La mano de Anri fue tomada por la de Blue Hat y jalada con poca delicadeza a través del callejón hasta llegar a la calle.

¿Jack's rippers? – Recordó haber leído de un asesino que era apodado Jack el destripador en un foro. Había asesinado a varias personas desde el 31 de diciembre y por eso se aconsejaba a la gente no salir por las noches. Sus lugares de asesinato favoritos eran Shinjuku e Ikebukuro.

Son esas cosas que parecen zombies. – Dijo el pelinegro.

¿Cómo esas que están en frente de nosotros…? – Anri señaló al frente, habían al menos cinco zombies como los que había visto el día anterior. Todos babeaban con hambre mientras corrían hacia ellos. Blue Hat hizo un sonido de fastidio y corrió hacia ellos para darle una patada en la cara que resonó contra el cráneo de la criatura, jaló a Anri y comenzó a correr aprovechando la abertura que había dejado el zombie que había pateado.

Si, exactamente. – Blue Hat miraba hacia atrás con molestia. No esperaba encontrarse a los destripadores tan rápido. No estaba seguro de poder darles pelea con ese cuerpo que había tomado prestado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era perderlos antes de que memorizaran sus olores, si no ahí si tendrían un gran problema.

¡Mueran zombies! – Gritó la voz de una chica delante de ellos.

Una chica con una trenza y lentes llevaba dos esferas en las manos con una mecha que estaba por terminarse en cada una. Sin decir nada más, ella la lanzó contra aquellos que los perseguían. Las esferas explotaron vaciando el contenido de gasolina que llevaban en su interior haciendo que los zombies se volvieran cenizas al entrar en contacto con el fuego.

¡Yay, llevo quince esta noche! ¡Dudo que puedas superar eso, Kuru-nee! – Dijo la chica de lentes y cabello castaño claro a otra que era idéntica a ella solo que no llevaba lentes y su cabello era más corto hasta la nuca.

Pronto te alcanzaré, Mairu… (Rivalidad…) – Contestó la chica que respondía a Kuru-nee.

Los ojos marrones de ambas gemelas se concentraron en Anri y Blue Hat.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Dijo Blue Hat serio.

Una tal Miyagi Haruka nos ha hecho hacer guardia durante tres noches esperando que alguien salga de Ikebukuro. Supongo que ese nombre te debe sonar de algo. ¿No? – Contestó Mairu.

¿C-Cómo está ella? ¿Se encuentra bien, Haruka-sama? – Blue Hat de repente se exaltó al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer.

Está estable por ahora pero no puede levantarse aún. Los llevaremos con ella. – Dijo Mairu empezando a caminar.

Vengan con nosotros. (Ella espera…) – Kururi comenzó a seguir a su hermana menor.

* * *

><p><strong>4 DE ENERO<strong>

**CENTRO DE IKEBUKURO**

**11:11 PM**

Estaba nerviosa.

Estaba caminando en la oscuridad.

No sabía hacia dónde iba.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

La única información que tenía era que estaba en un lugar llamado Ikebukuro. En donde se suponía debía entregar el gran paquete que llevaba. La poca gente que se encontró en el camino la miraban extrañados de cómo una joven podía llevar una caja tan enorme como una mochila en su espalda con tanta facilidad. Estaban admirados de su fuerza.

Onee-chan, es mejor que no andes sola por la calle. Acaba de haber un apagón que dejó media ciudad sin electricidad. – Dijo un hombre que venía en un grupo de cinco hacia ella.

Tenían pañuelos verdes en sus cuellos y se veían amenazantes. Podía tratarse de alguna banda de color nueva que trataba de aprovechar el espacio dejado por los difuntos pañuelos amarillos y cuadros azules. Nadie lo sabía con exactitud. El punto era que en sus mentes estaban el jugar un poco con aquella belleza de ojos rojos y cabello negro que tenían en frente.

La chica de ojos rojos se alejó un poco con cara de no entender lo que estaban diciéndole. No entendía el idioma en Ikebukuro a causa de que su reloj de pulsera, el cual le ayudaba a traducir los idiomas extranjeros se había dañado al aterrizar horas atrás. No quería solo golpearlos sin saber que le estaban diciendo, no quería malos entendidos, su compañero podría enojarse y privarle de cena por un mes; y eso es algo que no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

¿Onee-chan, no nos escuchaste? – Uno agarró su muñeca para atraerla hacia él. Ella se puso a la defensiva y estaba a punto de responder con violencia, pero otra mano quitó el agarre que tenía el pandillero sobre ella.

¡Pelear es malo! ¡Hace que te dé hambre! ¡Mejor come sushi y sé feliz! - Dijo un hombre moreno que tenía una sonrisa amenazante pero no menos intimidante que su gran estatura.

¡Corre! ¡Es Simon! – Los pandilleros echaron a correr a percatarse de la identidad del salvador de la joven que cargaba la gran caja.

¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres sushi para ser feliz? – Dijo Simon con una sonrisa pero la joven lo miraba con confusión, le dio la impresión de que no entendía el idioma japonés.

¿No hablas japonés? – Preguntó en japonés para cerciorarse de que no le entendía.

¿Hablas ruso? – Ahora comenzó a hablar el vendedor de sushi en su idioma natal solo para probar.

No sé quien es ruso, pero te entiendo perfectamente. – Contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo te llamas? – Simon estaba aliviado de que por fin se pudieran entender. No sabía qué hacer con una extranjera perdida y asustada.

Me llamo Ren. – Contestó la chica.

Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa. ¿Estás perdida, no? – Le ofreció su casa para que pudiera descansar, sabía lo que era estar en un país que no conocías y de la sensación de miedo que eso conlleva, más aún, cuando no conoces el idioma del lugar. Siempre que podía ayudaba a los extranjeros que no dominaban el japonés.

¡Gracias! – Dijo ella feliz mientras el sonido de su estomago resonaba en el lugar.

¡Bien, comerás sushi para ser feliz! – Dijo el hombre.

No sé que es sushi, pero suena delicioso. – Ren se hizo de babas mientras caminaba con su nuevo amigo, podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo así, estaba segura que no habían llegado órdenes aún a su celular. Esperaría hasta entonces para comenzar a moverse.

* * *

><p><strong>7 DE ENERO <strong>

**PARQUE NACIONAL DE IKEBUKURO**

**7:45 PM**

_Dime, Shizuo-san. ¿Qué te trae a este bar de mala muerte?_ – Dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos carmines mientras bebía su trago con una sonrisa sin despegar su mirada de él.

_Digamos que un poco de estrés._ – Contestó Shizuo mientras le hacía ademán al dependiente para que le sirviera algo fuerte para beber.

_¿Estrés? ¿Qué te tiene así de estresado?_ – Preguntó la mujer bastante curiosa del relato, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer esa noche.

_Pues… esa maldita pulga._ – Dijo Shizuo en muy baja voz, pero fue bastante audible para la mujer junto a él en la barra.

_¿Con pulga te refieres a Orihara Izaya, cierto?_ – Interrogó la pelirroja sabiendo que podía morir solo con mencionar aquel nombre tabú en Ikebukuro.

_No menciones ese horrible nombre, solo dile pulga si en tal caso no tienes opción..._ – Shizuo rechinó un poco los dientes con la mención de Izaya. Pero se controló, ella no tenía la culpa de que Orihara Izaya existiera en este mundo.

_¡Jajajajajajajajaja!_ – La pelirroja estalló en una risa muy parecida a las que daba Izaya cuando algo le causaba demasiada gracia.

_¿Qué sucede…?_ – Shizuo enarcó una ceja al ver que la mujer no dejaba de reírse.

_Es que ustedes… jajajaja… me hacen reír demasiado. Por eso voy a invitarte un trago muy caro por hacerme reír de esta forma. Siento que no me he sentido así en años._ – El dependiente captó la mirada de la mujer y fue a preparar el trago para Shizuo.

_No entiendo qué hice para que te rieras así. No me da risa hablar de esa maldita pulga. Pero tomaré el trago, nunca he probado uno caro... _– Contestó Shizuo sin inmutarse.

_Es que para que alguien te estrese de esa forma en que solo puedas pensar en él incluso cuando te está acompañando una mujer… ¡Es demasiado gracioso! Esa "pulga" ha hecho su hogar en tu "tranquilo" corazón. ¿O debería decir en tu tranquila isla?–_ Ella hacía alusión al significado de Heiwajima que es isla tranquila para seguir riéndose ella sola en su puesto.

_¡Pues lo quiero lejos de mi isla!_ – Dijo fastidiado Shizuo a su acompañante.

_Ok. Ok. No te enojes conmigo Shizuo-san~. Si me asesinas no podrás tener la información que deseas sobre tu adorada "pulga"._ – El hombre del bar trajo consigo el pedido de la informante para Shizuo.

_Más te vale que tu información esté correcta y no sea una trampa de Izaya. Es más, espero que tú no seas uno de sus títeres. Ese sujeto es depreciable, si estás bajo su poder mejor huye antes de que te meta en alguno de sus crueles juegos. _– Advirtió el rubio al ver que ella sacaba un sobre amarillo con la información que Shizuo había pedido con antelación. Tomó el sobre y bebió el trago que le había invitado ella de un solo sorbo. Repentinamente sintió que su vista se nubló al levantar la vista hacia su acompañante.

_Te daré un consejo antes de que tome mi pago. No pongas a Izaya en un pedestal como la persona más cruel de Ikebukuro. Hay personas aún más crueles en esta ciudad que pueden aprovecharse de esa ceguera tuya e ir contra ti y los que amas. Como yo, Shizu-chan._ ~ - Dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa mientras Shizuo iba cayendo al suelo despertando de golpe en la oscuridad de un bosque.

Shizu-chan eres muy ruidoso. – Izaya lo estaba sosteniendo de un brazo en la base del árbol.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Izaya? – Se soltó del agarre del pelinegro y se levantó del suelo.

Te traté de despertar para que bajaras tu mismo porque encontré algo interesante, pero como siempre tienes un sueño pesado en que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor. – Explicó Izaya comenzando a caminar en la oscuridad.

¿Me bajaste tu solo del árbol…? – Shizuo lo miró con asombro.

Eres más liviano de lo que aparentas. – Izaya hizo una pausa para mirarlo.

¿Piensas que soy un debilucho? Quizás no sea un monstruo como Shizu-chan pero puedo hacer varias cosas por mí mismo. – Izaya sonrió para apartar varias ramas dando paso a la luz de una pequeña fogata.

Además… ¿Qué quieres decir con "como siempre tienes el sueño pesado"? – Las mejillas del rubio estaban ligeramente encendidas por la vergüenza que conllevaba con eso la pregunta.

¿Eh? ¿No me digas que Shizu-chan está avergonzado porque lo vi dormir? – Izaya se rió escandalosamente.

¡No estoy avergonzado! – La verdad era que le ponía peor que Izaya se haya dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su mente cuando hizo aquella pregunta. Esa era una de las cosas que más detestaba del informante, su habilidad casi innata de leerle la mente o al menos adivinar lo más cercano a sus pensamientos en el momento.

Además no sería la primera vez… pfff… - Izaya trató de contener una carcajada.

¿No es la primera vez…? ¿No me digas que me espías en las noches? – Shizuo ya temía lo peor.

Deberías controlar más esos hábitos de beber hasta quedar sin sentido, Shizu-chan~. Aunque debo admitir que te veías "lindo" mientras roncabas en ese callejón, casi podía decir que parecías un humano… Si tan solo te pasaras la vida durmiendo. – Izaya caminó más allá de la fogata en donde se encontraba una cama improvisada para Amai quien seguía durmiendo a pata suelta tranquilamente.

"¿Lindo?" – Shizuo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, obviando lo que vino después de aquella palabra, Izaya había mencionado "lindo" y a él en la misma oración.

Shizu-chan… ¿Sigues dormido? – Izaya había dicho el comentario con tanta naturalidad que no se había percatado del impacto que había tenido en el barman quien seguía en la nebulosa.

¡Oi! ¡Despierta organismo unicelular! – Izaya pasaba la mano delante de la cara de Shizuo.

¿A quién llamas organismo unicelular? – Shizuo volvía a su estado usual de cabreación.

A ti. Por cierto, mira lo que encontré. – Detrás de las ramas se encontraba una fuente de aguas termales.

No sabía que hubiera algo así en el parque. – Shizuo admiraba el gran hallazgo.

Yo menos. Al parecer lo tienen oculto al público por ahora. Lo bueno de todo es que el parque ya cerró hace una hora y no hay gente dentro, pero si están alrededor del parque esperando que algo pase. Así que aún no podemos irnos. – Izaya suspiró y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para solo quedar en bóxer.

Ya no soporto esa cosa naranja sobre mí, es pegajosa y molesta. – Antes de que Izaya dijera algo más este se lanzó al agua haciendo un gran chapuzón.

¡Esto es lo mejor! ¡No he estado en aguas termales desde preparatoria! – Izaya estaba sonriendo complacido como si hablara solo con él mismo. Shizuo se despojó de su ropa también para solo quedar en ropa interior y entrar al agua sintiendo que su cuerpo le agradecía semejante lujo que no se había dado en años.

Es verdad. Recuerdo ese viaje a las montañas en tercero de preparatoria. ¿Ya fue hace tanto? – Shizuo miraba el cielo estrellado como quien busca una respuesta a tantas preguntas que engullían su mente en aquel momento.

Sí, eso fue hace siete años. – Contestó Izaya recostando la cabeza en la orilla del estanque.

La respuesta de Izaya dio inicio a un silencio incomodo. Habían cosas de qué hablar entre los dos, pero ambos estaban renuentes a hacerlo por lo que se podía destruir si lo hacían. No querían estar cerca del otro ni siquiera hablando.

Shizu-chan… ¿Eres virgen? – Y esa fue la pregunta que destruyó el silencio perpetuo que se había plantado en el ambiente, pero no solo eso, también tiró abajo la máscara de tranquilidad que se había parado sobre el rostro de Shizuo. El rubio volteó hacia Izaya incrédulo sin saber qué responder.

¿Qu-Qué diablos acabas de preguntar? – Shizuo con las mejillas encendidas notablemente.

Son preguntas de trabajo, Shizu-chan. No te exaltes~. – Izaya disfrutaba descolocar a Shizuo con temas que él no podía manejar por su personalidad.

¡¿Cómo puede ser eso de trabajo?! ¡No pienso darle información a un pervertido como tú! – Shizuo miró hacia otra parte avergonzado. Ya la palabra comenzaba a ser parte de la actitud del rubio con respecto a Izaya.

¡jajajajajajajajaja! ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso eres una quinceañera? Solo di sí o no. Necesito descartar que esa niña sea tu hija. – Izaya se reía a carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estomago, si hubiera sabido que hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a Heiwajima Shizuo le haría ponerse así, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sus reacciones eran graciosas para él.

Shizuo pareció pensarlo en silencio un momento hasta que sin mirar a Izaya dio su respuesta con fastidio.

No… No lo soy. – Dijo él en un hilo de voz.

¡¿En serio?! Me cuesta creerlo, pero si dices que no eres virgen, te creeré. – En el tono en que Izaya lo decía daba entender que no le creía en absoluto. Por otra parte Izaya le sorprendía que Shizuo le hubiera contestado. ¿Tan interesado estaba en probar su inocencia?

Izaya-kun~. Me fastidia el tono en que lo dices~. – Izaya no se dio cuenta cuando Shizuo se acercó tanto a él mientras estaba analizando la respuesta. Shizuo puso sus puños en la cabeza de Izaya y comenzó a frotarlo contra él haciendo que le doliera al pelinegro el contacto.

¡Duele! ¡Shizu-chan, duele! ¡Me vas a romper el cráneo! – Izaya trataba de alejarlo.

Shizuo lo soltó y agregó. - ¿Tanto te sorprende que alguien pueda estar conmigo? ¿Acaso Izaya-kun siente envidia? ¿O es que eres virgen aún? – Ok, Shizuo quería fastidiar ahora, le molestaba esa sonrisa idiota de Izaya, vería que conseguía presionándolo hasta hartarlo.

No veo el problema de ser virgen y dudo que sienta envidia de ti, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya lo decía con una vena de enojo en su mejilla, pero por lo demás el rostro del pelinegro no demostraba más que una sonrisa. Shizuo pareció analizar por un momento su respuesta.

¿O sea que eres virgen? – Shizuo repitió en pregunta.

¿P-Por qué te interesa? Yo no soy el que tiene una hija roncando ahí. – Izaya trató de irse al otro lado del estanque, lo menos que quería hablar era de él mismo.

Sí, pero tú comenzaste el tema. Esto es un intercambio equivalente de información. No seré el único avergonzado aquí. – Contestó el rubio tomando las muñecas de Izaya y pegándolo contra la orilla del estanque de aguas termales. Las cosas con Izaya eran informaciones con un precio, si él quería saber algo debía pagar con información.

¿Desde cuándo eres fanático de Full Metal Alchemist…? – Izaya intentó desviar el tema hacia otra cosa, pero ahora mismo estaba atrapado entre "Shizuo y la pared".

No desvíes el tema, pulga. Aunque no me sorprende, no creo que ninguna mujer se acerque a ti sabiendo que corre el riesgo de ser usada por ti en tus juegos. Además de que tienes una gran fama como yo en Ikebukuro. Estoy casi seguro que ni amigos tienes, ya que no voy a contar a Shinra como uno. Vas a morir solo, Izaya-kun~. – Shizuo dijo lo último como pensando algo más que burla mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Eso está bien para mí, no es que espere la felicidad ni nada por el estilo, Shizu-chan. En ningún momento he dicho que espero algo de los demás, con solo observarlos y usarlos para ver sus reacciones es suficiente para mí. – Izaya estaba diciendo la verdad y eso hizo que la sangre de Shizuo se calentara por la rabia que sentía.

¿Cómo era posible que él fuera tan anormal para actuar de esa forma?

¿Por qué él siempre tenía que ser así?

¡Tú…! –Shizuo trató de contener las ganas de golpearlo. Tampoco soltó el agarre sobre sus muñecas y menos dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

Haré una corrección de lo que te dije hace un momento. No es que nadie no se te acerque, es que tú no dejas que se acerquen. Acabo de darme cuenta. No temblaste en ese árbol por miedo a mí, temblaste porque temías que hubiera descubierto algo de ti cuando no estabas en guardia. ¿De qué te escondes, Orihara Izaya? – Los ojos de Izaya expresaron estupor, luego rabia, para finalmente dejar paso a otro sentimiento que hizo ver a Shizuo en el pelinegro el primer vestigio de humanidad.

Sus ojos mostraron algo de resentimiento.

Solo un poco y solo por un segundo.

Para luego presentar la sonrisa limpia que hacía que sus ganas de machacarlo a golpes regresara.

La sonrisa que mostraba seguridad y burla hacia él.

La sonrisa que mantenía a Orihara Izaya a flote.

¿Esconderme? ¿De quién debería esconderme, Shizu-chan? Además que ser cobarde es otro de mis encantos que tanto me gusta. Soy un informante, está en mi trabajo esconderme para conseguir el pan de cada día. Así que deja de analizar mi vida social. No quiero a nadie que pueda estorbarme, es solo eso… – Suspiró el pelinegro desviando la mirada un poco más calmado.

¿O será que Shizu-chan de repente siente lastima y quiere ser mi amigo? ¿O quizás… amante? – Izaya mandó una bola rápida hacia Shizuo para ver cómo reaccionaba, si estaban tocando temas delicados, entonces lo harían a fondo con todo.

¡Ni loco! – Shizuo lo soltó como si su piel quemara y regresó a su lugar.

Eso pensé~. Además no sirves como psicólogo, Shizu-chan. Te rindes demasiado fácil. – Izaya comenzó a reírse por lo bajo mientras volteaba hacia la orilla ponía sus brazos para apoyar la cabeza dándole la espalda a Shizuo. La sonrisa que tenía hace un momento desapareció para mostrar una mueca de amargura. Tenía que cuidarse de Shizuo, no le agradaba que lo empezara a leer de esa forma, que él tuviera esa facultad no estaba entre sus datos anteriores sobre el rubio.

¡Yo también quiero bañarme! – Gritó una silueta que pasó rápidamente junto a Izaya y terminó cayendo al agua hasta que al no saber nadar comenzó a burbujear por no poder subir a la superficie. Izaya y Shizuo observaban el centro del estanque con cara de no entender que era eso que se había lanzado hasta que recordaron que Amai estaba con ellos.

¡Amai! – Gritaron los dos al unísono asustados. Shizuo sacó a Amai del agua completamente aturdida.

¡Si no sabes nadar no te lances de esa forma, maldición! – Shizuo había sentido que su corazón se había detenido por un instante.

Lo siento… Me emocioné. – Se disculpó el infante.

Shizu-chan… ¿Ya te diste cuenta? – Preguntó Izaya señalando a Amai.

¿De qué? – Shizuo no entendía.

Ah… No me sorprende viniendo de ti. Primero, su cabello ahora es marrón; segundo, sus ojos son rojizos; tercero y más importante, es un niño. No una niña… - Izaya explicó con impaciencia.

¿Qué? ¿Un niño? – Shizuo miró y efectivamente eso era, un niño. Por las coletas y ropa que llevaba se habían dado la idea equivocada de que se trataba de una niña. Ahora que "la niña" se había lanzado al estanque sin ropa podían confirmarlo.

Esto no tiene sentido para mí. ¿En que cambia esto? – Su problema seguía estando ahí cambiara el género de su ahora "hijo".

Para mí sí. Puede que sea una víctima de secuestro ahora. – Izaya salió del estanque en bóxer y fue a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón el sobre que le había dado Liam Mhic el 31 de diciembre.

Una pareja me contrató para que buscara el paradero de su hijo que había sido secuestrado hace un año. Habían escuchado rumores de que había sido visto en Ikebukuro recientemente. – Izaya mostró desde su lugar la foto y Shizuo comparó la imagen con el chico que tapaba con una capa de vampiro.

Son iguales. La única diferencia es que tiene el cabello largo. – Agregó Shizuo.

¡Esos no son mis padres! ¡Mi padre es él! – Amai parecía entender a medias lo que decían, aun así parecía molesto.

Si, si, disculpa por hacerte enojar. Es mi error~. – Izaya miró a Shizuo diciéndole con la mirada que le siguieran la corriente por ahora.

Además también quiero estar con Izaya. He esperado mucho para volver a verte. – Amai sonreía. Izaya no entendía de dónde sacaba que lo había visto, pero no pensaría en eso por ahora.

Estarás un tiempo con ellos al parecer. – Dijo otra voz que no era ni la de Izaya ni la de Shizuo. Delante del estanque había una persona mirándolos. Tenía el cabello negro y lentes oscuros.

¡Tú eres el que robó mis lentes! – Shizuo inmediatamente lo reconoció. Era el chico que tomó sus lentes y corrió hacia ese callejón cinco días atrás.

¡Lo siento! ¡Puedo explicarte por qué hice eso! ¡Solo quería que salvaras a Anri-chan y a Izaya-san! – El chico retrocedió un poco mientras pedía disculpas.

¿Salvarme? ¿A mí? – Izaya no entendía. El chico se quitó la peluca y los lentes que llevaba revelando su verdadera identidad.

¿Kida-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Izaya estaba sorprendido, no tenía información de que el rubio quien era el antiguo líder de los pañuelos amarillos estuviera de vuelta en Ikebukuro.

Tengo mucho que explicarles. Por eso es que se podría decir que soy un representante de Miyagi Haruka o algo así. – Terminó de captar la atención de los dos hombres con sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>03 DE ENERO<strong>

**EN UN EDIFICIO ABANDONADO EN SHINJUKU**

**11:58 PM**

¡Haruka-sama! – Blue Hat corrió a la cama en donde se encontraba sentaba Haruka. La mujer pelirroja con su taza de té en sus manos posó su mirada al recién llegado. Estaban en una especie de habitación improvisada toda tapizada de rojo, con solo una lámpara en una mesita de noche justo al lado de una cama. Era bastante lujosa considerando de que estaban en un edificio abandonado.

Oh, Anko, hiciste lo que sea para volver. Me alegra pero intenta no ser tan precipitado la próxima vez. – Dijo ella con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a Blue Hat.

Lo siento, dejé que me atraparan. Mi cuerpo está en alguna parte de las instalaciones de los laboratorios Nébula en Shinjuku. – Explicó Blue Hat.

Tengo entendido que son instalaciones secretas. Será difícil dar con ellas en poco tiempo. Aunque teniendo a una Saika con nosotros puede tardar un poco menos. – La pelirroja miró a Anri haciendo que esta temblara por un momento.

No tienes que temerme. No te haré nada si tú tampoco lo haces. – Contestó Haruka.

Está bien. – Contestó Anri aun pegada a la pared.

Ne~. Ne~. Apuesto que Saika te está susurrando cosas~. ¿No es verdad? ¿Qué es lo que te está diciendo? – Haruka la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo denotaba curiosidad y no hostilidad.

Me está diciendo que tú no eres humana… - Dijo Anri con duda.

Oh, Saika-san es muy perspicaz~. Técnicamente no soy humana, aunque lo parezco. – Haruka regresó su atención a Blue Hat.

Por ahora reúne tus fuerzas, mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda. Dile a Mairu y Kururi que descansen. – Ordenó a Blue Hat que se retirara. Blue Hat siguió el mandato de la pelirroja y salió de la habitación para ir en busca de las gemelas Orihara.

Bien, por fin estamos solas. Ven acá, Sonohara Anri-chan. Necesito preguntarte muchas cosas sobre la situación de Ikebukuro. – Explicó Haruka.

¿A mí? No sé mucho de lo que está pasando. En realidad no entiendo nada. – Anri vio que Haruka sacó una enorme libreta en que tenía varios apuntes y un mapa adjunto.

No importa, luego te explicaré. Necesito lo poco que tengas para darme una idea de lo que sucede y hacer predicciones de lo que sucederá. – Haruka la miró fijo.

Primero que todo quiero saber… ¿Cómo está Orihara Izaya? – Anri sintió por un instante algo de preocupación en la pregunta de Haruka.

Él está vivo. Está buscando a Yagiri Namie quien llamó a mi celular pidiendo ayuda el 31 de diciembre por accidente. – Dijo lo que sabía de Izaya hasta el momento, aunque solo habían sido un par de horas de convivencia con él.

¿O sea que Kida si pudo ayudarlos…? – Haruka se preguntaba a ella misma, había recibido la llamada de Masaomi Kida el día anterior pidiendo ayuda y diciendo algo de que Sonohara Anri y Orihara Izaya estaban entrando en el territorio de aquella molesta nigromante.

¿Kida? ¿Masaomi Kida? – Preguntó Anri con angustia.

Si, él está en la ciudad vigilando a Izaya. – Contestó ella mientras hacía varios apuntes y rayas en la libreta. Anri se preguntaba quién demonios era aquella mujer, si estaba haciendo que Kida vigilara a Izaya, la situación le sonaba aun más peligrosa de lo que pensó en un principio cuando decidió seguir a Blue Hat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ociosidades sobre el capítulo.<strong>

**No lo he dicho antes pero mientras escribo los personajes se posesionan de mis dedos y hacen los que les viene en gana. Y pensar que no planeaba meter a las gemelas Orihara en la historia. Si Izaya dice que son tan difíciles de controlar no puedo imaginarme yo manejándolas, pueden pasar cosas inimaginables con ellas sueltas en el fic. XD**

**Mucho menos pensé en Blue Hat, realmente ni lo tenía contemplado en la historia, ni el meter a Anri-chan, qué loco jajajaja.**

**Y por si acaso no se entendió, Shizu-chan estaba soñando e Izaya lo despertó.**

**Y con respecto a la parte Shizuo-Izaya, vayan preparándose, porque el fic tomará más vuelo con respecto a esos, aunque no sé, depende de los personajes y lo que ellos quieran hacer o deshacer. Lo que sí, es que todo comenzará a ahondar en lo psicológico ;3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	8. Letanías de una eterna amargura parte 1

**Ok, me emocioné esta semana escribiendo y cuando me di cuenta eran 25 páginas de nuevo. Ese es el problema de hacerlo a partir de un índice improvisado en las notas de window XD, como lo tengo ordenado por fechas, voy agregando lo que quiero meter el capítulo y lo que puedo revelar por ahora y así sucede jajajaja.**

**Pero así es mejor, hay que avanzar en la historia para terminar este arco.**

**Ahora respondiendo reviews:**

**Kanai: **Habrá Shinra-Izaya pronto, aunque depende de mi tiempo jajajaa. Por ahora pensaré en el escenario en donde pondré a esos dos, estoy debatiéndome entre dos actualmente. 8D

**Kiiro1412: ¡**Sugoi! XD y gracias ~. Ok, estaré esperando el mensaje *-*

**Adela: **Si, eso del olor es lo que más sospechoso tiene el shizaya XD. Shizuo está aprendiendo mucho observando a Izaya, pronto no podrá esconderse de él 8D.

**c-antonella: **Haces que me sonroje x3. No sé ~, supongo que quizás el secreto sea que me la paso pensando historias casi todo el tiempo XDDDDD, me gusta inventar historias. Jojojo pronto sabrás sobre el asunto de Izaya~.

PD: La verdad es que Izaya … *Le lanzan varios cuchillos en la espalda* ¡Un doctor! ¡Alguien llame a Shinra! *Cae inconsciente*

Shinra: otra vez… Izaya deja de hacer eso cada vez que ella te tortura. ¿No entiendes que todos queremos ver lo que sigue? *Suspira y se la lleva al departamento*

**PLAY**

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 08: LETANÍAS DE UNA ETERNA AMARGURA **

**PARTE I**

* * *

><p><strong>18 DE ENERO<strong>

* * *

><p>Si escuchas esto… Es probable que ya esté muerto de alguna forma.<p>

Como sabes, hay muchas formas en las que una persona puede morir. Cada ser viviente que está sobre la Tierra puede morir no importando el tiempo que puedan a vivir. Como dicen a todos le llega su hora en el algún momento.

Lo mismo va para las cosas sobrenaturales. Un vampiro podría morir con una estaca al corazón, un hombre lobo con balas de plata, etc.

¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, verdad?

Un ser humano puede morir de distintas formas y seguir moviéndose como si estuviera vivo.

Apuesto que dirás algo como: "No entiendo nada de lo que dices, maldita pulga, ve al grano".

Lo siento Shizu-chan, te fastidiaré hasta en el último momento de mi patética existencia. Ese es mi trabajo después de todo y lo sabes.

Como estaba diciendo, un ser humano puede comenzar a morir desde adentro, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede. Pocos seres humanos pueden percatarse de ese notable cambio, la gente lo ignora y sigue actuando. Actúan tan bien que llegan a creerse sus propias mentiras y quizás siguen siendo felices en la ignorancia.

Yo puedo decir que fui así un tiempo. Hace muchos años atrás cuando aún podía considerarme un humano por dentro.

Te contaré varias cosas sobre mí, ya que has sido el único que le ha interesado saber sobre mí. Al menos dejaré algo de la verdad antes de morir para ti. Espero que la sepas utilizar para algo útil.

Quizás puedas evitar que nazca otro monstruo como yo en el futuro.

Para vivir en paz necesitas alejarte de los Orihara Izaya.

Aunque no es como si fuera muy fácil jajajajajajajajajajajaja…

Lo siento, mi risa nerviosa aparece cuando no quiero hablar sobre mí… Puedo darte una charla completa sobre la personalidad de otros, pero hablar de mí es un poco… ¿nostálgico en un sentido negativo tal vez?

Como sea…

Todo comenzó cuando tenía nueve años, estaba cursando el tercer grado de la primaria Raira. Podía decirse que era algo así como un genio para todos, mis compañeros me veían como el estudiante modelo del salón, probablemente del nivel, estaba en la cima de la tabla. Era genial, la gente podía decir que era afortunado por ser tan inteligente y que mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de mí.

Es tierno ver que los niños solo ven las cosas superficialmente, es normal a esa edad maravillarte de estas cosas y sentir envidia de los que parecieran estar en la cima.

Tristemente la realidad para mí era otra, claro, que en ese momento no lo comprendía. Yo no era como soy ahora, ni siquiera como cuando conocí a Shinra en que trataba de ocultar lo que me gustaba. Ya sabes, mi afición por los humanos, Shizu-chan.

En esa época de mi vida yo intentaba encajar con toda mi alma en este mundo. Luchaba por ser normal y ser aceptado por mis compañeros, no quería sentirme solo. Trataba que la escuela fuera un lugar genial para mí, ya que en casa no quería estar. Luchaba por no estarlo, me metía en todo tipo de actividades para no tener que regresar temprano a casa.

Te preguntarás por qué no quería regresar a mi casa.

¿Qué podría hacer que un niño de 9 años quisiera permanecer en la escuela para siempre (si es posible)?

Respuesta: sus padres.

Mis padres eran personas normales, a excepción del momento en que elegían nombres para sus hijos.

Ahora hablando de lo normal que eran mis padres en aquel tiempo… ¿Cómo describirlo? Mi casa siempre estaba bajo un ambiente tenso durante las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana. Ellos no discutían fuertemente, no se gritaban, no había siquiera violencia intrafamiliar, nada...

Dirás: ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Precisamente ese era el problema.

¿Cómo se logra la paz para terminar una guerra?

¿Cuándo dos países se ponen de acuerdo?

No, eso nunca pasa y si sucede es extraño.

Normalmente cuando ganas una guerra significa que subyugaste a tu rival hasta que este aceptó y se rindió. Tu rival no aceptó que su ideología que los trajo a la guerra estaba mal, el fue aplastado por ti y solo por perder debe aceptar que tú estabas en lo correcto, no importa que si de verdad estuviera bien o no la idea. Solo ganó sobre su rival por mera fuerza bruta.

Debe haber uno que domine en la guerra para ganar y debe haber otro que se rinda para ser dominado y lograr la "paz". La paz es el residuo de aquella contienda en donde no importa quién estuviera en lo correcto, esa persona aplastó al otro y ganó para implantar su ideología.

Y solo así hay tranquilidad.

Una tensa tranquilidad.

Una paz superficial.

Y eso era lo que había en mi casa.

Todos los días vivía entre esos dos seres a los que llamaba padres. Estaba en medio de su paz falsa que amenazaba con destruirse y arrasar con lo que estuviera alrededor, en ese caso él.

Aunque eso no era lo único que me mantenía en la escuela.

**16 AÑOS EN EL PASADO**

**IKEBUKURO**

**AGOSTO**

_Orihara… ¿Otra vez alguien cortó tu mochila? – El maestro miraba con atención al niño de nueve años. _

_¿Sabes quién lo hizo?– El niño seguía sin responder y miraba el suelo con detenimiento. Él sabía quién había sido el culpable, pero no quería delatarlo, sabía que las cosas serían peor si lo decía, pero esta vez el profesor se había dado cuenta y no lo había podido ocultar._

_No, no lo sé. – Contestó Izaya levantando la vista hacia su interrogador._

_Si lo sabes, estoy seguro que fue Hayashibara. Algunas niñas me han comentado que ella se comporta así a veces. Alguien la vio haciéndolo y me lo dijo, pero ahora veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo preguntarte. ¿Qué caso tiene ocultarlo? ¡Estaba probándote Orihara! – Habló molesto el maestro._

_Ella es mi amiga. Solo lo hizo como una broma. Es t-todo. – Izaya temblaba ligeramente, temía cuando la gente le alzaba la voz, sentía que estaba en problemas. No sabía lidiar con las confrontaciones directas. Sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir._

_Siento haberte gritado, Orihara. Pero esto se puede convertir en algo serio. Ten eso en mente. – El maestro dijo al ver los ojos vidriosos de Izaya._

_Esta vez lo pasaré. Pero si vuelve a pasar hablaré con los padres de ambos. – Advirtió y le dio el visto bueno para que se fuera. Izaya no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se fue del salón lo más rápido posible._

_Es tan ingenuo… Esa niña no es amiga de nadie. Solo es un gran problema. – Escupió las palabras con desprecio antes de regresar a calificar los exámenes del día anterior._

**EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES**

_Izaya había vuelto al salón de clases con paso lento, en su mente tenía una gran discusión de lo que debería hacer con Hayashibara. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, debía hablar con ella y pedirle que parara._

_¡Izaya-kun~! – Canturreó una voz desde un asiento junto a la ventana._

_Kanra… - Izaya suspiró con desgano._

_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estoy suspendida de nuevo? ¿Vacaciones gratis? – Kanra lo miró con brillo en sus ojos por la expectativa de lo que había sucedido. Sabía que había sido vista en el momento del crimen._

_No, no pasó nada. Nos dejó pasar por esta vez, pero la próxima traerá a nuestros padres. – Izaya se sentó con cansancio en el puesto que estaba detrás del de Kanra._

_¡Qué aburrido! ¿Solo eso? Yo que esperaba llegar a mi suspensión número diez. – La sonrisa de Kanra se desvaneció por completo, estaba de mal humor, esperaba más de la primaria Raira._

_Supongo que no se puede pedir más a un plantel que solo se guía por las apariencias, son capaces de permitir a asesinos en serie dar clases por un par de billetes grandes. Qué aburrido. – Agregó tomando su mochila. La chica de cabello corto y negro pasó sus ojos hazel a Izaya para cuestionarlo con la mirada que si venía con ella o no._

_Si, si, ya voy. – Izaya tomó sus cosas y salió del salón con ella._

* * *

><p>Te preguntarás por qué era amigo de una persona tan perjudicial como ella. Yo tampoco lo entendía en ese tiempo. Lo único que sabía era que a pesar de todo lo que ella hacía para herirme o herir a otros, me sentía cómodo. No era como estar con los otros niños que solo me adulaban y fingían. Ellos solo intentaban ser mis amigos por razones vanas que nada tenían que ver con mi personalidad, a ellos le gustaban mis logros, no yo. No les interesaba quien era Orihara Izaya por dentro.<p>

Es gracioso. Esto suena como Shinra y yo.

La única diferencia es que yo jugaba el papel de Shinra y Kanra era yo.

Ahora retrocedamos un par de meses atrás.

El momento en que Kanra y yo nos encontramos.

* * *

><p><strong>2 DE MAYO<strong>

_Su madre estaba sentada tejiendo una bufanda para su padre mientras escuchaba una novela leída por radio. _

_Ya llegué. – Izaya dijo para su madre cuando llegó al interior de su casa. Su madre solo levantó la vista hacia la entrada de la sala con una mirada serena pero firme._

_Oh, qué bueno. Tengo entendido que hoy entregaban tu boleta de calificaciones. Muéstramela. – Ordenó la mujer de mediana edad de ojos rojizos y cabello castaño oscuro._

_Está bien. – El pelinegro buscó en su mochila y sacó la tarjeta con una gran sonrisa. Había estudiado mucho en el último periodo, así que sus calificaciones habían subido bastante. Había logrado ubicarse en el 5to lugar del tercer grado. _

_La mujer vio con atención el papel, su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción además del fastidio que comenzaba a tomar toda la cara. Izaya no entendía. ¿Había algo malo? Había trabajado bastante en sus estudios, había sacrificado su tiempo libre en su totalidad para mejorar sus notas. ¿Era normal tener esa cara al ver sus notas?_

_Creo que desecharé la televisión y las consolas de juego. ¿Cómo es posible que esto no sea 100 en todas las casillas? Pierdes mucho el tiempo. A tu padre no le gustará esto para nada. – Soltó la tarjeta en las manos de Izaya como si esta estuviera sucia._

_¿Eh? No entiendo. Me esforcé. – Dijo él en su defensa._

_Esforzarse no es suficiente. Tienes que ser mejor que todos esos niños. A mí me interesan los resultados, no el esfuerzo. Eso es para mediocres. ¿Eres un mediocre, Izaya? – Dijo ella retomando su tejido y subiendo el volumen del radio._

_No, no lo soy mamá. – Contestó él._

_Llámame madre. Recuerda la etiqueta que te he enseñado. Si tu padre sube de puesto tendremos que comportarnos como una familia de alta alcurnia. – Agregó ella mirándolo una última vez._

_Si, madre. – Izaya se encaminó a su cuarto._

_Comienza a estudiar el material de 5to grado hasta la medianoche. – Ella dio su orden para que comenzara a trabajar de una vez._

**MÁS TARDE EN LA NOCHE**

_Izaya había terminado quedándose dormido sobre su cuaderno. El ruido de unos pasos en la habitación de al lado lo habían despertado._

_¿Eh? ¿Papá? – Preguntó en baja voz a nadie en especial. Caminó de cuclillas hacia la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió levemente. Su padre entraba a la habitación que compartía con su madre, Kyouko. Sin saber por qué lo hacía caminó hacia el cuarto y se recostó sobre la pared del pasillo, desde donde estaba podría escucharlos. _

_¿Por qué llegas tarde, Shirou? ¿Esa secretaria al fin se cansó de ti y te dejó ir? – Kyouko hablaba con una voz tranquila bien cargada de veneno._

_¿Todavía sigues con que te engaño con Megumi? – Shirou se despojaba de su ropa y se ponía la pijama con molestia._

_¿No es así? Tu otra secretaria es muy hablantina bajo amenaza~. – Él volteó hacia ella con expresión de incredulidad._

_El hecho de que estemos casados y atados por este maldito matrimonio arreglado no te da el derecho de violar mi intimidad y mucho menos de amenazar a otras personas a causa de tus celos baratos, Kyouko-chan~. – Él respondió con el tono de burla que ella le había presentado momentos atrás mientras iba hacia la cama._

_¿Celos? No me hagas reír. Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Puedes meterte con la mujer que tú quieras, eso no me importa. Pero recuerda Shi-chan~, tienes una apariencia que guardar si no perderás el puesto de director general que tanto ansías. – Ella susurró en su oído con lentitud._

_Si te dejas llevar por tus hormonas, perderás esa oportunidad y mejor aún, el "sacrificio" de casarte conmigo será en vano. – Ella rió en baja voz y se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama._

_Ya lo sé, pero tú también intenta comportarte. Es enfermizo como quieres controlar todo. ¿Tanto quieres poner las manos en ese proyecto de mi empresa? – Él se acostó del lado contrario de la cama sin mirarla._

_Si, es el proyecto de mi vida. Por cierto, ya es hora que salgamos de viaje. Una luna de miel o algo así estaría bien para la imagen. Sé que me amas, no te negarás a eso. ¿Verdad? – Ella sugirió cínicamente._

_¿Por qué tan de repente? – Preguntó él al escuchar el pedido._

_Escuché que el director actual puede ser ascendido y que no sabe a quién dejar en el puesto. Estarán de vacaciones en dos días en Hawaii. Así que solo nos encontraremos con ellos casualmente y ya. – Kyouko ya tenía todo fríamente calculado, Shirou solo tenía que seguir sus indicaciones._

_Bien, pediré mis vacaciones mañana. Aunque siento que estoy olvidando algo… - Shirou se estaba quedando dormido, así que tiró el tema al olvido para descansar._

_Buenas noches~. – Kyouko solo bostezó y terminó durmiéndose._

_Izaya se levantó del suelo y caminó de vuelta hacia su cuarto. Apagó la lámpara que había estado encendida todo ese tiempo y se acostó en su cama. Miró el techo en busca de algo que no podía deducir. _

_Respuestas que no llegaban. _

_Sentimientos a los que no les podían dar forma. _

_Cosas que no entendía._

_¿Era correcto ser así? _

_¿Esforzarse estaba mal? _

_¿Solo debía alcanzar el éxito no importaba cómo? _

_Se sentía tan imperfecto como era, su madre no lo aceptaría si seguía siendo como era. Ya veía lo exigente que era con su padre. Ella tal vez lo abandonaría si no daba la talla. Si él no era útil ella lo odiaría._

_Sin embargo, seguía sin entender lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo guardaría para entenderlo después, en un momento en que no estuviera ocupado._

* * *

><p>Ahora pensando en retrospectiva… Mi madre y mi yo actual nos parecemos bastante jajajajaja.<p>

Tal vez ahora me amaría.

Aunque lo dudo.

Ella no ama a nadie como yo.

Técnicamente para ella soy un producto defectuoso.

* * *

><p><strong>4 DE MAYO<strong>

_Ese día estaban lloviendo perros y gatos, por así decirlo, pero no solo eso era lo único que caía de arriba._

_Las emociones sin nombre caían sobre Izaya que se encontraba solo en casa._

_Lo que Shirou creía que estaba olvidando, o mejor dicho olvidó, era el cumpleaños de su único hijo. Esa mañana solo había podido ver a su madre a quien le había preguntado que si no iban a celebrar su cumpleaños._

_Ella solo contestó con una fría mirada._

"_Izaya, ya estás bastante mayor para fiestecitas. Te compraré algo cuando volvamos en un mes..."_

_Nuevamente había perdido otra guerra contra su madre, esta vez había perdido el derecho de celebrar su propio cumpleaños. Era probable que el siguiente año inventara algo para no hacerlo. Era típico. Su madre era de las personas que no daban más de lo necesario. Eso incluía hasta su propio hijo._

_El único perdedor era él y su corazón. _

_Por querer paz él había perdido su cumpleaños._

_¿Qué más tendría que perder para seguir conservando la paz con su familia?_

_¿Cuánto más tendría que ceder para que quisieran estar con él?_

_¿Qué más tenía que hacer para ser amado?_

_Todas esas preguntas venían a su mente mientras veía el pastel con nueve velas que se movían al compás de su respiración._

_No llegó ninguna respuesta para esas preguntas._

_Lo único que llegó a él fue un impulso explosivo._

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – El pastel salió volando por el aire y se estrelló contra la refrigeradora. _

_Izaya tomó un cuchillo y comenzó destrozarlo en el suelo. Seguía gritando con rabia mientras sujetaba el cuchillo por el lado del filo y se cortaba la palma al presionarlo. Soltó el cuchillo y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas se sentían calientes sobre sus mejillas, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado de esa forma. Sus manos fueron a dar ahora a sus propios hombros y con tristeza se clavó sus propias uñas para sentir algo de calma._

_Pero aún no era suficiente._

_Necesitaba algo más para calmarse._

_Pero no sabía qué debía hacer._

_Llorar no sería suficiente esta vez._

_Necesitaba destrozar algo más que no fuera de la casa, su madre podría darse cuenta y hacer las cosas más difíciles para él. _

_El reloj marcaba las 9:30 pm cuando Izaya salió de su casa rumbo a un lugar indeterminado. Solo daría un paseo toda la noche si era posible para que se enterrara en su mente lo que sea que lo hacía sentirse así. Si lo ignoraba lo suficiente podía estar bien de nuevo y actuar normal como todos querían que hiciera._

_En su recorrido se chocó con un joven de quizás 16 años que caminaba con un grupo de muchachos de su edad. Además observó que alguien más bajo que los demás, que vestía con un abrigo con capucha lo miraba con atención._

_¡Oye, renacuajo! ¿Qué crees que haces? – El adolescente empujó a Izaya hacia el callejón. El niño cayó sobre un espejo roto que había sido lanzado al basurero por quizás no servir más. También podía ser que su antiguo dueño tuviera miedo de tener 7 años de mala suerte. El punto era que para Izaya era algo que podía utilizar en caso de que tuviera que defenderse._

_Debía calmarse. _

_Buscó todas las posibles vías de escape para evadirlos. Pero sería difícil hacerlo con el número de quienes estaban entrando al callejón. Eran 7 contra 1. Sin contar que él era solo un niño que no sabía nada de defensa personal. El que se tropezó con él lo pateó en el estomago sin darle tiempo de reaccionar._

_¡Gah…! – Le habían sacado todo el aire de golpe. No podía hablar ni gritar para pedir ayuda._

_¿Entiendes que hoy ando de mal humor? – Volvió y pateó su espalda mientras se reía._

_Jajajaja lo dejó su novia por otro. – Otro de los tipos pateó su brazo y un tercero puso su pie sobre su espalda para que se quedara quieto._

_¡Hey, miren! Aquí hay algunos palos que podemos usar. Esto es divertido. Es la primera vez que golpearemos hasta la muerte a un niño. – Dijo un quinto con una sonrisa. Ya habían masacrado a un grupo rival y sentían que todavía no habían satisfecho su nivel de violencia._

_¿No te unes? – Preguntó el sexto joven al más bajo que solo se mantenía mirando desde lejos._

_No. Esto es aburrido. Él es débil. ¿Qué sentido tiene esta pelea?– La persona sonaba decepcionada._

_Tú te lo pierdes, Kanra. – Contestó él uniéndose a la fiesta de golpes._

_Kanra veía con molestia la escena. Se preguntaba qué hacia ese cerebrito de su salón en un lugar como este a estas horas. ¿No tenía una familia con la que estar en casa para ser todos felices como estúpidos? _

_Era un idiota._

_T-Tú… - Kanra puso su atención a la victima de la paliza._

_¿Te pones a llorar porque te dejó una mujer…? Qué patético. No es nada comparado a que tu familia olvide tu cumpleaños…. ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! – Izaya se reía mientras se sentaba con mucho dolor._

_¿Qué acabas de decir…? – Él que había iniciado todo se acercó para volver a golpearlo, pero Izaya presa de su propia rabia de nuevo saltó ignorando su propio dolor y clavó un trozo de espejo en su estomago con una sonrisa demente. _

_Estaba poseído por las llamas del odio._

_Kanra observaba todo en cámara lenta._

_Ese brillo maniaco que sus ojos mostraban al lanzarse sobre su presa. _

_Él estaba cazando a su depredador. _

_La bestia que había nacido no pararía hasta que se hubiera saciado por completo. Izaya los había cortado a todos. Ellos presa del miedo por desangrarse se habían ido corriendo hacia el hospital más cercano._

_Sigues tú… - Izaya levantó el pedazo de espejo hacia Kanra._

_¿Eh? Yo no te golpeé. – Kanra contestó con una sonrisa de excitación. Estaba en frente de un monstruo. Uno de verdad. Un monstruo dentro del cuerpo de un humano como ella._

_¿Eso importa? Solo quiero cortarte porque me fastidias. Quiero ver cómo te molesta que te corte alguien "débil". – Él caminaba hacia ella con paso lento y seguro. Ella podía ver sus heridas claramente, era increíble que se moviera de esa forma. No parecía sentir dolor siquiera._

_¿Me estabas escuchando? Me siento honrada. – Kanra sacó un cuchillo y se lanzó contra Izaya, sería peligroso si lo dejaba acercarse más. Lo acabaría con un golpe._

_Pero para su sorpresa, Izaya atacó primero con toda la furia restante que le quedaba. En un par de segundos pudo ver como la punta del espejo estaba sobre su cuello sin ella poder evitarlo. Moriría siendo asesinada por alguien que ella había tachado de débil erróneamente. Para su suerte Izaya había llegado a su límite, él se desplomó sobre ella soltando su arma y cayendo en un profundo sueño._

_Kanra quien aún lo sostenía en sus brazos estaba en shock, se había salvado de morir. Sentía un alivio y también otro sentimiento raro. Algo que no había sentido en años._

_Se sentía viva._

_¿Eres Orihara Izaya, no? – Kanra cayó sobre sus propios pies junto con Izaya mientras la lluvia seguía mojándolos._

_Eres un monstruo latente. Creo que no me molestaría estar a tu alrededor un rato, Izaya-kun~. – Kanra estaba sonriendo. _

_Tenía un nuevo amigo._

* * *

><p><strong>SALA DE CHAT<strong>

**01 DE ENERO**

**1:48 AM**

**Tanaka Taro**

¿Todos disfrutaron de su fiesta de año nuevo?

Por cierto, feliz año.

**Saika**

Si, vi algunos especiales en la televisión. Feliz año a todos.

**Setton**

Yo jugué videojuegos con mi pareja. Feliz año a ustedes.

**Kyo**

¡Feliz año! ¡Espero que sea un nuevo año bueno para ustedes~!

**Mai**

Feliz año nuevo.

**Setton**

Lástima que Byakura y Kanra no estén para desearles feliz año a ellas.

**Saika**

Deben estar divirtiéndose en estos momentos.

**Kyo**

Jajajajaja no veo a Kanra divirtiéndose con el año nuevo. Aunque podría sorprendernos con algo.

**Mai**

Es probable que esté trabajando.

**Saika**

Oh, ya veo. Es muy trabajadora. La admiro.

**Setton**

Debe ser muy agotador trabajar cuando todos están disfrutando.

**Mai**

Puede ser.

**Tanaka Taro**

Después la llamaré para ver que tal está. Debería haberse tomado el día para descansar.

**Kyo**

Llamada de año nuevo, jeh~. Que buen amigo eres.

**Mai**

Eres ejemplar.

**Tanaka Taro**

Siento que me están molestando por algo que no entiendo…

**Setton**

Jajajaja…

**Kyo**

No era por molestar… totalmente. XD

Es solo que es curioso ver que alguien se preocupa por el bienestar de Kanra-chan a estas alturas.

**Mai**

Eres un santo.

**Tanaka Taro**

Sigo sin entender. Kanra no es tan mala. Tal vez solo rara…

**Setton**

A Kanra deben estar zumbándole los oídos. C:

**Saika**

Lo siento…

**Tanaka Taro**

¿Por qué te disculpas, Saika-san…?

**Kyo**

Por cierto… ¿Escucharon ese rumor que surgió hace una hora?

**Setton**

¿Cuál? ¿Sucedió algo?

**Tanaka Taro**

¿Te refieres a lo del dragón en medio de la calle?

**Kyo**

¡Exacto! ¡Dicen que nadie era dueño de esa atracción! El dragón solo apareció en medio de la calle, causó revuelo en los alrededores y así mismo como apareció se esfumó de toda la calle.

**Mai**

Nadie sabe qué fue eso.

**Setton**

¿Un dragón? ¿En serio? ¡Qué miedo! Al menos no era un alien o la motocicleta blanca.

**Saika**

Me hubiera gustado verlo.

**Tanaka Taro**

Dudo que fuera un dragón de verdad… ¿Cierto?

**Setton**

Estamos en Ikebukuro. Aquí todo puede pasar… supongo.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Kyo**

¿Iza-nii, estás bien? No es que me preocupes ni nada. Es solo que hace un rato vimos unos sujetos extraños cerca de la casa.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Kyo**

Siento que estás metido en algo raro de nuevo. No es normal que estés tanto tiempo sin decir nada. Pensé que harías algo interesante para año nuevo, pero el hecho de no haya pasado nada inusual además de ciertos rumores en la red me demuestra que algo pasó.

**[PRIVATE MODE] Kyo**

Vi el artículo en ese foro. Dicen que fuiste asesinado. No lo creeré hasta que lo vea, Iza-nii. Pero si te encuentro a medio morir te llevaré donde Shizuo-san para que te dé su "bendición" y así conocer a Yuuhei-san~.

Feliz año ~ 83

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, lo admito, me inspiré mucho con Izaya, realmente lo que escribí ahí con él no era algo que tenía planeado, pero como siempre los personajes hacen lo que quieren y ahora el personaje de Kyouko-chan quiere hacerse sentir al igual que Kanra, quien tampoco pensaba meterla en la historia. Lo que si es que las letanías serán importantes para revelar varios secretos sobre Izaya y determinarán algo importante en la historia. Las letanías se continuarán unas a otras, así que deben de estar pendientes de los títulos que empiecen con "Letanías de una eterna amargura". <strong>

**Y bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir en esta parte D:, iré a subir el siguiente capítulo~.**


	9. Escenas

**El segundo capítulo que prometí de esta semana ~8D**

**Disfrútenlo 83**

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 09: ESCENAS**

* * *

><p><strong>08 DE ENERO<strong>

**EN UN HOTEL DE LA LOCALIDAD**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un mar de llamas a su alrededor.

¡Izaya!– Alguien lo llamaba desesperadamente.

¿Shizuo? – Dijo Izaya pero notó que su voz sonaba diferente, además no controlaba su cuerpo que también parecía no ser el suyo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era un espectador. Solo podía ver y escuchar.

Te he estado buscando por todas partes. – El rubio apareció delante de su persona y fue jalado de su brazo por un camino en donde no habían llamas.

Yo los voy a distraer y diré que estás muerta para que te dejen en paz. Pero necesito que te vayas en este momento. – Shizuo caminaba sin mirarlo. Izaya se dio cuenta que llevaba otra ropa que no eran las de barman. Sus vestiduras eran como las de un soldado de la realeza.

¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó la persona desde la que Izaya observaba.

No te puedo explicar. Es bastante complicado. Solo a ti te puedo salvar. – Shizuo volteó y señaló una puerta.

Usa esto. Solo tú puedes usarla. – Shizuo escuchó otras voces acercándose al lugar donde estaban, temiendo que los descubrieran abrió la puerta de madera y empujó a Izaya dentro haciéndolo caer a un abismo de oscuridad.

Izaya se dio cuenta que estaba soñando cuando se vio el mismo de cabeza en el suelo después de haberse caído de la cama del hotel.

Otro sueño de esos… - Izaya suspiró molesto.

¿Otro sueño de esos? – Shizuo estaba en la cama de junto con Amai.

¿Estaba hablando dormido? – Preguntó Izaya más molesto. Había olvidado que le había tocado compartir habitación el rubio.

Algo así. No se entendía lo que decías. – Contestó Shizuo que se disponía a encender un cigarrillo, pero recordó que Amai estaba ahí así que desistió de la idea.

Menos mal. – Izaya se levantó aliviado, no había dicho nada extraño cerca de Shizuo. Ya hasta de eso debía cuidarse.

¿Otra vez sentías miedo de que descubriera algo sobre ti? Debe ser agotador vivir así. Ya entiendo por qué vives solo. – Shizuo volteaba su vista a Amai que acababa de darle un manotazo al moverse dormido. Izaya miró con horror la acción, ese manotazo probablemente le hubiera roto varios huesos si hubiera compartido la cama con él.

¿Sigues con eso? No tengo miedo de nada. Ya te dije que solo me sorprendiste, tch… - El pelinegro se tiró de vuelta en la cama fastidiado. Le molestaba que Shizuo ahora jugara a eso de "analizarlo", comenzaba a pensar que le agradaba más el barman cuando no pensaba más de lo necesario.

Shizuo por su parte había descubierto una manera de que Izaya no lo hiciera enojar, la respuesta siempre había sido simple, debía molestarlo con algo y hacerlo enfurecer primero. Era increíble que en 24 horas no le hubiera lanzado algo al pelinegro ni intentado matarlo. Había descubierto el secreto de la paz, quizás. Pero dejando eso de lado su mente tenía otra cosa que mantenía su atención.

Oye… - Dijo Shizuo.

¿Qué? – Izaya aún sonaba molesto.

Hagamos un intercambio de información. No eres el único teniendo sueños raros. – Explicó Shizuo.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Esperas que te cuente mi sueño? ¿Es solo un sueño, sabes? – Contestó el pelinegro incrédulo.

Te estoy haciendo las cosas fáciles… ¿Y aún así tienes algo que decir? Eres un dolor en trasero, Izaya. – Las venas de Shizuo se le marcaban en la cara.

¿Tú haciéndome las cosas fáciles? ¿Eso siquiera es posible? ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Izaya se reía a carcajadas en su cama mientras se agarraba el estomago, Shizuo terminó lanzándole una almohada a una velocidad que podía volcar un camión.

¡¿Quieres matarme?! – La nariz de Izaya estaba roja por el golpe de la almohada.

¿Eso siquiera es posible~? – Shizuo le respondió en el mismo tono que Izaya había usado.

Tú… Algún día te mataré. – Izaya le lanzó la almohada de vuelta, el rubio la agarró como si nada. Izaya se volteó hacia la pared que estaba del lado contrario para no mirarlo.

No es el único sueño que he tenido esta semana. Todos comenzaron el 2 de enero. Desde entonces todas las noches veo esas escenas. Pienso que son como un residuo de mi mente al ver películas o quién sabe qué. – Izaya seguía restándole importancia al hecho, no era como si fuera algo del otro mundo. Solo eran sueños. Sueños que le mostraban escenas de cosas que no han sucedido y que no tenían porque suceder.

¿Escenas? – Shizuo seguía pensando en su sueño propio.

Escenas de cosas que no van a pasar jamás. He visto a Karisawa Erika como doctora. He visto a Kida Masaomi morir en una guerra. He visto a Dotachin como un villano. He visto a Shinra como un asesino. Te he visto a ti salvándome de un incendio o quién sabe qué. Cosas así. He visto como una mujer es casi abusada y luego busca venganza al saber que tú la traicionaste. Debería ser escritor… - Resumió lo más que pudo sus sueños de esa semana.

Te imagino torturando a todos tus personajes al igual que haces en Ikebukuro… - Shizuo suspiraba con desgano con tan solo imaginárselo. La retorcida mente de Izaya estaría a disposición de inocentes lectores en el mundo.

¡Jajajajajaa! ¡Es probable! – Izaya rió.

También sueño con la escena en que fui cortado hace una semana, solo que yo me veo a mismo desde otro ángulo. Voy corriendo hacia la escena pero cuando llego hasta mí mismo me despierto. Quizás mi mente intenta rescatar lo que pasó en esas 24 horas en que no sé qué sucedió. – Izaya explicó.

¿Y no viste a tu "asesino"? – Shizuo lo miró.

Lamentablemente no. También hay otro sueño muy curioso. Es en el que veo a una mujer que se parece a mi madre, claro que más joven, está frente a un espejo a punto de decir su nombre. Siempre queda en "Mi nombre es…" y ahí despierto. – Izaya suspiró.

Por mi parte, yo soñé con algo del pasado. Por eso he recordado algo importante que podría estar relacionado con este asunto. – Dijo Shizuo captando la atención de Izaya.

¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame~. ¿Recordaste quien es la madre de Amai? – Izaya tomó su almohada listo para escuchar el relato.

¿Todavía sigues pensando que yo soy el padre? ¿No dijiste que el niño estaba secuestrado? – Contestó Shizuo en preguntas.

Sí, pero hay algo raro en el relato de esos dos, además de que físicamente no se parecen en absoluto a Amai. Ustedes dos se parecen más. Además dudo que alguien más pueda transmitir los genes de monstruo tuyos. – Izaya recibió un almohadazo.

¡Eso duele! – Izaya se sobaba su nariz.

Como sea… ¿Vas a escuchar o no? Creo que la mujer de mi relato podría ser la madre en tal caso yo fuera el padre. No estoy afirmando nada. – Shizuo comenzó a contar.

**HACE CASI 4 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**IKEBUKURO**

Izaya lo había culpado de un crimen y le había hecho perder su trabajo de barman. Estaba molesto y necesitaba destruir a la persona que había provocado todo eso. Al menos se había encontrado con Tom-san y este le había ofrecido ser su guardaespaldas, le alegraba que todo no estuviera perdido. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera amargado. Vio al frente a unos pandilleros que comenzaron a rodearlo.

¿Eres Heiwajima Shizuo, no? – Uno de ellos se le lanzó con una barra de metal que se estrelló contra su cabeza haciendo brotar sangre que terminó manchando su ropa.

No sé qué quieren de mi… ¡Pero han arruinado el uniforme que me regaló mi hermano menor! – Shizuo estalló en una ira violenta que hizo que todos los que estuvieran ahí salieran volando uno por uno para estrellarse contra los locales que estaban cerca. Habían tenido mala suerte de encontrarse con él cuando andaba de mal humor.

Unos aplausos lo hicieron voltear hacia el callejón.

¡Eso fue impresionante! – Una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos rojizos salió de la oscuridad. Ella estaba vestida con ropa de oficina de color negro y llevaba un gran bolso. Shizuo pasó de ella y siguió caminando, a simple vista esa mujer olía a problemas, tanto como Orihara Izaya.

No me gustas, aléjate. – Dijo él sin miramientos al sentir que ella caminaba detrás de él.

¿Eh? ¡Qué directo! No esperaba que me lo dijeras en mi cara. – Ella sonrió poniéndose a su lado mientras caminaba más rápido.

Pues estoy siendo bastante sincero hoy. – Contestó algo irritado.

Qué malo. Y yo que te iba a dar una información bastante buena de la persona que te tiene de ese humor. Ni modo. – Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario dejando a Shizuo algo sorprendido.

¿Qué cosa acabas de decir? – Shizuo volteó hacia ella.

Lo que oíste~. – Confirmó ella.

Shizuo pareció pensarlo por un momento. Era cierto que Izaya necesitaba un escarmiento y ahora mismo estaba alguien ofreciéndolo información de la maldita pulga. Aunque la persona olía como Izaya y le daba mala espina ya de por sí.

No tengo dinero. Así que olvídalo. – Dijo Shizuo.

No necesitas pagarme con dinero. Hay algo que quiero de ti. – Sonrió ella.

¿Qué cosa es? – Shizuo comenzaba a pensar lo peor.

Quiero que te sometas a unos exámenes médicos. Es solo eso. – Pidió ella.

¿Exámenes médicos? ¿No vas a experimentar conmigo, verdad? – Shizuo ya tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

No, solo será unos exámenes. Un simple estudio para salvar la vida de alguien. – Con lo que él escuchaba de ella no le parecía que le estuviera mintiendo.

Está bien. Quiero todo lo que me puedas decir de Izaya, especialmente la dirección de su departamento. – Shizuo pidió con una sonrisa. Si Izaya jugaba sus cartas a partir de la información, entonces el haría lo mismo. Recordaba esa frase que una vez el pelinegro le había dicho con esa sonrisa idiota que siempre mostraba: La información es poder.

Bien. Espero el disfrutar hacer negocios contigo, Shizuo-san~. – Ella le dio una tarjeta que decía agencia Tsubaki.

¿Tsubaki? – Shizuo cuestionó el nombre.

Es una flor que no tiene olor. Nadie se da cuenta cuando florece o cuando se marchita. Simplemente solo es hermosa. ¿No es un buen nombre para una agencia de informantes, Shizuo-san? – Dijo ella.

Creo que si… - Debía admitir que era un buen nombre para un informante si lo tomara como apodo. Era como el nombre de Izaya que significaba el que observa a la multitud o eso le había dicho Shinra en una ocasión.

Entonces "Tsubaki" nos veremos de nuevo pronto. – Sentenció él.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

Hola, Shizuo-san~. – Saludó ella llegando a la barra en donde Shizuo se encontraba bebiendo.

Hola, Tsubaki. ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? – Preguntó él directo.

Sí, todo. Lo único es que he tenido que hacer varios movimientos en la ciudad para mantener a cierta persona ocupada. Lo menos que quiero que sepa de mi existencia o de esta reunión. – Pidió al barman lo de siempre.

Me molestan tus métodos, pero supongo que pasar desapercibida de Izaya es bastante difícil. – Dijo Shizuo bebiendo su vaso.

Shizuo-san, me preguntaba si la evaluación podía ser esta noche, digamos que se me está acabando el tiempo. – Ella preguntó algo dudosa.

Está bien. – Contestó él.

Por cierto… ¿Qué le pasó a esas sillas…? – Tsubaki miraba las sillas que estaban dobladas desde la mitad.

Estoy de mal humor… - Shizuo bebió otra copa.

¿Qué te tiene de mal humor? – Preguntó la mujer bastante curiosa del relato, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer esa noche.

Pues… esa maldita pulga. – Dijo Shizuo en muy baja voz, pero fue bastante audible para la mujer junto a él en la barra.

¿Con pulga te refieres a Orihara Izaya, cierto? – Interrogó la pelirroja sabiendo que podía morir solo con mencionar aquel nombre tabú en Ikebukuro.

No menciones ese horrible nombre, solo dile pulga si en tal caso no tienes opción... – Shizuo rechinó un poco los dientes con la mención de Izaya. Pero se controló, ella no tenía la culpa de que Orihara Izaya existiera en este mundo.

¡Jajajajajajajajaja! – La pelirroja estalló en una risa muy parecida a las que daba Izaya cuando algo le causaba demasiada gracia.

¿Qué sucede…? – Shizuo enarcó una ceja al ver que la mujer no dejaba de reírse.

Es que ustedes… jajajaja… me hacen reír demasiado. Por eso voy a invitarte un trago muy caro por hacerme reír de esta forma. Siento que no me he sentido así en años. – El dependiente captó la mirada de la mujer y fue a preparar el trago para Shizuo.

No entiendo qué hice para que te rieras así. No me da risa hablar de esa maldita pulga. Pero tomaré el trago, nunca he probado uno caro... – Contestó Shizuo sin inmutarse.

Es que para que alguien te estrese de esa forma en que solo puedas pensar en él incluso cuando te está acompañando una mujer… ¡Es demasiado gracioso! Esa "pulga" ha hecho su hogar en tu "tranquilo" corazón. ¿O debería decir en tu tranquila isla?– Ella hacía alusión al significado de Heiwajima que es isla tranquila para seguir riéndose ella sola en su puesto.

¡Pues lo quiero lejos de mi isla! – Dijo fastidiado Shizuo a su acompañante.

Ok. Ok. No te enojes conmigo Shizuo-san~. Si me asesinas no podrás tener la información que deseas sobre tu adorada "pulga". – El hombre del bar trajo consigo el pedido de la informante para Shizuo.

Más te vale que tu información esté correcta y no sea una trampa de Izaya. Es más, espero que tú no seas uno de sus títeres. Ese sujeto es depreciable, si estás bajo su poder mejor huye antes de que te meta en alguno de sus crueles juegos. – Advirtió el rubio al ver que ella sacaba un sobre amarillo con la información que Shizuo había pedido con antelación. Tomó el sobre y bebió el trago que le había invitado ella de un solo sorbo. Repentinamente sintió que su vista se nubló al levantar la vista hacia su acompañante.

Te daré un consejo antes de que tome mi pago. No pongas a Izaya en un pedestal como la persona más cruel de Ikebukuro. Hay personas aún más crueles en esta ciudad que pueden aprovecharse de esa ceguera tuya e ir contra ti y los que amas. Como yo, Shizu-chan. ~ - Dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa mientras Shizuo iba cayendo al suelo.

¿Qué diablos me hiciste…? – Shizuo estaba por quedar dormido.

Nada malo. Solo es un sedante que es utilizado con elefantes. Temía que no funcionara. Ahora duerme hasta que lleguemos a nuestro lugar deseado~. – Ella levantó la mirada al barman para que la viniera ayudar con Shizuo. Salieron los tres por la puerta trasera del bar para encontrarse con una mini van que los esperaba.

¿Está aún despierto, Haruka? – La chica de lentes con bata de laboratorio miraba incrédula a Shizuo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera estar aún despierto con un sedante para elefantes?

Después que no nos lance por los aires puede estar despierto todo lo que quiera, Kari-san. – Contestó la pelirroja quitándose la peluca roja y poniéndose los lentes que le había quitado a Shizuo.

Definitivamente me compraré uno como estos, me gustan. – Y así fue como Haruka pisó el acelerador para comenzar la marcha hacia el laboratorio, tenían el tiempo contado para realizar su misión. Ahora mismo habían despejado la vigilancia en el laboratorio de Nébula.

¿Ya tienen a Izaya? – Preguntó la ahora pelinegra Haruka a Kari-san.

Si, costó demasiado pero lograron acorralarlo entre todos de alguna forma. – Contestó la chica de lentes mientras evaluaba el estado de Shizuo.

"¿Izaya…?" – Esa era la pregunta en la mente del rubio. Quienes lo habían secuestrado también tenían a Izaya. No entendía para qué tenían que hacerle esto si había aceptado ir con Haruka. Kari-san miró sus ojos y como adivinando lo que estaba pensando decidió responderle.

Escuche, Shizuo-san. Hemos optado por hacer esto para evitar que ellos piensen que está cooperando con nosotros, lo mismo para Orihara Izaya, así evitaremos que ustedes sufran las consecuencias. Entre menos sepan será mejor. Lo único que queremos es que nos den esta asistencia en el laboratorio. No volveremos a cruzarnos en su camino. Así que descanse tranquilo, lo devolveremos a su casa sano y salvo. Y deberá olvidarse de este asunto. – Shizuo al escuchar esto dejó de batallar contra el cansancio y cayó en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

**6 HORAS DESPUÉS**

¿Eh…? – Shizuo despertó en su cama. Se levantó completamente aturdido aún bajo efecto del sedante que le habían dado en la bebida. Le dolía la cabeza. Tomó el celular y marcó el número de la tarjeta que le había dado Haruka.

"El número que ha marcado no está registrado." – El mensaje llenó su oído llenándolo de terror. Marcó ahora otro número con insistencia.

Hola… ¿Qué sucede, Shizuo-kun? – Respondió una voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea.

¡Shinra! ¡Voy a tu departamento ahora, sucedió algo…! – Colgó sin esperar respuesta.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SHINRA**

¿Estás ebrio, Shizuo-kun? ¿Necesitas que Celty haga una cita con alcohólicos anónimos para más tarde? – Shinra después de preguntar eso sintió como una mano amenazaba con romper su tráquea.

¡Celty! ¡Ayuda! – Shinra se estaba ahogando.

[Shizuo, déjalo. Es normal que piense eso. No creo que haya nadie capaz de secuestrarte. Ni siquiera Izaya.] – Celty escribió en el PDA para lograr que soltara al doctor ilegal. Shizuo recordó que la otra persona secuestrada era su enemigo.

Estoy diciendo la verdad. – Contestó él.

Por lo que veo lo único que se llevaron fueron más de dos pintas de sangre guiándome solo de los síntomas de anemia que presentas. Por lo demás, todo está en su lugar. – Shinra señalaba las marcas en su antebrazo en donde supo que había estado el equipo para este tipo de operaciones.

¿Solo eso…? – Shizuo estaba más calmado.

Si… - Shinra miraba la marca de la trasfusión con algo en su mente. Temía que el culpable de esto fuera aquella persona.

Te daré algunas vitaminas y suplementos para recuperarte. No es bueno que andes por ahí después de perder dos pintas de sangre. ¿Puedes ayudarme a buscarlas, Celty? – La motociclista caminó hacia él para entrar a una de las tantas habitaciones del departamento.

Shizuo se quedó solo en la sala, su vista lo llevó al celular que Shinra había dejado sobre la mesita delante de él. Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó y buscó cierto número para apuntarlo en su celular. Luego hizo la llamada desde el celular de Shinra y esperó que contestaran.

Shinra… Qué bueno que llamas, casualmente estaba por hacerlo. Me siento muy mal. Iré en una hora para allá. Creo que fui secuestrado, pero no me acuerdo de nada. – La voz sonaba agotada y somnolienta pero al menos estaba hablando. Shizuo cortó la llamada. Izaya estaba en su casa y al parecer todavía estaba sano y completo…

"Deberá olvidarse de este asunto." – Las palabras de aquella mujer de bata que correspondía al nombre de Kari-san regresaban a su mente. Quizás era mejor olvidarse del asunto.

Shizuo, ten esto. Puedes descansar un rato más aquí. – Le ofreció Shinra mientras le daba lo que le había prometido.

No te preocupes, me voy. La maldita pulga viene para acá y no quiero verla… - Shizuo tomó las vitaminas y caminó hacia la puerta.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Shinra parecía sorprendido con la predicción.

Instinto… – El rubio mintió.

**DE VUELTA EN EL PRESENTE DEL 8 DE ENERO…**

¿Qué información le pediste a esa…? ¡¿Me engañaste todo este tiempo con otra informante?! ¡Otou-san es un infiel! – Izaya hacia drama para fastidiar a Shizuo, por eso otra almohada fue a dar a su cara.

¡Ya para con las almohadas! ¡Prácticamente es como si me arrojaras una máquina expendedora! – Izaya decomisó la almohada para él. Tomó como nota mental no dejarle ni una almohada a Shizuo en la noche, haría su mansión de almohadas.

Tú te lo buscaste, pulga. – Contestó él.

Como sea, gracias a ella pude mantenerte por dos años lejos de Ikebukuro. Toda la información me sirvió para arruinar las "guerras" que querías provocar, creo que por eso terminé olvidando el asunto. – Shizuo estaba reflexionando.

Incluso me dijo donde estaba tu departamento. – Shizuo sonrió.

Eso explica que aparecieras en Shinjuku a la medianoche esa vez con el asunto del asesino, tch… Izaya se recriminaba él mismo el no saber nada de esa Haruka, había estado jugando con ellos desde el principio y no contenta con eso los había secuestrado hace cuatro años para quien sabe qué.

Si tu le diste sangre como pago… ¿Para qué me necesitaba? Eso no tiene sentido. – Izaya cuestionaba la historia.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Qué podría hacer con la sangre de una pulga chupa sangre como tú? – Shizuo debatía el uso de tan nocivo veneno que Izaya llamaba sangre.

Al menos es mejor que la sangre de un monstruo, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya estaba buscando pelea.

¿Quieres morir tan temprano en la mañana? – Shizuo estaba por perder la paciencia.

Paso. ¿La operación no empieza al mediodía? Quiero descansar hasta entonces. Buenas noches, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya se arropó con pereza.

Te salvas porque tengo sueño, tch… - Shizuo se arropó cubriendo de paso a Amai.

* * *

><p><strong>01 DE ENERO<strong>

**11:48 PM**

¡Mila lleva a Haruka-sama de vuelta al escondite! ¡Yo perseguiré a Jack y a los muñecos de la nigromante! – Un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabello negro y lentes comenzaba la persecución del sujeto que había intentando asesinar a Orihara Izaya. La guadaña azul se levantó entre sus manos para destruir el primero de los secuaces que encontró en su camino. Por lo que podía observar los zombies perseguían a un civil que luchaba por llegar al metro.

Mila, el joven a quien se le había ordenado llevar a Haruka al escondite pensaba dubitativo lo que tenía que hacer. Tampoco podía dejar a Izaya solo, técnicamente ahora mismo se retorcía por el dolor. El chico de cabello y ojos café pasó su vista a su líder.

Olvídate de mí, ve por Izaya. No podemos perderlo. – Dijo Haruka mientras jadeaba por el dolor que sentía su cuerpo.

Haruka-sama, no puedo hacer eso… - Mila miró de vuelta al callejón al casi inconsciente Izaya.

¡Mila! ¡Haruka! – Una voz conocida por ambos los hizo voltear hacia la acera.

¡Siento llegar tarde! ¡Anko me llamó! – El chico rubio llegó hasta donde estaban ellos.

Kida-kun, llegaste. Cuida a Izaya hasta nueva orden. Debes ocultarlo hasta que pueda moverse por sí mismo. – Ordenó Haruka temblando en el suelo.

¡Nos veremos después! ¡Ten cuidado! – Mila extendió unas alas que salían de su espalda, eran como las de los dragones de color naranja. Kida no le sorprendió mucho, ya las había visto en la ocasión en que Miyagi Haruka había tocado en su puerta la primera vez.

¡Bien, yo me encargo! – Kida corrió hacia donde estaba Izaya.

Mila dejó el lugar y comenzó a volar por los aires con Haruka en brazos, esta iba con los ojos cerrados tratando de soportar el dolor que llevaba.

Sin ellos darse cuenta que habían uniformados en los tejados esperando que Mila y Haruka aparecieran en esa vía. Comenzaron a disparar cohetes con bazookas tomando por sorpresa al chico alado que en busca de evadirlos perdió el equilibrio un poco más adelante. Consiguió aterrizar en un basurero cercano y sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr, ya sabía que por aire era presa fácil así que no le quedaba otra que ir por tierra.

Un sonido de una bala estrellándose contra un muro le advirtió que más adelante habían más enemigos esperando. Alguien seguramente les había advertido que ellos aparecerían, esto solo podía ser el plan de ese sujeto. Tomó otro callejón como ruta de escape pero había un vehículo negro esperando que pasara por ahí. Mila corrió hacia el auto y usando las alas como impulso lo envió de una patada contra el muro de un edificio. Si no tenía como escapar, él mismo abriría un camino.

Siguió desplazándose por el largo camino que había abierto hasta que se encontró una mini van que tenía una puerta con el diseño de un personaje de anime que no conocía. Miró para atrás con molestia, los sujetos estaban cerca.

¡Oye! ¿Estás en problemas? ¡Ven! – Gritó un hombre que llevaba una boina negra en la cabeza.

¿Eh? – Mila sin pensarlo mucho entró en el carro y este de inmediato arrancó dejando atrás a sus perseguidores.

¿Te llevaremos al hospital más cercano para que atiendan a tu hermana mayor? – Dijo el hombre de la boina suponiendo que eran familia.

El de Raira puede servir, Kadota. – Sugirió Togusa que iba al volante.

No, no podemos llevarla a un hospital. Ella no es humana… - Dijo Mila negando la oferta.

¿No es humana? – Yumasaki observaba a Haruka buscando un signo de anormalidad pensando en que podía ser como Celty.

No es algo que se note a simple vista… Necesito llegar a Shinjuku. A esta área en específico. – Mila señaló en el mapa de su celular a Kadota. Cuando Kadota iba a responder unas detonaciones de metralleta se estrellaron contra el acero de la van.

¡Malditos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! – Togusa iba llorando mientras imaginaba los agujeros que tendría su auto.

No deben atraparla por nada del mundo. Yo intentaré alcanzarlos, pero antes los distraeré. – Mila abrió la parte de atrás de la van y le entregó el celular a Kadota.

¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! – Gritó Kadota sosteniendo a Haruka.

Un gran revuelo… - Mila se lanzó a la calle haciendo un agujero en el asfalto al aterrizar a esa velocidad. Una luz brillante lo envolvió dando paso a un gran dragón naranja cuyo tamaño ocupaba toda la calle. Abrió la boca para lanzar fuego hacia los autos que los perseguían.

¡¿Un dragón?! ¡Diablos! Karisawa-san se lo está perdiendo… - Yumasaki grababa con su celular todo lo que podía.

No sé en qué diablos nos metimos pero es mejor llegar a Shinjuku. – Ordenó Kadota cerrando la puerta de atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento haberme saltado lo que sucedió luego de que Kida los hubiera encontrado en el parque. Esa parte aun no se puede revelar hasta quizás el siguiente capítulo 8D, pronto entenderán por qué.<strong>

**Ahora sabemos más sobre la relación de Haruka y Shizuo, este último cree que la madre de Amai es ella. Izaya mientras ve escenas extrañas en sus sueños, incluyendo la noche en que fue atacado. Además se reveló que Kida se quedó con Izaya. ¿Qué podría haber pasado en esas 24 horas con esos dos?**

**¡Tantas interrogantes D8!**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima vez que me dé el impulso demente por escribir~.**

* * *

><p><strong>DEATH GOD RAVEN :3<strong>


	10. Revelaciones

**Un capítulo de emergencia para revelar las cosas que están sucediendo. No pensaba ponerlo hasta que la saga se acabará pero quizás me he perdido en mi propio misterio XDDD**

**Respondiendo reviews: **

**Adela: **Yo también la detesto ;w;, si el solo de Shizuo por ahí viene, lo he retrasado un poco porque Shizuo es complicado y a la vez no, creo que es más porque faltan datos sobre sus pensamientos (algunos que necesito a decir verdad). Releeré sus partes en la novela para ver que análisis más exhaustivo saco que el tengo actualmente.** ***En realidad estaba haciendo eso hoy XD*

**Kiiro1412: **Yo opino que Kadota como villano sería muy peligroso 8D. La almohada será la compañera de lucha de Shizuo contra Izaya de ahora en adelante XDD (?) Puedo imaginar eso… *muere de la risa*

**c-antonella: **Bueno, a Ren no la cuentes en el asunto XD, ella es… un caso muy aparte. No te preocupes, les acomodaré la cabeza un "poco" en este capítulo de emergencia. Lo de la grabación… soy cruel, lo sé ;u; y seré más cruel…

Pronto comenzaré con Celty y Shinra, ellos han estado bastante ocupados en sus propios asuntos mientras todo pasaba XD.

No te preocupes, solo faltan por contar por completo los días 30(algo pequeño de este día), 31(algo súper pequeño), 01, 04(mucho pero lo pondré en un solo bloque), 05(un poco), 06(un solo bloque).

Los días 02, 03 y 07 están completos.

Esto no cuenta lo que pongo de extra D:

Así no te marearás XDD, creo… Trato de intercalar la trama y los momentos shizaya para que tenga bastante de ambos. Además que amo hacerlos interactuar 8D.

Sin más el capítulo extra de la semana. Es más corto que otros… lo escribí en esta noche XD.

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 10: REVELACIONES**

* * *

><p><strong>02 DE ENERO<strong>

**CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS**

**3:00 PM**

**Mhic Eithne**

Al parecer se llevaron a Namie antes de que pudiéramos atraparla nosotros. Aún no sé dónde se esconden esos malditos demonios.

**Mhic Liam**

Eso es un problema. Al menos no tienen al mocoso aún. Según mis datos él debería llegar aproximadamente en esta semana. El viaje le debería tomar al mensajero varios días si salió hace un mes. Por eso cortaré las comunicaciones desde ahora, solo se podrán comunicar dentro de Ikebukuro. Hasta que no tomemos a Namie y a Amai no la quitaremos. Impediré que escapen y mientras jugaré con lo que se quede afuera.

**Mhic Eithne**

Qué cruel~. Entonces no hablaremos hasta que eso suceda. Me sentiré muy sola :c

**Mhic Liam**

No te preocupes, acabaremos este trabajo rápido y nos largaremos de aquí. Ya Orihara Izaya está muerto, solo falta esa maldita de Haruka como se hace llamar ahora para que mis planes estén completos.

Procuraré que sea una muerte lenta y dolorosa para ella~.

**Mhic Eithne**

Ya veo…

**Mhic Liam**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía estás en esos planes con Haruka?

**Mhic Eithne**

No sé de qué hablas. Como sea. Me voy, tengo que vigilar Ikebukuro.

**Mhic Eithne ha dejado la sala de chat…**

**Mhic Liam ha dejado la sala de chat…**

* * *

><p>Eithne miraba el monitor con algo de molestia disimulada, la mujer rubia suspiró y tocó el collar que llevaba en su cuello. Le era irónico que fuera tan hermoso el símbolo de su esclavitud, pensó ella con amargura.<p>

Si él supiera que Izaya está vivo… No es mi problema de cualquier forma. – Cerró su cuenta y borró los datos actuales del navegador desde el historial. Acomodó todo para que pareciera que había estado el impostor de Yagiri Namie conversando con Izaya en el chat horas atrás. Estaba seguro que Orihara Izaya vendría corriendo al departamento para intentar averiguar lo que le pasó a su secretaria.

Por ahora todo va de acuerdo al plan. – Eithne caminó hacia la ventana y caminó por la pared del edificio como si se desplazara por un pasillo horizontal. Para ella no era nada hacer algo como eso. Tronó los dedos y los seres a los que ella llamaba muñecos comenzaron a parecer desde todas partes.

Ya saben, denle un buen recibimiento a nuestro invitado cuando aparezca. – Ordenó Eithne sentándose en la azotea para esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>07 DE ENERO<strong>

**PARQUE NACIONAL DE IKEBUKURO**

Tengo mucho que explicarles. Por eso es que se podría decir que soy un representante de Miyagi Haruka o algo así. – Terminó de captar la atención de los dos hombres con sus palabras.

Claro que primero debemos salir de aquí… - Kida tomó su celular y marcó un número en especial.

Etto… ¿Karisawa-san? ¿Estás lista? ¿En diez minutos? Es perfecto. – Colgó.

Tenemos diez minutos para estar en la parte trasera del parque. Karisawa-san nos va a dar tiempo para salir cuando nadie esté viendo. – Kida sabía que la distracción sería algo que vería en las noticias mañana.

**10 minutos después…**

Erika ya tenía todo lo que tenía para hacer un gran revuelo, miró el reloj de su celular y vio que habían pasado ya los diez minutos.

Bien, es hora de trabajar chicos~. – Ella tenía dos controles remotos pegados unos pasamanos para poder utilizarlos de soporte. Sus manos se movían a una velocidad sorprendente para manejar dos minis naves espaciales extraterrestres de juguete de tamaño razonable. La gente en la entrada del parque pasó su vista hacia "los dos objetos voladores no identificados".

¡Miren los OVNI! – Gritaron la gente comenzando la persecución de dichas naves.

**Entrada trasera del parque**

¡Escucha! ¡Dicen que los OVNI intentan escapar del parque! – Dijo una de las personas mirando la red en estos momentos.

¡Están en la entrada principal del parque! – Varias personas comenzaron a correr para no perderse ese gran acontecimiento. Cuando no hubo más figuras en la calle, varias figuras comenzaron a saltar del muro del parque.

No puedo creer que su idea haya funcionado… Qué crédula es la gente. – Kida no salía de su asombro.

¿Hacía donde vamos? – Preguntó Shizuo al rubio de baja estatura.

Una de las saika nos consiguió un buen escondite en un hotel. Vamos hacia allá. Karisawa-san nos alcanzará después. – Contestó Kida.

* * *

><p><strong>08 DE ENERO<strong>

Una mujer que se encontraba en mal estado frente al cuerpo de un hombre que minutos atrás había intentado abusar de ella. Su mano había disparado un arma en defensa propia a causa de la sorpresa que le había dado despertar y encontrarse con ese sujeto arriba de ella amenazándola con esa misma arma. Era gracioso que hubiera sido asesinado con la misma pistola con qué iba a matarla cuando ya la hubiera utilizado.

En la sala de estar yacía la mujer que la había golpeado y amordazado horas antes. Ella sin pensarlo mucho disparó de nuevo, pero ahora contra la mujer en el sillón. Se cercioró que estuviera muerta y buscó amoniaco para limpiar las huellas del revólver en la lavandería de la casa.

Comienzo a entender a Izaya. Todos solo quieren utilizarte. – Sus cabellos negros se regaban por su rostro mientras intentaba no llorar. Estaba molesta consigo misma. Fue una estúpida en confiar en un humano. Quería golpearse ella misma, pero no tenía caso, ahora mismo tenía una herida mortal en el vientre. Podía haberse salvado de ser violada y vendida por esos dos mas no se salvaría de ser llevada por la muerte.

En su paso se encontró con un espejo en medio del pasillo. Podía ver bolsas bajos sus ojos rojizos, su cabello estaba enmarañado y tenía moretones por todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

¿Este será mi fin? – Preguntó la mujer a su reflejo en el espejo.

¿Después de escapar de todo eso terminaré así? ¿Aquí? – Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se habían llevado a su hijo y ella no había podido hacer nada contra el tipo que la atacó.

Maldita sea… Aún no puedo morir. – Maldijo apoyándose del espejo.

_No puedo._

_No debo._

_Aún no dejaré este mundo._

_No hasta que lleve a cabo mi venganza._

_No hasta que recupere lo que es mío._

_No hasta que asesine a Heiwajima Shizuo._

Mi nombre es *************** después de todo… ¡hahahahahahahahaha! - La mujer comenzó a reír frente al espejo antes de romperlo con su puño y despertar a Izaya con el impacto.

¡Izaya-san, despierta! – Kida lo sacudía molesto cuando Izaya se levantó de repente.

Ahora lo entiendo… - Por fin comprendía la identidad de Miyagi Haruka.

¿Qué…? No preguntaré… Como sea, Haruka está en línea ahora mismo. - Kida caminó hacia la puerta con impaciencia.

¿Qué hora es? – Izaya se levantó y lo siguió.

Son las diez en punto. – Llegaron a una sala de actos que era utilizada por el hotel en las fiestas.

Hasta que al fin te despertaste, pensé que habías muerto. – Contestó Shizuo comiendo un emparedado.

¿Dónde está Amai? – Preguntó Izaya tomando el otro emparedado que estaba en el plato del rubio.

Una de los títeres de Saika se lo llevó al salón de juegos para niños.– Dijo Shizuo tranquilamente, no entendía lo que eran las Saika pero como se estaban portando cooperativas, no preguntaría.

¡Y busca tú propio emparedado, maldita pulga! – Agregó al darse cuenta que le habían robado su desayuno.

En el salón se encontraban Kida, Erika, Shizuo e Izaya. De entre ellos solo Kida e Izaya tenían sus sospechas sobre la identidad de la persona que los había citado ahí, sabían que pensar con lógica en una situación ilógica en la que estaban atrapados no tendría sentido.

Por fin podemos ponernos en contacto con Ikebukuro después de seis días de aislamiento total. Pueden agradecerle eso a la motociclista sin cabeza. Aunque quizás solo sea temporal. – En la pantalla estaba una pelirroja sentada en una cama, la perspectiva daba a entender que ella estaba trasmitiendo desde una laptop.

Hasta ahora les he explicado la situación a todos a excepción de los que aún están atrapados en la barrera. ¿Así que por qué no comenzamos con las explicaciones? – Dijo ella con voz tranquila mientras se veía que analizaba las expresiones de los que estaban viéndola a través de la cámara.

Imagino que ya a estas alturas debes conocer mi identidad, Izaya. – Después del recorrido visual terminó mirando al pelinegro que la miraba serio. Todos miraron a Izaya esperando alguna respuesta.

Más o menos tengo una sospecha, es algo loca pero viendo todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora no puedo siquiera dudarlo. ¿No es así, Orihara Izaya? – Contestó él con el seño levemente fruncido.

¿Qué demonios significa eso, pulga? – Shizuo miró a Izaya como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Lo comencé a sospechar desde que escuché tu relato de ella hace unas horas, Shizu-chan~. ¿Quién más podría mantener a Orihara Izaya fuera de Ikebukuro?

Nadie más que Orihara Izaya podría hacerlo. – Kida contestó confirmando la sospecha que tenía desde el 1 de enero en su mente.

Ella podía saber todos mis movimientos porque ella puede pensar como yo. Es simple. – Izaya estaba de mal humor, se habían arruinado sus buenos planes dos años atrás gracias a ella.

Es correcto. Soy Orihara Izaya también. Pero les falta algo. ¿Cómo puedo ser Orihara Izaya al mismo tiempo que él lo es? – Preguntó ella complacida.

¿Esto se parece a esos mangas en que hablan de mundos paralelos, no? Quizás hay un mundo paralelo en que la versión alternativa de Iza-Iza es una chica. – Erika lo explicaba de una forma simple a partir de un manga que había leído recientemente.

Si eso es así… Eso explica por qué no me agradó la primera vez que la vi. – Shizuo sentía que las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido ahora.

Sigues tan directo y mordaz como siempre… - Haruka suspiró.

¡Bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor! – Felicitó Haruka ya cambiando a una actitud un "poco" más seria.

Ahora qué sabemos el detalle por el cual deberían confiar en mí en este momento, sigamos con las preguntas~. – Haruka dijo con algo de sarcasmo, estaba segura que decir que debían confiar en ella después de que se revelara que era la versión alternativa de Orihara Izaya era como estar bromeando.

¿Alguna pregunta? – Los miró con atención a todos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y por qué deberíamos cooperar contigo? - Izaya preguntó sin rodeos.

Dirás lo que quería. Mi plan falló por completo. Empezando por la parte en que fuiste atacado. Se suponía que te secuestraríamos antes y te mantendríamos alejado de Ikebukuro esa noche mientras les dábamos caza a tus atacantes. – Contestó ella.

¿Por qué fui atacado? – Izaya comenzaba a analizar para ver si ella no estaba mintiendo.

Todos los Orihara Izaya y Heiwajima Shizuo han sido exterminados a excepción de ustedes. Y claro, mi persona también, ya que ellos pensaban hace una semana que estaba muerta. – Dijo ella.

¿Por qué…? - Izaya no entendía.

Ustedes son los únicos que están relacionados genéticamente con Amai. Por eso es que si la organización que regula las dimensiones decidiera intervenir en caso de que se diera un conflicto armado no podrían llevárselo de aquí por pertenecer a ustedes. – Haruka esperaba la pregunta letal por parte de los dos.

¿Qué quieres decir relacionados genéticamente? – Erika hizo la pregunta que el par no se atrevía a hacer por miedo a la respuesta que estaba entre líneas en las palabras de Haruka.

Pues… Ellos pasarían por sus padres no importando su género. Con tal que la prueba de paternidad para ambos salga 100% compatible es más que suficiente. – Contestó dejando en shock a todos menos a Erika.

¿O sea que sería como su hijo, no~? – Los ojos de la chica otaku brillaban de la emoción.

Si. – Haruka esperaba silenciosamente la bomba.

¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?! – Gritaron ambos al procesar las respuestas de Haruka junto con las retorcidas preguntas de Erika.

Para resumir, quieren asesinarlos por ser los padres "biológicos" de Amai y porque gracias a ustedes si esto llamara la atención de las autoridades ustedes saldrían ganando la custodia. Así de simple. – La explicación parecía simple pero para Shizuo e Izaya era como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. ¿En qué retorcida mente se le había ocurrido tejer semejante historia para luego venderles eso como una razón por la que sus vidas habían sido un caos en los últimos 7 días?

¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! – Shizuo comenzó a reír nervioso mientras casi lloraba. Le acababan de decir que era padre junto con Izaya de otro ser viviente.

¡Hahahahahahahaha!- Izaya no sabía ya que decir más que reírse, eso era estúpido. ¿Padre biológico? ¿Quién creía eso? Ni siquiera él que quería crear una guerra en la que batallarían por la supremacía sobre la cabeza de Celty sonaba tan ridículo.

Están fuera de sí… - Kida los compadeció.

Esto sería un mpreg sin un mpreg, creo que me servirá para escribir alguna novela ligera con toques yaoi y… - Erika anotaba en su libreta de ideas con emoción.

¡Ni lo pienses! – Gritaron ambos con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos.

Aún están en negación. Cuando recuperen a Shinra pídanle que haga una prueba de paternidad para ambos. Solo así me creerán. – Sugirió Haruka.

Dejando el asunto de Amai a un lado por ahora ya que no sé… Les ha pegado duro. Te diré sin rodeos el nombre del sujeto que intentó asesinarte el 31. El también es una versión alternativa de alguien que conoces. Creo que es él que más deberías cuidarte, ya que él fue que hizo que mi plan fallara. Además de que tiene un enorme rencor conmigo y por lo tanto contigo también. – Haruka se puso seria.

¿Quién es? – Izaya miró la pantalla.

Lo has conocido como Mhic Liam y en la web la gente lo llama Jack el destripador, sus secuaces son llamados destripadores que trabajan directamente para él. Los conociste ya, eran los zombies creados por la nigromante que lo acompaña. Su verdadero nombre es Kishitani Shinra. – Haruka no estaba segura donde se encontraba exactamente, ya que él sabía ocultar su presencia, temía que ya la hubiera encontrado.

¿Shinra? No puedo imaginármelo… - Izaya imaginaba una versión graciosa de Shinra con cara de malo queriendo asesinarlo.

Técnicamente esto es una guerra a una escala más pequeña, pero si aquellos grupos consiguen lo que quieren las cosas podrían ser peores para ustedes. Por eso necesito que me ayuden a tirar esa barrera y proteger a Amai hasta entonces. – Haruka les rogó con una angustia perceptible en su voz.

¿No tenemos otra opción o sí? – Preguntó Izaya suspirando con desgana, a parte que se negaba a creer lo de la paternidad de Amai porque simplemente era imposible, debía decir que ahora tenía curiosidad por el escenario que se estaba dando en Ikebukuro.

¿Sabes dónde está Shinra y Namie-san? – Izaya la miró directo.

Aún no sé qué grupo los tiene, pero sé que al mediodía intentarán abrir la puerta para irse. No sé cómo podrán irse aun con la barrera puesta sobre la ciudad pero deben interceptarlos antes de que eso suceda. O antes de que los otros dos grupos rivales capturen a Yagiri Namie. Tengan en cuenta que podrían venir algún doble de alguien que conocen así que tengan cuidad-… - El video se cortó antes de que terminara de hablar.

Alguien se dio cuenta de la llamada y la cortó. – Kida dijo revisando el equipo.

Tenemos una hora y media para descubrir donde están Shinra y Namie-san. – Izaya buscó un número entre sus contactos, al menos seguían teniendo señal dentro de Ikebukuro, sería molesto caminar hasta su departamento con tanta gente queriéndolo matar.

* * *

><p>Se dio cuenta de la llamada eh... Al menos di la información en el tiempo justo. – Haruka se tocó la frente, le dolía la cabeza, lo mejor era dormir por ahora para guardar fuerzas para después. Tenía que interrogar a su prisionero.<p>

Es un poco gracioso que debido al shock de la noticia de la paternidad no hicieron la pregunta más importante… - Sonrió mientras abrazaba a su almohada para dormirse en el acto.

* * *

><p>Escondió su IP la muy astuta. – El hombre que era conocido como Mhic Liam estaba sentado delante de una laptop mientras cortaba de nuevo la comunicación hacia afuera de Ikebukuro. Era increíble que alguien haya podido hackearlo, estaba maravillado. Por otra parte, el asunto de la comunicación clandestina de Haruka le daba mala espina.<p>

Miró el tablero de ajedrez en forma de pentágono, sobre el tablero había un envase plástico cuyo interior encerraba a 3 reyes y un peón de ajedrez. Iban desde colores como azul, naranja, rojo y verde en ese mismo orden.

Personal de Nébula vs Humanos de Einserh vs Demonios de Einserh vs Gente de Ikebukuro. – Dijo pensativo.

También se podía observar que afuera del envase plástico habían dos reyes de color negro y azul, este último estaba tirado mientras el otro seguía de pie. Esto probablemente representaría los hechos del 4 de enero fuera de Ikebukuro que aún no habían sido contados.

¿Me pregunto quién ganará esta ronda? – Sonrió mientras imaginaba todo el revuelo que habría mientras seguían encerrados sin poder escapar.

* * *

><p><strong>Por ahora seguiré llamando Haruka a nuestra Izaya, ella parece gustarle ese apodo por diversas razones que se revelarán más adelante quizás. <strong>

**Hasta la próxima vez que me dé por escribir :3 *Ya estoy viendo que puede ser cualquier día***

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	11. Confesiones de una fiel observadora

**Antes de continuar con los demás capítulos adjunto este resumen para poder seguir sin enredos, creo… XD**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

* * *

><p><strong>BiLuLu55: <strong>Primero que todo… ¡Me gusta tu nombre 83~!

¡Que me digas que parece el anime me hace feliz x3!

Aclararé lo de Amai. Él es hijo de FemIzaya(Haruka) y otro Heiwajima Shizuo D: , este Shizuo sería el padre biológico.

Pero nuestro par de acá (Izaya & Shizu-chan) serían los padres genéticos ya que ese niño lleva sangre de los dos por una razón que explicaré más adelante. Ella dice que pasarían como padres de Amai por el hecho de que si aquella organización quiere determinar de dónde diablos es ese niño para regresarlo a su "patria dimensional" entonces saldría que los dos de Ikebukuro son sus padres "biológicos" si no sabe la verdad detrás del hecho de lo que hizo Haruka. Sería algo como para engañar las pruebas de ADN XD.

Y como Haruka-Izaya no quiere que su hijo viva en ese mundo ella hizo todo esto, además de la otra razón que no he explicado aún con respecto a su nacimiento. Solo que Haruka dice todo entre líneas para marear a nuestro par de Shizaya para que se traumen y no pregunten lo más importante XD.

Y me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Adela: <strong>Tengo que estar repasando la historia en mi mente todos los días a todas horas XD, si no se me olvidará lo que quería hacer o lo que hice XDD. Es difícil…

Jojojojo el de Shizuo ya tiene una razón de ser en la historia, solo tengo que darle un espacio en los próximos capítulos XD, Debo terminar el de Izaya que es importante ya que después será difícil contarlo si no es en esta parte~.

Mikado viene porque viene 8D~

Amai es de Haruka(Izayafem) y el otro Shizuo que aun no sale~, pero ellos también comparten el hijo con los otros dos por su ADN 8D (en resumen)

* * *

><p><strong>Kiiro1412: <strong>Si XD, la versión alternativa de Izaya quiere asesinar a un Shizuo D8. Si ese concepto me encanta ~. Me alegra que hasta teorías inspire en ti, en verdad nadie había hecho eso… lloraré de la emoción. Gracias X3~

Ahora les dejaré un resumen de los capítulos anteriores D:

Tal vez les ayude un poco a entender los hechos que han acontecido hasta ahora además de la mención de algo extra sobre la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 11: CONFESIONES DE UNA FIEL OBSERVADORA**

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Mi nombre es Sares.

No estoy relacionada con la historia que acontece, no directamente, solo observo lo que sucede desde mi lugar.

Debo decir que es demasiado divertido aunque no se demuestre en mi cara, soy del tipo de personas de las que no puedes diferenciar si está feliz o triste. No es que quiera ser así, simplemente no soy capaz de expresar lo que siento, claro que eso no significa que no pueda sentir emociones.

Ahora volviendo a lo que nos interesa a ustedes y a mí.

Si, ustedes.

Todos somos observadores, pero supongo que yo tengo una mejor idea de lo que sucede que ustedes. Quizás porque llegaron muy tarde y ya yo estaba aquí comiendo mis palomitas de maíz por así decirlo.

Pero seré buena con ustedes y les daré un breve resumen para que no se sientan tan perdidos.

Veamos.

¿Por dónde debería comenzar?

¿Cuál exactamente es el principio de la situación que envuelve Ikebukuro y Shinjuku?

¿Quién debería ser el punto principal que llamaremos protagonista para hacer este resumen?

Creo que deberíamos comenzar con Orihara Izaya. Aquel hombre que utiliza los vínculos temporales para moverse entre los humanos que tanto ama y poder usarlos.

31 de diciembre…

Esa noche este informante debía encontrarse con dos tipos de clientes, debido a que su secretaria, Yagiri Namie había concertado las citas en horarios extraños y para colmo en Ikebukuro. Lugar donde residía su autoproclamado peor enemigo. Era obvio que Izaya no le agradaba la idea pero trabajo es trabajo y él debía ejercer su profesión no importaba el día que fuera.

La primera cita se había llevado con total normalidad, una pareja que buscaba a su hijo secuestrado hace más de un año y cuyos rumores de un avistamiento de este los había traído hasta Ikebukuro. Terminada la reunión Izaya guardó la foto y la información en el bolsillo de su abrigo para retirarse al siguiente lugar.

Hasta ahí todo iba con regularidad hasta que este hombre sintió que el mundo le daba un empujón. En un momento estaba la calle a su vista y al siguiente solo podía ver el cielo estrellado desde el suelo del callejón en donde había caído. Izaya se aterró más al ver que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba a una distancia bastante lejana de él. Quedó en shock al instante, probablemente lo último que recordó fue el oír a alguien gritándole antes de caer inconsciente.

Opps, ahí viene una parte que aún no puedo contar. Es más divertido si la ven más tarde.

Lo que sí puedo contar es que Miyagi Haruka junto con los dos jóvenes llamados Mila y Anko llegaron a socorrer al mal herido Izaya.

Anko va en busca de los atacantes y termina siendo capturado, esa parte aún no sé los detalles por completo pero pronto llegarán a mí. Solo sé que la persona que había visto el incidente de Izaya era perseguida por zombies y es quien después postea el anuncio de la muerte del informante en la web.

Por otra parte Mila huye con Haruka dejando a Izaya y a Kida solos. En el camino Mila deja a Haruka con la banda de la mini van quienes la deciden llevar hasta Shinjuku.

Al mismo tiempo la sala de chat está en medio de felicitaciones de año nuevo. La persona que lleva el nombre de Kyo advierte a Izaya que hay sujetos extraños cerca de la casa.

A partir de este momento pasan 24 horas para Izaya y los demás en que aún no sabemos qué sucedió… aún.

El único que parece que se mantuvo bastante activo el 1 de enero fue Heiwajima Shizuo. Por lo que vi estaba con una hermosa pelirroja de fiesta el primero de enero. Aunque él si acaso recuerda la mitad de todo eso, irónicamente la única evidencia que tiene de haber estado con aquella mujer es una foto. Bueno, pronto recordará lo demás.

Ahora sigamos con el siguiente día…

El 2 de enero fue bastante movido.

Todo comenzó con Mhic Eithne haciéndose pasar por Yagiri Namie para contactar a Izaya. Este al verse acorralado por la mera mención de la cabeza de Celty y el hecho de que a su secretaria le podría haber pasado algo decide ir a ver su departamento en Shinjuku, pensando hasta ese momento que Namie podría estar allá.

Pero para su sorpresa, la persona a la que menos esperaba ver apareció frente a él.

Sonohara Anri.

¿Qué podía querer la chica que era la actual portadora de Saika con él?

Según él recordaba ambos se habían declarado la guerra la última vez que se habían visto.

Pues Anri le dijo que lo estaba buscando a causa de una llamada que había llegado a su celular la noche del 31 de diciembre. En esta grabación que estaba en su buzón se podía escuchar a Namie llamando desesperadamente a Izaya. A raíz de esto el informante decide ir al departamento de Namie.

Anri pide ir con él; y así es que ambos terminan en ese sitio horas después, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Masaomi Kida.

El mismo día, Tom y Shizuo se encontraban teniendo una interesante conversación sobre la chica que se había visto con este último el 1 de enero. Shizuo dijo que no recordaba todo pero que se había divertido como nunca y que quería verla de nuevo. En ese momento en que la mesera le dice a Shizuo que recuerda haberlo visto el día anterior y que había olvidado la foto de promoción del restaurante. Casualmente se había tomado con la pelirroja que ocupaba su mente ahora.

Mientras tanto nuestro grupo muy inusual vivía sus sueños de estar en una invasión zombie a pequeña escala. Ok, no. Pero supongo que se divertían.

Al entrar en el edificio de Namie habían encontrado criaturas que solo querían morderlos y hacerlos su cena. Izaya y Anri lograron volar una estación de gasolina y así librarse de sus perseguidores, lamentablemente no podrían escapar de la explosión.

Imagino que lo que estaba en sus mentes era el pensamiento de "es mejor ser quemado que se ser devorado vivo".

Para suerte de ambos, Celty aparece y los salva de la explosión, no sin antes regañarlos (gracias a la intromisión de Kida quien guía a Celty y a Shizuo al lugar).

Fue en ese momento que no se dieron cuenta de que había un zombie más cerca de Izaya…

Y como si fuera una señal divina o algo más, Izaya es salvado por un poste que es lanzado para golpearlo a él, pero que termina llegando a su atacante quien es lanzando a las llamas para ser exterminado. Celty al recordar que Shizuo está cerca decide disfrazar con su sombra al informante, sin darse cuenta de que no le puso ojos a la máscara que hizo antes.

Cuando terminan de conversar todos deciden ir al departamento de Shinra, pero Izaya no puede ver por dónde camina y Shizuo pensando que quizás "Shinobu" (como habían llamado a la ficticia compañera de Anri) estaba aún desorientada por la explosión, decide tomar su mano y guiarla. Claro con el pensamiento de que "ella" le parecía familiar al igual que su olor.

Luego de este hecho, cuando Shizuo le dice a Anri que la acompañará a su departamento porque es muy tarde, ella es atacada por un sujeto sin darse cuenta.

Llegamos ahora al 3 de enero.

Izaya descubre que el impostor hablaba con él desde del departamento de Namie desde el principio y más tarde se da cuenta que no puede salir de Ikebukuro a causa de una barrera extraña que rodea toda la ciudad. Casualmente la barrera había sido puesta desde el día anterior por Mhic Liam.

En otra parte, Anri se da cuenta que los hijos de Saika no responden, llama a Celty y esta viene a su encuentro pero es detenida por una llamada de Anri, quien dice que alguien vino a visitarla y que es mejor que no la vea. La motociclista sin cabeza lo creé y termina regresando a su departamento.

Ese alguien no es más que la persona que posteó la muerte de Izaya en cierto foro. Su nombre en la web es Blue Hat y es así como se presenta, ya que la entidad que está dentro de este hombre odia a los humanos y prefiere no saber cómo se llama su huésped. Eso le da a entender a Anri que Blue Hat es controlado por algo parecido a ella a la distancia y lo que es peor, ahora tiene el control de los hijos de Saika.

Bajo la amenaza de Blue Hat, Anri es conducida hasta Shinjuku donde descubre también la barrera que mantiene aislada a Ikebukuro del mundo. Gracias a Saika consigue pasar pero se encuentra con los sirvientes de Jack el destripador de quien hablaban en la web. Blue Hat y Anri son salvados por las hermanas de Orihara Izaya.

Orihara Mairu y Orihara Kururi.

Ellas se encargan de llevarlos hasta donde está Haruka.

Todo lo que sabemos de esta parte es que Miyagi Haruka no es humana por el comentario de Saika y que está muy interesada en Izaya.

Ahora toca contar el 4 de enero.

Lo único que conozco por ahora es que es el día que llegó Orihara Amai junto a la mensajera Ren, quien termina yéndose con Simon porque no conocía a nadie de Ikebukuro.

De aquí nos saltamos hasta la noche del 6 de enero.

Es donde Orihara Amai y Heiwajima Shizuo se encuentran en el departamento de este último. No pasado muchos minutos después de llamarlo papá, "ella" se desmaya y Shizuo entra en pánico. Sin pensarlo mucho hace su camino hasta el departamento de Shinra en busca de ayuda. Pero a quien encuentra es a un confundido Izaya quien no lo esperaba.

Luego de una discusión se dan cuenta de que algo se aproxima hacia ellos y es donde ven que un helicóptero les apunta con una metralleta por varios minutos. A duras penas lograron escapar de las balas y luego de la explosión de una granada.

La madrugada del siguiente día que corresponde al 7 de enero; Shizuo, Izaya y una "dormida" Amai se esconden en uno de los departamentos de emergencia del informante en Ikebukuro. Mientras curan sus heridas, Shizuo se da cuenta de que las heridas de Izaya se curan casi instantáneamente siempre y cuando no haya un objeto externo en medio.

En la mañana, Izaya y Shizuo tienen otra conversación en la que terminan haciendo una especie de cooperativa, claro que después de una "intensa" sesión de interrogatorio.

Regresan por pistas al departamento de Shizuo y encuentran la capsula en donde vino Amai. También Izaya se da cuenta de la foto en la que aparecen la pelirroja misteriosa con Shizuo, inmediatamente él la reconoce como Miyagi Haruka. Mientras están en esto, la capsula se activa y hace ascender los tres por el cielo de Ikebukuro en donde por una orden de Izaya a Shizuo terminan chocando contra la barrera que los tenía aislados de todo.

El resto ya lo conocen a excepción de las partes que no conté.

Ahora les hablaré de algo más importante.

La organización que regula las dimensiones.

¿Qué es exactamente y por qué existe?

Su fecha de nacimiento fue más o menos hace diez años. A raíz de una situación que se dio en varias dimensiones y que puso el orden que había entre estas de cabeza.

Tiempo y espacio corriendo a sus anchas en varios puntos como si fuera normal.

Incluso se hablaba de una dimensión atrapada en el mismo punto por quince años. En donde el tiempo corría y durante un día entero hasta que cuando daba la medianoche del supuesto día siguiente este retrocedía todo lo avanzado. Todo esto causado por un sujeto llamado Lavangi.

Debió haber sido frustrante para esas personas…

Por supuesto, esto tampoco tiene que ver directamente con la historia, sin embargo, es bueno tenerlo en mente, ya que situaciones como estas podrían causar grandes estragos como un efecto dominó sin control.

Volviendo al asunto de la organización.

Esta entidad se encarga más que todo de regular el paso de personas por diversos mundos.

No cualquiera puede hacerlo, las personas que llegan a descubrir que existe aquella entidad pueden pedir permisos limitados para poder viajar. Hay otros que simplemente pueden hacerlos usando diversos artefactos y esos no necesitan ningún permiso.

Pero hay muchas formas más de viajar que esas.

Por ahora solo hablaremos de una que es la que nos va a interesar en los siguientes capítulos de esta historia.

Había una hipótesis en un mundo de estos que proponía que si dos personas se encontraban cerca de un portal que estuviera cargado de partículas eléctricas podían usar ese medio para transportarse a otro mundo, no importando que el portal fuera solo uno.

El requisito máximo de esto era que ambas personas debían estar en mundos paralelos y por lo tanto ser sus dobles en cada uno de ellos.

Como ya ven, esto es imposible. Para poder lograrlo tendrías que tener contacto con tu doble, cosa que ni siquiera es posible.

Pero ya saben, el destino es necio y cuando se trata de lograr lo imposible, lo hace.

Es gracioso porque esta casualidad ocurrió.

En Ikebukuro en donde abundan las casualidades.

La chica quien sería llamada posteriormente Kari-san llegaría a Ikebukuro por un error del universo, a causa de que su doble estaba pasando por un detector de metales en un banco. La pequeña niña llegó en medio de un torbellino dejando a todos impactados por la intromisión, especialmente a su doble quien la miraba bien atontada por la situación.

Las autoridades tomaron en custodia a la pequeña sin saber qué hacer, creyeron que era una especie de terrorista debido a la explosión que causó su llegada. Para desgracia de ella no podía hablar el idioma de Japón. No entendía nada de lo que le decían y comenzaba a temer por su vida. Hasta que uno de los oficiales trajo a un sujeto de bata que llevaba una máscara de gas que tapaba su cara junto con un hombre que era muy alto y rubio con mirada de asesino.

Lo que nacería de este encuentro daría lugar a uno de los experimentos más grandes que se haya podido dar en Ikebukuro. Aún más grande que el experimento que llevaría a cabo Orihara Izaya con la cabeza de Celty y su guerra santa hacia el más allá…

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaste hasta aquí tienes mis respetos, leer este resumen random hecho por mí es algo que merece mi felicitación. XD<strong>

**Haré algunas menciones sobre la parte que se habla de algunos antecedentes de la fundación de la organización, en realidad es algo que sucedió en otro fic que escribí. Los hechos de Karma para Dos son mencionados para dar un trasfondo al asunto.**

**Además de que si hay personas que han leído algunas de mis demás historias… se darán cuenta que hay continuidad entre ellas 8D *loca fanática de Clamp(?)***

**Lo de la teoría es algo ficticiamente inventado por mí en medio mi hambre del mediodía de ayer… **

**Lo único es que la parte de que algo sucede cuando dos dobles en dimensiones paralelas están juntos eso creo si fue algo que escuché una vez, alguien tenía una teoría de que si dos dobles en dimensiones paralelas estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar … explotaban. Claro, esto lo vi en un programa cuando era niña, así que quien sabe si lo recuerdo bien XD, solo le agregué mis locuras de persona hambrienta por no almorzar…**

**Bueno… creo que eso es todo D: , iré a subir otro capítulo~. **

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	12. Letanías de una eterna amargura parte 2

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo y falta otro ~**

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 12: LETANÍAS DE UNA ETERNA AMARGURA**

**PARTE II**

* * *

><p><strong>18 DE ENERO (GRABACIÓN DE IZAYA)<strong>

Y pensar que ese encuentro cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Aunque decir "cambiar" es algo equivocado.

Yo nunca cambié, la realidad era que solo escondía como yo era en realidad para poder encajar con todos los demás. Bueno, actualmente lo hago pero no como en ese tiempo. El lado más inocente siempre estaba en la superficie junto con lo demás.

Gran error.

Era una presa fácil que podía ser devorada. Por eso mi alma fue destruida con el pasar de los años hasta dejar ese cascarón vacío llamado Orihara Izaya que solo seguía a los demás peces en la cruel corriente. Así fueron mis días hasta que ella llegó o quizás debería decir que yo aterricé de cara contra su realidad.

Si me tocara describir mi encuentro con Hayashibara Kanra sería algo como si hubiera encontrado mi gemela. Al fin alguien que se parecía a mí en su interior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>05 DE MAYO<strong>_

_Izaya abrió los ojos pesadamente, el techo no le parecía familiar en absoluto, no estaba en su cuarto, se agitó por un momento tratando de recordar que había pasado con él hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_¡Kanra-nee! ¡El niño se despertó! – Una niña con dos coletas en la cabeza y de cabello oscuro lo miraba curiosa una y otra vez mientras corría hacia la cocina. A simple vista parecía tener cinco años ya que llevaba el uniforme de pre-escolar. _

_Vaya, hasta que al fin despiertas, comenzaba a preocuparme. – Kanra estaba en la puerta del cuarto con una sonrisa en la cara mientras la pequeña niña que antes había estado vigilando el sueño de Izaya se escondía detrás de esta. Kanra miró a la pequeña a la vez que daba un vistazo al reloj._

_Kanri es hora de que vayas para el jardín de niños. Es tarde. – Ordenó la mayor._

_Yo quería jugar con el enfermo. – Kanri hizo mala cara como decepcionada._

_Él no está enfermo, solo está algo herido. Más tarde te dejaré jugar con él. – Kanra la llevó hacia la puerta dejándola afuera, ella no tendría problemas para llegar al jardín de niños. Este prácticamente quedaba cruzando la calle._

_Ustedes hablan de mí como si fuera un gato que encontraron en una caja… - Después de un buen rato de silencio Izaya por fin habló._

_Oh, pensé que habías perdido la lengua~. – Contestó Kanra caminando de vuelta hacia la cocina trayendo el desayuno para él._

_Debería decir feliz cumpleaños, creo… Nunca he sido el alma de la fiesta. – En el plato había una torre de pancakes con banderitas y una enorme vela en medio en forma de 9._

_¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – Izaya la miró incrédulo pensando que era una especie de esper._

_Lo mencionaste antes de que te pusieras a cortar a tus atacantes como loco jajajajaja. – Kanra le costaba creer que Izaya no lo recordara._

_Ah, cierto~. – Una persona normal estaría algo consternada por lo sucedido pero Orihara Izaya estaba lejos de eso. Se sentía mejor que nunca, no había nada de estrés en su mente. Miró con felicidad la torre de pancakes como si fuera el mejor regalo que jamás hubiera recibido de alguien en su vida._

_Oye, es solo una torre de pancakes. No tienes que poner esa cara de felicidad. Haces que me sonroje. – Kanra observaba con cuidado sus reacciones._

_No subestimes a una torre de pancakes. ¡Es el sueño de todo niño! – Contestó Izaya con seriedad._

_Pierde el punto de ser un sueño para un niño cuando este sabe hacerlo, supongo… - Dijo ella._

_¿Los hiciste tú? ¡Genial! – Izaya comía con gusto el desayuno._

_Por cierto, llamé a la escuela y les dije que estabas enfermo en casa. – Informó Kanra mirando los mensajes en su celular._

_¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – El pelinegro la miró curioso. _

_Fui a tu casa y fingí ser una prima lejana que te estaba cuidando mientras estabas resfriado. – Kanra sonrió._

_¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? – Los ojos del Orihara estaba espantados, ahora no solo era un esper sino una espía. Sabía que ella podía haber entrado usando la llave que tenía consigo así que ni siquiera hizo esa pregunta._

_Tengo la información de todos en el salón, es parte de mi trabajo. Soy informante. – Declaró después de un rato._

_¿Informante? – Izaya estaba interesado._

_Alguien que vende información a cambio de dinero. – Explicó ella al ver la duda en los ojos de Izaya._

* * *

><p>Hayashibara Kanra era una niña de primaria que se ganaba la vida vendiendo información al mejor postor. La situación económica de su casa la había obligado a comenzar con esta tarea desde los 7 años. Creo que una vez me contó que había sido por el incidente en que su madre había fallecido dejándolas a ella y a su hermana menor con su padrastro.<p>

Su padrastro era alguien irresponsable, luego de la muerte de su esposa pasaba los días en los bares y no atendía en absoluto a sus hijastras que morían de hambre esperándolo. Por eso Kanra al hacer contacto con algunas bandas de la localidad había comenzado su carrera como una mensajera hasta que finalmente terminaría siendo una informante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Varios meses después…<strong>_

_Kanra, ya llegó el objetivo. – Izaya desde su puesto en un callejón se comunicaba a través de la radio con su compañera._

_Ya lo vi. Comienza la fase dos del plan entonces. Yo me acercaré desde atrás. – Contestó ella alistándose. Izaya cruzó la calle con una pelota en la mano y la pateó con fuerza hacia un hombre de mediana edad que iba con una joven de 20 años hacia un hotel. La pelota chocó contra uno de los hombres que le servía de guardaespaldas al objetivo. _

_¡Lo siento! – Los guardaespaldas rodearon a Izaya y uno de ellos le dio la pelota. Todos estaban verificando que no se tratara de alguien que hubiera sido mandado por otra mafia para asesinar a su jefe. Izaya comenzó a llorar. Los guardaespaldas comenzaron a mirar a todos lados mientras las personas los veían con mala cara por hacer llorar a un niño, incluso había algunos llamando a la policía. _

_Mientras estaban distraídos con Izaya, Kanra se acercó corriendo hacia la pareja y con una cámara digital en sus manos tomaba varias fotos hasta que guardándola silbó para dar la señal a su compañero que había logrado su objetivo._

_Ok, ya no lloraré. – Izaya sonrió y tomó la pelota corriendo hacia el callejón por donde había salido antes._

_**Horas después…**_

_¡¿Me engaña con una de 20?! ¡Es increíble! – Dijo furiosa una mujer con ropas lujosas mientras veía las fotos que había tomado Kanra horas atrás._

_Si, nuestro jefe está indignado también. Por eso se apresuró en contactarla para darle la noticia. El Sr. Orihara la acompaña en su pena. – Dijo Kanra con pena simulaba en su voz._

_El Sr. Orihara es muy amable y astuto. Usar a dos niños para tomar las fotos. Es brillante, sé que mi esposo tiene muchos guardaespaldas y otras veces he contratado a detectives privados pero siempre terminaban perdiendo las pruebas gracias a ellos. Pero esta vez fue diferente… - La señora sonrió de una forma sádica, Izaya ya podía sentir al infiel sufriendo los castigos de su celosa esposa._

_Si, somos sus aprendices por ahora, pero en algunos años heredaremos el negocio. Así que nos gustaría que contara con nosotros en los próximos años. – Dijo Izaya cortésmente._

_Que niños tan educados~. Por supuesto que sí, les hablaré a mis amigas de ustedes. Sé que ellas tienen problemas parecidos a los míos. – Dijo ella levantándose de la silla del restaurante en donde se encontraban. Ella se despidió dejando a los dos niños comiendo un flan cada uno._

_Bien, hemos ganado publicidad. Fue buena idea aceptar los casos de infidelidad. – Kanra saboreaba su postre._

_Si, son casos comunes que podemos llevar a cabo con algo de ingenio. Además señoras ricachonas como ella pagan muy bien. – Dijo él viendo el sobre con mucho dinero._

_Si, además no tenemos que salir mucho de noche. Es difícil engañar a tu madre para que piense que estás en una noche de estudio en la casa de un amigo. – Kanra suspiró, recientemente se había dado cuenta que la madre de Izaya la odiaba o algo así cuando lo visitó una vez a su casa._

_Por cierto, tenemos otro trabajo algo extraño para mañana en la tarde. – Dijo Kanra recordándolo de repente._

_¿Sí? ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó Izaya terminando su postre para mirarla._

_Una farmacéutica quería que los ayudáramos con un experimento. Ya he ido antes, solo tienes que poner las manos en una consola por varias horas y luego te pagan bastante dinero. Es fácil. Me dijeron que te llevara conmigo. – Lo miró ella con una sonrisa._

_¿Nada más eso? Suena fácil. Voy contigo. – Izaya le contestó con otra sonrisa. Trabajos como esos le venían bien, ya que le ayudaba a acumular dinero para algún día irse de la casa y estar lejos de su familia._

* * *

><p>Creo que esa fue la única vez que fui a ese sitio. Sé que después mi madre comenzó a presionar más con lo de los cursos para evitar que tuviera tiempo para Kanra. En serio que ella la odiaba con toda su alma. Por eso Orihara Kyoko hizo hasta lo imposible para sacarla de la primaria Raira…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 AÑOS DESPUÉS<strong>_

_**1ER AÑO DE SECUNDARIA **_

_¡Qué molestia! ¡Hubiera querido estar en Raira ahora! – Kanra se quejaba con molestia mientras miraba desde la azotea todas las instalaciones de Raijin._

_Raijin no está mal. Quizás me transfiera para acá el otro año, aunque Kyoko-chan no me dejará. – Izaya suspiraba mientras miraba el cielo, luego de años de batalla su madre había logrado que transfirieran a Kanra a otro plantel para que no interfiriera más con él. Eran temibles las conexiones que tenía su madre en todos lados._

_¿Ahora le dices así~? Qué malvado eres con mi suegra-chan. – Kanra se burló._

_Claro, después de esto ya no me nace ni decirle madre y menos padre a Shirou. ¿Suegra-chan? ¡Jajajajaja, si te escucha se muere! – Izaya comenzó a reírse a carcajadas en el suelo._

_Si sigues siendo así les darás un notable ejemplo a tus dos hermanas menores, Izaya-kun~. Por cierto… ¿Cómo están? ¿Siguen siendo tan hiperactivas como siempre? No he ido a tu casa desde el año pasado. – Preguntó la chica ahora de cabello purpura. Ella había cambiado su imagen al entrar en secundaria, su piel blanca junto con el actual color de su cabello acentuaban sus ojos oscuros que parecía estar vacios._

_Estábamos bien cuando solo estaban en la cuna, pero ahora se escapan y gatean como si tuvieran nitro en sus rodillas… Ayer no me dejaron dormir, ya que cuando escapan de la cuna se van a tirar en mi futón las dos. – Izaya bostezaba cansado._

_¡Si que te quieren! – La peli púrpura se reía solo imaginando la escena._

_Oye, Kanra. ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? – Izaya había aprovechado la distracción para situarse a su lado y observar la pegatina medicinal que había en su rostro, sin darle tiempo de responder la quitó para descubrir que había un enorme moretón debajo de esta._

_No es nada… - Kanra lo apartó molesta._

_¿Lo hizo él? ¿Cómo está Kanri? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Izaya hablaba sereno, pero Kanra sabía que debajo de esa tranquilidad Izaya estaba molesto. Había estado evadiéndolo hasta que desapareciera el moretón pero pasar desapercibida de Izaya era demasiado difícil a estas alturas. Él insistía en venir a visitarla bajo la excusa de que no había humanos interesantes allá además de Kishitani Shinra._

_Dejé que me golpeara para evitar que le hiciera lo mismo a Kanri… - Respondió Kanra mirando el suelo con algo de molestia._

_¿Él te amenazó? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Izaya interrogaba tratando de contener las ganas de ir a rebanar a ese maldito sujeto._

_Se llevó el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Descubrió donde lo tenía escondido y luego de eso me golpeó, él amenazó que le haría algo muy malo a Kanri si no cooperaba. – Contó ella._

_Tch… Te daré de mi dinero, tengo una idea. No quiero que vuelvan a esa casa. Buscaremos un departamento nuevo para las dos. – Dijo Izaya revisando su celular._

_No les alquilan departamentos a menores de edad… - Kanra se desanimó imperceptiblemente._

_Recientemente estoy chantajeando a un profesor, puedo hacer que lo alquile por nosotros. Si pagamos al contado con un nombre falso no debería haber problemas con que sigan nuestras cuentas. Ni mi madre ni tu padrastro se darán cuenta. – Sentenció Izaya._

* * *

><p><em>¡La vista es genial! – Decía una feliz Kanri desde el balcón. Ellos habían traído las cosas desde el departamento sin que su padrastro se diera cuenta, Izaya tenía la sospecha de que el hombre se había estado drogando por los cartuchos extraños que había junto al sillón. No había forma de que ellas pudieran seguir en ese lugar.<em>

_¿O sea que esta es nuestra base secreta ahora, Izaya? – Preguntó Kanra de repente._

_Podría ser, por ahora es su nuevo hogar. También será mi escondite cuando no quiera estar en mi casa. Había estado pensando que necesitábamos un lugar así para nuestras operaciones. – Dijo Izaya sentándose en el sillón que venía con el departamento._

_Ahora que tenemos un adulto a nuestra entera disposición podemos hacer más cosas. – Kanra se sentó a su lado._

_Estoy pensando en comenzar a comprar nombres a la gente. – Izaya decía pensativo._

_¿Comprar nombres? Tú de verdad no dejas de sorprenderme. – Ella decía atónita._

_Yo comercializaba con la información pero tus estas llevando el negocio a otro nivel jajajaja. ¡Eres un genio! Nunca imaginé que pudieras llegar a alquilar un departamento usando tus propios medios. – Ella lo felicitaba desde el fondo de su corazón._

_Soy creativo cuando se trata de usar a mis queridos sujetos de observación. Fue divertido ver la cara de Daidoji-sensei cuando le hice esta propuesta. Le hice firmar varios documentos para evitar que en un arrebato nos quite el departamento, así que pueden estar seguras por ahora~. – Kanra estaba segura que Izaya era un monstruo, pero uno que le caía bien._

_¿Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrar, no? – Sugirió ella._

_Sería perfecto, ya tengo hambre. Hoy no iré a mi casa. – Dijo Izaya._

* * *

><p>Los siguientes tres años nos la pasamos en negocios de apuestas y demás para conseguir todo el dinero que pudiéramos ganar para sobrevivir y para guardar en caso de una emergencia. Ahora teníamos que mantener el departamento como si fuera nuestro hogar.<p>

Cada día había una situación loca en la que nos veíamos involucrados por estar buscando información en las calles…

* * *

><p><em>Izaya veía con aburrimiento el movimiento de una banda desde atrás de un basurero con unos binoculares, no habían hecho nada interesante en todo el día y eso le comenzaba a exasperar. Estaba por venderle la información a la banda rival para que viniera a poner algo de "emoción" al asunto cuando el sonido de unos golpes trajo su atención hacia la dirección contraria.<em>

_¡No dejes que se escape! – Gritaba un niño a otro._

_¡Ahí está! – Señalaba algo en el suelo otro niño atrayendo la atención de Izaya. Un tercer niño con un bate de beisbol estaba por aplastar a un pequeño bulto en el suelo. El siseo advirtió al pelinegro que se podría tratar de un animal que estaba siendo perseguido._

_¡Policía, hay unos niños maltratando animales por acá! – Gritó Izaya, los niños al verse descubiertos salieron corriendo dejando al pobre animal asustado en una esquina del basurero._

_Maltratar animales eh… - Izaya suspiró y caminó hasta donde estaba lo que parecía ser un gato negro con partes pintadas de blanco cerca del hocico y las patas, también en la parte del vientre._

_Oye, gato. ¿Estás bien? – Él extendió la mano y el gato enterró sus garras en su piel en modo defensivo._

_Ouch… Qué agresivo~. – Izaya tomó al pequeño gato de quizás 3 meses y se lo llevó envuelto en su abrigo gris._

_¿El gato te arañó? ¿Te pareció lindo y te lo trajiste? – Kanra preguntó algo dubitativa por la expresión de felicidad de Izaya. Podía jurar que habían brillos detrás de él, sabía que Izaya disfrutaba mucho cuando los seres vivientes lo odiaban, decía que era interesante ese tipo de reacciones._

_¿Sabes que a veces pareces masoquista, no~? – La peli purpura lo dejó pasar mientras iba a la cocina a buscar algo de pescado que había quedado del día anterior._

_Es idea tuya~. – Contestó él._

_¡Un gato! – Kanri salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Izaya._

_Al parecer es una gata. – Kanra le dio comida en un plato y la gata se lanzó sobre el plato como si no hubiera comido en días._

_Ok, entonces se llamará Gata. – Dijo Izaya tirándose en la alfombra a ver como comía todo emocionado._

_Qué original… - La hermana mayor reía por lo bajo._

_**Meses después…**_

_Esa gata te ama… - Kanra miraba como la gata corría hacia la puerta al sentir que Izaya llegaba y este la levantaba para llevarla cargada en sus brazos._

_¿En serio? – Izaya no le parecía tanto eso, ya que habían veces en que lo mordía._

_Ella solo ronronea contigo. Los gatos solo ronronean cuando están felices o asustados, dudo que esté asustada de ti cuando va a buscarte a la puerta. – Dijo ella._

_¿Me amas Gata? Eres de los pocos seres vivientes que aún me ama jajajaja. – Dijo él a ella y esta le respondió con una mordida simulada sobre su mano._

* * *

><p>Esa gata me amaba, recuerdo lo acosadora que era. Se escondía cuando estaba en el departamento y observaba desde las sombras lo que hacía para luego saltarme encima. Creo que habíamos desarrollado una especie de juego en el que ella se ocultaba y yo la buscaba, si no la encontraba me mordía.<p>

Qué raro. ¿No?

Ella era una gata poco convencional, quizás igual de excéntrica que su dueño~.

Ella hacia nuestra familia disfuncional más extraña de lo que ya era de por si…

* * *

><p><em>Dime Izaya. ¿Te ves teniendo una familia propia? Ya sabes, hijos y todo eso… - Fue una pregunta repentina que salió de la boca de Kanra en una ocasión en que estaban de madrugada vigilando el movimiento de una mafia que transportaba ilegalmente armas a Saitama. Esa noche habían dejado a Gata con Kanri para que no se sintiera sola.<em>

_Lo dudo. Tendrías que abrir tu corazón a tus familiares y ya no me veo capaz de eso. – Dijo él mecánicamente._

_Para empezar tendrías que amar. _

_Para amar tendrías que abrir tu corazón a otra persona._

_Cosa que podía traerte mucho dolor._

_Orihara Izaya ya le había abierto su corazón a sus padres y ellos solo lo habían pisoteado con sus intereses superficiales. _

_Si las cosas habían sido así con su familia… ¿Qué podía esperar de la gente que no estaba relacionada con él por la sangre?_

_Los de afuera se aprovecharían y terminarían controlándolo._

_Por eso Izaya había resguardado lo poco que quedaba de su corazón y lo había enterrado en el fondo de su ser. No lo volvería a mostrar a nadie nunca más._

_Pero habían excepciones._

_Una de ellas era Hayashibara Kanra. Ella había conocido esa oscuridad que guardaba su corazón, o más bien como la parte inocente de su alma había comenzado a volverse turbia con el pasar de los años. Sin embargo, ella era la única humana a la que Izaya jamás se atrevería a usar. Él usaría a todos los demás para darle lo que ella quería si se daba el caso._

_Jajaja es verdad… ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que odio a los humanos. Creo que ya no soy capaz de amar a nadie. Estimo a mi hermana pero no es de ese amor al que me refiero. – Explicó Kanra aún con sus binoculares en el objetivo. _

_¿Te refieres al amor de pasar toda la vida con alguien, no? – Preguntó él. Sabía que con Kanra podía hablar estos temas, así que no hacia como cuando alguien de su salón se acercaba a hablar sobre la vida y cosas así en que normalmente evadía a la persona. Nadie pensaba como él además de Kanra, así que no temía al rechazo._

_Si, ese mismo. – Contestó ella._

_¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Pidió él saber._

_Cuando logre lo que quiero no sé que voy a hacer. Me siento vacía, Izaya. Temo que cuando logre hacer que Kanri se establezca no tenga nada más que desear. Me he dado cuenta que no quiero nada de nadie. – Dijo ella bajando los binoculares y mirando sus manos. Izaya pasó su vista hacia ella, podía entender ese sentimiento. Él se sentía así. No tenía nada que desear ni querer de otros. No tenía algo por lo que luchar, nada más que Kanra. Pero si Kanra no tenía algo por lo que luchar, entonces él estaría igual._

_¿Deseas morir, no? Yo también me siento así… - No le había dicho eso a nadie más. Kanra era la primera en escucharlo. Incluso se había esforzado en ocultarlo de Shinra._

_Quiero morir, Izaya. Me siento cansada de todo. – Se recostó en el hombro de él. Su mente rememoraba esos momentos en que su vida había comenzado a volverse de esa forma. Si tan solo hubiera hablado con alguien y no lo hubiera ocultado, pero ahí estaban esas palabras._

"_Debo esconderlo."_

"_Nadie debe saberlo."_

"_Solo causaré más problemas."_

"_Me separarán de Kanri." – Su mente gritaba todo eso y por eso solo podía callar._

_Cuando logremos lo que quieres, luego pensaremos en algo los dos. – Sentenció Izaya._

_Tengo en mente varios locos proyectos y no puedo hacerlos solo. ¿Sabes~? – Agregó._

_Como lo dices suena a que son bastantes destructivos ~. Me apunto. – Contestó ella interesada. Si se trataba de Izaya sabía que estarían llenos de adrenalina, solo en momentos como esos se sentiría viva._

_¿Y lo dudas~? – La sonrisa de Izaya se ensanchó dando paso a una expresión llena de maldad y cinismo._

* * *

><p><strong>29 DE DICIEMBRE<strong>

**CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS**

**5:00 PM**

**Yagiri Namie**

Mi jefe me tiene harta…

**Eithne**

Solo tienes que vengarte de él. ¿No?

**Yagiri Namie**

No es muy fácil hacerlo, ya no baja la guardia conmigo como antes.

**Eithne**

¿No dijiste que no le gusta venir a Ikebukuro porque se encuentra con su enemigo? Haz las citas en Ikebukuro y ya.

**Yagiri Namie**

Buena idea.

**Eithne**

Hazlas a horarios raros. Procura que esté a la medianoche en la calle, así verá a todos felices y estará irritado jajajaja XD.

**Yagiri Namie**

Bien, prepararé todo. C:

Después iré a vigilar a Seiji en Ikebukuro .

**Y pensar que Namie nunca pensó que su broma causaría tantos estragos XD.**

***Corre a subir el siguiente capítulo***

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	13. Sonrisa Ladina

**Nueva marca, tardé dos días escribiendo estos tres capítulos x_x**

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 13: SONRISA LADINA**

* * *

><p><strong>8 DE ENERO<strong>

**UNA HORA Y MEDIA ANTES DE LA MISIÓN DE RESCATE**

¿Hola, Ryuugamine-kun? – Kida miró a Izaya cuando escuchó el apellido de su mejor amigo.

¡Izaya-san! ¿Vas a involucrar a Mikado? – Kida sonaba molesto.

Kida-kun, es probable que todos tus conocidos ya estén involucrados. Le pedí a Ryuugamine-kun hace dos días que se escondiera en uno de mis departamentos por lo mismo. – Explicó el pelinegro con astucia. Izaya se dio cuenta que el tono de la llamada había pasado a ser contestado desde el otro lado de la línea.

Lo pondré en alta voz. Al parecer alguien quiere hablar contigo. – Izaya puso el celular en medio de los cuatro para que pudieran escuchar claramente lo que hablaban.

¿Alguien? ¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo? – La voz de Mikado sonaba interrogante ante lo dicho por el informante.

Mikado… - Dijo Kida algo dudoso.

¡¿Masaomi?! ¡¿Cuándo volviste?! – Sonaba como si alguien se hubiera caído de la silla por el estupor.

¡Mikapon! – Dijo luego Erika para reírse por la notable caída que se había escuchado.

… - Shizuo solo hizo "eco" de su propia existencia.

Shizu-chan también está acá por varias razones… - Izaya le informó a Mikado para que tuviera cuidado de lo que fuera a decir que pudiera implicarlos a ambos en una amenaza de muerte segura.

Ya veo… No preguntaré por ahora. – Contestó Mikado ya recompuesto.

Pensé que algo malo había pasado cuando ya no me contactaste, Izaya-san. – Dijo más calmado.

Si, pasaron muchas cosas malas… A propósito. ¿Sabes de algún movimiento raro en la ciudad? Necesitamos rescatar a dos personas antes del mediodía sino será muy tarde. – Izaya omitió varios detalles que luego le contaría a Mikado con calma.

No sé nada de ningún movimiento raro. Lo único anormal ha sido que se han perdido las comunicaciones por completo en el oeste de Ikebukuro. Algunos han estado posteando eso desde la mañana. Algo como: "He tenido que caminar hasta el centro de Ikebukuro para poder hacer una llamada decente." – Mikado leía lo que estaba en la página de los Dollars.

¿No hay señal? ¿No se suponía que Ikebukuro tendría comunicación adentro…? – Izaya se preguntó en voz alta. Podría ser que Haruka se hubiera equivocado pero lo veía difícil, hasta ahora todos habían tenido comunicación sin problemas solo en Ikebukuro.

Espera… - Se escucharon algunos sonidos de botones de un ratón.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Izaya esperando algún indicio de algo por parte de Mikado.

¿Dijiste que tenían hasta las doce, no? – Preguntó Mikado.

Si. – Respondió él.

Entre los comentarios había algo de "Escuché que están haciendo unos trabajos de mantenimiento, dijeron que acabarían a las 12." Acabo de preguntarle más sobre el asunto y dice que su amigo vio las obras de mantenimiento cerca del muelle al oeste de Ikebukuro. – Contestó Mikado.

Eso quiere decir que es de ahí donde abrirán el portal para irse… - Izaya miró a los demás.

¿Portal? ¿A dónde? – Mikado no entendía nada.

Mikado en un rato te explicaré en el modo privado. – Dijo Kida tomando la laptop.

Gracias, Ryuugamine-kun. Kida-kun te explicará… - Izaya deseó que Kida obviara la parte de Amai pero sería inevitable.

De nada. Nos vemos. – Izaya colgó.

¿Qué vamos hacer, Izayan? – Preguntó Erika.

Creo que Kida-kun y tú deberían quedarse aquí. Si todos vamos, podríamos descuidar la base. Con las Saika ayudándonos pueden esconderse sin problemas. – Izaya respondió.

Ya veo. Creo que con ustedes dos serán más que suficiente para ir al frente de batalla. – Erika estaba de acuerdo con la sugerencia.

Entonces nos vamos ya… Tengo que ver el terreno de la guerra. – Izaya parecía estar emocionado para Erika y Shizuo.

Antes de que se vayan… ¿Me permites hablar un momento con Shizu-Shizu? – Erika pidió con una sonrisa mirando rápidamente hacia la dirección de Kida quien aun estaba ocupado explicándole a Mikado.

Ah… Está bien. – Izaya no entendía por qué le pedía permiso a él pero aceptó. Erika se llevó a la habitación de al lado a un aturdido Shizuo que todavía era presa del impacto de la noticia de Amai.

* * *

><p>Eres una mujer muy cruel Haruka. – Una joven en bata de laboratorio con lentes apareció en la habitación de Haruka con aura sombría.<p>

No tengo la culpa que ellos no hayan preguntado lo principal. Es su culpa por odiarse tanto, Kari-san~. – La chica se quitó la peluca y dejó caer sus cabellos negros sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa.

Si supieran que el padre real de ese niño es alguien demasiado peculiar. – Dijo Kari-san sentándose en la cama.

Si… Heiwajima Shizuo. – Suspiró ella con fastidio, el solo recordar a ese sujeto sentía que la sangre le hervía.

No te vayas a enojar. No estoy con ganas de soportar tus rabietas. – Regañó Kari-san.

Ok, ok, ok. No te enojes… - Haruka se levantó, ya había descansado lo suficiente como para poder levantarse y llevar a cabo sus deberes.

Oye, si aún no te sientes bien no te fuerces. – Caminó detrás de Haruka rumbo a la habitación en donde se encontraba su prisionero y probablemente su ficha maestra si sabían cómo usarla.

* * *

><p>Hola~ Izaya-kun. Cuanto tiempo sin verte, haz crecido mucho. – Dijo un hombre con una máscara de gas en la cara quien estaba amarrado en una silla siendo vigilado por Mila y Blue Hat. Sentada en unas sillas más alejadas estaban Mairu, Kururi y Anri viendo la situación.<p>

Aunque no debería llamarte Izaya-kun, podría confundirse con el Izaya-kun de aquí. ¿Qué tal Izaya-chan? – Siguió hablando el hombre.

No me molestaría que me llamaras Izaya-sama. Pero bueno… eso no es lo que me importa ahora mismo. Hay algo que necesito saber lo más rápido posible, Kishitani Shingen-san. – Dijo Haruka muy sería.

Supe que te encontraste de nuevo con tu doble. – Shingen cambió el tema.

Si, aunque no fueron en las mejores circunstancias. – Dijo ella.

Ahora el lleva tu sangre también… - Shingen reflexionó en voz alta.

Podría decirse, aunque aún sigue siendo humano parcialmente así que no necesitas experimentar también con él, Shingen. – Haruka lo miró molesta, sabía a donde iba la curiosidad del maquiavélico doctor de Nébula.

**31 DE DICIEMBRE**

En ese momento ella tuvo un mal presentimiento…

Como sabiendo que algo malo podía suceder, ella pidió a Mila y a Anko que la acompañaran afuera para buscar a Izaya. Era extraño para ella que esa cita se hubiera concertado a una hora muy rara. Y más empeoraba ese presentimiento el hecho de que habían sido atacados ya por Nébula minutos atrás. Por eso, ellos fueron lo más rápido al encuentro con Orihara Izaya, él debía estar cerca. Cuando estaban por entrar al primer callejón escucharon a alguien caer en el suelo y luego varios pasos que se alejaban corriendo del lugar.

Fue ahí que ella lo vio.

Izaya había sido descuartizado en dos partes. Él mismo no entendía que había sucedido en ese instante, estaba en el suelo mirando el cielo estrellado sin saber que ya no tenía su parte inferior.

Haruka corrió hasta él con desesperación, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para ver si aun estaba lo suficientemente consciente para ser ayudado.

Oye. ¿Me escuchas? Vas a estar bien. – Miró a Mila para que trajera la otra mitad de Izaya quien no perdió el tiempo y la trajo sin problemas hasta ahí.

Solo queda una cosa por hacer… - Haruka buscó en el abrigo de Izaya una navaja de las que sabía que siempre traía consigo y tomó una que tenía una base de madera pintada de color negro en donde había unas iníciales que le parecían conocidas.

"¿H.K.?" – Dijo en su mente pero luego recordó en lo que estaba.

¿Haruka-sama está segura? Si hace eso… su estado empeorará. – Anko le recordó el asunto de su salud.

No podemos perder a Izaya, además el ha resultado herido por mi causa. Es mi deber hacer esto. – Sin dudas en su mente Haruka puso el filo de la navaja en su muñeca dejando correr un hilo de sangre sobre la herida de Izaya. El líquido rojo con solo tocar la piel del pelinegro comenzó a burbujear y de paso a unir la carne que había quedado desprendida uniendo a una impresionante velocidad a Izaya de nuevo.

¡Se ha regenerado! – Mila decía sorprendido.

Es impresionante que este no hubiera muerto al instante como los otros… - Anko miraba asombrado, habían tratado de salvar a los otros dobles de Izaya pero al encontrarlos moribundos y suministrarles la sangre de Haruka estos murieron sin más.

Pero no está fuera de peligro… - Haruka se desplomó junto a Izaya.

El plan ha fallado, debemos regresar. – Anko tomó el celular y marcó a un número en especial.

Kida, necesito que vengas por Izaya. Estamos cerca del sushi ruso. Trae contigo el sedante que te dio Kari-san. – Pidió Anko colgando la llamada.

Yo iré por ellos. Mila lleva a Haruka-sama a Shinjuku cuando Kida llegue. – Anko comenzó a perseguir los atacantes de Izaya.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Debo suponer que ahora tiene tu habilidad para regenerarte porque ya a ti no te sirve. – Shingen hizo una suposición esperando que Haruka lo confirmara.

Veo que estás bastante informado. – Haruka maldijo en su mente, era increíble que supiera tanto. Se preguntaba quién era su fuente.

Sí, me han contado como peleaste a muerte por tu hijo con aquellas personas hace un año. Esa es la razón principal por la que actualmente estás agonizando… Se nota bastante por lo pálida que estás. – Desde el ángulo parecía que él la miraba fijamente.

Y al no poder regenerarte no puedes usar tu habilidad especial. Acortaste más tu vida al darle tu sangre a Izaya-kun para que viviera. ¿No? - Dedujo él rápidamente.

No se te escapa nada, eh~. Es así como dices, pero el que no pueda regenerarme o usar mi habilidad no significa que ya no pueda hacer algo. – Haruka se agachó y tomó una roca entre sus manos.

Hay algo que debes decirme no importa qué suceda. Ya que si no lo haces, así quedará tu cráneo. – Haruka apretó con su mano la piedra y esta se hizo añicos. Anri casi podía comparar esa acción con Heiwajima Shizuo, era probable que ambos tuvieran el mismo tipo de fuerza.

¿Q-Qué quiere saber, Izaya-sama? – Shingen mentiría si dijera que no sintió miedo después de esa acción, ella hablaba en serio con lo de partir su cráneo como esa roca.

Así me gusta~. Quiero saber… ¿Dónde ubicó las puertas dimensionales la mujer llamada Orihara Kyouko? – Preguntó directamente. En su mente, Shingen maldecía haber caído en esta situación, delatar a Orihara Kyouko era ser sentenciado a muerte por Nébula.

* * *

><p><strong>4 DE ENERO<strong>

¿Sonohara? ¿Tú también estás aquí? – Kadota la miraba sin creerlo.

¿Nos vas a ayudar en la invasión a Nébula, Anri-chan~? – Yumasaki fue el que ahora interrogó.

Haré mi mayor intento… - Dijo la chica de lentes tímidamente al sentir que la miraban todos.

¡Ya quiero ver a Anri-nee en acción! – Dijo Mairu mientras calentaba en una esquina.

Ella tiene una espada japonesa. (Impresionante…) – Kururi ayudaba a su hermana a calentar.

Kadota-san. – Togusa llamó la atención de Kadota desde el asiento del conductor.

Ah, cierto. Dividamos los grupos. – Miró a Mila y a Blue Hat.

Yo puedo quedarme sola con Kari-san. Ustedes dos vayan con ellos. – Dijo ella desde la entrada del edificio abandonado. Ambos no estaban seguros de que si dejarla sola era una buena idea pero ella siempre tenía un plan B si algo salía mal.

**NÉBULA**

**10:00 PM**

El guardia que vigilaba las cámaras miraba con aburrimiento cada una de ellas por turno, estaba seguro que nada inusual sucedería esa noche también. Hasta que dos personas en la entrada llamaron su atención.

¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo esas dos niñas? Tienen máscaras en sus rostros. – Preguntó el guardia al otro.

No sé. Parece como si estuvieran pintando la entrada con pintura de aerosol. ¿No? – Contestó el otro.

¡Alguien que vaya a la entrada a quitar a esas niñas! – El guardia habló por la radio para que alguien saliera a detenerlas.

Al instante cinco guardias llegaron a la entrada para quitarlas de en frente, pero su sorpresa fue que estas dos los esperaban con bombas de gas pimienta que fueron lanzadas en sus rostros para dificultarles la visión. Mairu lanzó adicionalmente una bomba de humo en la entrada y Kururi les disparó con una pistola de balines a las cámaras.

¡Vía libre! – Gritó Mairu.

¡Bien hecho, Mairu-chan y Kururi-chan! – Felicitó Yumasaki entrando con Kadota al edificio. Ellos serían la distracción mientras las chicas buscaban a Anko y al otro objetivo. Blue Hat tomó su propio caminó en la cortina de humo y Mila se quedó para dar apoyo a la distracción.

¡Necesitamos más seguridad en la entrada! – El guardia del principio comenzó a sonar la alarma.

¡Hay intrusos! ¡Están enmascarados! – Dijo el otro.

¿Sabes dónde está Anko-san? – Preguntó Mairu viendo a Anri mientras a esta le brillaban los ojos.

No estoy segura, pero creo que hay algo en ese edificio de allá. – Anri señaló el edificio que a simple vista se veía más viejo que todos.

Se ve como una prisión. (Aterrador) – Kururi sacó más bombas de gas pimienta por si acaso encontraban más hostilidad adentro.

¿Un ataque sorpresa? Qué atento de tu parte Izaya-chan~. – Dijo Shingen viendo por la ventana, él caminó hacia la salida de su laboratorio para esconderse. No podía ser atrapado ahora.

Para su suerte había puesto todos los datos en una USB y la había escondido en su máscara por si acaso era capturado por los invasores del otro mundo. Había perdido el contacto con la flota que había enviado a Ikebukuro dos días atrás y comenzaba a pensar que las cosas podrían estar peor allá.

¡Vengan aquí! – Yumasaki gritó en el calor de la batalla mientras tiraba bombas molotov a los que venían por pelea.

Yumasaki no te apasiones… - Kadota suspiró al verlo.

Oigan… ¿No es raro? Hay muy poca seguridad en la entrada. – Mila miró los alrededores al acabar con el último guardia que había llegado.

Tienes razón, es muy extraño. Pensé que por ser una gran corporación habrían más personas vigilando. – Kadota veía eso raro, más cuando una explosión se sintió desde el edificio en el que habían entrado antes el grupo de chicas en busca de Blue Hat.

¿Esos son perros? – Mairu preguntó con temor. Delante de ellas habían un escuadrón de perros de gran tamaño que estaban en la entrada de lo que parecían ser celdas para prisioneros.

Me recuerdan a los de Resident Evil, se ven extraños. – Volvió a hablar Mairu preparando sus bombas de gasolina que usó con los zombies el día anterior.

Qué miedo. (Terror) – Kururi se escondió detrás de Anri por instinto.

Anri-chan es mejor que te vayas y dejes esto así. – Dijo una voz por los altavoces, todas miraron

¡¿Quién eres?! – Preguntó ella en guardia sin dejar de mirar a los perros que estaban delante de ella mientras sostenía a Saika en su mano.

Soy alguien que te aconseja que mejor te alejes de esta guerra y dejes de ser manipulada por el doble de Orihara Izaya. – Dijo la voz.

No estoy siendo manipulada. Quiero parar esto para que mis amigos no queden involucrados. – Dijo ella con determinación.

¡Oye, Saika! ¡Aquí estoy! – Gritó la voz de un joven desde una celda al fondo. Más atrás de los perros unos ojos azules y brillantes se veían desde toda esa oscuridad que envolvía el recinto.

¡Anko-kun no la llames…! – La voz del altavoz sonaba frustrada.

Anri comenzaba a molestarle la voz de la persona que le hablaba y miró los cables en la pared con detenimiento. Le quitó una de las bombas de gasolina a Mairu y la lanzó sobre los cables que estaban junto a los perros. De inmediato todo se encendió causando una gran explosión cerca de los animales, pero lo suficientemente pequeña para que no les llegara hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

Quédense aquí. – Ordenó Anri y esta comenzó a correr entre las llamas a una gran velocidad. El brillo de las flamas se contrastaba con sus brillantes ojos rojos que buscaban a Anko.

¡Es genial! – Mairu la veía maravillada junto con Kururi.

Anri cortó los barrotes de la celda como si fueran mantequilla y caminó hacia un joven que se encontraba sentado en el piso con grilletes en sus manos y tobillos. Ella con una precisión digna de un maestro rebanó cada uno de ellos dejándolo libre al instante.

¡No, Anri-chan no pued-…! – La voz del alta voz se cortó abruptamente.

¿Qué ibas a decir? – Un cuchillo estaba situado en el cuello de Shingen.

¿Crees que deberías estar aquí? – Preguntó Shingen.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo Blue Hat con molestia.

Envié un asesino a su pequeño escondite secreto. ¿No crees que Izaya-chan estará en peligro? – Blue Hat puso mala cara al escuchar eso. Sabía que alguien debía quedarse con Haruka. Justo cuando sus pensamientos comenzaban a agitarse a causa de que su líder estaba en peligro el celular de Shingen sonó.

Contesta. – Demandó el joven. Shingen tomó el aparato en sus manos y presionó el botón para hablar.

Hola~ Kishitani Shingen. – Una voz de mujer se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

¿Quién habla? – Shingen no reconocía la voz.

¿No me reconoces? ¡Qué cruel! ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de mí? La persona que ayudó a calibrar tus malditas puertas a mi mundo. – Dijo ella.

Orihara Izaya-chan… - Shingen ya temía lo peor con el asesino que había enviado.

No te preocupes, tu amigo está bien. No lo he lastimado en absoluto. Igor-san está en perfectas condiciones. – Haruka miró al hombre ruso que estaba parado en frente de ella con una luz rojiza en sus ojos. Blue Hat tomó el celular para recibir las siguientes órdenes.

Anko, tráelo. – Dijo Haruka cortando la llamada.

Menos mal Sonohara Anri estaba aquí. – Dijo Kari-san suspirando.

No estábamos capacitadas para una batalla a muerte contra un asesino ruso. Qué bueno que era uno de los hijos de Saika, ella fue de mucha ayuda… – Haruka se tiró sobre su cama.

Estoy agotada, quiero dormir… - Se quejó la pelinegra con pereza.

* * *

><p><strong>DE VUELTA OTRA VEZ AL PRESENTE…<strong>

Shizu-Shizu necesito decirte algo importante ahora que no está Kida-kun cerca. – Dijo ella sacudiéndolo para poder sacarlo de su letargo actual.

¿Qué cosa es, Karisawa? – Shizuo preguntó con una apatía más mortal de la que jamás Heiwajima Kasuka podría mostrar en toda su vida.

¿No me digas que aún sigues en shock por lo de tu hijo genético con Izayan~? – Dijo Erika tranquilamente mientras buscaba algo en su celular. Shizuo de repente tenía ganas de morir por la sola mención de ese asunto.

Tengo algo que te alegrará. – Ella le enseñó una foto desde su celular llamando la atención de Shizuo al instante.

¿Qué significa esto…? ¿Cómo es que tienes esto…? – Shizuo estaba más en shock de lo que jamás pensó estar después de saber lo de Amai.

Las tomé ese día que tienes en mente ahora mismo~. – A medida que el dedo de Erika pasaba por la pantalla para ir a la siguiente foto, Shizuo se ponía cada vez más pálido por el horror que representaba aquella evidencia. Y sin más que decir Shizuo destruyó el celular al llegar a la última foto.

¡No! ¡Shizu-chan! ¡¿Cómo pudiste destruirlo…?! ¡Aquellas hermosas fotos! – Erika lloraba en el suelo, le dolía más perder las fotos que el mismo celular. Shizuo se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando una sonrisa que era muy característica de Izaya se sintió en el aire. El rubio miró a todas partes buscando al informante pero no se encontraba cerca hasta que volvió su mirada a Erika.

¡Hahahahaha! ¿Crees que esas eran las únicas copias que tenía? Déjame decirte que hay más en el celular de Kida-kun y yo guardé varias copias en la red. – El espíritu de Orihara Izaya se había apropiado de Karisawa Erika quien lo miraba con esos ojos de "te tengo en mis manos, Heiwajima Shizuo", solo que viniendo de aquella mujer fujoshi le parecía lo más aterrador del mundo. Prefería a la maldita pulga.

¡Eso no significa nada! Eso tiene que ser un fotomontaje con photoshop o algo… - Shizuo tenía una risa nerviosa en su cara. El ver aquellas fotos había empezado a aflojar el sello que su cerebro mantenía sobre las memorias del primero de enero.

Yo he hecho muchas así, por eso sé que es real. Además… - Verificó que nadie estuviera cerca para decir lo siguiente.

Yo los vi… - Dijo ella con seriedad dejando frio a Shizuo.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Izaya esperaba que Shizuo volviera para ir al muelle, pero este se estaba demorando mucho por alguna razón. ¿Qué podía tener que decirle Erika-chan a Shizuo para que demoraran tanto? Le parecía raro pero decidió entretenerse y hablar con Kida.

¿Kida-kun…? – Izaya no sabía qué decir exactamente. Era casi la misma situación con Anri solo que esta era al doble.

¿Si…? – Kida parecía tenso también. Izaya pensó que quizás era por el silencio incomodo de antes pero algo estaba más extraño de lo usual.

¿No estás un poco tenso conmigo? Está bien que me odias pero estás raro. – Decidió decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para evitar complicarse.

¡¿Yo raro…?! ¡Jajajajaja! Estoy normal… - El rubio sudaba frio.

Pareciera que ocultas algo importante. – Izaya sonrió, sentía una información jugosa por descubrir en su kouhai.

¿Ocultar? Para nada, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a estar con ustedes dos juntos… Temo que algo vaya a salir volando y me golpee… - Kida mantuvo la calma.

¿Solo eso? ¿Miedo a Shizu-chan? – Izaya se sentía decepcionado.

Si, Izaya-san. Dudo que sea tan bueno para ocultar cosas como tú. – Kida lo miró con una sonrisa que escondía alguna burla o eso le pareció a Izaya.

¡Ya volvimos! – Erika entró triunfante seguida de un blanco Heiwajima Shizuo interrumpiendo la conversación de los otros dos.

¿Qué le pasó a él…? – Izaya lo veía más destruido que diez minutos antes.

N-Nada, solo tuvimos una conversación para evitar que se peleen en el camino y trabajen como niños buenos. – La sonrisa de Erika parecía aterradora para los tres hombres.

Ya veo… Vámonos, Shizu-chan. – Izaya obedecía a su instinto que decía que debía huir de ahí por alguna razón y tomando a Shizuo por el brazo salió del lugar. Cuando los dos restantes se quedaron por fin solos, el rubio fue el primero en hablar.

Karisawa-san… ¿No le habrás dicho, verdad? – El rostro de Kida se puso azul por el miedo.

¿Qué crees~? Además le dije que las demás fotos estaban en tu celular. – Dijo ella.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy a ser asesinado por Shizuo-san! – Kida comenzaba a despedirse de todos sus amigos mentalmente mientras lloraba.

Todo va de acuerdo a mi plan~. – Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro de la otaku. Este era su momento para brillar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ñaca ñaca (?) Erika los ha dejado con el misterio 8D, ella es malvada ~<strong>

**¡Por fin el día 4 de enero está completamente contado!**

**Ahora solo faltan el 1, 5 y el 6 –Si no me equivoco…- ~**

**¿Cuál será el secreto que guardan Kida y Erika? 8D**

**¿Por qué Shizuo quedó más traumado?**

**¿Orihara Kyouko no era tan normal como Izaya pensaba?**

**Tantas interrogantes XD**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima vez que me dé por escribir~.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	14. Anotaciones sobre la guerra parte 1

**¡Raven-chan deeeesuuuuu! XD**

**Primero que todo disculpen por perderme del mapa 11 días sin actualizar. Resulta que había olvidado que venían los carnavales y que debía haber preparado algo antes de esos días, porque mi hermana menor venia a quedarse en mi casa y ya saben que uno debe atender a las visitas y preparar películas, animes y cosas para entretención de las dos XD**

**Y bueno como ya se acabaron los días de vacaciones toca volver a las andadas –que en su caso es aquí y deviantart- y pues aquí me tienen 83~**

**Ahora respondiendo reviews 83**

**Adela: **Ikebukuro es el nido de cosas raras y locas XDDD Seis días pueden abarcar el fin del mundo y aún así no ser suficiente~ Kanra-chan es tan loquisha, es difícil no amarla jajajaja.

**Kiiro1412:** Namie es difícil de odiar, a mi también ella me encanta jajajaja. Si, Kyouko-chan había estado involucrada también en el asunto, pronto sabremos qué tanto D:

**White Chains: **Aquí te dejo dos capítulos 8D. Me agrada que te guste la trama de mi fic x3

**c-antonella: **Perdonada XDD

Lo gracioso de todo este fic es que si se fijan, todos al encontrar una oportunidad para sacar provecho piensan en tomar ventaja del asunto y al parecer quizás Erika-chan sea una de esas 83

Haruka es la versión alternativa de Izaya, por eso mismo podrían ser igual como no podían serlo. Todo depende del mundo y las circunstancias en las que hayan estado ambos lo que determine esa diferencia. Aunque aún no sabemos nada sobre el mundo de donde proviene Haruka, quizás pronto sabremos más 83~

Ame la última parte de tu review XDDDD

**Bueno ahora disfruten los dos capítulos de estas dos semanas en que no actualicé 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 14: ANOTACIONES SOBRE LA GUERRA**

**PARTE I**

* * *

><p><strong>CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS <strong>

**DOS MESES ATRÁS **

**NOVIEMBRE**

¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás a estas horas en la puerta de mi departamento? – Dijo molesto Shizuo al ver a Shinra sentado delante de la puerta en el suelo.

Digamos que Celty se enojó conmigo… Ahora cree que la engaño con una mujer. - Dijo lloriqueando Shinra mientras abrazaba su maleta con ropa.

Me cuesta creerlo… - Hasta para Heiwajima Shizuo era algo que no podía asimilar aunque fuera Celty la que se lo dijera, siendo ella el ser viviente que más creía en el mundo.

Espera... ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? – Preguntó Shizuo percatándose de que jamás le había dicho a Shinra el lugar donde residía.

Realmente no quieres saber cómo lo averigüé… - Shinra se levantó del suelo y lo miró con miedo.

¿Izaya, verdad? ¿Por qué simplemente no te fuiste a su departamento? – Shizuo abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar de mala gana, sabía que debía hacerlo, Shinra y Celty lo dejaban estar en su departamento siempre debido a las circunstancias que iban desde heridas hasta secuestros.

Ahora mismo está fuera de la ciudad atendiendo un asunto. Su secretaria está con él así que no me podía dar la llave. – Dijo el doctor sentándose en la alfombra disfrutando lo tibio que estaba el interior del lugar, allá afuera comenzaba a congelarse por las bajas temperaturas de la temporada.

Estaba claro para Shinra que en otros tiempos Izaya lo hubiera dejado estar en el departamento sin problemas, pero ahora inventaba una excusa extraña, le hacía pensar que tenía algo ahí que él no quería que viera, aunque solo eran suposiciones, no tenía pruebas de ello.

Debe estar haciendo algún desastre, estoy seguro. ¡Es molesto! ¡Es molesto! ¡Molesto! – Shizuo repetía como si se tratara de alguna maldición, Shinra podía imaginar los símbolos demoniacos bajo él.

Cálmate, Shizuo. Si está haciendo algo malo al menos es bastante lejos de aquí. ¿No crees? – Shinra intentó calmarlo con éxito.

Es verdad, al menos no es en Ikebukuro. Ten esto, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. – Shizuo le dio una taza de té importado que le había traído Kasuka el mes pasado, no había tenido tiempo de probarlo pero ahora que Shinra lo "visitaba" era una buena oportunidad de disfrutar del regalo.

Tiene buen aroma~. – Shinra aspiró el aroma del té muy relajado para volverlo a mirar.

No te enojes Shizuo, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Está bien que Izaya haga sus cosas fuera de Ikebukuro y no aquí? – Preguntó el doctor ilegal algo curioso.

Realmente no, pero yo quiero vivir mi vida en paz, así que mientras no se meta en mi camino o intente jugar con la gente de aquí para crear problemas innecesarios para su propio goce, no iré a buscarlo y a asesinarlo. – Contestó el rubio bebiendo su taza de té con una tranquilidad que no iba con sus palabras.

Jajajaja, no eres un superhéroe después de todo. Te preocupas por las cosas que hacen que tu ira estalle y haga desastres, pero lo haces a media. – Shinra bebió su té.

Créeme que quisiera eliminarlo, así no tendría que pensar que hay alguien jugando con la gente a sus ansias, pero… - Shizuo se quedó pensativo extrañando un poco a Shinra.

¿Pero? – Shinra esperaba la continuación que nunca llegó.

No es nada. Por cierto… ¿Por qué Celty piensa que la engañas? – El barmán cambió el tema, estaba más curioso de saber el asunto que había traído a Shinra ahí.

Es un malentendido. Cuando ella llegó hace unas horas al departamento yo estaba hablando con una mujer por el teléfono, pero no estaba coqueteando con ella. – Contestó él.

¿Una mujer hablando contigo…? ¿Estás seguro que era una mujer? – Shizuo le sonaba a ficción el relato de Shinra.

¡No seas cruel! Además el hecho de que te sorprenda que una mujer me hable es porque ninguna se acercaba a mí en secundaria. ¿No es así? Déjame decirte que fue a causa de Izaya y tú, ustedes dos arruinaron mi vida de estudiante. – Shinra respondió ante las dos preguntas que dejaban en evidencia la burla disimulada de Shizuo.

Tenías la opción de no estar cerca de nosotros dos… Además, bien y podías decirle a Izaya que te presentara alguna, él siempre conseguía embaucar alguna para que lo siguiera. Y otra cosa. ¿Qué tanto hablabas con esa mujer por teléfono? – Shizuo estaba consciente de lo que reclamaba Shinra, pero también sabía que habían más opciones que estar entre Izaya y él.

Técnicamente él siempre había estado como vínculo entre dos enemigos, era irónico que fuera el único amigo de dos personas que no tenían otro amigo en todo el mundo y que lo más chistoso que el mismo caso se diera con Shinra. Solo que Shinra tenía dos únicos amigos en el mundo y con esos dos se había quedado por diez años a la distancia.

Es verdad, pero nadie más me llamaba la atención que ustedes dos, era divertido ver como se querían asesinar todos los días~. Con respecto a lo de Izaya, no me convenía en absoluto, las chicas que estaban con él solo tenían ojos para él, estaban hipnotizadas o algo así. Aunque claro, Izaya no tenía un gusto definido por ellas, debido a su amor a los humanos, podía quererlas por ser humanas pero nada más de ahí. Solo les quedaba ser usadas si querían seguir persiguiéndolo para ver si cambiaba de opinión, y así el ciclo seguiría repitiéndose… – Shinra hizo una pausa al quedarse sin aire al decir todo eso.

Y hablaba con esa mujer de ustedes dos. Ella quería saber mi relación contigo y con Izaya. Así que le di un análisis psicológico de los dos y por eso es que cuando estaba bromeando con ella al final de la llamada fue cuando llegó Celty y lo malinterpretó todo. – Shinra terminó de contestar todas las preguntas de Shizuo.

Eres tan extraño… ¿Quién puede disfrutar estar con los dos cuando siempre estamos peleando? Y espero que esa mujer no esté preguntando cosas de nosotros solo para crear algún problema extraño en Ikebukuro… – Shizuo suspiró pensando más en lo último, pero lo dejó de lado.

Con respecto a Shinra, estaba demasiado cansado del trabajo para pensar en golpearlo para reacomodar sus ideas en un intento de que fuera un ser humano normal de la sociedad, casi podía decir que era algo parecido a Izaya cuando hablaba así. Mirando el interior de las personas con tanta tranquilidad, ni él mismo quería mirar su propio interior por miedo a recordar cosas que lo hicieran enojar.

Yo lo disfruto porque ustedes dos son mis únicos amigos. Eso es lo normal. Y si, espero que esa persona no haga ningún desastre con lo que le dije… – Contestó Shinra acabando su té, el rostro de cierta mujer le venía a la cabeza y le preocupaba un poco interiormente.

Lo que digas. Ya no creo que tengas la "oportunidad" para tenernos juntos de cualquier forma. Cada uno tomó su rumbo, aunque es extraño que ninguno deje de estar cerca de Ikebukuro. Ahora que lo pienso, eres bueno para analizar a Izaya. ¿No es así? Tengo entendido que tú conoces a la pulga desde antes. – Shizuo recordó que esta conversación había estado pendiente desde hace diez años, pero como nunca pudo tenerla con Shinra debido a que siempre que estaba con él también estaba Izaya y no podían hablar.

"Ikebukuro atrae a las excentricidades como el azúcar a las hormigas. " Eso me dijo Izaya una vez… - Shinra recitó mientras pensaba como continuar respondiendo la siguiente pregunta de Shizuo.

Si, lo conocí en primer año de secundaria en Raira. Cuando nos separamos y tú te fuiste a la secundaria Raijin. Tres años antes de que Raira y Raijin se fusionaran. – Explicó el hombre de lentes con tranquilidad.

En ese entonces Izaya era un poco más normal, probablemente si él y tú se hubieran conocido en ese momento quizás no se llevarían tan mal como ahora… - Shinra soltó algo pensativo mientras evocaba sus pensamientos.

¿Quizás? ¿Él no siempre fue así? ¿Era normal? No entiendo lo qué quieres decir. – Respondió Shizuo más curioso que antes, el cansancio se le había ido y ahora por primera vez en su vida quería escuchar algo que saliera de la boca de Kishitani Shinra, podría ser que encontraría por fin el talón de Aquiles de su eterno rival.

"_Nunca podrás vencer a Orihara Izaya si solo utilizas fuerza bruta, Shizuo-san. Si quieres destruirlo tienes que hacerlo desde adentro." _– Las palabras de la mujer que conocía con el nombre de Tsubaki le llegaron a su mente. Una vez un mensaje de texto le había llegado con aquellas palabras, nunca le preguntó a ella por qué le había escrito eso, pero lo tendría en mente hasta que llegara la oportunidad. Quizás esa oportunidad estaba en esta conversación con su amigo de la infancia.

Izaya no era como cuando te conoció, él era más discreto y callado. Se podía decir que yo era de las pocas personas en la secundaria que tenía una conversación con él. Él alejaba a las demás personas de él y solo las miraba a la distancia sin hacer nada, pienso que era parte de su "observación de humanos" de la que tanto hablaba. Lo único que hacía que fuera quizás ilegal eran sus negocios de apuestas que hizo que nos metiéramos en problemas una vez. Aunque esa es otra historia que no tiene relación con lo que te estoy diciendo. Creo… - Pensó Shinra recordando su pasado con Izaya, estaba seguro que él quizás había visto donde se había torcido todo, pero era probable que él no se percatara en el momento de ello.

Quizás hablándolo con Shizuo podría descubrir algo que no había visto en aquel tiempo.

¿Ya estaba con negocios turbios a esa edad? ¡Es increíble! – Shizuo estaba asombrado de lo torcido que estaba ya Izaya a los trece años.

Pienso que lo de los negocios de apuestas era algo para conseguir recursos para algo, aunque no entiendo para qué. Era como si fuera un padre que trabajara para mantener una familia con hijos y una mascota o algo así. Era como si lo hiciera para vivir… Bueno, a veces me daba esa impresión. – Shinra se sirvió más té, al notar que Shizuo estaba más interesado en escuchar lo que decía, sería una larga noche.

¿Por qué lo pensabas? No imagino a Izaya manteniendo a una familia. Ni siquiera se lleva bien con sus hermanas menores. Aunque no sé nada de su relación con sus padres. – Dijo Shizuo.

Lo pensaba porque nunca veía que se comprara nada, normalmente trabajas para conseguir algo que quieres. ¿No? Pues él nunca compraba nada. Era extraño para mí porque con todo el dinero que sacó de sus negocios podía comprarse hasta una casa fácilmente. Además habían veces en que se desaparecía por días, sin embargo cuando llamaba a su casa, sus hermanas me decían que él se había ido a la escuela como siempre hacia. Pensé incluso que tenía novia y se perdía en algún lado con ella pero lo descarté, Izaya no estaba hecho para ser novio de nadie. No obstante, una vez vi a una chica con él en la ciudad… - Shinra miró a Shizuo.

¿No sería una de sus tantas víctimas? – Preguntó Shizuo algo incrédulo de que pudiera ser que se tratara del "amor de la vida" de Izaya. Siquiera la palabra amor e Izaya podían estar en la misma oración, a menos que fuera algo como "Amo a todos los humanos" que era lo que el pelinegro solía decir siempre.

Eso pensé, pero al acercarme a saludar, terminé escondiéndome para escuchar la conversación de los dos solo por curiosidad... – Shinra sonrió.

**12 AÑOS ATRÁS EN IKEBUKURO**

**EN ALGUNA PLAZA DE LA LOCALIDAD**

¿Eh? ¿Ese no es Izaya? – Shinra dijo a nadie en especial mientras compraba algunos DVD que le había pedido Celty aquella mañana, ya que ella tendría que ir a hacer un encargo de su padre quien estaría pronto en casa después de un viaje de seis meses en algún país extranjero.

Se acercó un poco para saludar, aunque en realidad quería saber de una forma muy disimulada qué había pasado con él los últimos días. Trataría que no se diera cuenta de su "preocupación". Shinra no quería quitar la barrera que estaba levantada ante las otras personas para no comprometerse de lleno con alguien y eso incluía parcialmente a Izaya.

Pero entonces notó que había una chica de la edad de ambos con él, tenía el uniforme de la secundaria Raijin, en donde actualmente se encontraba Heiwajima Shizuo estudiando. Shinra por alguna razón que nunca entendió en ese momento terminó escondiéndose detrás de un letrero mientras Izaya y la chica seguían hablando.

Qué bien, ya terminamos este trabajo, hemos perdido una semana entera con este caso. Estoy molido. – Dijo Izaya a la chica que lo acompañaba.

Si, y pensar que él la engañaba con su propia hermana menor. Jojojojo ~ ya quiero ver su reacción. – Dijo la chica de cabellos purpuras al pelinegro.

Qué cruel eres, Kanra-chan~. Aunque no niego que también quiero ver su reacción, sería interesante ver en qué se convierte esta situación. Creo que le daré seguimiento. – Izaya anotó en su libreta de proyectos el asunto, quizás podía sacar algo bueno de esto o también podía usarlos en un futuro cercano para alguno de sus planes.

Oh, cierto. Tu observación de humanos~. Debo decir que esta vez te doy la razón con respecto a tu hobby, es simplemente interesante. – El celular de Kanra sonó con una tonada en piano que ella misma había hecho en su tiempo libre.

Hola~ Kanri. ¿Deseas algo? – Contesto la pelipúrpura de buen humor.

Aja, entonces pasaremos por el supermercado. – Kanra anotó en un papel lo que le dictaba su hermana menor desde el otro lado de la línea. Ya después de despedirse de ella, esta cortó la llamada y volvió su atención a Izaya quien miraba con atención las papeletas que estaban pegadas a la pared junto a ellos.

¿Qué quería Kanri? – Preguntó Izaya.

Dice que las provisiones en nuestra base secreta se acabaron y que debemos comprar comida, capitán. – Kanra hizo el saludo que hacen los militares al referirse a sus superiores en broma.

Descanse teniente y vayamos de compras entonces~. – Izaya le siguió el juego haciendo el mismo saludo.

Hoy quiero comer Hot Pot aunque no estamos en invierno… - Al pelinegro se le había antojado de repente.

¿Cuál es el problema? Puedo hacerlo para ti hoy, hay que complacer tu antojo de embarazada, como buen "esposo" es mi deber. – Dijo ella riéndose de lo que había dicho.

Por supuesto que tienes que hacerlo, estamos hablando de quintillizos, la familia crecerá pronto. Tienes que complacerme. – Dijo Izaya con toda la formalidad del mundo como si fuera en serio.

Pfff… ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaajaaaaa! ¡Si, hasta tenemos una gata! – Kanra comenzó a reír agarrándose el estomago al hacerlo.

¡Jajajajajajajajaja! – Izaya comenzó a reírse al sentir que Kanra estaba riéndose de él. Era parte de sus momentos de estupidez y ocio que no tenían sentido pero eran graciosos para ellos.

A Shinra le costaba creer que Izaya pudiera hacer bromas de ese tipo y reírse de esa forma cuando en la escuela era demasiado serio algunas veces, aunque era un poco más abierto con él, pero no era nada comparado como era con aquella chica llamada Kanra. Este hecho respondía sus preguntas de cuando Izaya se perdía del mapa, incluso de su casa. Izaya vivía con esa chica en otra parte y por eso es que siempre estaba en negocios de apuestas para conseguir dinero. Era una conjetura bastante loca pero posible.

Lo cierto era que no tenía prueba de ello, así que terminó olvidándolo tiempo después.

**DE VUELTA A NOVIEMBRE…**

¿Entonces dices que esa chica llamada Kanra tenía alguna relación seria con la pulga? – Shizuo ciertamente no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido por aquella revelación aunque como decía Shinra, podía ser solo una suposición.

Quizás no una relación seria, pero había algo bastante profundo entre los dos. Ellos parecían ser bastante parecidos en sus personalidades. Quizás era eso. Lo que si estoy seguro es que cuando pasamos a preparatoria y Raijin se unió con Raira nunca la vi de nuevo. Curiosamente fue cuando Izaya comenzó a actuar de la forma en que lo conociste. – Shinra jugaba con la cuchara en su taza de té.

¿Lo que quieres decir es que algo sucedió con Izaya para que comenzara a comportarse como lo ha estado haciendo estos diez años y estaba relacionado con esa Kanra? – Preguntó Shizuo para ver si había entendido lo que Shinra había tratado de decirle con ese relato. Por alguna razón, la descripción de Kanra se le hacía conocida.

Exacto. Aunque no digo que Izaya no fuera así, lo que digo es que él no lo exteriorizaba ni tampoco hacía más de lo necesario para sus objetivos, él no trataba de ir contra el mundo. Iba contra lo normal cuando todos no tenían su atención en él. Pero en ese punto sucedió algo que hizo que tirara lejos este estilo de vida y qué simplemente alejara todo lo que podía acercarse a él. El evento que marcó a Izaya está ubicado en el paso de secundaria a preparatoria e hizo que nunca volviera a ser lo que había sido antes. – Explicó Shinra con un sentimiento de algo que no podía explicar.

Así que él no sacaba su verdadera forma de ser, eh. ¿Dices que veo la oscuridad interior de Izaya todo el tiempo? Suena gracioso… - Shizuo se debatía en esta última parte. Si, le era gracioso pero a la vez no.

Algo así. Tú dices que no te gustan las personas que ocultan cosas, especialmente las que mienten o juegan con otras personas, pero dime una cosa… ¿Izaya te ha mentido con respecto a su personalidad? Él siempre ha actuado frente a ti como él es realmente, o al menos lo ha hecho su peor lado. – Shizuo miró a Shinra con sorpresa como dándose cuenta de eso en ese momento, pero trató de ocultar la sorpresa debajo de una mirada apática.

Izaya te ha mostrado su peor lado desde el principio. ¿No tiene algo de merito eso? Ya sabes eso que dice "_Mejor mal conocido que mal por conocer_" eso debería aplicarse a ti y a él en este caso jajaja. Izaya quizás no tenga un corazón puro en el que puedas confiar, pero tiene un corazón oscuro y podrido al menos, fuera aún peor que no lo tuviera y ahí si podrías decir que no tiene humanidad. Aunque a mí no me interesa juzgar a ese corazón oscuro, me llama más la atención el por qué ese corazón terminó siendo de esa forma. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Shizuo? – Shinra interrogó a Shizuo que escuchaba con atención lo que decía.

No lo sé. Nunca me ha interesado saber cosas de él porque lo detesto. – Contestó aún más apático el rubio mirando su taza de té. Lo que decía Shinra en cierta forma era válido para él y no podía debatirlo, pero el punto era que tampoco podía hacer algo con eso. ¿Si Izaya tenía un horrible corazón que latía como los otros qué debía hacer con eso?

Yo siempre he pensado que ustedes se detestan por ser mínimamente iguales. Si te estoy diciendo esto es para que hagas las paces con él y no que lo destruyas. Es demasiado fácil hacerlo trizas. Es más difícil ser amigo de él, pero una vez que descubres que es como los demás seres humanos, un poco más raro quizás, pero es alguien que respira como tú o yo. Así que Shizuo, piénsalo de aquí en adelante, porque creo que tengo un mal presentimiento por eso vine aquí hoy, además de lo de Celty. – Dijo Shinra algo sombrío, a Shizuo le daba la impresión de que había algo más preocupando a su amigo, algo que no le estaba diciendo.

¿Es demasiado fácil destruirlo? No lo entiendo, si es tan fácil… ¿Por qué no lo he logrado? – Shizuo pensó en alta voz.

Cuando digo que es fácil destruirlo quiero decir… ¿Crees que es fácil manipular a otras personas? ¿Crees que es fácil leer el corazón de las personas? ¿Crees que es fácil hacerlo y mantenerte impasible? Ten en mente estas preguntas para cuando consigas las respuestas y entonces lo entenderás. - Shinra le sonrió amablemente a Shizuo escondiendo algo más allá de sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>8 DE ENERO<strong>

Y así fue…

Los malos presentimientos de Kishitani Shinra nunca se equivocaban, especialmente cuando Izaya estaba involucrado. Solo que esta vez no había sido provocado por el informante de Shinjuku si no por alguien más que desconocía en estos momentos.

¿Cómo fue que terminé así…? – Decía Shinra por milésima vez en ese día. Él había estado lejos de su gran amor por dos días desde que se había separado de Izaya en aquella fábrica abandonada.

No te quejes y sigue con tu trabajo. – Le dijo otra voz que estaba junto a él.

Ya lo sé Namie-san, pero me traumatiza no estar cerca de Celty. – Shinra cambiaba los vendajes con cuidado de un cuerpo sobre una cama en una habitación totalmente blanca. No habían ventanas ni puertas; solo la cama, el cuerpo de Namie sobre esta y el otro ser vivo que lo instaba a seguir revisando la herida en la espalda de ella.

Pero había algo que hacia la escena demasiado extraña, obviando el hecho de lo anormal que era la habitación en donde se encontraban, estaba una situación que no concordaba en absoluto. Y esta era que Yagiri Namie no soltaba ningún sonido de su boca porque estaba en un estado vegetativo por así decirlo.

¿Entonces Shinra con quién estaba hablando?

¿Por qué él se refería a ella como Namie-san cuando esta parecía estar inconsciente?

¿Qué era lo que le hablaba a Kishitani Shinra?

La respuesta estaba en el 6 de enero, sin embargo, es necesario relatar el 5 de enero para entender como se había llegado a esta alocada situación que vivía Kishitani Shinra y Yagiri Namie.

* * *

><p><strong>5 DE ENERO<strong>

**PLAZA DE IKEBUKURO**

**7:14 PM**

¡Oh, Izaya-san! – Dijo de repente una voz detrás del informante.

Ryuugamine-kun, es un gusto saber que estás bien. – Dijo Izaya al ver a su kouhai saludándolo con alegría. Era de las pocas personas en el mundo que aún se alegraba de verlo y eso era sorprendente para Izaya.

¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó Mikado algo curioso, desde la perspectiva de él, Izaya se veía bastante cansado, parecía que no hubiera dormido en varios días.

Pues… Han secuestrado a la hermana de un amigo tuyo, Ryuugamine-kun. Su hermano me pidió que la buscara pero no he podido dar con ella y comienzo a pensar lo peor. – Izaya mintió, no podía decirle que estaba buscando a su secretaria y que esta era Yagiri Namie quien había tenido un altercado con él un año atrás. Justo cuando se dio la primera reunión de los Dollars.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Quién es la persona? ¿Puedo ayudar? Debe estar muy preocupado por su hermana… - Mikado se compadecía de la pobre alma que tuviera que vivir en aquella zozobra.

No puedo decirte. Si te lo digo, quizás te molestes. – Izaya fingió estar afligido.

Dime, te juro que no me enojaré. – Mikado pidió con preocupación.

Se trata de la hermana mayor de Yagiri Seiji, Yagiri Namie. – Respondió Izaya dejando sorprendido a Mikado.

Ya veo. ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudar, Izaya-san? – Preguntó aún con determinación Mikado, Izaya se rió por dentro de aquello, su kouhai le parecía increíble en estos momentos. ¿Él pensaba ayudarlo cuando se trataba de buscar el paradero de Namie? Alguien que no le agradaba por las cosas que había hecho antes. Era un humano excepcional digno de estudio.

¿Podrías consultar con los Dollars para ver si saben algo? – Preguntó Izaya.

¡Déjamelo a mí! ¿Algo más? – Mikado contestó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras Izaya le daba la fotografía de Namie.

Si, deberías cuidarte. He sido atacado recientemente por alguien, Ikebukuro no es seguro otra vez. Si algo sucede a tú alrededor, cualquier cosa, ve a este lugar, la llave es esta. – Izaya le dio la llave de uno de sus múltiples departamentos que tenía alquilados con nombres falsos por la ciudad.

Entonces algo serio está sucediendo de nuevo… Tendré esto en mente. – Mikado tomó la llave.

Si, por ahora debo dejarte, tengo que regresar al lugar donde me estoy quedando. No quiero que me atrapen de nuevo con la guardia baja, tú también haz lo mismo. – Le advirtió Izaya.

Sí, nos vemos después. – Mikado se despidió siguiendo su camino mientras miraba la llave en sus manos. No podía evitar sentirse emocionado, algo otra vez estaba sucediendo en la ciudad y él quería saber qué era.

* * *

><p><strong>6 DE ENERO<strong>

**DEPARTAMENTO DE KISHITANI SHINRA**

**9:54 AM**

Izaya se veía adormilado frente a laptop en la mesa, seguía teniendo aquellos sueños extraños sobre cosas que nunca habían pasado. Comenzaba de nuevo a hastiarse de ellos.

Tienes una pésima cara hoy. – Dijo Shinra poniendo una taza de café en frente de él.

Gracias… No he dormido bien por culpa de mis sueños extraños otra vez. – Contestó él.

¿Qué soñaste esta vez? ¿Otra vez Masaomi-kun siendo asesinado por Mikado-kun? – Preguntó Shinra sentándose en la silla en frente de Izaya. El pelinegro bajó un poco la pantalla de la laptop sin apagarla para escuchar el sonido de algún mensaje privado si se daba el caso que Mikado hubiera encontrado algo. Tomó la taza en sus manos y bebió un poco para volver a hablar.

No, esta vez fueron más extraños. Primero está ese en que Dotachin es un villano e intenta robarme algo, lucho para que no lo haga y escapo a otro mundo. No logro recordar lo que él quería de mí, pero siento mucha rabia. – Resumió él.

¿Te refieres a Kadota-kun, no? – Preguntó Shinra tratando de reconocer a la víctima de los apodos raros de Izaya.

Si. – Contestó Izaya bostezando.

¿Y los demás? – Shinra estaba interesado en seguir escuchando, quizás podía haber una llave hacia los recuerdos perdidos de Izaya del primero de enero ahí.

En otro tú eres un asesino y estás con una mujer rubia que es nigromante o algo así. Pero te ves más malvado y no con la sonrisa idiota que muestras a diario. – Dijo Izaya.

¿Tienes algo en contra de mi sonrisa, Orihara-kun? Apuesto que le tienes envidia~. – Dijo Shinra.

Sigue soñando… - Contestó él rápidamente.

Los otros dos sueños son más raros. En uno de ellos soy una mujer pelirroja que sale con Shizu-chan por la ciudad y vamos a varias partes a divertirnos. Ese es totalmente imposible… - Izaya sentía que su estomago se le revolvía con solo recordarlo.

¿De verdad…jajajajaja? ¿No crees que esos sueños sean mensajes de tu subconsciente? – Shinra comenzó a reírse, era loco imaginar que Izaya le contaría algo como eso a él. Trató de recuperar la compostura para seguir escuchando más cosas sobre los sueños de Izaya.

¿Cómo qué…? ¿Qué tengo que cambiarme el sexo y salir con Shizu-chan? – Izaya estalló en risas solo de imaginar que pudiera estar "contemplando" esa situación en broma.

Pfff… ¡Espero que sus hijos no salgan con sus genes problemáticos jajajaja! – Ahora era Shinra el que volvía a reírse a coro con Izaya.

¡De paso pasar a Dotachin al lado oscuro y sugerirle a Erika-chan que se vuelva doctora! – Izaya siguió riéndose, no había forma que eso pasara.

Ahora que hablamos de hijos… - Izaya detuvo su risa abruptamente llamando la atención de Shinra.

¿Qué…? ¿Recordaste algo más? – Shinra se disponía a beber su café cuando Izaya dijo lo siguiente.

Soñé con una mujer que tuvo un bebé, ella tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran rojizos… Ella quería vengarse de "Heiwajima Shizuo". – Izaya dijo con detalle haciendo que Shinra dejara caer por los repentinos nervios su taza de café sobre la mesa.

¿Sucede algo Shinra? – Izaya se sorprendió que se le cayera la taza a él, estaba seguro que había visto una reacción extraña en Shinra por un momento. Como si hubiera tocado un punto escondido en él. Aunque lo descartó por tratarse de solo un sueño.

N-No pasa nada. Es solo que se me acalambró la mano por tenerla en la misma posición y-… - El sonido de un mensaje privado los hizo voltear sus miradas sobre el aparato que descansaba junto al brazo de Izaya en la mesa.

Un mensaje de Ryuugamine-kun… - Leyó Izaya levantando la pantalla de la laptop.

¿Qué dice? – El doctor agradecía a Mikado por interrumpir la conversación, así le daba tiempo de analizar lo recientemente escuchado.

Hay una actividad muy extraña cerca de una fábrica, dicen que alguien vio a Namie-san siendo cargada a su interior. – Izaya anotó la dirección en una nota en su celular y se puso su abrigo para salir en busca de su secretaria.

Espera… Yo te acompaño. – Pidió Shinra de repente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

¿De verdad quieres ir? Eso es inusual. Normalmente te quejas de quedar involucrado en mis cosas. Además vas a llamar demasiado la atención con esa bata. – Señaló la prenda blanca con molestia.

Es verdad, pero no tengo nada más para pasar desapercibido. – El doctor suspiró.

No me dejas otra opción… - Izaya suspiró.

**30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Es la primera vez que uso lentes de contacto… ¡Todo se ve tan claro! – Decía un Shinra emocionado mientras salían de una óptica. Antes de pasar a ese establecimiento habían estado en una tienda de ropa en donde Izaya había escogido ropa que no llamara la atención pero que tampoco se pareciera a lo que usualmente usaba Shinra. El conjunto consistía en un pantalón gris oscuro con una camiseta roja y un abrigo negro sobre esta. Quizás Celty no lo reconocería la próxima vez que lo viera.

Pareces otra persona… - Izaya lo miraba atento, fue en eso que su mente tiró un recuerdo lejano sobre el 31 diciembre. Alguien con la apariencia actual de Shinra corría hacia él y clavaba algo en su cuerpo para luego hacerlo caer al suelo.

¿Izaya? ¿Estás bien? – Shinra lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

S-Si, solo pensaba. – El pelinegro se preguntaba qué había sido ese recuerdo, no estaba seguro que perteneciera a la noche que fue atacado, dudaba mucho que Shinra hubiera optado por atacarlo ese día. Era algo demasiado improbable aunque no podía decir que no tuviera sentido, Shinra como muchos otros en Ikebukuro tenían razones suficientes para asesinarlo.

¿Entonces a dónde debemos ir ahora? – Preguntó Shinra.

A ese edificio que ves allá en frente. – Le señaló él mientras caminaban.

**20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

¿Qué están haciendo? – Shinra preguntaba desde un lugar alto que tenía un agujero en el techo, junto a él estaba Izaya quien miraba un poco espantado también.

No estoy seguro, parecen ser los zombies que vimos Anri-chan y yo hace tres días… - Izaya miraba con sus binoculares. En el centro de la fábrica habían muchos zombies apilados, pero a diferencia de los que se habían encontrado Anri y él antes, estos estaban estáticos. No se movían ni trataban de escapar.

¡Togusa, quémalos de una vez! – Gritó un chico con ojos zorrunos que sostenía una bola de fuego en sus manos.

¡Ya voy, Yumasaki! – Gritó en respuesta desde el otro extremo de la fábrica.

¿Togusa? ¿Yumasaki? ¿Por qué ellos están aquí? – Izaya no entendía que ellos hacían en ese lugar, aunque dando una mirada superficial a ellos, habían cosas que se notaban distintas en ellos. Es como si no fueran ellos, estaba seguro de eso ya que solía analizarlos casi mensualmente para su trabajo como informante.

¿Ese no es Kadota-kun? – Shinra dirigió su binocular hacia otro punto de la fábrica.

¿Dotachin? No puede ser… ¿Qué significa esto? – Izaya encontraba una interrogante nueva.

¿Togusa puedes verificar el estado de ella? No me deja acercarme como a ti… - Pidió Kadota con molestia tomando el lanzallamas que este llevaba en la mano junto con la mochila que tenía todo el combustible.

Está bien, pero Kadota-san debería tener más paciencia. – Suspiró el joven y fue hacia la habitación que Izaya supuso podría estar Namie confinada.

Ok, haremos lo que hacíamos en secundaria, Shinra. – Dijo en baja voz Izaya.

¿Qué? ¿Usarme de carnada? – Preguntó Shinra indignado.

Tomaré en cuenta la sugerencia. – Izaya sonrió.

No gracias, mejor tu se la carnada y yo me infiltraré para buscar a Namie-san. – Sugirió Shinra con una sonrisa que denotaba cierta molestia.

Nadie ha sido mejor carnada que tú, Shinra-chin~. – Izaya mostraba la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

Oigan, huele a humanos aquí y no hablo de la que tenemos de rehén. – Dijo Yumasaki mirando en la dirección en donde se encontraban escondidos Izaya y Shinra.

Sin previo aviso, Kadota elevó su mano haciendo moverse un grupo de barras de metal que se estrellaron contra el agujero en el techo. Izaya y Shinra cayeron al suelo después que todo el cielo raso se desplomara sobre los zombies que estaban por quemarse.

Así que tenemos intrusos, eh. – Kadota sonrió de una forma aterradora mientras tronaba los dedos, listo para golpearlos.

¡Ahh! ¡Es Shinra el m-mercenario! – Togusa quien volvía de revisar a Namie en su celda.

¡¿Qué?! – Kadota y Yumasaki exclamaron incrédulos.

¿Eres un mercenario…? ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! ¡He vivido todo este tiempo engañado! – Izaya murmuró en el oído de Shinra.

¡No sé de qué diablos hablan! ¡Soy solo un doctor clandestino! – Contestó él en baja voz.

Pero mira como te ven con miedo… Finge que eres un asesino, yo hablaré por ti. – Ordenó Izaya, no había mucho que pudiera hacer dadas las circunstancias. No entendía por qué se estaba dando este malentendido, pero claramente aquellos tres frente a ellos no podían ser otra cosa que impostores muy mal informados.

¡Deberían correr! ¡Este sujeto está loco, se la pasa idolatrando a los cadáveres sin cabeza todos los días! – Izaya les sugirió con temor fingido, aunque en realidad no estaba diciendo mentiras.

Vamos, pon una cara de malo. Esfuérzate. – Pidió Izaya.

Si, los mataré a todos como unos miserables jajajajajajaja… - Shinra hizo una carcajada "maléfica".

¡Está demente! – Izaya gritaba "horrorizado". Mientras hablaban lentamente caminaban hacia el lugar en donde se suponía estaba Namie.

Si, los matará como unos humanos miserables que son... – Izaya abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Namie en una celda junto a la puerta tirada en el piso inconsciente.

¿Namie? – Izaya trató de sacar el seguro de la celda pero no tenía la llave ni nada para abrirla.

¿Humanos? Jajajaja. No somos humanos… – Dijo Togusa en baja voz.

Ya veo, tú eres el Orihara Izaya de aquí. – Ya después de un rato de mantenerse callado, Yumasaki por fin habló.

Así que este Shinra es solo un impostor del que conocemos. – Kadota lanzó las mismas barras de metal contra Shinra usando algún extraño poder que este desconocía, Izaya empujó al doctor ilegal recibiendo el golpe en su hombro que lo envió contra el muro que daba al exterior.

¡Izaya! – Gritó Shinra al verlo ser despedido como si fuera un muñeco. Debido a las barras de metal, la celda se había estropeado dejando un espacio para que Namie pudiera ser sacada de ahí. Shinra la tomó en brazos y antes de que hubiera un segundo ataque este salió por el agujero por donde había sido lanzado antes Izaya. Se dio cuenta que Namie había sido herida también.

¡¿Por qué lanzaste eso?! ¡Puedes matar a nuestro rehén y ahora si todo estará perdido para nosotros! – Dijo molesto Yumasaki a Kadota mientras corrían tras ellos.

¡Lo siento, me dejé llevar! – Kadota iba tras él.

Yo me quedaré aquí cuidando la "otra" mitad de ella. – Gritó Togusa quedándose atrás.

¡Izaya! – Shinra llegó hasta donde se encontraba tirado el pelinegro, había perdido un brazo y para colmo tenía un trozo de metal enterrado en su hombro. Shinra no sabía por dónde empezar a tratarlo, todo estaba mal, ni siquiera había comenzado a pensar en las heridas internas o la posibilidad de que su cráneo hubiera sufrido un daño más fuerte porque ni siquiera se movía.

Shinra buscaba la calma en su alma para poder proceder, pero ver a Izaya en ese estado lo había tomado por sorpresa. Él había terminado así por protegerlo, era su culpa. Y ahora él terminaría muriendo sin que pudiera hacer algo. Sentía un gran malestar en su interior. El doctor depositó a Namie a un lado y comenzó a revisar a Izaya mientras contenía el pánico, no se estaba moviendo, no respiraba, no hacía nada.

No había algo que probara que aún vivía.

Hasta que el sonido de una tos repentina lo hizo mirar su rostro…

Ah… Shinra, me duele. – Fue lo único que soltó Izaya al mirarlo con pesadez.

Aguanta un poco. – Shinra recordó el relato de Izaya de año nuevo, si él podía desaparecer sus cicatrices, había una posibilidad que pudiera regenerarse de nuevo. Pero el caso era que no estaba sucediendo en este momento por alguna razón. Él comenzó a buscar el brazo de Izaya entre los escombros hasta que lo encontró, lo puso en el lugar que debía estar pero nada sucedió.

¿Por qué no sucede nada? – Se preguntó él mismo sin respuesta, fue entonces que recordó que había un pedazo de metal incrustado en el hombro del informante, lo sacó de un tajo y volvió a poner el brazo en su lugar. Inmediatamente la piel comenzó a regenerarse a una velocidad impresionante. Carne, ligamentos, huesos, todo se unía como si nada hubiera sucedido. A Shinra le brillaban los ojos con fascinación, pero se percató de algo más.

Al parecer tu sangre no regresa a su lugar, eso quiere decir que si pierdes demasiada sangre podrías estar en problemas. – La sangre en el suelo no había regresado al cuerpo de Izaya, lo que quería decir que eso era lo único que no regeneraba la nueva habilidad de él, si se pasaba usándola podía peligrar su vida. Además de la presión psicológica que implicaba el asunto. Comenzaba a entender el estado de Izaya el primero de enero cuando llegó al departamento.

Ya veo. Es una habilidad más problemática de lo que pensé… - Izaya escuchaba mientras sus huesos crujían en su interior tratando de acomodarse.

Namie de repente fue levantada en el aire y llevada hasta los brazos de Yumasaki.

Izaya y Shinra se dieron cuenta de que los habían alcanzado y antes de que otra barra de metal fuera lanzada de nuevo contra ellos, Shinra tomó a Izaya cruzando el brazo de este alrededor de su propia nuca y corrió hacia un edificio abandonado que estaba cerca de ahí. Los dos estaban seguros que habían escuchado que Namie era un rehén, sabían que no le harían daño, pero no era lo mismo para ellos dos. Lo mejor era retirarse.

¡Están escapando! – Kadota iba a comenzar a perseguirlos.

¡Diablos! ¡Ella está herida! ¡Eres un idiota! – Yumasaki exclamó al sentir el líquido rojo corriendo por sus dedos.

¡Encárgate de eso! – Kadota comenzó a correr para alcanzarlos.

¡Celty! ¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Puedes venir a la fábrica abandonada del este de Ikebukuro! – Shinra corrió por un largo pasillo que llevaba a otro patio enorme, se acomodó a Izaya que iba en su espalda inconsciente, esa había sido la mejor forma de llevarlo para avanzar más rápido.

¡Estamos siendo perseguidos y-…! – Una maceta golpeó la mano de Shinra haciéndole soltar el celular que cayó en el suelo, pero él no se regresó a buscarlo, si lo hacía sería asesinado.

¡Oye, si dejas aquí a Orihara Izaya te perdonaré la vida! ¿Aceptas? – Kadota soltó mientras lo perseguía, si se hacían también con el doble de la rebelde de Izaya de su mundo podían tener una mejor carta bajo la manga cuando fueran por el niño que estaba siendo peleado por las diferentes facciones.

¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo, idiota?! – Shinra respondió molesto saltando por una ventana sobre unas bolsas de plásticos que estaban abajo para amortiguar su caída. Entró en otro pasillo para intentar perder a su perseguidor pero ahora sabía algo más, también querían a Izaya vivo.

Una idea loca pasó por su mente a raíz de ese descubrimiento.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde se escondieron? – Kadota buscaba por todas partes sin éxito. Él miró abajo y se encontró con Izaya en la planta baja. No podía verle la cara, pero juraba que era él guiándose por el abrigo que llevaba puesto y que le tapaba la cara también. Su presa comenzó a correr hacia la salida y el no esperó para perderlo de vista comenzando también la persecución.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Espera! – Gritó Kadota. El hombre seguía corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo, pero ya llevaba varias calles y aún no lograba perder a su perseguidor hasta que este lo acorraló contra un muro en un callejón.<p>

Es mejor que cooperes, Orihara Izaya. – Dictaminó él.

No creo que eso pase, porque no soy Orihara-kun. – Shinra se quitó la capucha del abrigo dejando ver su rostro.

¡Me engañaste! – Kadota estaba por lanzarle algo para borrarlo del mapa pero Shinra lo detuvo con su proposición.

Vi que su rehén estaba herido, yo soy doctor, puedo ayudarla y además ella me conoce. Quiero decir que ella me dejará tratar sus heridas sin problemas. Les podría ahorrar un dolor de cabeza en su atención. ¿Así que tenemos un trato? – Preguntó Shinra ocultando el miedo que sentía.

**Media hora antes…**

¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no! – Izaya no dejaba que Shinra le quitara el abrigo que ya de por si le faltaba una manga.

Es la única forma, sé que aceptarán. Me mantendré con Namie-san hasta que tú nos encuentres de nuevo. Ya llamé a Celty, ella vendrá por ti. – Aprovechó que Izaya se mareó con el movimiento y le sacó el abrigo.

Dame mi abrigo, no necesito que hagas esto. Ya es suficiente que vinieras. Puedo encargarme solo de esto. – Izaya luchaba para mantenerse consciente pero Shinra sabía que era inútil. Ya era mucho que estuviera vivo aún después de semejante golpe.

Déjamelo a mí. – Shinra salió del cuarto en donde había dejado escondido a Izaya y se dirigió a buscar al falso Kadota para que lo persiguiera.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Pero fue sorprendente descubrir lo que te había sucedido, me preguntaba por qué estabas inconsciente en ese momento en que te logramos rescatar. Eras más liviana de lo normal y me hizo pensar que estabas desnutrida o algo así. – Shinra tomó un brazo de Namie para ver la herida hecha dos días antes.

Y también lo que menos entendía era que el doble de Kadota-kun dijera que no podía acercarse a alguien que estaba inconsciente. Al verte lo entendí, gracias a ti se puede probar que el alma tiene un peso en el ser humano y cuando este muere, el cuerpo pierde un peso considerable. ¡Esto es fascinante! – Shinra se había vuelto a emocionar.

¡¿Quieres terminar de curar mis heridas y cambiar los vendajes de una maldita vez?! – La voz de Namie resonaba al lado del doctor con ira y vergüenza. La espalda de Namie estaba descubierta y Shinra podía entender porque estaba enojada.

No tienes que enojarte tanto, ya estoy acostumbrado a ver cuerpos humanos, así que no tienes que sentirte avergonzada y… - Un gato negro saltó hasta su rostro y depositó un rasguño en su mejilla lleno de furia.

¡Duele! ¡Duele, Namie-san! – Goteaba algo de sangre de la mejilla de Shinra.

Eso te pasa por decir esas cosas sin pudor. – El gato cayó sobre la cama junto a su cuerpo verdadero.

No fue con malas intenciones, Namie-san… - Terminó de cambiar las vendas y vistió el cuerpo de Namie con la parte de arriba de su ropa para que esta se calmara.

Y pensar que ahora tu alma ha sido convertida en un gato. ¿Me pregunto qué dirá Izaya cuando te vea? Será graciosa su expresión cualquiera que fuera la que apareciera en su cara. – Shinra se sentó en la cama con pereza.

Quiero regresar a mi cuerpo antes de que eso pase. No soportaré las burlas de ese pervertido. – Dijo Namie acostándose junto a su cuerpo y mirando a Shinra de nuevo.

Eso sí en tal caso nos logran rescatar… - Agregó la gata.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora que llegamos al final del capítulo toca decir que "Anotaciones sobre la guerra" con respecto a Shizuo teniendo conversaciones consigo mismo y otros sobre Izaya. Algo así como es "Letanías de una eterna amargura" por parte de Izaya.<strong>

**Otra cosa, por fin Shinra tuvo la oportunidad de probar su amistad con Izaya. ¿No es adorable? X3 *se fangirlea* De paso ahora Namie-chan es una gata XD**

**Ahora a subir el siguiente capítulo 8D**


	15. Dona

**Este sería el capítulo que correspondería a esta semana~**

**Entre el capítulo 14 y 15 hay alrededor de 30 páginas así que son bastantes largos en comparación a otros para poder abarcar más la historia.**

**Toca avisar que en el siguiente concluiré temporalmente una parte de "Las Letanías de una eterna amargura" de Izaya. El capítulo 16 abarcará todo eso solamente y dará paso al siguiente arco con respecto a otro misterio.**

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 15: DONA**

* * *

><p><strong>2 DE ENERO<strong>

**EN ALGÚN HOTEL DE IKEBUKURO**

**10:00 AM**

mmm mi cabeza duele… - Shizuo se removía entre las sábanas con pereza, la luz de la gran ventana de la habitación comenzaba a fastidiarle.

En primer lugar… ¿Desde cuándo tenía una ventana tan grande en su departamento?

Abrió los ojos de inmediato encontrándose con un techo que no era el de su propio departamento.

¿Dónde diablos estoy? – Se sentó entre las sábanas rojas mirando todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Se tocó la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior. Estaba seguro que había llegado con la pelirroja hasta ese hotel después de una serie de eventos extraños que no recordaba en su totalidad.

¡Ah, cierto! Oye… ¿Estás aquí…? – Preguntó para ver si había alguien más en la habitación. Shizuo entendió con el silencio que estaba completamente solo.

¿Habrá sido alguna alucinación…? – En su mente era imposible que alguien hubiera podido estar con él todo un día sin salir lastimado o terminar temblando de miedo en un rincón. Se miró el mismo al percatarse de que no llevaba ropa poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza al pensar en la posible explicación de ello.

¿Había tenido sexo con alguien?

¿Con quién?

¿Había sido con aquella mujer?

¿Por qué tenía una herida en la cabeza?

¿Y por qué su ropa estaba hecha añicos?

Tantas preguntas solo hacían que su cabeza doliera aún más de lo que debería. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tuvo suerte de encontrar en la habitación un abrigo largo que podía tapar los agujeros de su ropa. Lo que le parecía curioso es que fuera de su talla, no recordaba que la chica fuera de la misma complexión que él, pero ahora no se preocuparía por esos detalles irrelevantes.

Bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad y fue a recepción en donde una chica que estaba en una sala de chat en su computadora se divertía hasta que él la interrumpió con su llegada. Ella lo miró con una expresión de molestia hasta que dándose cuenta de quien se trataba se recompuso y esbozó una sonrisa.

¿Necesita algo, Sr. Heiwajima? – Ella preguntó amablemente.

Etto… - Shizuo no sabía por dónde comenzar a preguntar.

Si, lo que le preocupa es pagar la cuenta del hotel, esta ya está paga. Su acompañante pagó por usted antes de irse. – Contestó la recepcionista.

¿Mi acompañante? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Ella hace cuanto se fue? – Preguntó él.

Se fue anoche a eso de las diez. – Le contestó ella.

¿Dejó algún mensaje o algo así? – Para él no era mucha información la que le estaba dando.

No, aunque sus acompañantes si dejaron un pedido. – Ella buscaba entre los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

¿Acompañantes? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cuál era el pedido? – Shizuo estaba curioso de saber de qué trataba el pedido y le molestaba que su acompañante pudiera estar en problemas de nuevo.

Si, eran una mujer y un hombre. Vinieron por ella a las diez de la noche. El pedido fue que dejáramos un abrigo en su habitación para que pudiera irse sin problemas en la mañana. – Ella leyó el papel que había encontrado.

Si eran secuestradores no tenía sentido que le dejaran un abrigo para que pudiera irse él después de que se despertara. Quizás era algún conocido de ella que había venido. Si ella estaba bien, no tenía que seguir pensando con quienes se había ido en la noche. Aunque le dolía en el fondo que no le hubiera dicho algo más antes de hacerlo, seguía pensando que ella se había asustado al saber con quién se había metido.

Como siempre todo era igual…

Revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón y se encontró con un papel que tenía escrito un número. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"_Este es mi número, si quieres volver a provocar desastres en la ciudad~._" – Su mente le trajo una frase que estaba ligada al momento en que había recibido aquel papel.

Quizás había pasado algo para que se hubiera tenido que ir tan rápido sin decirle nada. Aunque igual no es como si recordara todo lo que había pasado el día anterior de cualquier forma.

No por ahora…

* * *

><p><strong>8 DE ENERO<strong>

¡Tierra a Shizu-chan! – Izaya llamó la atención de Shizuo que parecía estar en la nebulosa desde hace buen rato.

¿Qué quieres…? – Shizuo lo miró perdido pero aún así tenía ahora su atención en él de alguna forma.

¿Tanto te afectó lo de Amai? – Preguntó Izaya comenzando a caminar de nuevo. La gente seguía tomándoles fotos a los dos que aún llevaban sus disfraces que habían conseguido el día anterior para pasar desapercibidos, no obstante era obvio que provocaba lo contrario.

¿A ti no…? – Shizuo estaba mintiendo, actualmente estaba más afectado por lo que le había mostrado Erika. Pero no le diría nada Izaya, ya que le interesaba saber qué tenía que decir él al respecto.

Por supuesto que no, que él lleve parte de mi ADN no significa nada. Tampoco es que ella me esté diciendo que me haga cargo de él. Ella solo quiere que lo protejamos a cambio del favor que me hizo… - Dijo él con tranquilidad.

Eres terrible como persona. No sé por qué siento que si alguna pobre incauta que se haya metido contigo queda embarazada terminarás diciéndole algo así… ¿De qué favor hablas? – Preguntó Shizuo analizando lo último.

¡Exacto, Shizu-chan! Le diré eso mismo porque es imposible que la haya dejado embarazada en primer lugar. Y si, ella me dio esta habilidad de regeneración, creo que la mujer que me gritaba desesperada era Haruka tratando de que no me muriera. Técnicamente eso hace que esté en deuda con ella, por eso solo protegeré a Amai hasta que tiremos la barrera abajo. – Respondió Izaya con sinceridad.

¿Por qué es imposible que la hayas dejado embarazada en primer lugar? ¿Recordaste lo que pasó? Qué "buena" persona eres… - Siguió él poniéndose a lado de Izaya al caminar mientras pasaban entre una gran multitud que veía el desfile.

Es un secreto. Y la respuesta a tu otra pregunta es más o menos, recuerdo la voz de ella claramente. Sin Haruka estaría muerto así que haré de "buena" persona por ahora, luego veré ambos ángulos de la situación y evaluaré si hay algo con lo que pueda jugar… - Izaya dijo lo último en baja voz siendo respaldado por el bullicio de la gente.

Ya veo, entonces eres virgen al fin al cabo y lo último no lo escuché… - Shizuo se puso a su lado de nuevo siendo empujado por las personas que se movían para seguir a los carros alegóricos que hacían su marcha por las calles de Ikebukuro. Estaba aprendiendo a leer entre líneas a Izaya, ya que por alguna razón lo de ser "virgen" le fastidiaba a él, así que seguiría presionando hasta saber el por qué. Además que ahora había otra razón tras eso.

Si tanto quieres saber eso, págame y te diré gustoso, pervertido~. Mientras tanto no supongas nada, imbécil. - Izaya lo pisó molesto pero el cuerpo de Shizuo no sintió nada, haciendo que el pelinegro comenzara a caminar más fastidiado que antes y lejos del rubio entre la multitud.

Maldito cuerpo de monstruo… - Izaya decía entre dientes a causa de su pie adolorido que había recibido el golpe en lugar del de Shizuo.

¿Por qué te enojas? No he dicho nada para que te pongas así~. – El rubio rió por lo bajo, era tan divertido sacar de quicio a Izaya con preguntas personales hechas a partir de lo que él mismo decía. Pero aún no era suficiente, necesitaba saber más cosas para evitar que Izaya pensara en aprovecharse de la situación, su instinto le decía que eso podía llegar a pasar. Debía aprovechar que estaban "en buenos términos" para interrogarlo.

No me enojaría si no preguntaras tonterías. ¿Acaso importa ahora el ser virgen o no? Está más que claro que ninguno de los dos somos el padre de ese niño. Solo le dimos sangre a ese niño, es todo. No tenemos ningún vínculo importante que nos una a él. – Izaya aclaró pensando que sería espantoso tener un hijo salido de la nada, no quería vínculos con nadie, estaba bien como estaba.

Esa es la parte que me confunde, si no somos los padres biológicos… ¿Quién es el verdadero? Me hace temer que Amai me diga papá. – Shizuo sabía la respuesta a eso, pero no quería contestarla sin estar seguro, quería que el análisis de Izaya se lo confirmara antes.

Si, es como piensas, el padre es Heiwajima Shizuo, pero no tú. Si hay otro Orihara Izaya, debe haber otro Shizu-chan. Ah, esta situación es demasiada bochornosa… - Dijo él adivinando el pensamiento de Shizuo al instante.

Luego de esta respuesta hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, pensar que sus dobles habían hecho "esto y aquello", y que del producto de esa relación naciera Amai era totalmente inaceptable para ambos. Era una información que hubieran deseado jamás conocer por la sencilla razón que ponía su odio y rivalidad en un punto muy extraño en el mapa.

"¿Qué podían haberse visto de bueno el uno por el otro?" – Esa era la pregunta que tenían ambos en su cabeza. Una pregunta que no saldría de sus bocas jamás. No querían saber la respuesta, porque ello podría acarrear algo malo para ambos y su actual estado.

"Nunca podría verle algo bueno a él…" – Sus mentes despedían estas duras palabras simultáneamente.

Dijiste algo de una mujer que quería vengarse de un Shizuo. ¿Verdad? – Shizuo recordó lo que le había dicho Izaya en la mañana sobre su sueño. Quizás esa era la respuesta más clara, no podían llevarse bien ni siquiera en versiones alternativas. Él que ella se quisiera vengar de él, quería decir que ella era la malvada o lo era el otro Shizuo, cualquiera que fuera la verdad, ninguno podía estar con el otro sin llevarse mal.

Suponiendo que mis sueños sean verdaderos quiere decir que ellos dos terminaron mal y que ella se quiere vengar de ese Shizu-chan. – El pelinegro detuvo su andar.

Suena como que estamos en medio de una pelea de pareja, pero el susodicho no se ha presentado aquí. Me pregunto por qué ella se querría vengar de él. – Agregó el rubio pensando que faltaba más información para dar un juicio sobre ese asunto.

Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son los grupos a los que nos enfrentamos. No sabemos nada de nada. Esto me hace sentir estresado… - Izaya suspiró parando en una esquina para ocultarse al darse cuenta de que habían llegado al lugar señalado por Mikado en su información que les había dado una hora antes. Shizuo se escondió con él mirando la entrada del muelle.

Genial, otra fábrica abandonada. – Murmuró el informante con desagrado.

Shizu-chan te diré algo más que no he mencionado antes. Ya me enfrenté a estos sujetos hace dos días, creo que no son humanos, tienen habilidades extrañas. Además de que en ese momento pensé que se trataban de impostores disfrazados, pero parece que eran las versiones alternativas de Dotachin, Yumasaki-kun y Togusa-kun. – Izaya al no saber lo de los mundos paralelos había evaluado la situación de forma errónea y había terminado perdiendo a Shinra en el proceso.

Por eso debemos hacer un buen plan. ¿Cooperarás y no te comportarás como un idiota? – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa cínica.

Primero, deberías cambiar ese "idiota" por "Shizuo-sama". – El rubio piñizcaba la mejilla de Izaya con fuerza mientras que su enojo se reflejaba en su rostro.

Shizu-chan no deberías hacer esa expresión tan temible, guárdala para ellos~. ¡…Duele! – Izaya se quejó antes de apartar la mano de Shizuo.

* * *

><p><strong>11:35 AM<strong>

**DENTRO DE LA FÁBRICA**

Si no quieres que te lancemos al agua con un cubo de concreto atado a tus pies es mejor que la controles. – Kadota le habló a Shinra que sostenía en sus brazos a una rabiosa Namie que no dejaba de sisearle.

No se preocupe, no haremos nada. ¿Pero… adónde vamos? – Shinra estaba curioso de saber a donde serían llevados esta vez, necesitaba dejar pistas para que Izaya lo encontraba si se daba el caso de que no los rescataran antes.

No creo que sea necesario que lo sepas, pero te lo diré. Haremos una parada en el mundo de dónde venimos. – Respondió Kadota.

¿Te refieres al mundo paralelo del que provienes no es así? – Shinra esperaba confirmar su teoría.

Si. Dejaremos a Yagiri Namie y a ti en ese lugar. Luego regresaremos para buscar a los otros objetivos. – Kadota ponía los grilletes alrededor de las muñecas de Shinra y el cuerpo inconsciente de Namie.

¿Otros objetivos? – Preguntó el chico de lentes.

Si, buscamos también a Orihara Izaya ahora. – Dijo él.

¿Cuál de los dos Izaya? – Shinra sonrió haciendo entender que sabía algo más por lo que quería una respuesta más detallada.

Vaya, conoces a la otra Izaya también. Buscamos al que se dio por muerto en un foro en año nuevo, no queremos tener algo que ver con la Izaya de nuestro mundo porque somos enemigos ahora. Y también estamos investigando el paradero del mocoso que ella dio a luz aquí hace tres años. ¿Sabes algo de ese hecho, Kishitani Shinra de este mundo? – Kadota preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, él notó que el doctor tuvo una reacción al escuchar la mención del niño en su explicación.

¿Por qué buscan a ese niño…? – Shinra no entendía.

Ese niño tiene la llave de algo poderoso que queremos usar pero su madre se niega a cedérnoslo a las buenas, aun sabiendo que estamos perdiendo la guerra. Por eso mismo está metida en tantos problemas ahora, es perseguida por todos. Es todo lo que te diré. – Kadota caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación blanca y desapareció sin dejar rastro de que antes hubiera habido alguna entrada en esa pared.

Esta situación está peor de lo que pensé. Si tan solo ella nos hubiera dicho en qué estaba metida la hubiéramos podido ayudar un poco quizás… - Shinra pensó en alta voz mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la felina Namie para intentar calmarse.

Obviamente ella lo mordió.

Una explosión se sintió en el edificio que hizo retumbar todo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento.

¿Qué fue eso…? – Preguntó Shinra al reincorporarse de nuevo.

* * *

><p>¿Este era tu plan? – Shizuo salía del puesto del pasajero de un carro alegórico que Izaya había robado momentos antes para estrellarlo contra la fabrica, de paso atropellando a Yumasaki y a Togusa para evitar una contienda directa.<p>

Te estoy haciendo un favor, Shizu-chan~. Es mejor un "uno contra uno" que un "tres contra uno". – Izaya miraba hacia todas partes en busca del doble de Kadota Kyohei.

¡Diablos, no está aquí! – Izaya exclamó al no ver inconsciente a la persona que él consideraba tenía la habilidad más problemática de los tres debajo del carro.

¡Izaya detrás de ti! – Shizuo gritó al ver que una puerta de metal iba a toda velocidad contra Izaya. El informante sintió como unos brazos lo envolvían desde atrás y lo jalaban para así evitar que lo golpeara el objeto volador que chocó contra un edificio de en frente. Los dos al mirarse a la cara se apartaron de inmediato para buscar a la entidad que les había lanzado eso a Izaya.

¿Viniste por la revancha, Orihara Izaya? – Kadota salió desde las sombras para encarar al pelinegro, luego su mirada pasó a sus dos compañeros que estaba noqueados debajo del gran carro. Su cara de desazón fue evidente.

No exactamente. – Izaya sonrió y luego miró a Shizuo.

Te lo encargo, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya se puso detrás de Shizuo y lo empujó hacia adelante dándole a entender que debía enfrentarse a Kadota en lugar de él.

¿Qué significa esto…? – Preguntó Shizuo con sorna viendo que Izaya no quería pelear con Kadota, era curioso que el informante rechazara una pelea.

Esa cara de burla me molesta, no es como si no lo pudiera vencer. – Izaya mintió, estaba claro que le costaría tiempo hacerlo y eso era algo de lo que carecían en esos momentos. Sintió la mirada cargada de burla de parte de Shizuo.

¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad para que uses esa fuerza ridícula en algo útil, deberías estar agradecido! A menos que quieras buscar a Shinra y a Namie en mi lugar… – Izaya remarcó el hecho de que podía ser una tarea molesta para Shizuo que se caracterizaba por ser una persona que carecía de paciencia para esas cosas.

Entonces yo me encargo, maldición… - Shizuo aceptaba con desgano, prefería pelear en esta ocasión, se podía fastidiar de buscarlos y terminar destruyendo el lugar solo para ahorrarse tiempo.

Hay cosas que solo puede hacer un monstruo como tú, así que disfruta tu momento de fama, Shizu-chan~. – Izaya sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia el agujero que había hecho el carro en el fondo de la pared para desaparecer de su vista.

Esa fue la primera vez que Heiwajima Shizuo no se sintió furioso por escuchar que Orihara Izaya lo llamara monstruo. Era como si Izaya aceptara solo por ese momento que él tenía una especie de utilidad, cosa que en otro momento le hubiera hecho querer golpear algo, pero al contrario de todo eso le daba algo de… ¿alegría?

Su fuerza monstruosa que tanta amargura le había traído a su vida era útil e Izaya lo reconocía por primera vez en diez años.

Aunque estaba claro que estaba siendo usado por Izaya y él tristemente no estaba molesto con ello.

¿Qué demonios era aquello?

Su mente no tenía una respuesta clara.

Un carro en el aire lo trajo de vuelta de sus alocadas cavilaciones y este sin esfuerzo alguno lo apañó con sus dos manos dejando estupefacto a Kadota.

¿Heiwajima Shizuo? – Kadota se encontraba algo entre sorprendido y enojado. Shizuo lanzó el carro hacia un lado y tomó la defensa del auto como arma mirando a su oponente.

Si lo soy, pero imagino que ese enojo que veo en tus ojos no es para mí. ¿No es así? – Respondió de vuelta.

En eso tienes razón, el Heiwajima Shizuo de mi mundo es alguien con muy mala fama. ¿Sabes? Le llaman "Shizuo El infame" a menudo para referirse a él. Aunque tú no pareces ser igual a él, así que lo siento, no tengo nada contra ti pero me estorbas. – Mientras hablaba la puerta que le había lanzado antes a Izaya comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad e iba con todo hacia la espalda de Shizuo. Casi podía decir que era como una sierra porque cortaba todo lo que se metía en su camino.

¡Maldición! – El hombro del barman fue golpeado con el objeto giratorio haciéndolo caer al suelo por el impacto, podía decir que le había dislocado el hombro. Él como medida de escape golpeó con su arma la puerta usando su mano libre y para así salir despedido contra una pared.

Es sorprendente que sigas vivo después de eso. – Kadota levantó sus manos y sus extraños poderes comenzaron a levantar más objetos a los cuales hizo girar en el aire para que tomaran la misma velocidad de lo que antes lo había golpeado a él.

¡Muere! – Todo lo que había levantado antes se dirigía hacia él para machacarlo a golpes.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente sintió que el edificio retumbó bajos sus pies, Izaya miró hacia atrás con algo inquietud, la pelea de Shizuo parecía ser más dura de lo que él imagino desde un principio. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos que el juzgaba como poco importantes, debía encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Sus ojos se toparon con algo al frente que parecía ser una gran caja.<p>

¿Qué es esto? – Izaya pegó sus manos para investigar la caja. La rodeó con rapidez y vio que no tenía ninguna ranura o algo que pudiera abrirla. Dio pequeños golpecitos para ver si estaba hueca y descartar que tuviera algo de valor adentro. En eso escuchó otros sonidos que respondían a los que él había dado antes.

¿Hay alguien ahí? – Preguntó Izaya.

¿Izaya? ¿Eres tú? – Escuchó la voz de alguien respondiendo con otra pregunta.

¿Shinra? – Él pegó más su oído a la caja para escuchar mejor.

Sí, soy yo, no podemos salir pero podemos escucharte. Namie-san también está aquí. – Explicó el doctor.

Déjame ver si encuentro algo con que abrir esto. – Izaya comenzó a revisar la superficie de la caja con más atención pero seguía sin encontrar algo.

Por lo general este artefacto solo obedece por comando de voz a la persona que lo accionó. – Izaya volteó al sentir la voz de otra persona en el lugar. En lo alto de varias cajas estaba una rubia que lo observaba divertida desde su puesto.

Oh, pero si es Mhic Eithne. ¿Aún sigues buscando a tu hijo perdido desde hace un año? – El informante dijo con sarcasmo en su voz.

Qué gracioso. – Respondió ella saltando desde la cima para quedar a la misma altura que Izaya.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No fue suficiente con que tu "pareja" me descuartizara en año nuevo? – Preguntó él poniéndose a la defensiva.

Técnicamente eso no estaba en el plan, pero ya ves, "Liam" es demasiado impulsivo cuando se trata de los Orihara Izaya, cosa que me parece molesta… - Suspiró ella con pena ajena.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Izaya estaba curioso.

Es una especie de complejo muy cargado de… ¿celos? – Dijo ella en baja voz, pero lo suficientemente audible para Izaya.

¿Celos? ¿De los Izaya? – Imaginó un Shinra muy celoso de él y eso le hizo sonreír internamente.

Algo así. - Eithne había aprovechado la conversación para quedar cerca de él, Izaya estaba esperando que lo atacara con algo, entre más cerca él podía hacer un mejor contraataque.

Siento que tienes curiosidad del mundo de donde vengo. ¿O es idea mía? ¿No quieres venir conmigo? – Ella le ofreció señalando la caja en donde seguían atrapados Shinra y Namie.

¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó Izaya sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sus facciones le eran familiares, estaba seguro que veía mucho esa cara a diario, quizás lo diferente era el color de cabello, el nombre de ella lo tenía ya en la punta de la lengua.

Estás sonriendo de una manera en que no puedes ocultar la emoción que sientes por dentro. Mientras estudiabas la caja se veía como si un niño investigara un juguete nuevo que encontró por ahí. No parecía que quisieras rescatar a alguien como le dejaste dicho a ese rubio. – Dijo ella.

Aunque no niego que en otro caso no te hubiera importado dejar a esos dos a su suerte. He visto que eres bastante estricto con tus amigos. – Eithne tocó la caja con su mano izquierda.

Podría ser así como también no podría serlo. Determínalo tú misma~. – Contestó él tirando su navaja contra ella al notarla demasiado cerca, pero cuando quiso hacerlo ya había caído en la trampa de Eithne. Hilos hechos de sombra lo envolvían por completo a excepción de la cabeza.

¿Qué? Es imposible… ¿Eres Celty también? – Izaya preguntó dudoso.

Si. Soy la Celty Sturluson de mi mundo. Soy una nigromante y una Dullahan parcialmente… - Ella se presentó haciendo una reverencia como cortesía.

Mucho gusto… - Izaya murmuró mirando la mano que estaba sobre la caja haciéndose varias preguntas.

¿Serias tan amable de explicarme algo? Quisiera saber que facciones están operando en este momento en Ikebukuro. ¿De qué lado estás? – La última pregunta causó sorpresa en Eithne.

Está bien, te explicaré para satisfacer esa curiosidad tuya. Las personas que atacaron el departamento de tu querido amigo de la infancia y su eterno amor fue la facción de Nébula de esta ciudad. Por cierto, yo les avisé que estabas ahí anónimamente. – Uno de los hilos negros apareció con lo que parecía ser el celular de Celty.

Gracias… - Izaya dijo con sarcasmo recordando todo lo que le había sucedido a raíz de eso.

Yo ataqué el edificio de tu secretaria y la dejé "incompleta" como te dije en el chat, pero las personas que se la llevaron finalmente fueron esos tres que te encontraste antes. Ellos son demonios del mundo de donde vengo, por lo tanto, son mis enemigos. Por último está mi facción, "el equipo de los humanos" que está en guerra con "el equipo los demonios". – Resumió sin entrar en detalles.

¿Pero tú eres una dullahan, no? No eres humana… ¿Qué diablos haces con los humanos? – A Izaya no le cuadraba esa parte de su explicación.

Dije que soy parcialmente una Dullahan. – Eithne suspiró como quien recuerda algo del pasado que le hizo enfurecer al instante por dentro. Izaya lo notó.

Como sea. ¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros? No creo que pienses en matarme o algo, porque ya lo hubieras hecho. – Para él era raro que le hubiera dicho todo eso sin más.

Estoy haciendo tiempo. – Dijo ella mirando su reloj que marcaba ya el mediodía.

¿Tiempo para qué…? – La caja se iluminó de repente dejando todo bajo una estela de luz. El objeto tomó la forma de una dona en el cielo abriendo un gran portal.

Esto estaba programado para abrirse a las 12, solo había que esperar un poco. – Eithne caminó hacia la cama en donde estaban Shinra, Namie y una gata.

* * *

><p>¡Muere! – Shizuo había escuchado esa palabra de la boca de Kadota que estaba empecinado en desaparecerlo del mapa a toda costa para que no fuera un obstáculo en el futuro. El rubio se despegó de la pared y con un barrote que estaba en el suelo golpeó el suelo con este para levantar una gran roca que sirvió como escudo contra todas esas cosas que le había lanzado su contrincante.<p>

Una nube se levantó sobre el terreno impidiendo a Kadota ver en donde se encontraba el barman, si no veía el objetivo no podría asestarle un golpe usando algo que estuviera en el camino. Sintió un ruido a su izquierda y él sin esperar a ver algo lanzó uno de los tanques que había cerca para intentar matarlo antes de que se acercara. El sonido de algo que era impactado le hizo sonreír, lo que impedía ver más allá se disipó para dejar a su vista que le había dado a un muñeco que venía en el carro del desfile.

¿Qué? – Kadota tardó varios segundos en procesar lo que veía y se dispuso a buscar a Shizuo con la mirada, pero este ya se había colocado justo detrás de él y con toda la fuerza sobrehumana que pudo acumular en su puño lo envió de un solo golpe contra la pared más cercana.

No creo que te pueda matar con eso… Creo. - Dijo Shizuo sacando el paquete de sus cigarrillos y poniéndose uno en sus labios para luego encenderlo, observó el escenario de la pelea pasada. Si que había hecho estragos ahí. La lucha hubiera sido más problemática si Izaya no hubiera descubierto el punto débil del poder de este Kadota. Caminó hacia su rival y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para comprobar que aún estuviera vivo.

Una intensa luz lo cegó por unos segundos hasta que se puso sus lentes de sol para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Podía ver desde ahí que algo en forma de dona se había elevado en el cielo y que después había abierto un enorme remolino en el cielo que comenzaba a atraer todo lo que estaba alrededor. Vio como eran levantados Yumasaki y Togusa hacia el portal.

¡Demonios! – Shizuo comenzó a correr en dirección a donde Izaya se había ido con Kadota en el hombro. Izaya quería que lo dejara vivo para poder sacarle información, así que no podía dejarlo ahí, ya que los otros dos se habían ido por el portal.

* * *

><p>Eithne envolvió el cuerpo de Namie en sombras como había hecho con Izaya y la atrajo hacia ella para comenzar a elevarse en el aire.<p>

¡¿Por qué te llevas mi cuerpo?! ¡Devuélvelo! – Una gata enfurecida saltaba sobre los escombros para alcanzar a Eithne pero terminó siendo golpeada por el carro del desfile que estaba siendo atraído hacia el portal con fuerza.

¡Namie-san! – Shinra se apuró en atrapar a la gata antes de que fuera llevada también mientras se agarraba de una caja bien pesada que estaba junto a él.

Hasta luego~. – Eithne desapareció en el remolino en el cielo no sin antes despedirse.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Alguien sujéteme, por favor! – Izaya al estar aún atado por los hilos de sombra de Eithne no podía sujetarse de nada y estaba siendo arrastrado hacia arriba. Ya estaba demasiado alto como para ser alcanzado por Shinra que a malas podía sujetarse el mismo. Y para mala suerte de Izaya, el portal se cerró provocando que todo lo que subió bajara así mismo.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! - Izaya comenzó a caer al vacío.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición, Izaya! – Shizuo corrió a toda velocidad para poder apañarlo al verlo caer junto con miles de cosas que podían aplastarlos a ambos. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado así en tan pocos minutos? Este sujeto atraía demasiado las situaciones problemáticas, pensaba Shizuo quedándose quieto al sentir que Izaya caía en sus brazos.

Mi héroe~. – Dijo Izaya con alivio al sentir que ya no estaba en peligro.

¡Corre, Shizuo! - Gritó Shinra. Ambos miraron arriba para ver que el carro del desfile estaba por caerles encima. Por suerte, un manto negro hizo aparición para empujar el carro que estaba por aplastarlos hacia un lado.

¿Celty? – Shinra esbozó una sonrisa al verla después de dos largos días, no pudo evitar abrazarla con felicidad. Pero ella lo apartó nerviosa y sacó el celular que había logrado recuperar cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Shinra.

[Después puedes abrazarme. Hay algo que necesito que le digas a Shizuo.] – Ella escribió en su PDA con prisa.

¿Qué es? – Preguntó él leyendo de nuevo el PDA de ella.

¡Shizuo lanza esa barra de metal que está junto a ti con toda la fuerza que puedas! ¡Tienes que golpear esa cosa redonda que se ve en el cielo! – Gritó Shinra desde su lugar.

Bien. – Shizuo soltó a Izaya dejándolo caer en el suelo bruscamente.

¡Ouch! ¡Ten más cuidado, Shizu-chan! – Estaba seguro que se había golpeado la espalda… de nuevo.

No te vas a morir por eso. – Dijo él con burla.

Tch… - Izaya solo se quedó ahí viendo mientras lo maldecía por lo bajo.

Shizuo tiró con toda su fuerza la barra contra el objeto en el cielo que se hizo añicos al instante.

[Eso era lo que mantenía la barrera sobre Ikebukuro. Cuando se abriera el portal este haría un agujero momentáneo en la barrera que dejaría ver la ubicación de ese aparato o eso me explicaron…] – Celty se sentía aliviada.

Aunque lo único malo es que ellos se llevaron el cuerpo de Namie-san… - Miró a la gata que estaba noqueada en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Así que pudieron tirar la barrera… Es impresionante. Y para colmo me dieron Jaque mate al mismo tiempo. – Varias armas de fuego estaban apuntadas contra la parte trasera de la cabeza de Mhic Liam mejor conocido como el Kishitani Shinra del mundo paralelo.<p>

Llévenlo a una celda y manténgalo vigilado las 24 horas. – Ordenó Shingen.

No creas que podrás tenerme siempre así. – Dijo Mhic Liam antes de que se lo llevaran del lugar que parecía ser base secreta en Shinjuku.

Shingen marcó un número en su celular y esperó que la persona contestara.

¿Ya lo tienes? – Preguntó Haruka.

Si, lo estamos llevando a una de las instalaciones para interrogación. – Contestó el hombre de la máscara.

Intenta cerrar todos los portales el tiempo más largo posible. – Haruka pidió con insistencia.

Creo que con este equipo solo podré conseguirte dos días. – Él se puso a verificar en el ordenador que aún estaba encendido.

Supongo que no tiene remedio. Veré que puedo hacer en dos días. Gracias~. Te llamaré de nuevo cuando necesite algo. – Ella colgó rápido.

* * *

><p>¿Qué sucede, Haruka? – Preguntó Kari-san al notar la preocupación en el rostro de Haruka.<p>

Solo tendré dos días a partir de hoy. Los portales se volverán a abrir luego de eso. – Dijo ella.

Ya veo, eso nos pone en aprietos. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Irás a verlo? – Preguntó la chica de lentes.

No lo sé, no creo que las cosas sean tan fáciles… - Respondió Haruka escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en la cama.

Lo que sea que pase ya lo arreglaremos de alguna forma. – Trató de animar a su amiga con esas palabras, aunque bien sabía que sería difícil. Amai había pasado un año en la Organización reguladora de las dimensiones, muchas cosas podían haber pasado. Y también estaba el asunto de la salud de Haruka, no sabía si era buena idea que Amai y ella se encontraran de nuevo, podía ser doloroso.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo bastante movido 8D~ Tristemente se llevaron el cuerpo de Namie-chan para quien sabe qué cosa. Izaya y Shizuo pudieron trabajar juntos sin problemas. ¿Quizás su relación está avanzando a un nuevo nivel? Claro que con muchas preguntas alrededor de ellos mismos y sus dobles.<strong>

**Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos, nos veremos de nuevo cuando las musas vuelvan a darme una paliza para escribir XDDD**

**Me voy a ver Durarara 8D**

**Chao~**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN ~**


	16. Letanías de una eterna amargura parte 3

**Aquí traigo la tercera parte de Letanías de una eterna amargura. Esta será la última parte que publicaré por ahora o quizás le cambie el nombre más adelante. Quién sabe. **

**Todo depende de lo que se me ocurra, mis ideas sobre este fic son muy cambiantes XD**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Adela: **todos sabemos que les gustó trabajar en equipo 8DDD *le tiran algo* Si las dudas con respecto a Amai se empezarán a esclarecer en los siguientes capítulos 83

**c-antonella: **Me encantan tus reviews, entre más largos mejor(?) Tu escribe y yo leeré *-* sin problemas jajajaja

Pronto viene el otro Shizuo 8D, es un sujeto bastante curioso...

la virginidad de Izaya tiene muuuuuucha relevancia XD

¿Qué podías esperar de un niño que es hijo de otro par de Shizaya y que para colmo tiene ahora dos padres extras? (?)

Va a atraer muchos problemas XD

**Kiiro1416: **él lo disfruta, entre más abochornen a Izaya, Shizuo será más feliz, no importa que sea 8D

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 16: LETANÍAS DE UNA ETERNA AMARGURA**

**PARTE III**

* * *

><p><strong>18 DE ENERO<strong>

**GRABACIÓN DE IZAYA**

Lo cierto era que el trato de Kanra hacia mí había cambiado mucho viendo en retrospectiva hacia el pasado.

Ella gozaba al lastimarme…

¿Pero sabes? Esa era su forma de amor.

Sonará masoquista pero realmente por fin sentía que alguien me prestaba atención, al intentar hacerme sufrir ella tenía que averiguar que eran las cosas que me molestaban y cuáles no, tendría que esforzarse mucho en mirar en mi interior y no solo el exterior como hacían los demás. Realmente estaba complacido con ella, era como si buscara mis puntos débiles y los presionara para que me diera cuenta en que estaba fallando y me volviera más fuerte.

Aunque la verdad había otra cosa curiosa en la forma de ser de Kanra.

Ella era incapaz de sentir afecto hacia otros humanos, a excepción de su hermana menor quien era la persona cuya vida era el centro de su universo. Era por quien actualmente se mantenía viva, era por quien hacia todo lo bajo que hacía y a quien por supuesto ocultaba esta naturaleza oscura.

Pero al ocultarla ponía una gran presión sobre su mente y cuerpo, necesitaba una manera para sacar toda esa frustración y ansiedad que sentía a diario. Era por esto que siempre estaba metida en problemas, era como impulso que la ayudaba a liberarse de todo.

Luego de conocerla yo me volví aquel objeto en que ella descargaba toda esa oscuridad. Eventualmente, llegó un momento en que esa energía se agotó y fue cuando ella comenzó a comportarse mejor conmigo, era como si yo hubiera pasado la prueba de la penitencia para poder gozar de una misteriosa felicidad al final.

Así lo vi yo.

El sufrimiento se antepone ante la verdadera felicidad.

Fue entonces que Kanra se volvió más protectora conmigo, en primaria no dejaba que nadie se metiera conmigo y si eso llegaba a pasar las pobres almas sufrían el tormento de su ira. Eso me hizo pensar que podía haberme convertido en una persona tan importante como Kanri y solo por eso, yo devolví ese afecto hacia ella en la misma medida.

Nadie la tocaría de nuevo.

Nadie la lastimaría de nuevo.

Tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver y aún así yo me las arreglaría para atormentarlos desde el otro mundo.

Ese era mi afecto.

Uno que no le iba a dar a otra persona jamás.

00000SHIZAYA00000

_**IKEBUKURO**_

_**TERCER AÑO DE SECUNDARIA**_

_**AGOSTO**_

_¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Izaya dejando su bolsa en el suelo del departamento de Kanra._

_Si, él vino a Raijin a buscarme. Logré esconderme antes de que me viera, pero sabe en qué salón estoy y todo. – Kanra estaba nerviosa, habían pasado dos años y medio sin saber nada de su padrastro para que ahora apareciera de la nada en su escuela._

_Esto es malo… Si pudiéramos transferirte a Raira, aunque sé que no lo permitirán. Escuché que el otro año Raijin y Raira van a fusionarse debido a razones desconocidas. – Explicó Izaya con molestia._

_No pasa nada. No es como si no pudiera manejarlo, se aburrirá de buscarme. Menos mal mandé a una escuela de afuera de Ikebukuro a Kanri, así no la encontrará aquí. Puedo estar tranquila. – Kanra se sentó en el sillón y luego Izaya lo hizo también._

_mmm no te lo dije antes, pero me preocupa más tu padrastro por otras razones. La última vez que estuve en el antiguo departamento de ustedes, el tenía heroína en su departamento… ¿Qué hacía tu padrastro para pagarse todo ese licor? Siempre he tenido curiosidad. – Dijo Izaya viendo la reacción de Kanra al mencionar ese tema. Sabía que Kanra no le iba a querer hablar del tema, ya que las veces que le hablaba del tema ella lo evadía. Pero esta vez los dos estaban solos y no había escapatoria, Izaya sentía que ella le tenía miedo a su padrastro por una razón que no le estaba diciendo._

"_Él es un traficante que se volvió adicto a su propia mercancía" eso me dijo una persona que trajo mi padrastro una vez al departamento… - Kanra hablaba sin mirar a Izaya._

_¿Traficante…? – Izaya estrechó su mirada con molestia._

_Mi madre se volvió adicta por su causa. ¿Sabes por qué ella murió? – Comenzó a decir ella._

_¿Por qué…? – Izaya ya comenzaba a ordenar las piezas del rompecabezas._

_Ella conducía un auto bajo efectos de la heroína y por eso se mató. En ese auto íbamos Kanri y yo, ella al no llevar el cinturón de seguridad salió despedida por el parabrisas y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared con la que chocamos. Nosotras tuvimos suerte de salir ilesas, solo por llevar el cinturón en el puesto de atrás. Solo que nunca pensé que viviríamos un infierno peor que estar con mi madre, ahora estaríamos con el hombre que la había metido en ese maldito mundo. – Dijo ella recostando la cabeza en la pierna de Izaya para mirarlo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegría o algún otro sentimiento bueno, solo había amargura._

_Una radiante sonrisa amarga._

_Una sonrisa que contaría la verdad._

_**8 AÑOS ATRÁS**_

_**IKEBUKURO**_

_¿Adónde vamos mamá? – Preguntó una Kanra de siete años un poco asustada, su madre estaba conduciendo demasiado rápido. Tanto que hasta una patrulla las estaba persiguiendo a lo lejos._

_Nos iremos del país un tiempo. – Contestó ella con pesadez. Las ojeras en sus ojos y sus largos pestañeos demostraban que se estaba quedando dormida debido a que se había inyectado una dosis de heroína para relajarse. La tensión la estaba matando, ya incluso Kanra le parecía molesta._

_Mamá, paremos aquí, el policía se va a enojar y nos vas a encerrar. - Contestó Kanra mirando por la ventanilla de la parte de atrás a la patrulla que estaba más cerca._

_¡Kanra no molestes! – Le gritó molesta la mujer haciendo que la niña temblara de miedo._

_L-Lo siento, cariño. No quise gritarte, si el policía nos atrapa nos encerrará de todas formas. Podrían separarnos. – Ella se dio cuenta que había asustado a sus hijas con ese comportamiento. Ya no quería hacerles daño, saldría del país, se alejaría de ese hombre que había sumido su vida a esa dependencia y tomaría una fuerte rehabilitación. Quería estar con sus hijas, no quería que se las quitaran por lo que estaba haciendo. _

_Está bien, pero ponte el cinturón mamá. – Kanra le indicó preocupada, le habían enseñado en la escuela que siempre que uno conducía debía llevar el cinturón de seguridad._

_Está bien, Kanra. Ya voy. – Ella planeaba dar un giro hacia una callejón para esconderse del policía y así ponerse el cinturón, solo que ahí vino su sorpresa. _

_Los frenos no servían._

_Por más que ella luchó para lograr frenar nunca pudo conseguirlo y terminó estrellándose de lleno con el muro. Al no llevar el cinturón no fue difícil adivinar donde ella quedó estampada por la velocidad en que se detuvieron abruptamente. Su madre había muerto en el instante en que su cabeza golpeó el muro de concreto._

_Todo había pasado en frente de sus ojos._

_Todo había terminado en unos cuantos segundos._

_Kanra no sabía nada de medicina ni tampoco tenía forma de saber el estado de su madre, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que ahora estaba sola con su hermana en el mundo._

_**HORAS DESPUÉS EN ALGUNA JEFATURA**_

_Hayashibara Kanra de 7 años y Hayashibara Kanri de 3 años. Qué pena, ambas niñas ahora no tienen familia. Me alegra que como hijas de su difunta esposa quiera cuidarlas. – Dijo el oficial de policía entregándoles la custodia al hombre conocido como Takeda Onoda._

_Si, es una pena, ahora tengo que empezar las honras fúnebres de mi esposa. Si me disculpa, llevaré a las niñas para que descansen, deben sentirse muy mal, ya que creo que no han comido nada en horas. – Dijo el hombre mayor para comenzar a guiar a las niñas a su auto mientras ellas seguían llorando por su madre._

_**ALGUNOS MESES DESPUÉS**_

_¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir…? – Kanra no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba._

_Que vas a tener que trabajar si quieres vivir, no pienso mantener a unas mocosas lloronas. La única razón por las que las traje es porque quería que pagaran toda la mercancía que su maldita madre usó gratis en ese tiempo. – Contestó él dándole permiso a los otros tres hombres que estaban en la habitación de que tomaran lo que querían._

_También puedes dejar que venda a tu hermana menor, conozco una buena familia que quería una hija ya que no pueden tener una propia. – Takeda pensó un poco en voz alta._

_¡No! ¡No se la van a llevar! – Kanra puso a su espalda a Kanri que no entendía lo que sucedía pero se sentía en peligro._

_Entonces… ¿Tomas la plaza de trabajo que te estoy dando o le doy a tu hermana a estos tipos? – Takeda sonrió de una forma asquerosa._

_H-Haré lo que quieras pero prométeme que Kanri no tendrá nada que ver con esto y la dejarás en paz. Solo así… yo accederé. – Ella pidió con impotencia, no podría ganar en fuerza aun si ella se lo proponiera, esperaría la oportunidad y escaparía con Kanri._

_Yo nunca rompo mis promesas. – Contestó Takeda haciéndole seña para que siguiera a los hombres quienes le dieron un paquete con mucho dinero al infernal padrastro._

_**Horas después en ese mismo día…**_

_Kanra solo se sentía sucia._

_Kanra solo sentía con ganas de suicidarse._

_Odiaba a las personas que le habían hecho esto._

_Incluso pensaba que quizás hubiera sido mejor para ellas morir también con su madre en ese accidente. Sobrevivir solo había empeorado el dolor que sentía por existir. Ya no podía sentirse bien con ella misma. _

_Estaba asquerosamente manchada por dentro._

_Por más que había pedido ayuda, nadie podía haberla ayudado._

_Era el precio de seguir viva._

_Era el precio para que su hermana siguiera viviendo sin saber la verdad de su madre._

_Ya había pasado hacia ese horrible lado por una razón, no había forma de poder regresar si no era sacrificando la tranquilidad de su hermana menor._

_Su hermana menor era su todo._

_Su hermana era su dios._

_Su hermana era la razón de su sufrimiento pero así mismo de su existencia._

_Y para acrecentar su amargura, esta solo sería la primera vez de muchas veces que siguieron a este abuso. Takeda sacó mucho dinero de ella durante un año entero, pero nada de eso ni siquiera había mejorado su estatus, ellas seguían muriéndose de hambre en casa. Takeda solo se limitaba a decir que con que nada le pasara a Kanri era más que suficiente._

_Fue ahí en donde Kanra se encontró con un pez gordo del bajo mundo. Kanra le pidió trabajo sin pensárselo dos veces, ella aceptó los trabajos más difíciles y esos eran el de llevar cosas ilegales de un lado a otro. Nadie nunca sospecharía de un niño. _

_Llevaba desde mensajes entre pandillas hasta kilos de droga._

_Su trabajo había sido tan bueno que su jefe pidió su exclusividad a Takeda dándole un gran monto de dinero para alejarla del mundo de la prostitución en el que este la había sumergido contra su voluntad. Según este jefe, era un desperdicio tenerla en esas cosas cuando ella era muy inteligente, fue ahí que ella se le concedió el trabajo de informante._

_Su padrastro no tendría forma de obligarle a hacer esas cosas asquerosas a cambio de solo vigilar los movimientos en Ikebukuro, para ella sería fácil. Dos años fueron suficientes para establecer una vida casi normal para Kanri y ella, lo único malo es que debía mantener su relación con su hermana en secreto, no quería que ella fuera víctima de algún movimiento cuando empezara a operar con las pandillas de la ciudad._

_Fue ahí que terminó encontrándose a Izaya, por algún juego loco del destino, eso evitó que entrara en las pandillas y se hundiera más en la oscuridad. Le indujo una calma progresiva desde aquel momento hasta que se hizo indispensable para ella. _

_Él también era su dios._

_Era suyo._

_No dejaría que nadie lo lastimara._

_**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**_

_Izaya sentía un nudo en la garganta, se arrepentía de no haber agarrado a ese Takeda en el momento y hacerle querer morirse por todas las torturas que ahora pasaban por su mente. _

_Quería hacerlo trizas._

_Quería destruirlo._

_Quería hacerlo llorar lágrimas de sangre._

_Miró a Kanra quien se había quedado dormida con la cabeza en su pierna. Levantó con cuidado la cabeza de su compañera y luego la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto. Él sabía ahora que ella mentía cuando le decía que no le preocupaba que el maldito bastardo de Takeda estuviera cerca, se notaba a leguas que no había dormido en días. Es probable que la red de información de Kanra ya hubiera detectado a ese sujeto con anticipación y por ello, ella estuviera pendiente de algún avistamiento inesperado de parte de él. Caso que se había dado ese mismo día._

_Lo mejor era cambiar de departamento lo más rápido posible antes de que encontrara este. Ya tenía otro títere para poder comprar otro departamento, solo tenían que mudarse. Lo harían al día siguiente._

00000SHIZAYA00000

Yo mismo me daba cuenta que la devoción entre nosotros era mutua. No era como una relación entre amigos en que mantienen la distancia por sus géneros o sus sentimientos escondidos del uno por el otro. Siquiera existía la palabra género entre nosotros, simplemente éramos dos entidades que no podían vivir una sin la otra.

¿Éramos quizás almas gemelas?

Quién sabe.

Nunca podré confirmar eso.

Ni tampoco que hubiera algo llamado amor entre los dos.

Aunque en nuestro caso hubiera sido "un puro y retorcido amor".

Amábamos las partes que el otro odiaba de sí mismo que a su vez eran iguales en el otro, pero se veían más sublimes en otro que en uno mismo.

Entonces podría llamarse "amor narcisista" entre dos personas iguales quizás.

Había tantas posibles explicaciones.

Pero yo solo me quedaré con una.

"Nosotros dos juntos éramos un todo."

Un todo para ella y un todo para mí.

Amorosamente equitativo.

Por eso no soportábamos cuando alguien más despreciaba a ese "todo" para nosotros.

00000SHIZAYA00000

_Oye… ¿Esa no es tu noviecita? – Preguntó de repente Kanra al notar a una chica con el cabello decolorado que compraba adornos para celulares al fondo de la tienda a la que se disponían a entrar._

_Si, es ella… – Contestó Izaya con algo de molestia._

_¿No harás nada? Está con otro hombre y al parecer sí que se conocen bien. – En ese momento mientras hablaban, la pareja se había dado un beso en la boca como para corroborar lo que Kanra estaba suponiendo._

_No hay nada que hacer. Al parecer ella solo quería pasar el rato, déjala en su mundo. – Izaya quería irse de ese lugar, pero su acompañante tenía otra cosa en mente._

_¿Dejarla en su mundo? Si estás diciendo que solo quería pasar el rato… estoy segura que tu no. – Contestó ella con molestia en su voz, herir a Izaya era como lastimarla a ella._

_Es un simple noviazgo, ya sé que soy aburrido, tengo muchas cosas en la mente y no estoy "actualizado" como para poder conversar con ella. Solo me ha cambiado. Ya estoy acostumbrado. – Izaya no se molestaba porque no había que hacerlo, no es como si no estuviera habituado a que pasaran esas cosas. La gente solo miraba el exterior y al parecer aquella ahora "ex novia" no era la excepción._

_Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le dolía ni un poco en el fondo… _

_Aún no era lo suficiente frío para soportar lo cruel de la superficialidad humana. _

_Se había dado cuenta recientemente a base de observaciones que los noviazgos eran solo cosas para pasar el rato. Perdías si ibas en serio con alguien, por más ilógico que pareciera era algo que los humanos veían como normal. El caso que si él le tocara ir en serio con alguien solo sería visto como un idiota emotivo. _

_Para su desgracia había aceptado salir con aquella chica que llevaba meses insistiéndole hacerlo, no la entendía en verdad, si tanto quería estar con él y hasta había aprendido a comprenderlo un poco… ¿Por qué no le dijo que solo quería pasar el rato? Hubiera denegado la oferta de inmediato._

_Pero esa es la parte graciosa._

_Los seres humanos no pueden vivir sin jugar con otros, es parte de su vida el ser de esa forma. Es probable que ella acumulara novios o algo así para subir su ego: "Soy tan hermosa que los hombres se mueren por mí". Quizás este era el caso, ella solo quería números en vez de calidad. _

_Ella solo estaba actuando con él para agregarlo a sus filas._

_Gracias a esto él había aprendido otra cosa valiosa de la vida._

_Además solo estaba con ella para estudiarla y… ¿Kanra? – Se dio cuenta que ella no estaba a su lado, la buscó con la mirada y se dio cuenta estaba muy cerca de la pareja._

_Kanra… No hagas otras de tus locuras. – Había pasado tiempo desde que Kanra había hecho una sus acciones impulsivas, ya las últimas eran solo incidentes aislados por eso solo tenía que estar alerta. Pero era difícil predecir lo que Kanra iba a hacer cuando se enojaba y peor era cuando él estaba involucrado._

_¿No estabas saliendo con un chico de tu salón? – Preguntó el sujeto que podía decirse que tenía como alrededor de veinte años tomando un mechón de su cabello._

_¿Ah… ese? Solo estaba pasando el rato, quería ver qué tal era, pero parece que es un poco aburrido. Siempre habla cosas extrañas y bueno… no hablemos de él. Dime si es verdad eso de que conseguiste un nuevo departamento. – Ella estaba ronroneando en su oído con ganas de saber más sobre el estatus de su "nuevo" novio._

_¡Areehh! ¿Pero si no es Sanyo-chan? ¿Cómo te trata la vida? – Apareció Kanra saludando a la chica rubia interponiéndose entre ella y el casi novio._

_¿Quién diablos eres tú? – Sanyo parecía enojada, estaba en la mejor parte, por fin sabría si el sujeto valía la pena o no para hacerlo su novio._

_¡¿Eh?! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? El tiempo es un enemigo aterrador si te hace olvidar la cara de tus propios amigos, aunque no te culpo… No te veo desde que tenías tus andadas con Shiki Haruya de Awakusu-Kai. Y pensar que han pasado… ¿Dos años? – Kanra casi lloraba con mucha "tristeza" en su voz al sentir que su "amiga" no la recordaba._

_¡¿Shiki?! ¡¿Aawakusu-kai?! Jajajaja… De repente recordé que tengo que hacer algo jajaja… No me llames más, por favor. – El pobre hombre salió de la tienda en estado de pánico con la sola mención de una de las organizaciones que peor fama tenía en Ikebukuro._

_¡¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer?! – Sanyo agarró con furia por el cuello de la camisa a Kanra._

_¿Yo? Nada, deberías estar agradecida que dije que se trataba de Shiki-san. Hubiera sido peor que dijera que estabas acostándote con el perro más bajo de la jerarquía de Awakusu-Kai. ¿No lo crees Sanyo-chan? – Dijo Kanra como si nada, estaba más qué tranquila en comparación al estado emocional de Sanyo._

_¿C-Cómo sabes eso…? – Sanyo estaba ahora horrorizada._

_Pues… soy psíquica. Puedo ver más allá de todo y tú eres demaaaaasiado transparente. Deberías tender esa ropa que dejaste en la lavadora, hoy hará buen clima~. – Dijo ella._

_¡Monstruo! ¡No eres normal! – Ya no sabía que más decir._

_Oh, espera… Una lectura está llegando a mi cabeza, los espíritus quieren decirte algo más. Imaya… ¡No! ¡Izaya! Dicen que serás maldecida si no te disculpas con él delante del todo el salón y peor aún… te acosarán en tus sueños si no recompones tu camino, San-chan. – Kanra se tocaba la frente y levantaba su mano en busca de la "señal" del más allá._

_¡Lo haré! ¡No me maldigan, por favor! ¡Cambiaré! – La chica salió chocándose con todas las personas que se ponían en su camino, ella estaba demasiado asustada._

_¡Jajajajajaja, siempre quise hacer eso! – Kanra comenzaba a reírse y mejor fue cuando otra carcajada se unió a la de ella._

_¡¿Deberías tender esa ropa que dejaste en la lavadora?! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja, eres la mejor! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Izaya no lo podía creer, pensó que todo terminaría con una absurda pelea pero nunca con mensajes del más allá que llegaban directamente a Kanra de manera tan conveniente. _

_Ya te dije, nada se me escapa de mi red de información, soy dios quizás… además lo de la ropa solo fue una broma, nunca pensé que de verdad la hubiera dejado sin tender jajajaja… - Kanra luchaba por contener la risa recordando la cara de la chica al mencionar esa parte._

_Yo pensaba vengarme de ella pero creo que mi plan no hubiera superado lo grandioso de esta escena. ¿Nos vamos, novia defensora? – Preguntó Izaya._

_Claro que si, novio~. Por cierto, quiero pasar por el súper, quiero comprar palomitas de maíz para ver la maratón de Arma Mortal. – Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción._

_¿Otra vez? Si que no te cansas de esas películas~. – Dijo él en broma._

_Me gustan las películas de acción, es imposible que me canse de ellas aun cuando ya las haya visto~. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa._

00000SHIZAYA00000

_¿Shizu-chan? – Kanra miraba el vacío bajo sus pies mientras medía el espacio entre el edificio y el siguiente._

_Sí, siempre olvido preguntarte. Para ser exactos, se me ha olvidado por tres años… - Izaya dijo recordando que siempre tenía pendiente preguntarle por la famosa Shizu-chan que era la amiga violenta y peligrosa de Shinra._

_¿Quieres que averigüe si hay una Shizu-chan en Raijin? ¿Es alguna especie de plan? Tengo curiosidad~. – Kanra lo miró entusiasmada._

_Podría haberlo si en tal caso la encontrarnos, dicen que es peligrosa pero nadie sabe decirme qué tanto. Quiero saber más de ella~. Tal vez sea alguien interesante si su mejor amigo es así de extraño. - Izaya dijo refiriéndose a la personalidad de Shinra._

_Si la abreviatura de su nombre es Shizu-chan… Ella debe llamarse Shizuka o Shizune quizás. Empezaré a averiguar desde mañana, le pediré a Kari-san que me ayude. – Dijo Kanra levantándose sin dejar de agarrarse de la reja protectora del edificio._

_¿Kari-san? ¿Una nueva amiga? – Izaya la miró curioso, Kanra no era de tener amigos, ni siquiera en primaria que pasaba como una niña normal los tuvo. Era fantástico que comenzara a relacionarse, pero sabía que sus amigas tenían que ser bichos raros que llamaran la atención de ella. De eso estaba más que seguro._

_En realidad somos tres amigas, pero la tercera no la he visto desde hace rato. Comienzo a preocuparme. – Kanra le señaló que ya debían comenzar el entrenamiento._

_Espero que me las presentes, quiero saber que tan bichos raros son. – Izaya se posicionó para saltar al otro edificio desde ahí._

_Mira quién habla~. – Contestó ella._

_¡Tú la traes! - Izaya tocó su hombro y saltó hasta el otro edificio seguido de una Kanra que comenzaba su persecución del día._

_¡Izaaaaya-kun~! – Ella gritó divertida por el momento._

_Habían optado por entrenar sus cuerpos en caso de que alguna situación se diera y no los agarrara por sorpresa. Lo primero que probarían sería el Parkour._

00000SHIZAYA00000

Siempre he pensando que el presente es la eternidad.

Ese presente que viví al lado de Kanra fue tan diferente de lo que vino después.

Ha habido veces en que he deseado vivir en ese presente por siempre. No me importaba repetir las mismas cosas con Kanra, para mí eran más que suficientes.

Pero la vida no es justa.

El mundo es cruel.

Y aun más malvado el tiempo que te recuerda las cosas que has perdido todos los días.

00000SHIZAYA00000

_**DICIEMBRE **_

_**TERCER AÑO DE SECUNDARIA**_

_¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? – Izaya estaba espantado con lo que estaba escuchando desde el otro lado de la línea._

_¡Si, él se la llevó! ¡Ya llamé a la primaria y ella no está! – Kanra estaba fuera de sí pensando lo peor en su mente._

_Cálmate, si él fue, no debe estar lejos. Tú quédate en el departamento, podría volver si no es lo que estamos pensando. – Pidió él._

_Sí, me quedaré entonces. Ten cuidado. – Dijo ella colgando. _

_Se sentó en el sillón con las manos en la cara tratando de alejar todos aquellos pensamientos que solo conseguían ponerla peor. Debía confiar en que Izaya la encontraría, su red de información era aún más rápida que la de ella. No debería preocuparse. Su celular la sacó de sus cavilaciones._

_Leyó un mensaje que le erizó la piel y enseguida marcó un número en especial._

_¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Preguntó ella indignada._

_¿Por qué te pones así? No ha sido nuestra culpa que tu padrastro diera con uno de los experimentos de Nébula que tu madre trató de vender a cambio de droga. Seguramente en la búsqueda de sus hijastras se topó con "aquello" y bueno… no sé, podrían pasar muchas cosas. – Contestó la voz desde el otro lado de la línea._

_¿No había devuelto todos los que ella se había llevado ya? – Kanra repasaba la lista de objetos en su cabeza y estaba segura que ya no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto. La razón principal por la que su madre insistía con irse del país era por el robo de aquellos prototipos secretos en los que Nébula trabajaba. Lo había descubierto a los 10 años mientras limpiaba el closet._

_No, todos no fueron devueltos. Faltaba el que ella me vendió hace 8 años. Ese fue el que le di a tu padrastro para hacer las cosas un poco divertidas. Me preguntó qué hará ese novio tuyo que se dirige hacia el lugar donde tienen a tu hermana. ¿Tendrá su primer encuentro con algo sobrenatural? – La voz rió con egocentrismo, Kanra colgó y de inmediato se puso en camino hacia las instalaciones de Nébula._

_**EN ALGÚN EDIFICIO NUEVO DE SHINJUKU**_

_**6to Piso**_

_¡No llores! – Gritó Takeda al sentir el llanto de Kanri por estar asustada._

_¿Por qué me secuestraste? – Preguntó ella._

_Necesito encontrar a la bastarda de tu hermana y a su noviecito. Ese mal nacido me puso una trampa y me costó quitarme a la policía de encima por su causa. Se lo haré pagar con creces cuando llegue aquí. – Explicó Takeda dándole la orden a dos hombres de que la amordazaran para que no hablara más. Los ojos de todos los presentes eran de color amarillo centellante, era como si Takeda los estuviera controlando._

_Takeda había conseguido el número de Izaya por medio de varios contactos y lo había citado en Shinjuku. Estaba ansioso por destrozarlo._

_¡No creo que pueda funcionar tu plan! – Izaya estaba sujeto a una soga por la cintura y sin esperar respuesta lanzó una roca contra la ventana quebrándola. Pateó al sujeto que estaba junto a Kanri y la tomó en brazos para saltar por la ventana de vuelta._

_¡MMMMMhhhhh! – Kanri hizo un ruido para decirle a Izaya que estaba loco._

_Lo siento, Kanri-chan. No se me ocurrió nada mejor~. – El pelinegro rompió la ventana del tercer piso y comenzó a correr a su interior debía llegar al estacionamiento para evitar que lo atraparan en la entrada. Sabía de un sendero detrás del muro de esa parte del edificio y si se iban por ese sitio podían perderlos más fácilmente._

_Pero Izaya no contó con un punto importante al desconocer las armas del enemigo. Y aún más porque Takeda había mandado a poner antenas que impedían el paso de las señales de los celulares para evitar que Izaya recibiera la advertencia de Kanra con respecto a su padrastro._

_Un golpe de un bate en la cabeza detuvo el andar de Izaya al entrar al estacionamiento._

_Jefe, ya lo atrapé. – Dijo un hombre que no tenía ojos amarillos como los de la habitación en donde estaba antes Kanri. Quizás era parte de los socios de Takeda que estaba esperando sacar algo bueno del secuestro de sus hijastras y del chico que había sacado sus trapos sucios meses atrás._

_Tráelo. Tenemos un buen cliente para él. – Dijo Takeda._

_Sí, hay que expandir el negocio. – Respondió su socio._

_**ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

_¡Suéltenme! ¡No me toquen, enfermos! ¡Cerdos! ¡Imbéciles! – Izaya peleaba con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo daba para evitar que le quitaran el uniforme. Querían ponerlo en una cama y filmar la "tarjeta de invitación" al pez gordo que había hecho un ofrecimiento recientemente._

_Cooperas o la mocosa se muere. Así de simple. – Indicó uno de los tipos dejando en un silencio sepulcral a Izaya. _

_Y ahí estaba la prueba de fuego de su vida._

_Nunca había estado en una situación así. _

_Si no cooperaba le darían un tiro certero en medio de las dos cejas a Kanri y si lo hacia él… no volvería a ser lo mismo._

_Bien. Pero llévensela de aquí… – Pidió él mirando hacia otra parte._

_¡No! ¡Mátenme! ¡No le hagan nada a Izaya-oniichan! - Kanri mordió a su captor inútilmente, este no podía sentir nada por ser solo un títere._

_Muy buena decisión. – Dijo el socio de Takeda._

_¿Podrías dejarme las medias puestas~? Es una fantasía que siempre he tenido… - Izaya usó toda su fuerza mental para poder simular una verdadera mirada seductora._

_Vaya, así que te rindes. Es lo mejor, en este negocio no duran los que se resisten. – En cuestión de momentos el sujeto lo había dejado sin ropa a excepción de las medias. _

_Si haces algo extraño, te volaré la cabeza. – Advirtió el tipo, ya que no estaba Takeda cerca disfrutaría de la mercancía el primero. Nadie lo notaria o eso esperaba. Comenzó a besuquear su cuello causando asco inmediato en el estomago de Izaya. Su captor no se media para manosearlo, cada toque lo hacía querer morderse la lengua y morir desangrado, pero tenía un plan y aún no era el momento de ejecutarlo. Debía esperar aun si debía sufrir semejante tortura._

_Los segundos se volvieron minutos en que ese ser invadía su espacio personal con su lujuria, llevaba de regalo mordidas y moretones que le harían recordar lo horrible del episodio mientras se vieran. Para su suerte en la eternidad de ese momento, su verdugo comenzó a distraerse._

_Era su momento. _

_Mientras aquellas manos lo recorrían, el deslizó su pierna hacia la cintura del sujeto y tomó la navaja que estaba escondida en su media. _

_Era una navaja bastante delgada, casi tanto como un papel y por eso podía tenerla escondida en su media en caso de emergencia._

_Con todo el odio que pudo se la clavó en la espalda haciendo que este gritara por el dolor repentino, Izaya se lo quitó de encima no sin antes quitarle el arma para tirarla lejos de él. Él tomó el bate y lo golpeó en la quijada, si lo dejaba así quizás moriría por el sangrado, cosa que él se merecía por completo._

_Se vistió rápido obviando el desagrado que sentía, menos mal no había llegado más lejos. Se alegró por dentro, pero quitó ese pensamiento y lo reemplazó con el que debía rescatar a Kanri._

_**EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO**_

_Así que viniste, Kanra. – Delante de Takeda estaba una Kanra muy enojada con una espada Claymore en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban encendidos por un color purpura._

_Suelta a Kanri. ¿ De paso dónde está Izaya? - Kanra se percató que habían más personas en el lugar, todos se veían como controlados, ya que solo observaban con la mirada perdida y adicionalmente un color amarillo brilloso resaltaba en sus ojos._

_¿Son controlados por ti, no es así? – Preguntó ella al verse superada en número. Kanri la veía suplicante desde el lugar donde estaba sentada al fondo del estacionamiento siendo custodiada por varios de los títeres de Takeda._

_Así es, es el regalo que dejó tu madre para mí. Con esto me puedo hacer rico, eres una egoísta por tener los tesoros de Nébula como un secreto. – Dijo Takeda._

_Esos no son tesoros, son solo errores. – Afirmó ella mientras suspiraba por la estupidez de su padrastro._

_¡Cállate! ¡Lo menos que necesito escuchar son las sandeces de una mocosa! – Gritó con ira él._

_Es verdad, no necesitas escucharme. Ya no creo que lo puedas hacer en el otro mundo. – Ella se lanzó contra él, pero los títeres se pusieron en su camino. Kanra hizo caer uno al suelo para usarlo como base para saltar sobre los otros y evadir al resto, pero aparecía otro grupo para interponerse. _

_Duerman… - La Claymore extendió una especie de niebla que hizo caer a los que estaban a su alrededor en un instante._

_¡¿Qué clase de poder es ese?! – Takeda se sentía en peligro._

_Tu espada es quizás un prototipo viejo de Nébula, esta de aquí es una espada sintética más reciente aunque su única habilidad es esta, además de detectar a otras como ella. No es perfecta pero es suficiente para asesinarte. – Todo el instinto asesino que Kanra tenía acumulado durante todos esos años hacia Takeda se concentró en el ambiente, tomaría venganza en ese mismo momento. Él lo presintió e hizo que el último grupo fuera a atacar a Kanra en su desesperación pero fueron bañados por el agua de una manguera a toda potencia._

_No sé qué demonios está pasando ahora, pero tienes el camino libre Kanra- - Dijo Izaya con un pulgar arriba._

_No tienes que decirlo~. – Takeda puso la espada entre el ataque de Kanra y él, pero no sirvió de nada. Ambos, espada y Takeda se dividieron en dos. El prototipo comenzó a volverse partículas al igual que su actual dueño hasta desaparecer en medio de su shock._

_Si que era prototipo problemático. Al ser destruida desaparecería con su dueño… Espero que esta no sea así. – Kanra sintió miedo por un momento al solo pensarlo._

_¡Kanra-nee! – Kanri corrió a abrazarla._

_Menos mal están los dos bien, pensé que algo peor les había pasado. – Kanra suspiró aliviada._

_Si, nada nos pasó~. ¿No es así, Kanri-chan? – Izaya la miró sonriente. Kanri sabía que estaba mintiendo pero solo le siguió la corriente._

_Si, Izaya-oniichan me protegió todo el tiempo. – Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa simulada._

_Vámonos antes de que llegue la policía. Ya los llamé, si nos encuentran aquí tendremos problemas. – Izaya miró a Kanra quien tenía una cara de espanto por algo que estaba a su espalda._

_¿Qué sucede Kan-…? – Antes de que Izaya terminara la pregunta esta lo tomó por el brazo y le dio vuelta para protegerlo con su cuerpo. Un disparo resonó en el estacionamiento luego de unos segundos, la bala había impactado a Kanra._

_¡Kanra! ¡Kanra! – Izaya la sostuvo en sus brazos antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, necesitaba llevarla a un hospital._

00000SHIZAYA00000

Casi me quedé sin aliento al verla en ese estado.

Me maldecía por no haber visto al sujeto con esa arma.

Si tan solo lo hubiera rematado en esa habitación antes de irme.

¿Por qué demonios no era un asesino?

Fui un imbécil.

Fui un imbécil con mala suerte.

00000SHIZAYA00000

_**EN EL HOSPITAL**_

_¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Hubieras dejado que me diera la bala! ¡Por un momento pensé que habías muerto! – Izaya era una bola de nervios, no era usual que perdiera la calma._

_Lo siento… Lo hice por impulso. Ya sabes que no me puedo controlar cuando la adrenalina me golpea. – Se disculpó Kanra por sus acciones._

_Ya no importa, no estás muerta y eso es lo que importa. – Suspiró con cansancio, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y la miró a los ojos._

_¿Estamos saliendo, verdad? Apenas salgas del hospital nos casaremos en las Vegas antes de que algún otro loco venga e intente separarnos, estoy hablando en serio, Orihara Kanra. – Dijo Izaya con demasiada formalidad. Ya no dudaría, se iría con Kanra y su hermana lejos de Ikebukuro, haría su vida lejos de todo y mandaría al mundo a la mierda. _

_Total, ya tenía lo que quería._

_¿No he aceptado y ya tú me has cambiado el apellido? ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja que posesivo~! ¡Me encanta! ¿Y por qué en las Vegas? – Preguntó ella en medio de las risas._

_¿Es una fantasía…? Quizás~. ¿Aceptas o no? Aquí traje los anillos. – El pelinegro sacó dos anillos de de plata de su bolsillo. A simple vista no tenían ninguna inscripción._

_¡Qué preparado! ¡Acepto querida esposa~! – Ella extendió su mano derecha e Izaya puso el anillo en el dedo anular en señal de matrimonio. Kanra tomó la mano derecha de él y puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente para cerrar el pacto entre los dos._

_Listo querido esposo~ Estamos casados. – Kanra sonreía en complicidad con Izaya esperando aquello que sellaría sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separara. _

_Un beso que encerraba aquellos secretos que ambos compartían llegó como algo esperado por años por los dos. _

_Comenzarían de nuevo. _

_Ya todo lo malo se quedaría atrás._

_Alguien tosió para hacer acto de presencia en la habitación y los dos voltearon al ver a la enfermera junto con un policía en la puerta._

_Interrumpieron una escena de beso digna de un Oscar… - Dijo Izaya en broma._

_Lo sentimos, pero necesitamos tu declaración. – El policía se disculpó._

_Está bien, ahora vuelvo~. – Izaya miró a Kanra._

_No tardes, honey~. – Ella siguió bromeando._

_Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Kanra sola un momento, Izaya no se percató que dos hombres en un rincón estaban esperando la oportunidad para entrar en la habitación de ella._

_Hola, Hayashibara Kanra. ¿O debo decir Orihara Kanra? Felicidades por tu matrimonio, es una pena que tu "esposa" vaya a ser viuda. – El hombre sacó un guante de su bolsillo y se lo puso en su propia mano._

_Ya veo, usaste esta situación a tu favor… ¿Hiciste todo esto por la Claymore? Es solo un simple prototipo, no tiene nada de especial. Puedo dártelo si es todo lo que quieres, ya tengo una vida, solo déjame vivir en paz con Izaya. Por favor… - Rogó desde el fondo de su alma, ya había conseguido lo que ella quería en verdad, las cosas iban a mejorar._

_Por primera vez quería vivir._

_Lo siento, pero no es solo a Claymore a quien queremos. Necesitamos darle algo para despertar a esta arma, así que no te resistas. No estaba escrito en tu destino estar con Orihara Izaya de cualquiera forma. – Él le lanzó una carta del tarot que acababa de ser sacada de un mazo en la mano del otro hombre en donde estaba representada la muerte._

_Ella se quedó muda con la carta en sus manos._

_Esto es tan injusto… _

_Lo siento Izaya._

_Lo siento tanto._

_Yo realmente quería estar contigo._

_Fui tan lenta._

_Una luz envolvió la habitación y la mano de Kanra quedó colgando en el borde de la cama haciendo que el anillo que antes Izaya había colocado en su mano cayera en el suelo._

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí terminan por ahora las letanías de Izaya :c, pobre Kanra ;w; <strong>

**Ya cuando habían consumado su retorcido y puro amor…**

**Me largo a dormir… *triste***

**Buenas madrugada ~**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	17. Orígenes parte 1

**Hola 8D**

**Vuelvo a pasar por aquí para dejarles dos capítulos.**

**Este con 13 páginas y el otro con 19 páginas.**

**Me tardé un poco más porque me pasaron cosas relativamente raras relacionadas con el fic, primero que todo se supone que subiría el capitulo el jueves pero cada vez que decía que iba a escribir, algo pasaba para que no se diera. Luego el viernes fue el mismo asunto e incluso hubieron varios apagones, y cuando llegó el sábado había escrito el capítulo 17 y comenzaba el 18, pero por estar distraída terminé dañando el 17… -no pregunten cómo- y tuve que volver a escribirlo a partir de lo que recordaba.**

**Aunque gracias a eso el capítulo quedó mejor que la primera versión.**

**Luego después andaba de mal humor y no tenía inspiración para seguir el 18 –había gastado toda su mente en la madrugada del domingo-**

**Me puse a ver programas de crímenes y de repente la inspiración regresó, pero no fue hasta la tarde de este lunes que pude terminar XD.**

**Me siento agotada…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora respondiendo reviews:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Joichiro Kanra: <strong>Kyaaa me hiciste sonrojar X3~.

Me alegra que te guste mucho la historia, me siento halagada que digan que mi fic es una joya –sube su autoestima brutalmente- .

¡Oh diablos! ¡¿Soy la culpable de la carne XDDDD?! Nunca me lo perdonaré~.

Me siento feliz que Vínculos temporales pueda transmitir las emociones que quiero compartirles al escribirlo, en la vida real no puedo hacerme entender como cuando pongo las cosas en un relato. Es genial, de verdad muchas gracias por leer.

PD: Es un placer jugar con tus sentimientos 8D –Izaya plz-

* * *

><p><strong>c-antonella: <strong>En realidad lo de "00000SHIZAYA00000" surgió de mi problemática con de que no reconoce mis sensuales rayas de Word y como cada vez los capítulos son más largos tengo que estar nadando entre letras para dividir así que opté por esto XDDDDDD.

En cuanto a lo de la Claymore, es una espada escocesa que se sostiene con las dos manos ~, debido a que es pesada, pero como Kanra había entrenado su cuerpo bastante, ella podía llevarla algunas veces con una.

* * *

><p><strong>InsomniaKnightmare: ¡<strong>Gracias! ¡Las guardaré conmigo por siempre! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Adela: <strong>yay~ es la segunda vez en mi vida que mato a un personaje y la gente le pega en el alma. ¿Me creerías que sufrí una crisis existencial por Kanra? Yo misma me decía… "Raven eres una miserable mujer"

Y con respecto a Kanri, jojojo sabrán de ella pronto 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Kiiro1412: <strong>**se va al rincón con ella** 8c yo todavía me siento así… Pronto sabremos más sobre ese asunto~

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 17: ORÍGENES**

**PARTE I**

* * *

><p><strong>8 DE ENERO<strong>

**11:00 P.M.**

**HOTEL **

¿Estás seguro de esto? – Preguntó una voz debajo de Shizuo.

Si, así que coopera. – Respondió él, su cabello rubio resaltaba con el brillo de las luces de neón que se colaban por las persianas de aquel hotel.

Pero… Esto no es buena idea. – La voz seguía aconsejándole a Shizuo.

Ya te dije que sé lo que hago. No hay problema. - La persona debajo de él no parecía estar de acuerdo. Él estaba distraído por el brillo rojizo de los cabellos sobre la almohada, eran tan rojos que te hipnotizaban si no estabas advertido de ello.

¿Seguirás de todas formas aunque me vea así…? – Se quedó extrañado por que el tono de la voz cambió sutilmente de repente. Él volvió la mirada hacia la chica que se suponía que debería estar debajo de él, pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, ahora unos ojos escarlatas estaban esperando una respuesta.

El dueño de aquellos ojos llenos del fuego de la maldad lo miraban inquisidoramente con una sonrisa en su rostro y para más impacto este ya estaba sin ropa.

¡¿Izaya?! – Shizuo gritó con toda la voz que sus pulmones pudieron permitir.

¡¿Qué?! – Izaya estaba parado junto a la cama con la navaja en sus manos.

¡No me asustes así! ¡Casi sufro un ataque cardiaco, maldita bestia! – Izaya respondió molesto.

¿Eh? ¿Izaya? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Shizuo se percató por primera vez que Izaya se encontraba en su habitación y que lo que había visto era solo un sueño.

Más bien una pesadilla…

Horas antes habían pactado quedarse en el hotel, ya que los departamentos de Shizuo y Shinra estaban destruidos. En el caso de Izaya, Shinra había insistido que se fuera hacer algunos exámenes bajo su estricta supervisión al consultorio de otro doctor ilegal que él conocía. Por eso, Shizuo había decidido tomar lo que restaba de la noche para dormir, habían escuchado demasiadas cosas locas esa tarde y su cerebro gritaba que necesitaba descansar.

¿Tenías una pesadilla Shizu-chan? ¿O es que estabas soñado conmigo~? – Izaya evadió las preguntas de Shizuo y se acercó a la cama.

Shizuo al tratar de levantarse se dio cuenta que no se podía mover, Izaya pacientemente fue hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina para dejar pasar la luz de la luna llena por la ventana. El rubio estaba envuelto en tres futones y sellado con muchas cadenas que llevaban candados en sus terminaciones para evitar que se levantara de una vez.

Técnicamente era un rollo de sushi humano.

Eso sería una pesadilla. ¿Además quien querría soñar contigo? – Contestó él.

No sé, quizás tú. Me odias tanto que quizás me perseguirías hasta en sueños. No sé cómo es la mente de un monstruo, Shizu-chan~ - Izaya guardó la navaja en su recién recuperado abrigo.

Lo siento, no me gusta dedicarle mucho tiempo a las pulgas chupasangre. Por cierto, deberías comenzar a correr para agregarle más emoción para cuando te atrape por hacer esto. – Amenazó Shizuo volviéndose a mover en la cama, pero se detuvo al sentir que Izaya agregaba más peso sobre él.

¿Por qué debería irme si he venido expresamente a buscarte, Shizu-chan~? Adicionalmente, este es mi pago por lo del interrogatorio del sillón. – Izaya estaba sentado sobre él.

Nunca pensé que lo del sillón te hubiera afectado tanto, Izaya-kun~. Trataré de pensar en algo más innovador para la próxima vez que necesite interrogarte. – Sentenció él haciendo que Izaya pusiera cara de disgusto.

Tal vez debería cortarte en rodajas ahora que eres un sushi humano. Dime Shizu-chan. ¿Qué tipo de sushi quieres ser? – Izaya jaló hacia él lo que parecía ser una sierra eléctrica con una sonrisa en la cara.

Uy, hice enojar al informante de Shinjuku~. Qué miedo. No sabía que tenías este tipo de hobbies, comienzo a pensar que tus novias no soportaban este lado sádico tuyo y huían despavoridas. Déjame presentarte a los tipos que normalmente no pagan sus deudas en mi trabajo, estarán contentos contigo, quizás se satisfagan con un pervertido como tú. – Shizuo sonrió tratando de obviar la pregunta de "¿De dónde diablos Izaya podía haber sacado una sierra eléctrica a esas horas de la noche?".

Como siempre Shizu-chan demostrando ser un buen "amigo". Temo decirte que no creo que me gusten ellos, hallo más "erótico" verte de esta forma. ¿No lo crees? – Izaya sonrió de la misma forma, como si de una competencia silenciosa de quien sonreía más como un psicópata de los dos se estuviera dando.

¿Estás aceptando que soy más "erótico" que cualquier otra cosa en la que podrías gastar tú tiempo, Izaya-kun? No sé si debería alegrarme o llorar por eso. – Las palabras del rubio estaban cargadas de sarcasmo.

Claro, cualquier monstruo que no se dé cuenta que alguien entró en su habitación, lo metió en tres futones y luego lo encadenó es digno de mi interés. Shizu-chan eres muy descuidado. ¿Y todavía me llamas pervertido por venir a hacerte ver lo desprotegido que estás cuando duermes? ¡Me siento indignado! – Izaya se hacia el dolido mientras cruzaba las piernas como si estuviera sentado en el suelo.

¡Cállate! ¡Sé que cerré la puerta con llave! ¡Y ya lárgate! – Gritó Shizuo, nuevamente Izaya lo había visto dormir, quería golpearlo. Solo de pensar que él había estaba en el cuarto todo ese tiempo mientras tenía ese sueño lo hacía ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

Izaya por su parte levantó la mano y le mostró un equipo para abrir cerrojos que era usado por los ladrones en su "ardua faena".

Ya veo… - Debió esperar que Izaya supiera usar uno de esos.

Ahora mismo estás avergonzado porque te vi dormir otra vez. ¡Eres gracioso, Shizu-chan! – Izaya dijo con una carcajada, Shizuo se maldecía en sus adentros por no ser capaz de esconder sus emociones. Estaba seguro que a Kasuka jamás le hubiera pasado eso.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, pulga? – Shizuo tenía que cambiar el tema de conversación.

¿Cambiando el tema? Awww, Shizu-chan sigue avergonzado~. Bien, te complaceré. He venido aquí a ofrecerte un trato. – Comenzó Izaya a explicar parándose del lugar sobre él donde estaba sentado.

¿Trato? – El rubio esperaba que continuara.

Quiero que seas mi asistente temporalmente. Eres el único en el que puedo confiar. ¿Cómo decirlo? Ya sé que me quieres muerto, puedo esperar eso de ti. Así que… ¿Aceptas? – Preguntó Izaya.

¿Por qué este cambio…? Hace unas horas dijiste que nuestra cooperativa había muerto, ya que no planeabas involucrarte. – A Shizuo le parecía extraño el cambio.

Hace unas horas no era yo mismo, ahora sí. Voy a involucrarme, también tengo que ir a buscar el cuerpo de mi secretaria, porque ya es muy difícil manejar tantos datos sin su ayuda. Además quiero averiguar varias cosas. Siento que todos los que hablaron hoy aún ocultan algo y no confío en nadie. – Izaya le daba la espalda mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Fuera de eso había algo acechándolo.

Algo que estaba esperando que estuviera solo.

Cualquier persona que lo acompañara estaba bien, incluso si era Heiwajima Shizuo.

Estoy seguro que solo quieres ir allá a provocar más caos para satisfacerte tu mismo. Bien, cumpliré mi papel de vigilante, si haces algo raro trituraré tu cráneo contra cualquier cosa que encuentre. – Él aceptó teniendo en mente que había notado que Izaya en ciertos momentos de los últimos dos días se había estado divirtiendo, así que esta actitud la veía venir. Solo que no con la expresión que Izaya tenía en la cara en esos momentos, esperaba que le dijera esto con una sonrisa ególatra, no con esa aura inidentificable que cargaba encima. No podías definir lo que lo estaba rodeando.

No le podía poner nombre mas él sabía que estaba ahí.

¿Tal vez era una barrera?

¿Eh? ¿Aceptas así sin más? ¿No vas a preguntar más? – Izaya estaba asombrado de lo loco que podía estar Shizuo, eso no era un trato que él pensaría que el barman iba a aceptar. Esperaba ser golpeado y por eso mismo lo puso de esa forma para que no tuviera tiempo mientras escapaba. Incluso había preparado algunos chantajes en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo a las malas.

¡Por supuesto! Pensar que una pulga chupasangre estará suelta en ese lugar… ¡Inaceptable! – Shizuo solo podía imaginar caos y más caos con Izaya allá.

Bien, asistente, entonces tenemos un trato~. – Izaya se levantó y sacó otro futón que puso muy lejos de la cama de Shizuo. Acto seguido se acostó en él y se durmió.

Oi, pulga… ¿No piensas soltarme? - Shizuo tenía una vena de fastidio en la frente.

Sin mucho problema rompió las cadenas y los futones. Fue corriendo con varias almohadas para tirárselas todas en la cara de Izaya, pero se detuvo al ver que este si estaba profundamente dormido. Estaba por despertarlo, no obstante, se dio cuenta que había una silla que bloqueaba la manigueta de la puerta.

Pensaba que había sido idea suya. Pensó que Izaya se había asustado por su grito pero eso solo pasó porque él ya tenía miedo. El Izaya de siempre ni siquiera se hubiera exaltado, estaría frío como un congelador.

Normalmente él respondía a la violencia de Izaya cuando lo miraba como retándolo o cuando lo atacaba, pero esa noche, Izaya no quería pelear. Era como la vez en que estaban los dos en el departamento de Shinra.

La silla en la puerta solo le transmitía algo.

Miedo.

Izaya tenía miedo.

Miedo a algo que Shizuo desconocía.

Lo dejaría pasar solo por esa noche, en la mañana le daría su merecido a Izaya. El rubio caminó de vuelta a su cama dispuesto a recobrar su sueño y rezar que el informante no le clavara una navaja en la garganta mientras lo hacía.

00000ERÓTICO_SUSHI00000

**ENERO 8**

**12:20 PM**

**MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE QUE EITHNE SE HUBIERA IDO CON EL CUERPO DE YAGIRI NAMIE**

Como te rías te arrancaré un dedo a mordidas. – Advirtió Namie.

¡Pero si eres adorable! ¿Eres una persa, verdad? Supongo que debo pagarte tu salario con visitas al veterinario y-… - Izaya estaba siendo arañado por Namie antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

¡Duele! ¡Namie-san, duele! – Izaya se tocaba la cara, tenía varios arañazos.

Una palabra más y te dejaré aún más "encantador" de lo que eres. – Namie se sentó sobre unos tanques y comenzó a lamer su pelaje bastante indignada por las palabras de Izaya.

Ya entendí… ¿Y entonces cómo piensas recuperar tu cuerpo? – Preguntó él.

Iré a ese mundo y lo recuperaré. No puedo amar a Seiji si soy un gato. – Sentenció como un hecho ella.

Eso será difícil, no te ama ni siquiera con tu cuerpo y-… - Sintió la mirada amenazante de Namie.

Ok. Ok. Tendríamos que conseguir el aparato que usan Haruka y los otros para viajar por las dimensiones. – Indicó él.

¿Haruka? ¿Te refieres a Miyagi Haruka? ¿Ella viene de otra dimensión también? – Preguntó la gata con curiosidad.

Si, además de que parece que ella es la Orihara Izaya de ese mundo, Mhic Liam es Kishitani Shinra y Mhic Eithne es Celty. Todos provienen de ese mundo paralelo. – Explicó Izaya.

Escuché de ese otro Kadota que ella tiene un hijo, ellos también lo estaban buscando. – Agregó ella.

Todo indica que jugaron con nosotros y por eso ahora no tienes cuerpo. Cosa que nos deja una interrogante: ¿Para qué querían tu cuerpo? – Izaya se sentó sobre otro par de tanques pensando en la respuesta.

Nunca me lo dijeron. – Namie movía la cola molesta.

También hay algo que debes saber, ese amigo tuyo sabía que había otro Izaya y que esta tenía un hijo. – Ella le informó como "fiel" secretaria que era.

Lo sé. Me di cuenta hace unas horas. – Contestó él.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Shizuo que venía con Celty y Shinra, ellos había estado buscando alguna pista de algo en los alrededores, para su tristeza todo se había perdido a causa del vórtice en el cielo.

Cuando ella lo llamó "Shinra", había cierta familiaridad que dudo que fuera debido al otro Shinra. – Izaya miró a Shinra a los ojos y este sonrió.

Como era esperar de Izaya. Si, es verdad, la conozco desde hace 4 años. – Confesó el doctor.

¿Serias tan amable de contarnos lo que sabes? Ya sabes, merecemos saber la verdad. ¿No es así, Shizu-chan? – Izaya al decir estas palabras era como si los dos estuvieran fulminando a Shinra con la mirada.

[No lo golpeen, esto fue por una buena causa en ese momento.] – Pidió Celty.

Si sé que se los debo… Esto pasó hace 4 años… - Comenzó a contar.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**ALREDEDOR DE 4 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**IKEBUKURO**

**JULIO**

Haruka había vuelto a Ikebukuro en medio de una fiesta en un hotel.

El vórtice en donde vino apareció sobre una piscina que la lanzó desde los aires hasta el agua, todos en la fiesta quedaron con la boca abierta al ver esta escena. Nadie entendía de donde ella había salido y por esto mismo ella se fue de ahí antes de que las preguntas aumentaran.

En su mente estaba que debía encontrar a sus amigas primero y luego evitar a toda costa a Nébula, ella ya no confiaba en ellos y por eso mismo sabía que debía andar con cuidado por las calles de Ikebukuro.

Dando una vista a la ciudad, en seis años habían cambiado algunas cosas, pero para su suerte aun podía reconocer algunos edificios.

Por eso ya estaba decidida su primera parada.

Guiándose de algunos comercios llegó por fin a un jardín de niños y delante de este estaba el edificio en donde una de sus amigas la había llevado una vez. Ella frotó sus manos de nuevo, el frío estaba llegándole hasta sus huesos, debía cambiarse de ropa o tendría el resfriado del siglo. Había mucha diferencia en la temperatura del lugar donde estaba en su mundo y Japón.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y tocó la puerta de cierto departamento.

¿Puedo ayudarla? – Una señora abrió la puerta.

¿Aún vive aquí Hayashibara Kanra? – Preguntó dudosa la pelinegra.

No, ella se mudó de aquí hace 9 años. Ella y su hermana se fueron con un chico. Dijeron que era su primo. No dejaron ninguna dirección. – Respondió la señora viendo detenidamente el estado de la joven en su puerta.

Ya veo, gracias y disculpe por la molestia. – Haruka se disponía a irse.

Espera, niña. Déjame darte ropa, si sales así te va a dar una neumonía. Ven, entra, toma un té por mientras. – Ella la dejó pasar a su casa.

00000HARUKA00000

**PARQUE**

Ahora tenía un gran problema, no podía encontrar a Kanra. Era obvio que ella no se quedaría en el mismo lugar, así que ahora debía optar por buscar a Kari-san.

Esta opción no le agradaba mucho porque había posibilidades de que ella estuviera aún con Nébula y lo que era peor, su sujeto de experimentación favorito había vuelto, dudaba que ellos la dejaran ir así nada más.

No confiaba en ellos por el hecho de que alguien la había hecho regresar a su mundo contra su voluntad y fuera de eso la había noqueado para lograrlo 9 años atrás. Si la persona que quería deshacerse de ella estaba aún en Nébula, podía ser contraproducente entrar por la puerta grande.

Un dolor repentino desde sus entrañas la obligó a sentarse, el vomito de sangre se hizo presente segundos después. Las punzadas se concentraban en su vientre, estaba segura que había algo mal con ella.

Necesitaba un doctor.

Pero ella no podía ir a un hospital.

No podía explicar la anormalidad en su cuerpo.

Nébula podría encontrarla.

En eso escuchó el sonido de varias detonaciones. Se limpió con un pañuelo y se escondió en unos arbustos para ver mejor sin estar a la vista. A lo lejos un grupo de hombres se batía a balazos contra otro grupo que iba en un auto.

¡Shiki aniki, tenemos un herido! – Uno de ellos venía cargando desde el brazo a uno de sus compañeros.

¡Que un grupo los persiga y que el otro me acompañe! Lo llevaremos con el doctor ilegal. – Dijo Shiki viendo el estado de su subordinado, habían sido tomados por sorpresa por el grupo rival esa noche, se culpaba por haber confiado en las palabras del líder de esa familia.

¿Doctor ilegal? – Era la primera vez que ella escuchaba eso.

¿Era un doctor que no estaba afiliado con los hospitales de ese mundo? Kanra no le había hablado de eso.

Quizás podía ayudarle, no perdía nada con echar un vistazo.

Esperó que el auto de Shiki se pusiera en movimiento, saltó las paredes y subió al techo para seguirlos desde arriba, ella saltaba sin problemas de un edificio a otro hasta que su presa actual se detuvo antes de llegar a la carretera principal.

Vio que Shiki y sus subordinados entraron al lobby, ella corrió hasta ahí y observó que ya habían tomado el ascensor, solo tenía que ver en donde paraba la máquina y ahí estaría el doctor ilegal que buscaba. Para no chocarse con Shiki subió las escaleras, ella se tomó su tiempo para llegar, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue que al hacerlo él la estaba esperando.

¿Jovencita noté que nos estabas siguiendo desde lo alto de esos edificios? ¿Eres alguna asesina enviada por ellos? – Shiki la miró directo a los ojos, había algo que le parecía familiar.

Yo solo necesito un doctor. – Respondió ella retrocediendo un poco, estaba por emprender la huida mas Shiki la agarró por la capucha como si se tratara de un gato que estaba sosteniendo.

¿En serio? ¿No podías simplemente ir a un hospital? – Preguntó él con seriedad.

Haruka trató de calmarse, no podía perder el control, podía pasarle algo malo a ese hombre y no quería más gente en su consciencia. Shiki presintiendo el peligro la soltó como sabiendo que algo no estaba bien.

No, no puedo. Tiene que ser aquí. – Ella sacó los bolsillos de su abrigo para demostrarle que no tenía ningún arma.

Bien, entonces ven. – El lenguaje corporal de ella le indicaba que no le estaba mintiendo.

**00000SHIKI00000**

Kishitani-sensei ya nos retiramos. Haremos el pago en unas horas. – Shiki se despidió no sin antes dejar pasar a Haruka.

¿Y ella es…? – Shinra no sabía quién era pero juraba su cara la había visto en algún lado.

Otra paciente. – Dijo el hombre antes de retirarse y dejarlos solos.

[Shinra quiero ir a comprar unas cosas y...] – Celty detuvo su andar al sentir la presencia de Haruka en la habitación.

¿Sucede algo? – Shinra preguntó al ver que las dos se miraban con atención.

[No eres humana. ¿Verdad?] – Celty escribió después de un rato.

Lo mismo te iba a preguntar. – Dijo ella.

[No lo soy, mira.] – Respondió como si nada quitándose el casco en el momento.

Ah, eres una dullahan. ¿Ese casco es tu cabeza? – Haruka se había olvidado de su dolor por estar conversando.

[No, a decir verdad he perdido mi cabeza, la estoy buscando.] – Contestó ella.

Suena como si hubieras visto otra dullahan. ¿O me equivoco? – Shinra preguntó interesado en la conversación.

Había una dullahan en el lugar donde vivía. – Recordó a la loca que intentó matarla incontables veces.

[¡¿Has visto otra dullahan?! ¡¿Dónde?!] – Celty estaba más que curiosa por escuchar del lugar de donde venía Haruka.

No creo que quieras conocerla porque-… - Su cuerpo la obligó a botar sangre por la boca de nuevo, el dolor era más intenso que cuando estaba en el parque. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de levantarse sin ayuda.

¡Celty, ayúdame a llevarla al cuarto! – Shinra la sujetó desde sus piernas y Celty desde los brazos, ambos caminaron de modo sincronizado para evitar golpearla con la puerta al entrar a la habitación que tenían preparada para pacientes que por diversas circunstancias no podían dejar el lugar. Shinra tomó su equipo médico y comenzó a examinarla bajo la expectante mirada de Celty que estaba nerviosa.

¿Dónde te duele más? – Preguntó Shinra.

E-En el vientre. – Al escuchar esto, Shinra sacó el estetoscopio y comenzó a escuchar su interior. Fue entonces que sintió un segundo latido después de varios minutos, era lento y sin ritmo.

Para él no sonaba bien.

¿Te molesta si tomo una muestra de sangre? Necesito confirmar algo. – Preguntó él.

No, está bien. – Ella lo permitió tocándose la cabeza, le dolía como los mil demonios. Shinra tomó la aguja y esta se rompió al tratar de atravesar su piel.

¡Wao, es como Shizuo! Suerte que tengo agujas especiales para él~. – En realidad eran especiales en el sentido en que si Shizuo se descuidaba él las usaría para tomar una muestra de sangre.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Al parecer tienes un embarazo de 13 semanas. El niño tiene algunos problemas, casi me cuesta decir que está ahí dentro. – Shinra dio la buena nueva algo sombrío.

Eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

Justo cuando él había cortado sus lazos con ella.

Sucedía esto…

¿Es muy grave…? – Preguntó la próxima madre con muchas cosas en la mente.

Primero no encontraba a ninguna de sus compañeras y ahora descubría que iba a tener un niño. Ella sentía que Ikebukuro le estaba diciendo 'Hola, Izaya~', sin saber que ese era el inicio de un desfile completo de casualidades que estaba por experimentar.

No aseguraré nada hasta tener más exámenes en mis manos. ¿Podrías decirme por qué estabas en ese estado? ¿Hiciste algo peligroso? ¿Algún accidente? – Shinra necesitaba saber más sobre el asunto.

¿Si les digo no me delatarán con Nébula? – Preguntó ella con miedo.

[No te preocupes, no diremos nada.] – Celty la tranquilizó con sus palabras.

No estamos con Nébula, puedes estar tranquila. – Shinra se figuraba en su mente que lo que iba a decir tendría que estar relacionado a algún loco experimento de la empresa en donde su padre trabajaba.

¿Conocen el término "Mundo paralelo"? – Preguntó ella a ambos.

Un mundo paralelo es un universo en que se desarrolla una realidad alternativa a la de este mundo pero en el mismo lugar. – Respondió Shinra con tranquilidad.

[¿Realidad alternativa?] – Celty no entendía el concepto.

Ok, Honey te explicaré~. Imagina que tomas a este mundo de referencia, entonces vas a otro mundo paralelo a este y descubres que en ese lugar no se extinguieron los dinosaurios. Entonces decides ir a otro para ver la situación y ves que los monos dominaron el planeta, de ahí te vas a otro en que la Tierra fue invadida por aliens. En resumen, es el mismo mundo en diferentes dimensiones solo que los acontecimientos más importantes son diferentes. – Shinra lo resumió en algo fácil para que se entendiera.

[¡¿Un mundo dominado por aliens…?!] – Celty estaba temblando.

Qué linda~. – Shinra miraba extasiado a Celty.

Podrías quizás no ser una dullahan en uno de esos mundos o incluso podrías ser otro tipo de ser sobrenatural. – Agregó él.

[Ok, ya lo entendí.] – Celty hizo como si mirara a Haruka para que siguiera con la historia, pero ella ya estaba entretenida viéndolos interactuar, le parecían graciosos.

Como estaba diciendo… Yo soy la versión alternativa de un hombre llamado Orihara Izaya en este mundo. Vengo de uno de esos tantos universos paralelos.- Tiró la bomba sin más.

Silencio.

Más silencio…

Hasta que vino la primera exclamación.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De Izaya?! – Shinra casi se cae de la silla en donde estaba.

[¡¿La versión alternativa es una mujer?! ¡Esto no lo esperaba! ¡En realidad no esperaba esto!] – Celty no cabía en su propio asombro.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Es alguien famoso…? – Ella no esperaba esa reacción a decir verdad.

Si, es famoso de forma negativa, pero lo es… – Shinra sonreía nerviosamente, ahora comprendía por qué le parecía familiar su cara en el primer momento que la vio.

[Es uno de los dos únicos amigos que tiene Shinra. El otro es Heiwajima Shizuo. ¿Hay un Shizuo en tu mundo también?] – Celty preguntó.

¿Heiwajima Shizuo es su amigo también? Sí, hay uno en mi mundo… - "Si que lo hay..." Pensó ella.

¿Por casualidad de la vida lo conoces, Izaya-chan? ¿Te llevas mal con él al igual que este par de acá? – El doctor se acercó para seguir interrogándola.

Pues… digamos que ya no tanto… – "¿Por qué no me sorprende que se lleven tan mal aquí también…?" Recordaba que Shizuo no era alguien fácil de tratar y ella tampoco mientras seguía escuchando la conversación.

Deberías decirme el secreto, quiero que Izaya y Shizuo hagan las paces de una vez por todas. – Shinra suspiró cansado.

¿El secreto…? No es que sea experta, pero diría que podría ser… ¿La compasión? – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, el verdadero secreto había sido otro, pero no podía contarle eso a ellos. Ellos inmediatamente pensarían que Shizuo y ella estaban locos.

Tomaré nota~. - Shinra apuntó eso en su libreta de perversos planes.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto." – Celty lo pensó al verlo escribir.

00000SHIHARU00000

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Logré encontrar a Kari-san, Izaya-chan. – Shinra venía feliz después de una operación de "infiltración" tramada por él mismo, bajo la excusa de que solo iba a llevarle el almuerzo a su padre. Mientras este estaba buscando algo que beber en una máquina expendedora, Shinra buscó en la oficina algún número o indicio de la persona que buscaba Haruka.

¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?! – Kari-san entró por la puerta del cuarto como a punto de llorar.

Iré a dar una vuelta. – Shinra se despidió y dejó a ambas mujeres solas para que conversaran.

¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes, ya pensaba que estabas muerta! – Kari-san se le abalanzó toda llorosa.

Lo siento, yo también te extrañé a ti y a Kanra. – Dijo ella sin mostrar expresión, aunque Kari-san lejos de pensar que ella no estaba alegre, sabía que estaba feliz por dentro debido a que la abrazaba con fuerza.

Esa era la forma de ser que conocía de Haruka, ella no era una persona que mostraba mucho sus emociones, porque ella no sabía hacerlo, no es que no sintiera, ella no comprendía cómo debía mostrarla.

A diferencia de hace unos años, si notaba un ligero cambio en ella ahora, aunque podía ser idea suya.

Jajaja… Sigues siendo algo apática, pero sé que estás feliz de verme. Aunque nunca podré ser como Kanra que podía adivinar lo que estabas pensado. – La chica de lentes sintió una punzada en su corazón al mencionar ese nombre, era como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo había hecho.

¿Sucedió algo con Kanra? – Preguntó Haruka al notar el cambio en ella.

Ella está muerta… Murió hace 6 años. – Ella sabía que tenía que decírselo de una vez, no soportaría tener que engañarla.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió…? – Haruka estaba en shock, la persona que le había dado su apodo y muchas cosas más estaba muerta.

En ese momento estaba fuera del país, pero cuando me enteré, regresé lo más rápido posible. Según las noticias ella murió en el hospital a causa de ataque cardiaco, la gente cree que fue por el balazo que recibió en la espalda antes de eso. Su padrastro se metió con unos narcotraficantes y ellos la tomaron como rehén y al tratar de escapar, ellos le dispararon. – Contó ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Ella que había hecho? – La pelinegra al escuchar el relato se sentía furiosa, quería aplastar al sujeto que le había hecho eso a Kanra. Una vela aromática que Celty había dejado para que se relajara se encendió en un instante asustando a Kari-san.

Cálmate, Haruka. No quieres incendiar este lugar. ¿Verdad? – Pidió la menor.

Si, lo sé. ¿…Qué pasó con su hermana menor? – Ella interrogó haciendo lo posible para tranquilizarse.

Por más que la busqué no pude encontrarla. Es como si la hubieran borrado del mapa. La única persona que quedaba por preguntar era… Bueno, él no estaba para conversar con alguien, así que he dejado las cosas así por el momento. – Dijo ella.

¿Esa persona? ¿El amigo de Kanra? ¿Sabes quién era? ¿Lo conoces? – Kanra nunca había mencionado el nombre de aquel que ella llamaba su compañero de juegos en el pasado.

No es alguien a quien te puedas acercar con facilidad, tampoco quiero traerle problemas. – Kari-san suspiró con tristeza.

Ya veo, entonces mejor no me lo digas. – Pidió ella.

Está bien. A propósito, Kishitani-san me dijo que vas a tener un bebé. ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Quién es el padre? – Ella estaba curiosa de saber.

Es un humano siniestro y sospechoso. – Respondió Haruka y agregó en su mente "que no tiene idea que voy a tener un hijo".

¿Eh? ¿Siniestro? ¿Sospechoso? ¡¿Es un humano?! – Kari-san abrió los ojos por la noticia.

Si, por eso mi bebé tiene problemas. Casi él no sobrevive al viaje. – Dijo ella.

¿Pero por qué viajaste así en primer lugar? – La preocupación de ella crecía cada vez a medida que seguía preguntando.

La ciudad en donde estaba fue atacada, Shizuo me obligó a irme por eso. Ya habían borrado la mitad de la ciudad. – Haruka miró a la nada, se preguntaba si Shizuo había logrado escapar de eso.

Entiendo, un ataque de los humanos, eh… - Haruka asintió en respuesta.

Veré que puedo hacer con el asunto de tu bebé. ¿Quieres venir a vivir a mi casa? No creo que Nébula me esté vigilando de cualquier forma. Ahora soy directora de mi sección~. – Dijo ella feliz.

Está bien. – Contestó ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Y por fin Izaya se vengó de Shizuo por lo del sillón XD, pero la competencia de quien molesta a quien continua. <strong>

**Sabemos un poco más ahora de la relación de Haruka y Shizuo D:**

**Al parecer Shizuo no podría saber nada de Amai, aunque no podemos confirmar eso.**

**Y ahora la vengativa gata quiere buscar su cuerpo.**

***Va corriendo a subir el siguiente capítulo***

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	18. Orígenes parte 2

**Segundo capítulo de esta semana 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 18: ORÍGENES**

**PARTE II**

* * *

><p><strong>CASI 4 AÑOS ATRÁS EN IKEBUKURO<strong>

**DEPARTAMENTO DE KISHITANI SHINRA**

**JULIO**

Oh, Kari-san.

¿Cómo se encuentran las dos?

Me alegra escuchar eso.

¿Qué? ¿El bebé se ha debilitado más?

Eso es malo, si sigue así sufrirá un aborto.

Si tan solo esto fuera como los mangas, llegamos ponemos al bebé en un equipo especializado para que siga el proceso él solo con ayuda de nosotros.

Diablos, me molesta no poder hacer nada.

Yo estaba a punto de adoptarlo como mi ahijado. Así Celty sería la madrina y seriamos una pareja feliz que consentiría a un niño.

…

Lo siento, me distraje en mis pensamientos.

Creo que si en dos días ella no se ha estabilizado, debemos comenzar a esperar lo peor.

¿Su padre es humano, verdad?

Eso pensé.

Ustedes llaman a su lado sobrenatural como "lado demoniaco", tengo interés en su cultura, quiero saber más de estos demonios que mencionan y de lo que es en sí Izaya-chan.

Ahora volviendo al asunto del niño, él tiene un lado demoniaco y un lado humano en su información genética.

También ella dijo que había hecho un viaje de una dimensión paralela hasta acá, eso debió debilitar al niño hasta el punto de sufrir alguna especie de anemia por los movimientos bruscos que imagino que debió experimentar en el viaje.

Cuando pienso en anemia también pienso en sangre.

Es como ese caso en que esa niña irlandesa nació sin sangre, los doctores pensaban que estaba muerta, pero era que solo tenía un plasma transparente moviéndose por sus venas. Y aún peor, no podían encontrar sus venas.

Era un caso muy extraño causado por una rara enfermedad.

También recuerdo que ellos tuvieron que hacerle tres trasfusiones a esta niña para que pudiera sobrevivir, ya que la madre había absorbido toda la sangre de su hija cuando estaba en su vientre. Recuerdo que usaron el cordón umbilical para dotar de sangre su cuerpo o eso leí.

Ayer estuve leyendo hasta tarde más cosas interesantes.

Existen algo llamado Trasfusión de sangre fetal.

Normalmente se usa cuando el feto tiene una anemia severa.

Y nuestro querido bebé se está comportando como si tuviera una.

El problema es que su madre ya no lo puede ayudar debido a que su sangre es más pura que la de él y podría afectarlo en vez de ayudarlo.

Entonces pensé: "oh, si pudiéramos usar a Izaya, ya que es el doble de Izaya-chan".

Izaya es un humano, es igual genéticamente a Izaya-chan a excepción de que ella es un demonio. No los veo muy diferentes, Izaya-chan tiene un gen diferente que no se encuentra en los humanos normales, pero toda su información restante es igual a Izaya.

Claro que esto es desde mi perspectiva medica.

He calculado que para salvar a ese niño necesitamos alrededor de 4 pintas, aunque podría ser excesivo para un bebé normal, pero creo que normal no va con esta situación jajaja.

Aunque sacarle 4 pintas de sangre a Izaya es algo un poco excesivo.

Quizás hasta cruel aunque no es como si no se lo mereciera.

El problema es que lo mataría…

Ahora si pusieras una encuesta sobre esto en la red te aseguro que todo Ikebukuro votaría con un 'si' representando el 99% de las votaciones. El 1% quizás lo representaríamos Shizuo, Celty y yo.

Te preguntarás por qué incluyo a Shizuo.

Estoy seguro que él agregaría la opción de sacarle toda la sangre a Izaya.

Diría algo así como "La pulga se lo merece, sáquenle toda la sangre que ha bebido de la humanidad".

Rayos, me fui del tema de nuevo…

Es un mal hábito.

Como decía, si pudiéramos encontrar el doble del padre sería aun mejor.

Le sacaríamos dos pintas a él y a Izaya.

Eso en caso de que lo lográramos.

¿Eh?

¿Ya te vas?

¿Gracias? No fue nada, aunque solo dije las cosas que pensaba…

¿No irán a hacer eso, verdad?

Hola…

Ella colgó.

Jajajajaja espero que no pase nada malo…

00000SHIZAYA00000

Así que fuiste el autor intelectual de nuestros secuestros. Siento que te usaré para alguna de mis conspiraciones próximamente… - Dijo Izaya molesto.

Recuerdo que dijiste que querías salir con los dos. ¿Deberíamos torturarlo entre los dos, Izaya-kun? Estoy dispuesto a cooperar. – Sugirió el rubio.

¿Solo se unen para destruirme? Debería sentirme feliz, pero siento miedo… - Los dos estaban muy cerca de él con intenciones asesinas.

¿No querías que hiciéramos las paces, Shinra-chin~? – Dijo Izaya tomando por un brazo a Shinra.

Estamos dispuestos a dejar nuestras diferencias solo para golpearte~. – Shizuo tomó el otro brazo.

Me pregunto… ¿Qué brazo resistirá más antes de romperse~? – Izaya miraba divertido.

Estoy seguro que se romperá primero el brazo que está de mi lado~. – Afirmó el rubio.

¡Celty! ¡Ayuda! ¡Voy a ser asesinado! – Pidió ayuda el doctor.

[Al menos dejen que él termine de contar lo que falta…] – Ella no estaba segura de poder contenerlos a los dos. Era la primera vez que se daba esta situación…

00000AMAI00000

**9 MESES DESPUÉS DE LA LLAMADA DE KARI-SAN**

Shinra fue hacia la puerta con cara de sueño, no entendía quien podía decidir visitarlo tan temprano en la mañana. Si era un cliente le cobraría muy alto por despertarlo de su hermoso sueño en donde vivía en una casa de campo con una Celty vestida de ama de casa.

Si lo que quieres es que te atienda te cobraré muy alto y… - Al abrir la puerta se topó con dos mujeres que lo veían muy sonrientes.

¿Kari-san? ¿Izaya-chan? Ustedes… secuestraron a Izaya y a Shizuo. ¿Tienen idea del peligro que corrieron? Si ellos quisieran investigar más ustedes estarían muertas y… - Antes de que Shinra continuara hablando Haruka le mostró un bebé de tres meses de edad.

Gracias a ti y a ellos, él pudo nacer. – Haruka sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y… ¡Qué tierno~! – Todo lo que Shinra les iba a decir cuando las viera desapareció de su cabeza al encontrarse con un bebé que jugaba distraído con el cabello de Haruka. Él les indicó que pasarán aun impactado.

[Shinra… ¿Qué sucede?] – Celty llegó hasta la sala y se encontró con las dos mujeres que había visto meses atrás, pero ahora vio que alguien más estaba con ellas.

Hola, Celty~. – Haruka saludó con ademán, la forma de hablar de Haruka había cambiado. Antes no mostraba emoción, ahora era como si tratara de reflejar una confianza y actitud amigable.

[¡¿Izaya-chan?! ¡¿Kari-san?! ¡Hace meses no sabíamos de ustedes!] – Celty las miraba incrédula, pero miraba más al pequeño que cargaba Shinra totalmente feliz.

¡Mira Celty! ¡Este es nuestro ahijado! – Shinra sentía que estaba cumpliendo un sueño de vida.

[¿Ese es tu bebé?] – Celty se sentó junto a Shinra para observar al pequeño que los miraba atentos, este trató de tocar el casco de ella porque le parecía atractivo por el color.

Si~, aunque no tiene un nombre. Por más que he pensado uno, no veo que le caiga alguno. – Haruka bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Tuve que evitar que le pusiera nombres extraños… - Kari-san agregaba una queja en el asunto. Shinra al escuchar esto tuvo una idea traviesa, le dio el bebé a Celty quien se asustó por ello, él imagino que le estaba diciendo que ella nunca había cargado un niño antes y sentía que podía hacerle algo malo.

No te preocupes Celty, él no se va a romper porque lo agarres~. – Shinra sonrió.

¿Qué tal si le pregunto a alguien más por un nombre? La persona que tengo en mente sé que se le ocurrirá uno bueno. – Pidió él.

Por mi está bien. – Respondió Haruka.

Ok, vengo en un momento. – Dijo él caminando con su celular al balcón para que no lo escucharan. Marcó cierto número con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Qué quieres Shinra? No es normal que me llames. – La voz de Izaya se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea algo irritada, era probable que él anduviera en una de sus semanas de mal humor.

Solo te llamaba para hacerte una consulta. – Contestó Shinra.

¿Consulta? ¿Tu a mi? – Sentía la sorpresa en la voz del informante.

Es algo simple. Quiero que me ayudes a escoger el nombre para alguien. Como sabes no soy bueno para esas cosas. – Explicó Shinra.

¿Nombre para alguien? ¿Es para un bebé? – Preguntó Izaya volviendo a su tono normal.

Si. ¿Me ayudarás? Lo necesitamos rápido. – Shinra hacia lo imposible para no reírse.

mmm tu petición es bastante extraña pero te ayudaré. Déjame pensar… - Izaya se tomó la molestia de pensarlo a razón que no tenía nada más que hacer esa tarde y estaba aburrido.

Después de unos minutos de algunos sonidos de un mouse y una que otra risita, Shinra se estaba preguntando qué hacía que él se riera mientras pensaba un nombre.

Amai. – Respondió Izaya.

¿Amai? – Interrogó Shinra.

Si. ¿No es genial? Me gusta su significado, es muy siniestro~. – Izaya parecía complacido con su propia decisión.

¿Qué significa? – Shinra ahora estaba curioso de la razón por la que escogió ese nombre bastante inusual.

Es un nombre que no se tiene claro su significado, una teoría dice que podía venir del Vasco en donde quiere decir "Principio del fin". Pero hay otros que creen que el sanscrito "mai" podría significar "ilusión". ¿No crees que es un nombre interesante~? – Izaya relataba emocionado su descubrimiento en internet.

Sí que es siniestro… Pero válido, me gusta. Entonces gracias, Izaya~. – Shinra se despidió antes de colgar y regresar a la sala. Si Izaya supiera la verdad estaba seguro que lo mataría…

00000IZAYA00000

No contento con ser un líder siniestro en las sombras… ¿Me obligaste a escoger un nombre para el mocoso…? En otro momento estaría contento con tu desempeño como "villano" pero hoy solo quiero golpearte. – Izaya lo había atado con una soga con ayuda de Shizuo, se preguntaba cómo demonios había podido olvidar aquello.

No me decido en que río debería lanzarlo. – Shizuo pensaba muy serio su "dilema".

[¡Es su único amigo! ¡¿No creen que deberían perdonarlo?!] – Celty intentaba detenerlos.

Precisamente porque es nuestro amigo debemos castigarlo. – Contestó Izaya.

Así no respirará más… digo no lo volverá hacer. – Ahora Shizuo la miraba.

¡Si me dejan vivir los ayudaré en lo que sea! – Shinra pedía clemencia.

[Quiere redimirse. ¿No lo ven?] – Ya ella no sabía que más decir.

Yo les propongo el río junto a mi otro departamento, he escuchado que es muy profundo. – Sugirió Namie.

¡No les des más ideas, Namie-san! – Shinra chilló con horror.

Buena idea, Namie. – Felicitó Izaya.

Creo que podemos llevarlo en taxi hasta allá. – Shizuo miraba la ruta del desfile de año nuevo, no habrían testigos porque estaba lejos de las calles donde se desarrollaba la actividad.

De paso… ¿Podemos pasar por mi otro departamento? Mi gato ha estado solo desde que me secuestraron. – Ella pidió caminando hacia Shinra.

[¡Yo quiero ver al gato! ¡Vamos y después tiramos a Shinra al río!] – Esta dijo emocionada.

Etto… ¿Celty? Se supone que debías defenderme… – Shinra había sido cambiado por un gato.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Pensé que no te volvería a ver, Kida-kun~. – Haruka saludó al chico rubio quien estaba conversando con Mikado que acababa de llegar al hotel que estaban usando como base secreta.

Es bueno saber qué está bien, Haruka-san. – Saludó el rubio dándose cuenta de las personas que venían con ella. Entre el grupo venía: dos chicas que no conocía, Kadota, Togusa, Yumasaki, Mila, Anko y finalmente Kari-san.

Entonces fue que las miradas de Masaomi y Mikado se encontraron con la mirada de alguien más.

¿Kida-kun? ¿Ryuugamine-kun? – Anri sonaba sorprendida, ella no tenía idea que ellos dos estaban juntos y menos que estuvieran involucrados en el asunto de Haruka.

Anri… No sabía que estabas con Haruka-san. – Kida fue el primero en hablar mientras los demás iban entrado al hotel dejando a los tres amigos solos en el lobby.

Pasaron muchas cosas, tuve que ayudar para poder salvar a Anko-san. ¿Y ustedes…? – Confesó ella al sentir la mirada de ambos con más intensidad.

Digamos que quedé involucrado a causa de Haruka-san. – Dijo Kida.

Yo me auto-involucré desde el lado de Izaya-san. – Contestó Mikado.

Nuevamente estamos todos involucrados en algo grande… - Kida suspiró diciendo lo que todos tenían en sus mentes.

Tendremos que posponer nuestro asunto hasta que este se resuelva. – Mikado declaró con una sonrisa.

Es lo mejor. Temo que esto afecte a Ikebukuro y a la vida como la conocemos… - Anri compartió el mayor de sus temores.

00000SHIZAYA00000

¡Dotachin! ¡Yumacchi! ¡Togusacchi! ¡Los extrañé! – La chica les saltó para abrazarlos, ella nos los veía desde el 31 de diciembre.

¡Karisawa-san! ¡Te lo perdiste! ¡Nos infiltramos en la base de Nébula e hicimos un hermoso rescate! ¡Fue como cuando Luffy entró a Impel Down con un grupo loco que se une a él mientras da vueltas por la prisión buscando a Ace! – Ok, Yumasaki estaba exagerando, él nada más había llegado hasta la entrada y había noqueado a todos los guardias que salieron, pero igual se había sentido genial vivir aquella experiencia.

¡Eso es genial! Aunque aquí también viví al límite~. – La mirada maligna de la mañana volvía asomarse en su rostro. Solo de recordar todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente la hacía gritar de la emoción por dentro.

¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Preguntó Dotachin.

Pues… no puedo contarles. Aún no~. – Erika sonreía.

Debe ser cosa de fujoshis. – Indicó Togusa para que mejor no siguieran preguntando o si no se traumarían de seguro.

Karisawa… ¿Ese es el niño? – Dotachin señaló al infante que los miraba con atención.

Si~, se llama Amai. Ya corté su cabello y cambié su ropa. Ahora sí parece un niño. – Lo alzó para que todos lo vieran como si estuviera en "La roca del Rey".

¡Karisawa-san es Rafiki y Amai es Simba! – Yumasaki estaba emocionado con la parodiada escena del Rey León que estelarizaba Erika.

Rey león… Ustedes… - Dotachin no sabía por dónde comenzar a regañar.

Es el hijo de Shizu-Shizu e Iza-Iza. Cárgalo Dotachin, es como si fuera tu sobrino. – Erika se lo dio en las manos.

Tío Dotachin~. – Dijo Amai repitiendo lo que le había enseñado Erika horas antes sobre las personas que conocía en Ikebukuro.

¿Sobrino? Tengo entendido que solo tenía su ADN y… - Se detuvo el hombre de la Van al ver la expresión de Amai que indicaba que se sentía rechazado.

Ok, hola sobrino... – Dotachin no tuvo otra opción, no quería entristecer al pequeño.

Tío te quiero~. – Él dijo haciendo al mayor sonreír sin darse cuenta.

Será un gran y peligroso manipulador. – Togusa decía desde su lugar.

Y pensar que puso en su mano a Kadota-san en unos segundos. Superará a Izaya-san probablemente en unos años. Se nota que es su "hijo genético no biológico". – Yumasaki veía asombrado. Cada vez enredaban más el término.

Estoy tan orgullosa de mi sobrino~. – Erika lucía conmovida mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

¿Qué diablos es un hijo genético no biológico? – Togusa no entendía a Yumasaki.

Déjalo en que es un mpreg si un mpreg y ya. – Bromeó Erika.

Quedaba claro que para todos Amai sería siempre el hijo perdido de Izaya y Shizuo aunque solo le hubieran dado su sangre…

Era el niño que tenía 4 padres.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Ahora el turno de las gemelas malvadas quienes respondiendo a un orden silencioso para presenciar al niño de las leyendas urbanas entraban al cuarto donde ahora estaba Karisawa Erika cuidando a Amai. El grupo de Dotachin estaba en el gran salón discutiendo algunas cosas con los demás.

¿Dónde está el hijo de Iza-nii y Shizuo-san? – Abrió la puerta una hiperactiva Mairu mirando hacia a todas partes.

¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! – Se ubicó cerca de Erika.

¡Oh, las hermanas de Izayan! – Erika las saludó.

Hola, Erika-san. – Saludó Kururi.

Amai-chan ellas son las hermanas de Izaya, salúdalas. – Le indicó al niño.

Hola~. – Levantó la mano imitando a Erika.

¡Awww, pero que lindo! – Mairu lo tomó en sus brazos.

Se parece a Iza-nii y a Iza-nee mucho. – Kururi estudiaba sus facciones con detenimiento.

Jajaja ella es su madre después de todo. – Erika rió.

Es verdad, Iza-nee es como ver a Iza-nii con peluca y pechos. Si no supiera que son versiones de la misma persona en mundos diferentes, diría que son gemelos separados al nacer. – Mairu hizo la observación.

¿Sabías que no tienen la misma edad? Le pregunté a Iza-nee y me dijo que ella tiene 27. (No lo parece) – Ahora Kururi volvió a hablar.

¡¿En serio tiene 27?! ¡No se nota en absoluto! ¡Parece de 21! Eso me hace pensar… ¿Cuántos años tiene Izayan? Dotachin siempre me dice que él y Shizu-chan tienen la misma edad, pero nunca me dice la cifra. – La chica las miró más curiosa por los datos importantes que le estaban revelando.

Iza-nii tiene 25 años. (Es menor que ella por dos años) – Kururi jugaba con Amai a construir casas con legos.

Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas. Y ahora que estamos compartiendo información… He leído entre líneas que posiblemente el verdadero padre de Amai podría ser otro Shizu-Shizu de ese mundo paralelo. ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Ellas les ha dicho algo? – Preguntó la mayor mirando que Amai no estuviera prestando atención.

Ahora que lo preguntas, escuché a escondidas una conversación entre Kari-chan e Iza-nee. Hablaban de eso precisamente, al parecer ella quiere vengarse de ese Shizuo porque la traicionó, sospecho que tiene que ver con que ella volviera hace un año a este lugar y el secuestro de Amai. – Mairu habló en baja voz.

Además de eso solo sabemos la edad de ese Shizuo-san, escuché que dijo que era tres años mayor que ella, así que debe tener 30 años. – Kururi hacia el mismo gesto de silencio como su hermana menor.

Entiendo, entonces esto si podría ser una caótica pelea de pareja, aunque siento que puede no ser el caso. A todo esto… ¿Dónde está el otro Shizu-Shizu? ¿Sabe que tiene un hijo? – Erika sentía que faltaban más piezas a ese intrincado rompecabezas.

Quizás está en ese mundo. ¿No creen? – Kururi expuso su punto.

Eso debe ser. Me preguntó si tendré alguna versión paralela allá. – Mairu pensaba interesada.

Yo también. – Kururi agregó.

"Ustedes mismas son versiones paralelas de ustedes mismas…" – Pensó en broma Erika con una sonrisa.

Desearía ver la mía, sería como tener a una gemela perdida. ¿Seré algún bishounen? – Estaba maravillada solo de imaginarlo.

Conocemos a tu versión paralela. Vino con nosotros. – Kururi la miró.

¿Quién es? – Erika quería saber.

Es… - Mairu le susurró en el oído dándole su nombre.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Y ahora le tocaba el turno del trío de amigos que solo impulsados por la curiosidad de lo que les había explicado Kida habían decidido ver la atracción principal de Ikebukuro en esos días.

El hijo perdido del muñeco de combate de Ikebukuro y el informante de Shinjuku.

Hola, veníamos a ver a Amai y… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Kida preguntó algo perdido, era la primera vez en su vida que veía al par de gemelas. Anri si sabía sus nombres pero nada más que eso, además que junto con Mikado las había visto en la Van de Kadota.

Hola ~ yo soy Orihara Mairu. – Se presentó la menor de las hermanas.

Yo soy Orihara Kururi. (Mucho gusto) – Inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Orihara… - Lo único que salió de la boca de Kida mientras procesaba.

Orihara… - Ahora Mikado intentaba entender.

Orihara… - Anri por fin entendía el por qué del comportamiento de ellas.

Si lo que se están preguntando es que si somos las hermanas menores de Orihara Izaya, pues es así. – Contestó Mairu con una sonrisa.

¿En serio? ¿Izaya-san tenía hermanas? – Mikado estaba sorprendido.

No sabía nada de esto. – Kida estaba estupefacto.

Ellas asisten a Raira por si no se han dado cuenta. – Anri las había visto en uno de los recreos.

Si, los hemos visto a ustedes dos también. Al único que no conocemos es al rubio. – Señaló Kururi.

Lo siento, yo soy Masaomi Kida. – Saludó él con una sonrisa, que fueran las hermanas de Izaya no significaba que fueran como él… tal vez.

¡El gusto es nuestro! ¡Ahora tenemos nuevos amigos para ir de parranda por Ikebukuro cuando no tengamos nada que hacer con nuestras patéticas existencias! Es como ese momento de amistad que usamos para llenar nuestra vida con otras personas. Es hermoso. – Dijo Mairu feliz.

Si, más amigos. (Vamos de parranda.) – Secundó Kururi.

¿Qué clase de parranda? ¿No tendrá licor incluido, verdad? – Mikado se horrorizó internamente mostrándolo en su rostro.

Mikado deja de ser aguafiestas, es más divertido hacer cosas ilegales de este tipo. Así no nos aburrimos. ¿Verdad, Anri? – Kida miró a Anri que escuchaba toda silenciosa desde su lugar.

Lo siento… - Dijo ella al no saber que más decir, no sabía siquiera que era una parranda.

¿Por qué te disculpas, Sonohara-san? – Mikado no entendía.

Y fue ahí que se dieron cuenta de la situación, ese tipo de conversación ya la habían tenido antes.

Todos se miraron en silencio dándose cuenta del hecho y comunicándolo con la mirada.

Suenas como Saika en ese chat. – Dijo de repente Kida.

Ustedes suenan como Kyo y Mai. – Mikado miró a las gemelas.

Y él suena un poco como Byakura… - Ahora era Anri la que hablaba.

Y tú definitivamente eres Tanaka Tarou. – Dijeron todos al unísono a Mikado.

Qué fácil de reconocer soy… - Dijo Mikado derrotado.

¡Es una gran coincidencia! ¡Solo falta Kanra y Setton para que estemos todos los de la sala de chat! – Dijo emocionada Mairu.

¿Quiénes saben quién es Kanra? Levanten la mano. – Preguntó Kururi.

Kida, Mikado, Kururi y Mairu levantaron la mano a excepción de Anri quien se sorprendió.

¿Quiénes saben quién es Setton? – Preguntó Mairu.

Solo Anri levantó la mano.

Eso deja en claro que Kanra y Setton son uno de los que no están presentes guiándonos de que no hemos interactuado de esta forma con nadie más. Lo que nos deja un sorteo por eliminación. Setton dijo una vez que su nombre era una deformación del verdadero… ¿Podría ser que sea Celty Sturluson? – Mairu miró a Anri esperando su reacción que se dio después que mencionara ese nombre.

Hemos descubierto a Setton~. – Kururi estaba feliz.

No te preocupes Anri-san, te diremos quien es Kanra-chan como recompensa. – Dijo Mairu.

Kanra es Iza-nii. - Soltó la hermana mayor.

¿En serio…? No lo parecía… – Anri estaba anonada.

Si, el actúa como chica a propósito. Si se fijan siempre que aparecemos, él nos corre del chat. ¿Ahora lo entienden jajajaja? Siempre nos dice: "Aún es muy pronto para ustedes". – La hermana menor suspiraba.

Ya veía esa situación muy extraña. Pero tal vez se comporta así porque se preocupa de alguna forma retorcida por ustedes. ¿No lo creen? – Mikado dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos de lo que acababa de decir.

¿Qué? Izaya-san no es tan malo como creen… Debe tener su lado bueno en algún lugar. Quizás… – Mikado sabía que lo miraban como si estuviera loco, pero no le importaba, eso es lo que pensaba sobre el informante.

Definitivamente es Tanaka Taro… - Volvió a decir Mairu.

Eres ejemplar. – Dijo Kururi.

Disculpen… ¿Dónde está el niño? – Anri se dio cuenta de que Amai no estaba en la habitación, debió aprovechar que ellos estaban distraídos para salir a pasear.

00000TANAKATARO00000

Hola~. – Erika saludó a la chica que estaba frente a la máquina expendedora.

¿K-Karisawa Erika? – La chica de lentes se pegó a la máquina bastante asustada.

Me dijeron que te llamabas Kari-san. – Saludó la joven de traje negro.

¡No te acerques más! – Los ojos de Kari-san tenían pánico escrito en ellos.

¿Por qué te asustas? No voy a comerte, solo quiero hablar con mi versión alternativa. – Ella le sonrió.

¿Sabes que si nos acercamos más podríamos accionar un mecanismo complejo que lanzará hacia nosotras una serie de eventos que bien fácilmente pueden ser catalogados como desafortunados? – Kari-san se caracterizaba por ser paranoica todo el tiempo cuando se trataba de cosas relacionadas con las dimensiones.

Con Iza-Iza y Haruka no ha pasado gran cosa. Así que vamos a hablar. – Erika tomó la mano de Kari-san y la llevó hasta la parte del restaurante.

¿No catalogas como gran cosa lo que está sucediendo? – Kari-san no creía lo que escuchaba.

Estás cosas suceden todo el tiempo aquí, claro que no tan caóticas como la última semana, pero pasan… - Erika miraba hacia el pasado con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ahí tienes un punto… - Contestó la otra.

00000KARISAN00000

Ren caminó por el hotel con sigilo mientras buscaba el número que Haruka le había indicado para reunirse con ella. Al ver la puerta en donde se suponía que estaba ella, la abrió con cuidado y miró en su interior encontrándose con una Haruka sentada en la cama.

Hola Ren, largo tiempo de no verte. – Contestó la pelinegra.

Hola Izaya. Aunque solo ha sido un poco más que un año. – Respondió ella sentándose en el sillón frente a la cama.

Para mí ha sido más que un año. Si no fuera por ti hubiera sido más que eso. Gracias por sacar a Amai de ese lugar. – Haruka agradeció.

No me agradezcas, no pude salvar a Amai por completo. Cuando logré encontrarlo ellos ya habían hecho de las suyas. Con ese suceso me quedó claro que la Organización de las dimensiones está corrupta. – Ella cerró los puños molesta.

¿En serio? – Era la primera vez que Haruka escuchaba eso.

Si. ¿Cómo explicas que Amai haya estado retenido durante un año entero en ese lugar? Ellos planeaban también usarlo para controlar la situación en tu mundo. No quieren ensuciarse, así que tomarán medidas drásticas. Cuando te restablezcas de salud tienes que irte de aquí y esconderte en mi mundo. Allá será difícil que puedan entrar. El rey te protegerá. – Ren explicó.

Es mi mejor opción. – Respondió ella.

Otra cosa, creo que tus enemigos tenían a varios de los suyos con Amai en ese lugar. El paquete tenía como destinatario a Heiwajima Shizuo de tu mundo. La capsula solo podía ser abierta por él o eso pensaban. Nunca imaginaron que conocías al Shizuo de aquí, por eso dejé la capsula en su departamento para que liberara a Amai. Lástima que no pude recuperarlo a tiempo. – Se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

No te preocupes, estás en Ikebukuro, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. Supongo que era el destino que las cosas se desarrollaran de esa forma. – Haruka trató que no se sintiera culpable, ya había hecho mucho por ella.

Hay algo más que tengo que advertirte sobre Amai… - Ren aclaró su garganta para continuar pero un sonido la detuvo. La puerta se abrió haciendo que las dos mujeres miraran hacia esa dirección.

¿Amai? – Haruka se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para ver al niño que miraba curioso todo como buscando a alguien. Él entró caminando y miró a Haruka con confusión.

¿Quién eres…? – La cara de Amai expresaba que no la conocía.

¿Esto era eso que me querías advertir…? – Preguntó sin mirar a Ren.

Si, él ya no te recuerda. – Ren se sintió mal por Haruka.

Amai-chan… ¿No me recuerdas? ¿No sabes quién soy? – Haruka hizo un intento para cerciorarse de que no era broma, pero en el fondo sabía que Ren no bromearía con eso.

No… ¿Eres mi tía también? – Amai estaba más confundido.

Sí, soy tía Haruka… - Era mejor no forzarlo a recordar, podía ser nocivo para él y terminaría rechazándola más. Ella tomó un peluche que había traído con ella para dárselo cuando se volvieran a encontrar y se lo dio.

Esto es para ti. – Le dio un conejo.

¿Qué animal es? No lo conozco. – Amai lo miró emocionado.

Es un conejo~. – Le señaló las orejas largas.

¡Me gusta! ¡Gracias! – La abrazó feliz.

De nada ~. – Él caminó hacia la puerta.

Voy a enseñárselo a tía Erika, ya vuelvo. – Se fue corriendo feliz.

Creo que quiero llorar… - Haruka se sentó en la cama.

Lo siento… - Ren se volvió a disculpar.

Tal vez es mejor así… Su madre morirá en tres semanas de cualquier forma. – Ella tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

**UN MES ATRÁS EN LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE LAS DIMENSIONES**

**GUARDERÍA**

Ren corrió hasta la puerta de la guardería en busca de su objetivo, detrás de ella habían varios guardias noqueados en el suelo. Entre los niños que estaban jugando no estaba el que ella estaba buscando, maldijo su mala suerte y continuó corriendo hasta que se detuvo frente a una libreta que estaba en la pared.

"Borrado de memoria programado para las 12:00 horas."

"Sujeto Amai para salida hacia la dimensión 0000014584."

Ren miró su reloj con horror, eran las 12 pasadas. Debía llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El laboratorio que mencionaba estaba al fondo del pasillo largo en donde se encontraba, llegaría en varios minutos si corría a toda velocidad.

Al llegar pateó la compuerta con una fuerza sobrehumana llevada más que todo por la furia que tenía encima, varios hombres con bata tenían a Amai en una camilla con un casco extraño en la cabeza.

¡Suéltenlo ahora mismo o no acabarán muertos! – Sacó un arma de fuego que tenía una apariencia extraña.

¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Esta es una operación secreta! – Gritó uno.

¿Operación secreta? Esto es solo para lavarse las manos con el asunto. Ustedes no piensan brindar ayuda a ese mundo, esperan que se destruya y no afecte el equilibrio de los otros. Malditos mentirosos. – Ella se acercó y a medida que lo hacía ellos se alejaban más, le quitó el casco al niño y lo tomó con un brazo para alejarse rápido de ese lugar no sin antes dispararle a los dispositivos de comunicación en la sala.

Una corriente eléctrica en su espalda la sorprendió repentinamente.

Ella cayó al suelo aturdida por la descarga para darse cuenta de que se trataba de otro guardia que había aparecido por la puerta y había pasado desapercibido para ella.

Sigan con la operación. – Ordenó el recién llegado.

Ellos tomaron a Amai y lo pusieron en la capsula con miedo del guardia.

Ahora esto solo podrá ser abierto por Heiwajima Shizuo. – Le indicó el científico al guardia.

Bien, iré a llevar esto a ese lugar y-… - Una bala se alojó en su cabeza no dejándole terminar la oración.

¿Crees que me detendré con eso? – Ren se levantó y le disparó a cada uno de los que estaban ahí. No los estaba asesinando, pero evitaría que la persiguieran. Si los asesinaba Law se enojaría con ella, aunque obviaría el tema del guardia, estaba pensando en decirle algo como "él se lo buscó" para salvarse.

Ya en el muelle buscó algún portal que la llevara lejos, no importaba cuál, después buscaría la forma de llegar a Ikebukuro, incluso si le tomaba más tiempo del que debía. Tenía que desorientarlos y perderlos en el camino para que no supieran a donde se dirigía.

Alguien vio todo lo que sucedía por las cámaras y tomó un teléfono.

Al parecer se llevó al niño. Probablemente terminará en Ikebukuro en un mes, tomando en cuenta que tomó esa ruta. – Dijo el sujeto.

Bien, eso me da tiempo de preparar varias trampas en ese lugar. – El hombre que sería conocido en Ikebukuro como Mhic Liam sonreía del otro lado de la línea.

**EN ALGUNA DIMENSIÓN FUERA DEL MAPA**

Estudiaba los efectos del borrado de mente en un folleto que había encontrado en la búsqueda de Amai, antes de saber que este había sido víctima de ese horrible proceso.

Síntomas:

+ Somnolencia los primeros dos días luego del borrado de memoria.

+ Si el proceso era interrumpido la mente de la persona sobrescribiría los eventos o a las personas presentes en el mismo. De darse de esta forma, el daño podría ser permanente.

+ Luego del borrado es necesario darle recuerdos nuevos al sujeto porque caerá en pánico y se volverá peligroso. Es aconsejable hacerlo mientras duerme.

¿Hacerlo mientras duerme? – Ren no entendía como podía servir eso. Pero si eso ayudaba a que no se volviera agresivo cuando despertara, entonces solo había una cosa que hacer.

Él necesitaba algo de que sostenerse emocionalmente.

Sacó la foto de Heiwajima Shizuo de Ikebukuro que había conseguido en su investigación, estaba segura que los enemigos de Haruka habían hecho algo para dejar al otro Shizuo como confiable en la mente del niño para manipularlo con más facilidad.

Ella arruinaría eso para evitar que lo usaran para algo maligno.

Escribió en su idioma en la foto de Shizuo el mensaje: "Este es tu padre".

Escucha Amai, la primera persona que veas será a este hombre. Él es tu padre y te protegerá. También recuerda que Izaya está esperándote. Así que no tengas miedo. ¿Sí? – Ren le habló a la capsula. Cuando ella dijo Izaya se refería expresamente a Haruka y no a Izaya.

Amai malentendió esta última parte.

Cuando dijo Izaya se refería a Haruka.

Pero la Izaya que Amai conocía había sido borrada de su mente.

Entonces el cerebro de Amai para mantener el equilibrio de su mente reemplazó a ese Izaya con otro Izaya que meses antes ella le había mostrado en alguna de sus salidas por Ikebukuro.

El Izaya que quedó por defecto en la mente de Amai fue el informante de Ikebukuro.

Así Amai pensaba que su "madre" era Orihara Izaya.

Aunque él no entendía que era una madre.

Y menos un padre.

00000REN00000

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

¿Entonces yo te traje a este mundo? ¡Wao! ¿Cómo lo hice…? – Erika intentaba pensar en el asunto, que ella supiera no tenía poderes o algo así para hacer algo como eso.

Yo también me pregunté eso en ese tiempo por eso varias investigaciones al respecto. Y llegué a una conclusión al hacer un experimento con Haruka hace unos años. – Dijo Kari-san.

¿De qué trataba ese experimento? – Erika parecía interesada.

Me puse a pensar que el que me hayas traído aquí de esa forma tenía que tener una explicación más compleja. Entonces me di cuenta después de observarte por varios años que eres una persona muy empática. – Contestó ella.

¿Y eso quiere decir que…? – Erika no entendía a donde iba el punto.

Tienes la habilidad de reconocer las emociones en los demás. Es algo así como leer a las personas, generalmente la gente en su totalidad se mueven por sus propias emociones aunque digan lo contrario. Las emociones motivan y guían su vida. Entonces me di cuenta también que hay cierto tipo de personas que pueden desarrollar más allá del nivel normal esta empatía. Orihara Izaya, Miyagi Haruka, Orihara Kyouko, Kishitani Shinra y tú son algunos ejemplos de este tipo de personas. – Kari-san tomó la sal y la azúcar en el centro de la mesa para profundizar más en la explicación.

Imagina que esta eres tú. – Puso en un lado a la pimienta.

Esta soy yo. – Colocó a la azúcar en otra parte un poco más alejada.

Recrearemos lo que pasó hace 20 años en ese banco cuando cruzaste ese detector de metales. ¿Podrías decirme que era lo que estabas pensando? – Preguntó ella.

Eso fue hace 20 años, tenía cuatro años… A ver, creo que ese día estaba molesta porque unos niños me llamaron rara porque me gustaba el anime y deseé… ¿Qué fue lo que deseé? ¡Ah, quería una amiga que fuera igual que yo! – Recordó que pensó que quería una amiga que se pareciera a ella, quería un clon, alguien idéntica.

Bien, aquí estás tú deseando eso y luego estoy yo el receptor de tus pensamientos. Esa vez tus emociones fueron tan fuertes que al pasar por un umbral cargado de electricidad me trajiste al instante. – La sal y la pimienta estaba juntas en la misma servilleta.

¿No sentiste luego de eso… pensamientos que a veces sentías que no eran tuyos? – Preguntó Kari-san.

Ahora que lo mencionas… Si. Una vez quería aprender japonés, pero no entendía porque quería hacerlo, ya que yo ya sabía japonés… Fue tan extraño. También empecé a temerle a los espejos en secundaria, tenía un miedo extraño de ver a alguien como yo. Incluso al principio no me gustaba el yaoi, pero luego en mi mente aparecía un pensamiento raro que siempre me decía: "Solo es interés científico." No me gustaba tanto la ciencia como para decir eso… - Erika comenzó a enlistar todas las cosas extrañas que había habido desde ese suceso en ese banco.

¡Ya no sigas! – Kari-san gritó roja.

No me digas… ¿Qué esos eran tus pensamientos? Gracias a ti me gusta el yaoi. ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Comienzo a entender tu experimento. – Erika decía con brillos en sus ojos.

Bueno, ya entendiste el punto de lo que quería decirte… - La chica de lentes tosió levemente para recomponerse ella misma, sentía que habían leído su mente y todas las cosas locas que hizo cuando era más joven.

Ahora viene la parte más interesante de esto, si tu quisieras viajar por las dimensiones, para volver aquí solo tendrías que tomarme como referencia para hacerlo. Lo que quiero decir es que si puedes sentir mis pensamientos o emociones, puedes saber donde estoy y regresar. – Erika no entendió esta parte y esperó que Kari-san siguiera explicando.

Entonces hace 4 años Haruka tenía que vigilar a Orihara Izaya para sus propios intereses, por eso aproveché para probar este punto. Ella tenía que entender la naturaleza de él para poder usarlo como una brújula para viajar por la dimensiones sin necesidad de un equipo avanzado de laboratorio y también para evitar que la detectaran. Solo debía descubrir donde estaban los portales y localizar a un doble de ella. – La científica explicaba todo emocionada su descubrimiento.

¿Lo que quieres decir que ya con ser traído aquí por tu doble estableces una conexión mental con él? – Preguntó la chica.

No exactamente, lo que quiero decir es que todos los dobles en las diferentes dimensiones están conectados a través de la mente, pero solo las personas masivamente empáticas pueden usar la información de esta red intrincada. Podía decirse que todos comparten algo inmaterial que los une, a veces he pensado que se trata del alma. Un alma con muchos 'yo' que interactúan sin siquiera toparse. – Kari-san puso de vuelta la sal y la azúcar en su lugar.

¿Pero cómo te das cuenta de la información que no es tuya? – Preguntó ella.

Creo que la forma más común en que esta información aparece frente a ti es con los llamados _Deja vu._ Pienso que no es que solo sea la repetición de un evento, es más probable que sea algo que le haya pasado a uno de tus dobles y que esa información llegue a ti por la similitud del evento. Incluso la gente que puede predecir el futuro podría estar relacionada a esta red, es sabido que todas las dimensiones no están ubicadas en el mismo tiempo. Podría haber dimensiones que sean iguales a estas en su totalidad y estar situados diez años más es mi conjetura. – Tomó un poco de agua, tenía tiempo de no hablar tanto de ciencia con alguien.

¡Esto es fascinante! ¡Hace que muchas cosas tengan sentido! ¡Estoy maravillada! – Erika había leído en una revista recientemente que los científicos creían que los mundos paralelos interactuaban bastantes entre sí, pero lo que había dicho Kari-san explicaba todo a la perfección.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué puedo decir XD? Shinra como el autor intelectual del delito fue delirante y más como sus dos amigos querían "agradecerle" por ello. <strong>

**Debo decir que las conversaciones que aquí se dieron eran muy importantes, porque cuando todos se reúnan para hablar el asunto más importante de lo que está pasando en el mundo de Haruka, no van a dar tiempo para que esto se dé y también quería hacer tiempo para que las cosas con respecto a Amai, Shizuo 2 y Haruka se empezaran a disipar para arrancar el intermedio bien.**

**Con respecto al grupo de la sala de chat, siempre he soñado que todos sepan quién es quién, claro que aquí no sé… creo que fue coincidencia que me diera cuenta cuando iban a conversar que estaban todos los del chat. Y dije… ¿Por qué no hacemos que se den cuentan? Me pregunté qué pasaría. Y terminé dándoles libre albedrio... **

**Debo confesar que dije todas mis locuras a través de Kari-san XDDD**

**Además de que les parecerá curioso el asunto del gato de Namie 83, incluso habrá una sorpresa en el capítulo 19.**

**Nos vemos en 5 días si no me han metido en un manicomio 8D.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	19. Mal Humor

**Hola~ Subiendo una actualización antes de tiempo debido a que pienso perderme del mapa todo el fin de semana 8D**

**Mi hermana viene de visita así que haré alguna maratón de cualquier cosa 83**

**Así que disfruten el tercer capítulo de esta semana.**

**Son 18 páginas XD**

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 19: MAL HUMOR**

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo.<p>

Mi nombre es Sares.

Soy la entidad que lleva la observación de los incidentes ocurridos en un lugar llamado Ikebukuro.

Pero dejemos de lado un poco a Ikebukuro y llevemos nuestra atención al lugar llamado Einserh.

Es una tierra que está siempre en guerra desde hace 200 años más o menos. El conflicto inició cuando en esa época varias potencias llevaban una carrera armamentista bastante peligrosa, esto incitó que otros países estuvieran en voz de alerta bajo un posible ataque sorpresa, ya que se sabía bien que ellos deseaban comenzar una invasión para la expansión del territorio. Todo esto a causa de la extrema hambruna que iba expandiendo su efecto en todos lados Además de que el clima se había vuelto agresivo con los seres que habitaban la aún llamada Tierra en ese tiempo.

Entonces fue que un 6 de marzo del año 2015 se lanzaron varias bombas contra la potencia más grande en el momento dando inicio a la guerra. Pero no fue suficiente esto, ellos necesitaban borrar a sus enemigos para tener el territorio completo para ellos. En un ataque de ambición, el líder de lo que quedaba de Rusia usó su arsenal más potente en contra de todos.

Fue una derrota total.

Todas las bases de sus enemigos desaparecieron, pero así mismo los pocos recursos que habían lo hicieron con ellas. Ya que no había usado bombas normales para atacar, lo que había usado era algo experimental que ni siquiera se había probado lo suficiente y que también se desconocían los efectos que podían tener a largo plazo en la Tierra. Sin impórtales esto, Rusia tomó el poder del mundo de todas formas. Se apropió de la humanidad y de la que esta significaba en ese entonces.

Muchas personas comenzaron a morir a raíz de esto; la radiación, el hambre, las enfermedades, el odio, la lucha por la sobrevivencia y todo lo demás, empezaba a devorar a la débil humanidad que quedaba.

Rusia mantuvo la calma y solo se preocupó por los humanos que no mostraban ningún signo de enfermedad, trayéndolos dentro de los muros de la ya no tan fría potencia de hielo.

Si estabas afuera ya sabías lo que te pasaría, morirías y a nadie le importaría.

Si intentabas entrar a la fuerza serías rellenado con el plomo de las balas que los soldados te dispararían.

Si estabas afuera morirías como un perro por una guerra nada tenía que ver contigo.

Muchos entendieron esto y se alejaron de este país. Aún sabiendo que más allá no le esperaba más que un territorio cubierto por la nieve debido al invierno nuclear que cayó después de la guerra. No encontrarían vegetación ni animales para alimentarse tampoco.

Ahí no habría nada.

Pero después de muchos años en ese lugar, los humanos que se retiraron de Rusia pudieron aprender a vivir en medio de todo ese caos.

Y así como sus antecesores lo lograron, sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos y todo lo que surgió de ahí en doscientos años pudo vivir y renació como otro tipo de ser humano.

Otro tipo de ser humano que pudo adaptarse a la nueva forma del ambiente.

Eran diferentes de los habitantes de Rusia.

Tenían ciertas habilidades que eran demasiado increíbles.

Ahora el planeta no era un gran "planeta invernal", ahora era un sitio en que uno de sus hemisferios era un gran desierto con algunas partes en donde la foresta se había ingeniado para crecer en medio de todo el caos y estaba el otro hemisferio en donde seguía el invierno todo el año, pero con sub-estaciones que se dividían en cuatro menores.

Al notar esa evolución, Rusia cambió su nombre a Einserh y se dictaminó a si mismo que debía controlar la forma de vida que se estaba desarrollando afuera. Ya que podía volverse peligrosa.

Era un territorio sin ley a sus ojos y ellos debían evitar que surgiera otro enemigo.

Mucho peor fue su miedo cuando estos humanos que habitaban fuera del hemisferio de hielo que comprendía la gran Rusia reclamaron poder ser un país propio, no querían seguir el mandato de Einserh. No querían seguir los mandatos de aquellos que habían vuelto un infierno sus vidas a causa de la guerra.

Entonces esta pelea por el poder continuó.

De esta cronología de batallas hay un incidente que marcó la diferencia sobre otros.

Hace aproximadamente 16 años atrás uno de los líderes que respondía al nombre de Vladimir Ivanov fue asesinado en medio de una negociación de paz con la Neo Terra quienes conformaban a los nuevos seres humanos.

Todos estaban en shock, su líder había muerto y el culpable era el tipo de humano que ellos consideraban peligrosos. Sus mentes gritaban que no había forma de tener paz con aquellos animales.

Por su parte, los habitantes de la Neo Terra no entendían por qué esa persona había cometido aquel crimen y trataron de defenderse, pero ya era tarde, una batalla había comenzado a raíz de esto.

Irónicamente la batalla se detuvo por un momento para dar otro hecho que marcaría historia entre los dos países.

Una niña de 11 años tocó la cabeza del difunto líder y este se levantó.

Todos habían visto que había muerto.

Pero ahora estaba vivo.

A partir de este hecho se funda una de las religiones más importantes en Einserh, la guerra de 200 años por territorios se transformó en una guerra 'religiosa'.

Aquella mujer que sería adorada como una figura Santa por su poder de revivir a los muertos había tachado la existencia de los humanos de Neo Terra como la de unos demonios.

Su líder y ella pedían la purificación de los demonios.

Empezaron las persecuciones.

La esclavitud.

Las masacres.

Los campos de concentración.

Y muchos más horrores.

Y así la Neo Terra dejó de existir.

Pasando a ser el marginado lado de Einserh.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**8 DE ENERO**

**3:00 PM**

Hasta que al fin llegan. – Dijo Dotachin viendo al grupo que había ido al rescate de Shinra y Namie.

¿Por qué Kishitani-san está empapado…? – Preguntó ahora Anri desde la silla donde estaba sentada.

Él tenía mucho calor y lo ayudamos a refrescarse. – Contestó Izaya con una sonrisa y Shizuo lo secundaba en la acción. Todos podían detectar el aura amenazante de los dos sin siquiera mirarlos a fondo, sabían que Shinra estaba ahí con ellos gracias a Celty quien lo estaba ayudando a caminar.

¿Ese es el doble de Kadota-san? – Togusa se acercó a ver a la persona que Shizuo llevaba en el hombro inconsciente. Celty lo tenía amarrado con sus sombras y también a petición de Izaya había vendado sus ojos para que no pudiera usar sus poderes, estaba seguro que al no poder ver él tendría miedo de hacer algo que lo pudiera lastimar si no estaba al tanto de sus alrededores.

Si, él era uno de los secuestradores. Es peligroso, tengan cuidado. – Shinra advirtió.

Es bueno escuchar eso. Podemos sacarle información de lo que está sucediendo en mi mundo. – Haruka entró al salón junto con Kari-san y Erika.

Al fin tenemos el gusto de vernos cara a cara. – Izaya no sonaba muy complacido, la persona que había un lio su vida en la última semana estaba ahí, tristemente también era la persona que le había salvado la vida.

Si, aunque siento que no lo dices con la misma "felicidad" que yo. Es evidente que no iba a ser así, pero al menos los dos llegamos a vernos. Cierta persona podría no haber vivido hasta hoy~. – Contestó Haruka.

Por eso mismo me he matado ayudando a cierta persona y a cierto mocoso como pago~. – Soltó él.

Todos podían ver las chispas detrás de esas sonrisas "alegres" que ambos Izaya despedían.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto una sutil batalla campal de miradas?

Shizuo solo pudo reírse por dentro, Izaya sufría en carne propia la forma de hablar que el usaba con él. Era algo regocijante para ver.

¡Tenemos trabajo, Haruka! – Un periódico golpeó la cabeza de Haruka dándole entender que no tenían tiempo para peleas. Ella se encontró con la mirada de Kari-san.

¡Ya basta, idiota, necesitamos saber dónde está mi cuerpo! – Un arañazo se alojó en la mejilla de Izaya por segunda vez en el día, casi al mismo tiempo en que Kari-san había golpeado a Haruka.

¡Eso dolió! – Gritaron ambos Izaya.

Mejor gasten su mal humor con él, ya despertó. – Shizuo lanzó a Kadota entre los dos Izaya y Celty retiró la venda de los ojos de él.

¿Dónde estoy…? ¡¿Qué?! – Kadota se encontró con dos pares de ojos rojos que lo miraban con sonrisas maquiavélicas.

Más vale que digas todo lo que sabes aquí y ahora. – Dijo Haruka.

Estoy de mal humor y necesito discutir algo con ella. Así que dilo todo ya. – Dijo Izaya.

Se notaban las ganas de discutir de los dos. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse los dos, más que todo reclamos y verdades.

El asunto de Haruka no le interesaba mucho a Izaya, sin embargo, habían partes que le urgía saber solo para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. Pero estaba de mal humor igual, con todo lo que Shinra le había dicho, estaba claro que el juego había empezado antes de que él se diera cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

También tenía claro que no toda la culpa la tenía Haruka, aceptaba que ella había hecho hasta lo imposible para alejarlo del asunto.

Adicionalmente, había otra cosa que también lo hacía estar molesto, porque era algo que había dejado pasar en el relato de Shizuo y eso era el nombre de "Kari-san". Ella era la amiga de Kanra en secundaria y por lo tanto, la otra amiga de la difunta tenía que ser Haruka.

Una persona normal no se hubiera sorprendido por esto, Ikebukuro es más pequeño de lo que la gente piensa, siempre podrías tener un amigo que conoce a toda un red de amigos que podía terminar en ti después de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad.

Eso era común.

Pero una cosa muy diferente es tener a un amigo en otra dimensión antes de que mueras por un ataque cardiaco que no tenía una razón de ser.

¿En qué estaba metida exactamente Kanra para haber tenido la posibilidad de conocer a Haruka?

¿Acaso se trataba de Nébula?

Si repasabas la lista de los implicados hasta ahora podías enumerar a Nébula y a viajeros interdimensionales. La mención de estos dos lo decía todo y estaba claro que lo que sea que había provocado ese ataque al corazón a Kanra tendría que haber venido de estos dos factores o tal vez de ambos.

Razón suficiente para no confiar en Haruka o en Nébula.

Deberías cooperar, ambos están de malas y cuando andan así se ponen algo sádicos. – Shinra advirtió de buena fe, sabía muy bien que los dos tenían ganas de gastar sus malas vibras en algo.

Está bien… - Kadota se rindió al ver su situación.

Lo primero que quisiera saber es la situación de Einserh. ¿Por qué ha terminado tu grupo en este mundo? ¿Cómo lograron llegar aquí? – Haruka comenzó a preguntar.

¿Einserh? – Preguntó ahora Izaya.

Así se llama nuestro mundo. En su totalidad… - Contestó Kari-san.

"O sea que ella también es de ese lugar…" – Izaya se dijo a sí mismo.

Hace 5 años interceptamos un comunicado con nuestra red pirata, el mensaje iba dirigido a la santa sede de Einserh. En él daban un importante mensaje que involucraba la seguridad nacional. – Empezó a hablar Kadota.

¿Seguridad nacional? ¿Tan grave era? – Haruka preguntó algo extrañada. Normalmente el gobierno no le daba importancia a la seguridad de la gente, con tal que hubiera alguien de quien aprovecharse ellos estarían satisfechos.

Ellos desenterraron algo que no debía ser descubierto, hablaban de un reloj en cuenta regresiva. Y también mencionaron la región en el mensaje, así que fuimos nosotros para verlo con nuestros propios ojos. – Contó él con una expresión de frustración.

¿Qué fue lo que vieron? – Izaya dijo como carcomido por la ansiedad de saber más sobre el asunto.

En el cielo había un gran reloj en cuenta regresiva como habían dicho en la transmisión, pero también había algo que no se había mencionado. ¿Cómo decirlo? Era como ver el infierno… - Kadota miraba el suelo aun absorto en su propia historia.

¿Infierno? ¿A qué te refieres? – Kari-san se preguntaba si de verdad él estaba diciendo la verdad.

'El área bajo ese reloj se había convertido en un infierno de lava y llamas. Y se hacía más grande a medida que pasaban los meses.

Ahora lleva un poco más de la mitad del planeta, eso lo que ha consumido en cuatro años. Y lo peor es que entre más devora más rápido se hace, puede que termine de cubrir todo en unos meses o quizás menos que eso.' – Kadota miró a Haruka.

Suponiendo que estés diciendo la verdad… ¿Por qué buscar a Yagiri Namie y a mi hijo? – Ella lo miró de vuelta con molestia.

'Haríamos un cambio con su cuerpo con la misma Yagiri Namie, mejor conocida como la Santa en Einserh. Escuchamos que fue atacada hace un año y su cuerpo quedó en tan malas condiciones que no sale en público desde entonces. Por eso mismo necesitábamos un plan B por si acaso pasaba algo y no podíamos hacernos con el niño primero.

Y con respecto al niño, una fuente nos contó que fuiste parte del experimento de sincronización de las puertas hace diez años en este lugar, en ese entonces las puertas solo podían llevar de ida a Einserh. Pero cuando desapareciste la configuración se perdió.

Y como estás ahora es imposible que puedas hacer lo que necesitamos que hagas.

Pero entonces tuviste un hijo.

Esa persona incluso nos contó lo que hiciste para que viviera ese niño, hiciste tanto que ahora podría pasar como alguien de este mundo con facilidad. Eso nos hizo pensar que él podría abrir las puertas que Orihara Kyouko dejó y salvarnos de aquel desastre que nos espera en unos meses.' – Terminó de explicar su plan.

¿Quién fue la persona que les contó todo eso…? – Preguntó Izaya tratando de tapar su sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de su madre en el asunto. Ahora tenía más preguntas en su cabeza y no eran por Kanra.

Nunca vimos a esa persona, nos comunicábamos con él primero por radio y luego cuando llegamos aquí por teléfono. – Contestó Kadota.

Suena que alguien movió los hilos de nuevo para traerlos aquí. – Haruka se sentó frustrada después de escuchar todo el relato de Kadota, esta persona sabía todo lo que debía saber para poder armar un gran lío en Ikebukuro y en Einserh. Le era increíble que incluso supieran el asunto de las puertas de Kyouko que se suponía solo sabían los altos mandos en Nébula y Shingen.

¿No saben nada de lo que es eso que está quemando todo allá? – Preguntó Mikado más interesado en la historia.

No, no sabemos nada. Todo lo que podía tener información sobre ellos se ha quemado. Nadie sabe nada. – Dijo Kadota.

Olvida el asunto Kadota, no hay nada que pueda conseguir con mi hijo. ¿Sabes que él podría morir si intentan abrir las puertas? Él no lo va a resistir. Solo tiene tres años. Así que ve pensando en otro plan. Me voy… - A Haruka le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

¡No puedes! ¡¿Vas a poner la vida de una persona sobre la de millones?! – Kadota le gritó.

¿No te quedó claro con lo que dije? ¿Por qué debería de importarme? ¿Hubo algún momento en que a ustedes les importé un poco? ¿Aún recuerdas lo que pasó, no? Adiós Kadota~. – Ella salió de la sala dejando la tensión en el aire equivalente al tamaño de la Luna.

Qué mal carácter, pero le doy la razón… - Dijo Shizuo siendo el primero en atreverse a opinar.

¿Cómo esperas que sacrifique a su hijo por todos ustedes? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que costó para que él pudiera siquiera nacer? Te enviaremos de vuelta a tu mundo en dos días. Agradece que ella no te hizo trizas, ten mente que ella respetó su antigua amistad contigo. – Ahora fue Kari-san la que habló, más calmada que Haruka, pero se notaba la molestia en sus ojos.

¿O sea que técnicamente si ella puede huir no llegarán los invasores del otro mundo aquí? – Preguntó Yumasaki ya más relajado.

Si, efectivamente. Si se aleja lo más lejos de Ikebukuro, ella no podrá ser encontrada por ellos. A otro mundo o donde sea… – Contestó Kari.

Jajaja, eso es imposible. Nosotros llegamos aquí no por las instrucciones de aquella persona si no porque seguimos a los sirvientes de Yagiri Namie. Ella tiene en su poder un oráculo que le dice donde está quien sea que quiera encontrar. Lo obtuvo hace un año según mis vigilantes, ella la encontrará tarde o temprano. El destino de ese niño está sellado ya. – Habló Kadota de nuevo.

Shizuo no lo soportó más y tomando una silla que estaba a mano se la estrelló con toda la fuerza que tuvo a Kadota.

Mejor duérmete, si sigues hablando voy a querer asesinarte. – Dijo el rubio con fastidio.

Por primera vez en la vida todos estaban de acuerdo que Shizuo usara su violencia con alguien, incluso Celty quería darle una paliza a Kadota, hasta el mismo Dotachin quería golpearlo aunque lo hiciera con su misma cara.

Eso nos deja en una disyuntiva a nosotros. Si logramos que ella se vaya a salvo de aquí nosotros evitaremos que la guerra venga aquí. ¿No es así? – Preguntó Kida.

Así es, cuando se abran las puertas de nuevo ella podrá irse y se acabará este asunto. Aunque el asunto de Yagiri Namie es el problema principal. – Kari miró a Izaya y se dio cuenta que no estaba.

Nosotros vamos a ir a Einserh. Eso ya es un hecho. – Contestó Namie en lugar del ausente Izaya.

Trataré de preparar las cosas para su viaje entonces… - La chica de lentes se disponía a irse después de eso, pero la gata la detuvo.

Ya que el idiota no está, tendré que recabar información sobre ese lugar. ¿Puedes hablarme de ese lugar, Kari-san? – Pidió Namie sentándose en una mesa cercana.

Yo también quiero saber más. – Dijo Shinra sentándose en la silla a lado de Namie.

[No tenemos nada que hacer más que vigilar.] – Esta se sentó a lado de Shinra.

Los demás se ubicaron alrededor para escuchar, ya habían llegado hasta ahí, así que por qué no escuchar un poco más de la situación detalladamente.

¿Shizuo? – Dotachin se dio cuenta que el rubio salía por la puerta, se preguntaba si iba a buscar a Izaya.

00000SHIZAYA00000

¿Deseas saber algo más? – Preguntó Haruka al notar que Izaya la seguía en silencio.

Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. No, varias cosas. – Izaya la miró fijo a los ojos.

Ven. – Señaló el cuarto en donde estaba ella. Al entrar el pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Antes mencionaste a Orihara Kyouko… ¿A qué te referías con las puertas que ella había dejado? – Preguntó Izaya.

Lo que dije, ella hizo construir puertas por todos lados. No sé con qué objetivo, pero es un secreto grande en Nébula. – Izaya abrió más los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo ella.

¿Ella trabaja para Nébula? ¿Desde cuándo? – Izaya empezaba a ordenar las piezas.

Creo que lleva buen rato en ese lugar. No estoy segura desde cuando, también sé que ella desapareció hace 6 meses según lo que me dijo Shingen. – Contestó ella.

Ya veo… Otra cosa que quisiera saber. ¿Cuál es tu relación con Hayashibara Kanra? – El informante pudo ver una reacción bastante fuerte al Haruka escuchar ese nombre.

Yo quisiera saber por qué tú tienes su navaja. ¿Serías tan amable de contestarme antes eso? Pude ver el día que te atacaron las iníciales 'H.K.' en tu arma. – Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

Es su navaja. Ella y yo compartíamos un departamento, así que técnicamente me quedé con algunas cosas. Ahora tú responde… - Izaya dijo con molestia en su voz, no le gustaba mucho tocar el tema de Kanra pero esta era una ocasión especial.

¿Tú eras el amigo de Kanra…? ¿Eras su compañero, no? – Haruka se dio cuenta en ese momento, Kari nunca le había dicho el nombre de ese amigo de ella.

Esto cambia mucho las cosas… Kanra, Kari-san y yo estábamos en Nébula como compañeras, probábamos los experimentos de la empresa. En mi caso era el asunto de las puertas debido a que había llegado por accidente. Kari-san daba apoyo a causa de que ella había estado más en este mundo que yo. Y finalmente, estaba Kanra que en un tiempo trabajó con las consolas de las puertas dimensionales, pero después estaba en la sección de prototipo de armas… - Haruka realmente no esperaba que Izaya y Kanra estuvieran relacionados, esto probaba una vez más que las casualidades la estaban persiguiendo.

Eso explicaba sus ausencias algunas tardes… - Y más que todo, explicaba esa espada que ella llevaba el día en que fueron a rescatar a Kanri.

Es todo lo que te puedo decir, no sé en qué exactamente estaba trabajando en ese tiempo. A duras penas podíamos comunicarnos. – Dijo ella.

Ahora respóndeme a mi algo… ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó con Kan-…? – La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Amai que nuevamente se había escapado.

¿Amai? – Izaya sintió que algo abrazó su pierna.

¡Te he estado esperando! ¿Dónde está mi papá? – El niño parecía estar muy feliz de ver al informante, para Izaya eso era demasiado extraño. Además de Mikado nadie se alegraba de verlo, ni siquiera sus hermanas a menos que su cabeza tuviera precio.

¿Me has estado esperando…? – Dijo él algo sutilmente nervioso.

¡Sí! – Contestó el niño con su peluche en la mano.

¿Y cómo me encontraste? – Ahora que lo pensaba, él se había cuidado bastante de que no lo viera.

Por tu olor. – El niño sonrió.

¿Olor? Amai… Por favor no seas como Shizu-chan, podrías terminar en una perrera algún día y-… - Antes de terminar de hablar vio la sombra del barman en el piso.

¿Con qué una perrera? ¿Algo más que agregar, Izaya-kun~? – Shizuo tronaba los nudillos.

¿Qué esa cara que estás poniendo es aterradora? – Izaya dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de haber una pelea a muerte pero la risa de Haruka los detuvo.

Quisiera no detenerlos y ver una batalla de ustedes, pero tengo que contarles algo más. – Dijo ella poniéndose seria.

0000SHIZAYA00000

¡¿Qué él piensa qué…?! – Izaya estaba entre pálido e impactado.

¿Es una broma, verdad? – Preguntó él para cerciorarse.

Soy la que más quisiera decirte eso, pero como ves solo es a ti a quien recuerda. Así que intenta no rechazarlo durante estos dos días. ¿Sí? Sé que es mucho pedirte, pero puedo decirle a kari-san que ponga más prioridad en tu asunto con Yagiri Namie. – Izaya entendió con esto que era un intercambio de deberes, ella lo ayudaba con aquello y él la ayudaba con esto.

Pero él no quería esto.

Una cosa era proteger a Amai y otra cosa era interactuar con él.

No lo quería cerca.

No deseaba que estuvieran cerca de él.

¿Puedo llamar a alguien para que lo evalúe? Esa persona es muy confiable e imagino que la debes conocer. – La sonrisa en su cara intentaba mantenerse y no mostrar lo que sentía por dentro.

¿Dices que la conozco? Está bien, llámala. – Haruka aceptó aunque sentía a Izaya raro de repente.

Haruka no era la única, Shizuo se había dado cuenta del cambio en el ambiente alrededor de Izaya.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**(DIMENSIÓN PARALELA)**

**CASTILLO DE EINSERH**

**SANTA SEDE**

Namie-sama, tiene una llamada. – Un sirviente con un abrigo bastante grueso venía con un teléfono en una bandeja. Namie lo miró con un poco de pereza, era muy temprano como para que alguien tuviera algo que decirle.

Está bien, puedes retirarte. – Dijo ella tomando el auricular, de paso sentándose en su cama para hablar. Sus numerosos vendajes al friccionar su piel le dolieron al instante. En su mente maldecía a la causante de esto como todas las mañanas desde hace un año.

Hola~ Namie-sama. – Dijo una voz de lo más alegre.

¿Celty Sturluson? – No estaba segura que se tratara de la Dullahan.

Si, la misma. Te tengo algo que te alegrará. Conseguí el cuerpo que necesitabas. – Dijo Celty.

No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Cuándo llegarás aquí? – Preguntó la castaña.

No estoy segura, aterricé bastante lejos de Einserh. Tal vez unos días. – Contestó la rubia.

Apúrate. Ya estoy harta de estar acostada todo el tiempo, tengo mucho qué hacer. – Se colaba la ansiedad en su voz al decir eso.

Ya sé, que no te mate la espera cuando llegue. – Celty colgó antes de que Namie pudiera preguntarle más cosas.

Y yo quería saber si habían atrapado al niño… - Namie puso el teléfono a un lado.

Se levantó de la cama cuidando que ninguno de sus sirvientes estuviera cerca. Caminó hacia el armario y abrió la puerta dejando ver una fotografía de Orihara Izaya, la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo. Y sin previo aviso clavó otro cuchillo más a la foto.

Todos los días desde hace un año siempre hacia esto para desahogarse. Si el destino le dejaba usar a la verdadera para clavarle su colección de cuchillos probablemente se sentiría demasiado feliz.

Siento interrumpir tu rutina de mal humor pero debo saber para qué me citaste hoy, Namie. –Dijo una voz desde un sillón cercano.

¿Serías tan amable de no aparecer de la nada en la habitación de los demás, Heiwajima Shizuo? – Namie ni siquiera volteó para ver de quien se trataba, solo cerró la puerta del armario rezando que el dueño de la voz no hubiera visto la foto.

No es que quisiera aparecer de la nada, pero no sabía si Celty estaba en el castillo… Algunas veces siento que me quiere asesinar, así que solo salté hasta aquí. – Shizuo explicó poniéndose cómodo en el sillón con cara de aburrimiento.

¿Celty? Debe ser idea tuya. Volviendo al asunto que te trajo aquí. Quiero que vayas al norte con un ejército, la guerrilla que queda en esa región se está volviendo un problema para la seguridad de Einserh. – Explicó ella dándole un mapa y una carta para que lleve consigo.

¿Voy como apoyo o como algo más? – Preguntó Shizuo poniendo mala cara al ver la carta, ya sabía que significaba eso.

Vas como asesino. Quiero que ejecutes a sus tenientes, si encuentras al líder sería mucho mejor. Kadota Kyohei es un gran problema, puede plantar el pánico con lo que sabe. – Contestó ella.

¿Cómo no quieres que todos estén en pánico si en unos cuantos meses desapareceremos de la faz del planeta? – Contestó él.

Precisamente estoy trabajando en ello para que eso no ocurra. Por ahora lo que me interesa es mantener el orden y el que se oponga a ese orden morirá. – Afirmó ella sentándose en su cama.

Está bien. Entonces me voy. – Shizuo se levantó mientras suspiraba, no podía hacer que Namie entrara en razón. Era por estas cosas que él odiaba su trabajo, pero para su mala suerte no tenía nada más que podía hacer. Tenía un deber con Namie y no podía contradecirla.

¿No te dije que debías deshacerte de esa espada? Se siente algo maligno en ella y no me agrada. – Namie por primera vez se percató de la presencia de la espada en la habitación.

Sí, sé que dijiste eso, pero ya tengo mucho tiempo con ella. Es como un mal necesario en mi vida. – Dijo Shizuo caminando rápidamente hacia la ventana, no tenía ganas que Namie lo regañara de nuevo por culpa de la espada. Él saltó antes de escuchar lo siguiente que tenía que decirle. Ahora solo tenía que prepararse para un incesante calor en el desierto en donde estaba el lugar al que debía ir.

00000SHIZUO00000

No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Izaya-san. – Dijo una joven de más o menos 21 años quien miraba incrédula todo lo que le estaba explicando el informante.

Es verdad, para mi desgracia… En la otra habitación está el niño y la madre. Por favor, habla con ellos y sácame de este predicamento. ¿Sí? – Izaya juntó sus dos manos en señal de pedido.

No lo sé… ¿De verdad crees que yo pueda manejar un caso así de extraño? No me tengo tanta confianza. – La chica de cabello color ocre lo miró un poco dudosa.

Si, sé que eres buena en esto. Recuerda que los niños son tu especialidad, Kanri-chan~. – Izaya sonrió tratando de transmitirle la confianza que le tenía a ella en el tema.

Está bien, pero tú también tendrás que entrar. Ah, y la persona que él cree que es el padre también. Necesito hacer una evaluación psicológica total. ¿Entiendes que debes cooperar, Izaya? – Kanri había notado que Izaya quería huir del lugar, no le extrañaba en absoluto, ya había visto ese comportamiento otras veces cuando estaba su familia involucrada.

¿Es necesario? ¿También Shizu-chan…? – Izaya no le parecía buena idea, además de que llamó a Shizuo con el apodo que usaba para él delante de Kanri.

¿Te refieres a Heiwajima Shizuo, no? Si es él no hay problema, ya he tratado con él antes. Así que tráelo. Hablaré con la madre y el niño mientras. Diviértete~. – Ella sonrió con malicia y entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Haruka y Amai.

Izaya tenía un mal presentimiento.

Primero, él nunca le había explicado a ella lo que significaba el nombre 'Shizu-chan' para que lo asociara con Heiwajima Shizuo. En realidad casi nadie lo hacía. Quería saber cómo ella sabía eso. Se supone que ella no tenía pleno conocimiento de esto.

Segundo… ¿De dónde conocía a Shizuo?

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA 01<strong>

**VISITA AL DEPARTAMENTO DE NAMIE Y UNA MIRADA AL PASADO**

**IKEBUKURO**

**1:00 PM**

El taxista que llevaba al loco grupo hacia su destino no sabía qué pensar sobre sus pasajeros. No estaba seguro si se trataba de alguna cámara indiscreta o algo más. Lo que sea que fuera escapaba de cualquier explicación que pudiera dar.

Enumeró mentalmente las cosas que estaba viendo y oyendo que le hacían pensar que estaba alucinando:

+ Heiwajima Shizuo y Orihara Izaya hablaban felices como si fueran amigos mientras sonreían y soltaban "cariñosas" amenazas de muerte.

+ El sujeto que estaba en medio de los dos lloraba con cada cosa que le decían los otros dos mientras estaba atado. Estaba seguro que había visto a ese doctor en alguna noticia en la televisión recientemente. Quizás había sido con esa famosa idol.

+ La motociclista sin cabeza estaba sentada en el puesto del pasajero junto a él. No sabía si gritar de miedo o sacarle una foto.

+ En sus piernas iba una gata que solo se quejaba de que los adornos de su taxi la hacían distraerse. Una gata que hablaba… Tenía el mismo dilema que con la motociclista.

+ En el maletero iba alguien atado y amordazado quien parecía ser al que todos llamaban Kadota-san. Sospechaba que lo habían secuestrado…

+ Y para rematar sus delirios sacados de alguna leyenda urbana de Ikebukuro, iba una motocicleta relinchando como un caballo, esta estaba amarrada en la parte de arriba el equipaje.

Necesitaba un psicólogo.

Quizás había comido algo descompuesto.

Quizás estaba en coma.

Quizás era disfraces y creía que eran los verdaderos.

Parecía ser que creer en la última opción era lo más sano.

Son 5,000 yenes… - Contestó él cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por la gata que iba con ellos. Le costaba creer que ella supiera mejor la direcciones que los demás.

¿5,000? Oiga… ¿No es muy-…? – Izaya iba a quejarse pero el conductor pareció asustarse al fin después de todo ese tiempo.

¡Lo siento! ¡Es gratis! ¡No me maten! – El taxista pisó el acelerador y voló de ahí por así decirlo.

Le iba a decir que era muy barato… Ni modo. – El pelinegro suspiró.

[Me pregunto qué lo habrá asustado tanto…] – Celty no entendía.

No importa de cualquier forma. – Shizuo comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar al departamento de Namie, mientras la gata caminaba al frente como guiándolos por el lugar.

Es aquí. – Indicó la felina. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo que había dejado pasar.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Shinra.

No tengo mis llaves… Estaban en mi bolsillo. – Namie entró en depresión mientras bajaba la cabeza.

No es el fin del mundo. – Izaya sacó las copias de las llaves de Namie que guardaba para emergencias.

¿Cómo demonios tú tienes eso? – Preguntó ella indignada mas no lo demostró en su voz.

¿Recuerdas quien hizo el contrato de este departamento, no? – Él le sonrió. Y con un giro de la llave la puerta se abrió.

Eres de lo peor. – Dijo ella entrando corriendo.

Hai, hai. Solo soy precavido. – Contestó él olvidándose que los otros estaban ahí.

Qué "bien" se llevan. – Dijo Shinra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Hola, Shizu-chan! – Izaya entró casi corriendo al departamento al ver a un gato negro con patrones blancos en las patas que inmediatamente lo miró mal.

¡Miaaaaauuuuu! – El gato siseó, después de esto arañó la mano que Izaya extendió para tocarlo.

Me alegra que aún me "ames" tanto como siempre. – Su mano sangraba a borbotones, pero pasado los segundos la herida dejó de hacerlo y comenzó a cerrarse.

¿Shizu-chan? ¿El gato se llama así? – Preguntó Shinra mirando a Namie que revisaba las cartas que estaban en el suelo.

Si, dejé que el idiota le pusiera un nombre. Y pues… fue demasiado "original". – Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

¿Le pones a un gato 'Shizu-chan'? Pulga… Voy a golpearte y-... – Cuando estaba por terminar lo que estaba diciendo sintió a un gato rozando su cola contra su pierna.

¿Eh? – Shizuo al ver que el gato quería que lo acariciara.

[Al parecer le agradas a Shizu-chan, Shizuo.] – Celty se agachó para observar al gato. Shizuo hizo lo mismo, el gato parecía muy feliz de verlo como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

¡¿Shizu-chan?! ¡Eso es traición! – Dijo Izaya indignado con una lágrima en un ojo al gato.

Hablas como si alguna vez te hubiera querido… - Dijo Namie, en ese momento Izaya la tomó en brazos.

Vamos Namie, al menos estamos tu y yo. – Izaya acarició la cabeza de la gata.

¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no intentes satisfacer tu ego conmigo?! – Ella lo arañó sin más.

Definitivamente eres odiado por los gatos, Izaya… - Agregó Shinra desde su puesto.

Pero me sorprende que tengas un gato, Namie-san. Pensaba que no había algo más que Yagiri-kun… - A Shinra le costaba un poco creer que ella pudiera tomar el cuidado de otro ser vivo que no fuera su hermano menor.

Las circunstancias se dieron así… De alguna forma. Todo a causa de él. – Dijo ella recordando cómo había obtenido ese gato.

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO ATRÁS**

**SAITAMA**

¿Qué hacemos aquí en medio de la nada? – Preguntó Namie un poco ansiosa porque Izaya no había dicho ni una sola palabra en más de dos horas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a oírlo hablar todo el tiempo de sus juegos con los humanos, pero ese día Izaya estaba muy callado.

No era algo normal para ella.

Vamos a visitar a una persona y a una gata. –Contestó él algo ido.

¿Una gata? – Ahora sí que no entendía.

Izaya detuvo su andar de repente haciendo que Namie parara también, estaban frente a una gran casa de estilo japonés en un vecindario bastante tranquilo.

El informante dirigió su mano al timbre algo temeroso.

Namie terminó presionando el botón por él, ya un poco cansada de esperar.

Izaya-san, por fin llegaste. – Ella lo arrastró adentro al igual que a Namie.

¿Cómo está ella, Kanri? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

Está muy mal, ya pareciera que no me escucha. El veterinario cree que no pasará de hoy… - Contestó ella con tristeza llegando a la habitación en donde estaba Gata acostada en una colcha.

Puedes ir hablarle, tal vez a ti te escuche. – Señaló el lugar.

Está bien. – Izaya entró a la habitación.

Namie miró a Kanri en busca de una explicación y esta como entendiendo lo que decía la mirada de la secretaria, la llevó a la cocina.

Lo que sucede es que su gata lo ha estado esperando. – Dijo Kanri.

¿Esperándolo para morir? – Adivinó Namie.

Si. Es probable que no quiera ver a nadie después. – Kanri temía por Izaya.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Hola Gata. ¿Me extrañaste? – La gata levantó levemente la cabeza y luego una pata para tratar de agarrarlo con las garras. Él la tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado y la posó sobre su regazo.

Ha sido largo el tiempo que pudimos convivir, aunque era más genial cuando vivíamos todos juntos en la misma casa. Me imagino que te has tenido que divertir bastante aquí. – La gata lamió su mano mientras se acurrucaba.

Ojala pudiera repetir ese tiempo. – Izaya miraba el paisaje con algo de nostalgia.

Tal vez si Kanra aun viviera… Tal vez estaría aquí. ¿No lo crees? Tendríamos muchos gatos y quizás perros también. Probablemente tendría un zoológico aquí… - Rió ante lo que él mismo dijo.

Has hecho mucho por mí acompañando a Kanri todos estos años, estoy seguro que hasta Kanra estará agradecida. Así que tomate un descanso hasta la próxima vez que nos encontremos en otro callejón~. – Izaya sonreía pero sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas cálidas y amargas sobre sus mejillas.

Ya Gata no se movería más para morderlo.

Ya no maullaría más para pedirle comida.

Ya no lo acosaría más.

Ahora otro ser que lo había amado había dejado este mundo por segunda vez en su vida.

00000SHIZAYA00000

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

¿Qué? ¿Te irás un tiempo? – Preguntó Namie a la ahora conocida por ella, Kanri.

Si, y no puedo cuidar al hijo de Gata. Necesito encontrar un hogar para él, debido a que no sé cuánto tiempo demore en el extranjero. – Dijo ella triste.

Ya veo. Eso es un problema, el papeleo para sacar a una mascota de viaje es algo molesto. – Namie mientras lo decía dio un vistazo desde la sala del té a la terraza. Izaya no decía nada, era casi como si no existiera, desde que habían enterrado a Gata estaba de mal humor y solo se quedaba ahí mirando a la nada.

Sí, que lo digas, a donde voy a tomar una capacitación no permiten tener mascotas. – Dijo Kanri. Ella sabía que Izaya por su trabajo no iba a poder cuidar al gato aunque quisiera.

¿Puedo quedármelo yo? – Preguntó Namie.

¿Eh? ¿En serio? – Preguntó Kanri feliz.

Sí, me agrada la actitud de ese gato. Odia completamente a Izaya. – Namie sonrió.

Jajaja, Gata también era así. Prepararé las cosas del gato. Deberías pensar un nombre mientras~. – Kanri se fue corriendo alegre por el pasillo.

¿De verdad te lo vas a quedar? – Preguntó Izaya cuando por fin estuvieron solos.

Oh. ¿Sigues en la Tierra? – Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Si, Namie-san. – Remarcó su nombre con molestia.

Pues sí, siempre he querido tener gatos, pero mi tío solo me mantenía ocupada y no tenía tiempo para cuidarlos. Además a Seiji le encantan~. – Contestó la castaña haciendo la mirada de chica enamorada que hacia cuando hablaba de su hermano menor.

¿Usarás al pobre gato que ni siquiera tiene nombre como cebo para cazar al pobre Seiji-kun? ¡Qué desalmada! – Izaya rió.

No quiero que alguien como tú me diga algo como eso. – Ella lo miró molesta.

Solo soy sincero~. – El informante estaba hablando con su tono usual.

¿Y bien, cómo le vas a llamar? Y no me digas que Seiji. – Dijo él.

No es como si fuera a llamarlo así… - Le habían leído el pensamiento a Namie.

Entonces Namie pensó en una idea para que su jefe no estuviera de mal humor los siguientes días, ya que era problemático cuando eso pasaba, no sabía tratar con él.

Puedes decidir un nombre para él. – La secretaria bebió su té después de decirlo dejando algo sorprendido a Izaya.

Como me ataca apenas me ve… Shizu-chan. – Izaya se rió con gracia, solo de imaginar que Shizuo supiera que había un gato con su apodo le causaba risa.

En serio, tienes una terrible obsesión. – Namie dijo suspirando con pena.

No quiero me lo diga la que tiene una obsesión con su hermano menor… - Contestó él de vuelta.

Bien, se llamará Shizu-chan entonces. ¿Lo puedo traer a la oficina conmigo de vez en cuando? – Preguntó ella.

Si quieres. Será divertido ver su expresión cuando me vea jajajaja… Tendré que tener un botiquín a mano. – Pensó en voz alta.

* * *

><p><strong>Y Kanri hizo su aparición al igual que el otro Shizuo y el gato Shizu-chan XD<strong>

**Bueno sin más qué decir, los dejo 8D~**

**Hasta la otra semana c:**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	20. Diálogos con la Locura parte 1

**¡Raven-chan deeeeesuuu!**

**Hola ~ ¿Cómo están :D?**

**Esta semana he comenzado muy tarde a escribir, además de que sigo siendo víctimas de apagones últimamente Dx**

**Todo esto ha contribuido a mi atraso esta semana con las actualizaciones…**

**Pero al menos traigo dos capítulos esta semana 8D, uno de 21 páginas y el otro de 20. **

**Además tengo otro anuncio 8D**

**Estaba un poco ociosa al principio de esta semana y me puse a dibujar a Kanra y a Izaya. En realidad eran más dibujos de Kanra que otra cosa.**

**Si desean verlos, el link lo dejé en mi perfil~.**

**Si no les sale todavía la actualización del perfil solo vayan directamente a mi deviantart y ahí los dos más nuevos estarán XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora a responder reviews:<strong>

**Kiiro1412: **_Concuerdo contigo, las 19 páginas no me dan abasto XDDDD_

* * *

><p><strong>c-antonella: <strong>_Bueno, es compresible que te diera tristeza, es otro caso de la vida real en este fic._

_Creo que si no me equivoco algunos empezaron la escuela la semana pasada XD, pobre de ti D:_

_Eso que dices de Mikado hace pocos meses lo noté cuando empecé a leer las novelas. Él es del tipo de personas que donde ve algo interesante se tira de cabeza a la situación XD._

_Con respecto a Kururi, difiero en tu opinión, en realidad ella y su hermana tienen dos estereotipos canónicos que usan dependiendo de donde estén, de paso cambiándolos entre ellas. Ejemplo: la vida real y la sala chat. Aquí Kururi suena un poco diferente debido a una razón que después explicaré en el capítulo 21._

_Y para agregar a mi loca opinión (si porque puedo ser tomada como loca con lo que estoy por decir, pero me encanta hablar de ellas tanto como me gusta hacerlo de Izaya y Shinra, entre otros personajes), pero me atrevería a decir que en realidad ellas no solo tienen dos tipos si no tres._

_¿Por qué digo eso? _

_Como saben, ellas escogieron sus personalidades por sorteo, o sea que es algo creado por ellas en cierta forma y quizás no totalmente. _

_Entonces cuando Izaya les dice eso que las hizo cambiar (después tocaré eso también en algún capítulo ya que no tengo otra opción XD, lo necesito) ellas eran iguales, Narita da entender de que sus personalidades eran idénticas, es más, hacían lo mismo. _

_También he notado que ellas son uno de los personajes más desconocidos de la serie en lo que son sus verdaderos pensamientos (en lo que llevo leyendo claro está), conocemos un poco, pero no sabemos cómo se sienten en realidad. Solo sabemos lo que dicen y lo que hacen, Narita no nos ha mostrado mucho de ellas (al menos más profundo como Izaya o Shinra), además de lo que Shinra, Izaya, un poco Shizuo y ellas mismas han dicho hasta donde voy._

_En resumen, quizás las verdadera forma de ser de ambas sea muy diferente o quizás solo un poco –loca XD-. Podría ser que las dos personalidades que vemos sean una división de la verdadera. O solo reprimen un aspecto de ellas mismas para ser diferentes por turnos. Al fin al cabo ellas creen ser un solo ser. Esa es mi humilde opinión con relación a ellas o lo que puedo decir de ellas sin comprometer al fic jajajajaja. _

_Lo de las puertas no lo he tocado aun XD, pero ya explicaré pronto._

_Y por último, Amai será terrible XDDDD_

* * *

><p><strong>Joichiro Kanra: <strong>_Él amaba a su gata ;w;_

_Es una Santa Bruja jajajajajaja XD_

_Me emociona que mi historia deje tu kokoro corriendo desenfrenadamente por ahí XD~_

_Si sabremos más de esos desgraciados pronto 8D_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sin más al capítulo 83~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 20: DIÁLOGOS CON LA LOCURA **

**PARTE I**

* * *

><p><strong>08 DE ENERO<strong>

**HOTEL**

**4:32 PM**

Hola. Mi nombre es Yagami Kanri. Izaya-san me contó los pormenores del asunto, aunque me costó un poco creerlos… pero ahora viéndote me doy cuenta de que es cierto. Eres como una copia de él… - Kanri observó detenidamente a Haruka quien ayudaba a Amai a construir un castillo de legos.

Sí, eso han dicho varios conocidos. Aunque no se lo digas mucho a él, noto que le molesta. – Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Eso es normal, raro sería que no le molestara. Supongo que debe sentirse extraño o algo así. Su cabeza debe estar clasificándote como alguien de su familia por ser tomada como su hermana por otros. Hay veces que creo que una de sus tantas fobias es a su familia, al menos el estar cerca de ellos. – Dijo la psicóloga sentándose en la cama mientras observaba a Amai.

¿Miedo a la familia? Había notado que detestaba estar cerca de sus hermanas, pero pensé que era por qué para él eran raras y no querían que los vieran juntos. – Haruka la miró interesada en el tema.

Eso también, pero hay más razones. Izaya es demasiado complejo hasta en cosas familiares… - Ella miró la pared de frente como recordando cosas.

Cambiaste la forma de llamarlo. ¿Es por alguna razón? – Haruka le preguntó.

Jajaja todavía intento dejar de llamarlo Izaya onii-chan. Ya tengo 21 años y no sé… Siento que se sentirá raro que lo llame así. También podría optar por llamarlo Iza-nii como hacen sus hermanas, parece más práctico. – Dijo ella riendo.

Ellas me llaman Iza-nee. No se miden en lo prácticas que son. – La pelinegra rió con ella.

A mí me llaman Ri-nee~. – Kanri sonrió y la miró como esperando que dijera algo que sentía que Haruka quería decir.

Por cierto, Kanri-chan… ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Haruka interrogó algo dubitativa.

Más o menos, la vez que Kanra-nee te trajo a casa tenía como cinco o seis años así que mis recuerdos son algo borrosos. Izaya me contó antes de entrar todo con respecto a tu identidad y tu relación con mi hermana. – Dijo Kanri.

Ya veo. Es normal, eras muy pequeña en ese tiempo. También hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte. Kari-san trató de encontrarte y no pudo lograrlo, ya vi que fue porque cambiaste de apellido. No sé cómo decir esto… - La pelinegra parecía incomoda con lo que iba a preguntar, pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Kanra.

Quieres saber sobre la muerte de Kanra-nee. ¿No? – Kanri dijo lo que estaba en la cabeza de Haruka, la Orihara solo asintió con un poco de pena.

mmm… ¿Por dónde comienzo? Realmente no sé la historia, el único que puede decirte lo que pasó es Izaya y su mamá. Pero puedo comenzar por lo que pasó al día siguiente de su muerte y el por qué no pudieron encontrarme. – Dijo ella comenzando a hurgar en las memorias de aquellos días en que todo había acabado de la peor forma.

El tiempo en que pensó que por fin sería feliz junto a su hermana e Izaya.

**10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**08 DE DICIEMBRE**

**HOSPITAL DE IKEBUKURO**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DEL DECESO DE HAYASHIBARA KANRA**

¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana? ¿P-Por qué murió? E-Ella ya estaba bien. – Kanri intentaba no llorar mientras hablaba pero las lágrimas eran más fuertes y recorrieron en contra de su voluntad sus mejillas rojas.

La herida de bala que recibió complicó su estado. Su corazón era más débil de lo que los doctores pensaban… - Una mujer de probablemente mediana edad según la pequeña niña la miraba desde su lado izquierdo. Ella le pasó un jugo que compró en una máquina del hospital. Sus cabellos negros estaban sujetos por una cinta en donde resaltaban algunas plumas del mismo color, su traje elegante de color oscuro hacían que se viera más pálida de lo que era.

Ella parecía un fantasma.

¿Y-Y dónde está Izaya onii-chan? ¿Quién es usted…? – Agregó más preguntas a su doloroso interrogatorio.

Izaya está en una de estas habitaciones, él colapsó, por eso ahora está descansando. Y yo… bueno, soy su madre. – Contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa amistosa para que la niña no se sintiera tan mal por estar con una total extraña.

¿Su mamá? Es la primera vez que la veo… Yo pensaba que no tenía. – La niña soltó ese inocente comentario causando una reacción algo indefinida en la mayor.

No te culpo por pensar eso… - Kyouko sonrió forzadamente imaginando que Izaya se hubiera burlado a carcajadas si él no estuviera como estaba ahora mismo. Alejó los pensamientos de molestia hacia su propio hijo y se concentró en la niña que tenía en frente, tenía que resolver el asunto de su existencia lo más rápido posible.

¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Ya no podré estar con Izaya onii-chan? – Kanri estaba por comenzar a llorar, ya su hermana no estaba con ella. Se sentía sola. Ni siquiera había podido decirle algo a Kanra desde que le habían disparado en ese estacionamiento.

Ella quería pensar que todo era una horrible broma.

Quería que le dijeran que Kanra estaba bien.

Que estaba viva.

Ese sentimiento de impotencia la invadía de nuevo, todo había sido por su culpa. Si ella no hubiera existido la vida de Kanra hubiera sido mejor.

Sabía que su hermana le ocultaba cosas por su bien.

Sabía que su hermana la protegía como un dios de todo mal.

Sabía que su hermana era infeliz a cambio de darle felicidad a ella.

Y ella no podía ayudarla.

No entendía que debía hacer para que Kanra no llorara por las noches en las que Izaya no estaba en el departamento. Solo con abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien no sentía que era suficiente.

No sabía cómo curar la agonía de Hayashibara Kanra.

Y ahora ella no estaba más a su lado para por lo menos intentar aliviarla.

¿Kanri-chan? – Kyouko notó que se había quedado callada.

Kanri comenzaba a morder su labio inferior hasta sangrar para no gritar, sus lágrimas salían sin impedimentos y sus ojos se hallaban perdidos en la nada. La mayor sintió que vivía un deja vu solo con verla e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Kyouko lanzó su propio abrigo sobre Kanri para taparla por completo dejando a esta debajo.

Llora. Hazlo ahora. Nadie puede verte, nadie puede escucharte, nadie puede decirte nada por hacerlo. Es tu derecho. – Ella le ordenó y acto seguido la atrajo hacia su regazo y la dejó ahí bajo sus propios brazos. Enseguida el llanto no se hizo esperar y llenó más de tristeza el pasillo la siguiente hora.

No era el hecho de que la muerte de Kanra desaparecería.

No, eso no pasaría.

Ella ya no estaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Sin embargo, al gritar con todos sus pulmones en ese lugar le ayudó a quitar esas lágrimas que ahogaban su interior.

No quería despegarse de ese regazo.

Quería quedarse así hasta que el día de su muerte llegara.

Su hermana era toda la familia que le quedaba.

Ya no tenía a su madre ni a su hermana.

¿Qué pasaría con ella?

¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Kyouko al sentir el repentino silencio otra vez.

Un poco. – Contestó Kanri.

Me alegro. ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire fresco? – Kyouko habló con suavidad sin dejar su semblante serio.

Si. – Dijo la niña.

Kyouko dejó que ella se levantara aun tapada con el abrigo y miró a los hombres que estaban vestidos con traje negro.

Déjame darles unas indicaciones a mis guardaespaldas, Kanri-chan. – Ella caminó hacia los hombres que vigilaban la habitación en donde se encontraba Izaya durmiendo.

No dejen que vaya a ningún lado solo. Si despierta, llámenme de inmediato. – Ordenó ella, los hombres asintieron como respuesta. Ella volvió hacia Kanri que la miraba algo interesada en lo que acababa de susurrarles a los guardias.

**EN LA AZOTEA **

¿Puedes decirme qué pasará conmigo ahora? No lloraré, lo prometo. Sé que no me puedo quedar con él. – Kanri miraba el paisaje dándole la espalda a Kyouko quien estaba apoyada en la pared continua a ella.

No tienes padres. Izaya no puede quedarse contigo por ser menor de edad. Es probable que te lleven a un orfanato para que tengas oportunidad de ser adoptada por una nueva familia. – La pequeña al escuchar esto apretó el agarre sobre la división que la separaba del vacío.

¿Adoptada? – No le gustaba la idea, iría con personas que desconocía. Y eso le daba miedo, temía que fueran como Takeda.

Violentos y malvados.

Si, es probable que te lleven lejos de aquí. Si tienes suerte podrían ser padres muy cariñosos. – Dijo ella encendiendo un cigarrillo, tanta tensión comenzaba a ponerla ansiosa.

Eso quizás era lo mejor.

Estaría lejos de Izaya y así evitaría que le pasaran cosas malas por su causa.

Todavía estaba en su mente lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Pero ella no quería alejarse de él.

Él era como su hermano mayor.

Aunque no estuvieran relacionados por sangre.

Ellos tenían un vínculo que no quería perder.

Los deseos contradictorios llenaban su corazón haciéndola sentir presionada y triste.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

¿Sabes? Si no te convence la idea. Todavía hay otra opción, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí. Algo muy importante para proteger a Izaya. ¿Quieres protegerlo, no es así? – Ella sonrió enigmáticamente a la niña.

¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó ella.

Primero, permite que tu hermana sea cremada. Esto es importante… - Dijo ella como primera cosa.

E-Está bien. – Kanri no entendía la insistencia pero accedió.

Segundo… ¿Te importaría ver a unos conocidos míos? Ellos no pueden tener hijos y siempre han deseado tenerlos, así que serías bienvenida en su casa. Puedes quedarte un tiempo con ellos solo para ver si te gusta, si no, te prometo que no te dejaré allá. – Dijo Kyouko viendo su reacción.

¿En dónde viven? – Ella interrogó evaluando la opción, si eran conocidos de ella podía fácilmente volver a contactar con Izaya.

Viven en Saitama, en una gran casa japonesa. – Contestó ella.

Está bien… ¿Puedo pedir otra cosa? – Kanri estaba dudosa.

Dime qué es. – Kyouko ya se imaginaba qué era.

¿Puede ir allá en una semana? Todavía no quiero irme… - Dijo ella.

Si es por Izaya puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras. – Ella le permitió con una sonrisa.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

¿Estás segura, Kanri-chan? – Preguntó Izaya algo inexpresivo tratando de que su depresión no se notara tanto.

Está bien, solo iré a ver cómo es y si hay algo extraño regresaré. – Dijo la niña.

Él sabía que no regresaría.

Veía la culpa escrita en los ojos de Kanri.

Ella estaba haciendo esto por él.

Se imaginaba que ella estaba pensando que le iba a quitar muchas preocupaciones de su cabeza.

Y lo más triste que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

No es como si no me volverás a ver, yo vendré a visitarte y me imagino que tú también vendrás. ¿Verdad, Izaya onii-chan? – Ella lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

Sí, estamos a solo una hora en tren. Será pan comido llegar. – Dijo simulando una sonrisa.

Realmente no quería que se fuera.

Pero no podía estorbarle a Kanri.

¡Ri-nee! ¡Se te olvida Gata! – Dijo una pequeña Mairu de cuatro años.

¡Ri-nee! ¡Gata está lista! – Dijo ahora Kururi alzando la jaula con Gata adentro quien miraba toda curiosa.

¿Eh? ¿No te ibas a quedar con Gata? – Kanri preguntó sorprendida.

Llévate a Gata para que te haga compañía~. A ella puede que le guste Saitama. – Izaya tomó la caja de las dos pequeñas que la sostenían emocionadas como si nunca hubieran visto a una gata.

Gracias. La cuidaré muy bien. – Ella tomó la caja con felicidad.

Nos vemos ~. Izaya se despidió.

Hasta luego, Izaya onii-chan~. – Contuvo las ganas de llorar y se subió al auto de Kyouko quien la llevaría con su nueva familia.

Luego de esto, ellos no se volverían a ver hasta pasado tres años.

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**DICIEMBRE**

**IKEBUKURO**

¿Qué dices? ¿Izaya onii-chan se fue de la casa? ¿Y dónde vive ahora, Kyouko-san?– Preguntó una Kanri de 14 años en la estación de trenes.

¿Estás segura que quieres buscarlo? Yo te sugeriría que no lo hicieras. – Kyouko advirtió.

Está bien, quiero ver cómo está. No me ha hablado en tres años y estoy preocupada. Por fin convencí a mis padres que me dejaran venir, ya que ellos están muy ocupados. – Dijo ella buscando un lápiz y papel para apuntar.

No es necesario que te diga dónde está él. Debes imaginar dónde se encuentra. – Contestó ella.

Ya veo. Gracias. – Kanri colgó y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior de la estación. Afuera llovía a cantaros, menos mal había traído su paraguas con ella. Caminó lo más rápido por las calles para llegar lo más pronto hacia el departamento en donde había vivido con su hermana e Izaya antes.

Fue justo ahí que lo vio en un callejón.

Emergiendo de las sombras como un lobo que observaba el bosque en busca de algo para cazar.

¿Kanri-chan…? ¿Estás tú sola por aquí? – Izaya caminó hacia ella con lentitud.

Kanri lo pudo observar completamente.

Él era diferente.

Se sentía como estar con Kanra.

No.

El aire que se respiraba a su alrededor era cien veces peor que el de su hermana.

Su sonrisa maligna.

Sus ojos en búsqueda de algo.

Su aura era oscura como la misma noche.

Él era tan denso que apenas podía verlo.

Sintió miedo.

Y él se dio cuenta de su miedo de eso.

Lo siento, te asusté. ¿Verdad? – Dijo el sonriendo de una forma diferente tratando de disipar la tensión del momento.

No. Está bien. Solo me sorprendiste. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que caminé por estas calles. – Se excusó Kanri en un afán de recuperar la compostura.

Es cierto. No sabía que venías a Ikebukuro. Hubiera preparado un mejor recibimiento. mmm… ¿Deseas comer en algún lado~? – Izaya amistoso hacia su aparición frente a ella.

Por mi está bien~. – Dijo ya más calmada.

¿Quieres comer en el Sushi ruso? – Dijo Izaya mirando los alrededores con algo de temor, si Shizuo aparecía por el lugar estaría en problemas. No quería tener que involucrar a Kanri en una loca e interminable persecución, ya había tenido suficiente con la de la mañana.

¿Sushi ruso? ¿Es en serio? – Kanri no podía imaginarse la combinación.

Mientras se retiraban estaban cinco hombres noqueados en el suelo dentro del callejón quienes al rato los transeúntes miraban con curiosidad sin saber que Izaya era el culpable.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Luego de una semana de analizar su encuentro con Orihara Izaya comenzó a denotar ciertos patrones que él mostró con ella esa noche.

No comprendía porque evitaba mirarla mucho tiempo a los ojos mientras hablaban.

Primero pensó que era porque le estaba ocultando algo o quizás era por lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella lo viera en el callejón, pero al ir al tocador del restaurante y mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de lo que Izaya no quería ver.

Era su rostro.

Su rostro era demasiado parecido al de Kanra.

Era obvio que sería así, ellas eran hermanas después de todo, estaba en sus genes, sin embargo, en ese momento ella no se perdonaba a sí misma el parentesco. Le estaba recordando a Kanra a él sin querer.

Mientras miraba el techo se preguntaba qué podía hacer.

A medida que creciera sería más notable el alejamiento.

Por eso Kyouko le había advertido que era mejor no ver a Izaya. Ya él no era la misma persona que había conocido, o tal vez sí, pero aquel que conocía estaba sellado dentro de él.

Era como cuando Kanra sonreía y luego cuando su madre había muerto ya no lo hacía de esa forma. Ella había cambiado a pesar de que aparentaba seguir igual.

Veía nuevamente una persona importante para ella perderse a sí misma por segunda vez en su vida.

Pero seguía sin poder saber qué hacer con esta situación.

Tampoco sabía la verdad sobre su madre, su hermana y ahora Izaya.

¿Qué era lo que los había transformado tanto?

Y entonces un libro enorme cayó en su cara desde su librero, parecía que lo había dejado mal puesto en la limpieza del día anterior.

¡Qué diablos…! ¿Eh? – Kanri se levantó y tomó el libro de su cara mientras su nariz se veía roja por el repentino golpe.

¿Fundamentos de psicología…? – Ella abrió el libro y leyó el índice con los temas que parecían estar algunos subrayados con marcador. Habían apuntes y cosas entre las paginas incluso. Se dio cuenta que el libro le había pertenecido a Kanra originalmente.

Sintió que fue una pista dejada por alguna entidad del más allá o algo parecido. Ya que le habían dado la respuesta que ella tanto había pedido por años.

Su meta en la vida había sido revelada ante ella.

Estudiaría psicología y salvaría a Izaya o al menos descubriría la forma de quitar eso que lo hacía sufrir por dentro…

00000KANRI00000

Los siguientes años a partir de este punto Kanri estudió sin descanso lo suficientemente bien que incluso logró graduarse de secundaria a los 16 años, gracias a sus sobresalientes notas se le permitió pasar dos años a partir de su nivel actual en ese momento. Y se le otorgó una beca en la universidad en la que estudió psicología.

Durante sus estudios le tocó ingresar en el campo de los niños.

La psicología infantil.

Cuando llegó a la parte del abuso infantil todo comenzó a tener lógica para ella. Revivió el tiempo en que su hermana vivía ahora con un nuevo significado en su cabeza.

Abuso sexual infantil.

Su estomago dio un vuelco violento a comenzar a leer el material del que debía hacer una charla la próxima semana.

Consecuencias a corto plazo: La víctima presentará problemas de sueño y pesadillas recurrentes. Tendrá cambios en sus hábitos alimenticios. Conductas suicidas a razón de sentirse sucia. Pésimo rendimiento escolar repentino. Miedo generalizado. Agresividad. Culpa y vergüenza. Aislamiento. Depresión. Baja autoestima. Consumo de drogas. Actitudes sexuales precoces. Rechazo al propio cuerpo. Déficit en las habilidades sociales y comportamiento antisocial entre otras cosas.

Se tocó la frente mientras resumía lo que leía en su mente y veía los comportamientos de Kanra en casa en el pasado.

Las consecuencias a largo plazo después del abuso infantil en un niño o adolescente pueden transformarse en patologías definidas.

Consecuencias a largo plazo: Síndrome de estrés post-traumático. Trastorno disociativo de personalidad. Dificultad de expresar emociones. Ansiedad. Intentos de suicidio. Depresión. Consumo de drogas y alcohol. Baja autoestima. Fobias sexuales. Alteraciones de la motivación sexual. Problemas de relación interpersonal. Aislamiento…

Ahora el problema tenía nombre.

No.

Siempre lo había tenido solo que ahora se daba cuenta de que era lo que Izaya le ocultaba sobre su hermana.

Kanra había pasado por todo eso para protegerla.

Nuevamente se sentía la peor cosa del mundo.

Había arruinado la vida de su hermana mayor.

Ya en este momento sabía que Izaya ya suponía que se había dado cuenta de todo o al menos de Kanra. Por fin entendía la razón por la que él no se había mostrado muy feliz con su carrera, temía que ella descubriera la verdad de todo.

00000KANRA00000

Lo que siguió a partir de ese momento fueron cinco años en que su vida tomó otro rumbo.

Había logrado que Izaya al menos la visitara cada 4 meses en Saitama bajo la condición que ella no fuera sola a Ikebukuro por alguna razón.

Si ella quería ir, él mismo la llevaría para evitar que le pasara algo, sospechaba que era porque él probablemente estaba haciendo alguna travesura en la ciudad y temía que ella quedara involucrada, ya que eran solo en algunas ocasiones, habían otras en que él la dejaba ir sola, lo cual confirmaba su hipótesis.

Aunque eso fue hasta que cumplió los 18 años.

00000IZAYA00000

También cambió su apariencia para evitar parecerse a Kanra.

Todo iba bien hasta que esta meta principal se perdió en alguna parte del camino.

Kanri creía que podía haber sido cuando hizo una cuenta para poder conversar con otras personas en las salas de chat.

Su apodo era Karin.

Al poco tiempo de esto hizo una amiga en una de las tantas salas de chat que visitó en internet, le agradaba ella por qué era alguien con quien era fácil hablar y lo mejor de todo es que vivía en Ikebukuro.

**SALA DE CHAT**

**Karin se ha unido a la sala…**

**Reika BL se ha unido a la sala…**

**Reika BL**

¡Hola, Karin-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? X3

**Karin**

Bien, he estado un poco ocupada, pero ahora soy libre –un rato- XD. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

**Reika BL**

¡Estoy muy feliz que hasta puedo morir de la emoción XDD! Hay una convención la otra semana y estoy tratando de decidir de qué voy hacer cosplay.

**Karin**

¿Convención? ¿Una convención anime? Suena divertido.

**Reika BL**

Si, es muy divertido. Deberías acompañarme a una~. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me has dicho dónde vives. D:

**Karin**

Es verdad D: ~. Vivo en Saitama. ¿En serio puedo acompañarte? ¿No tengo que llevar algo?

**Reika BL**

Si puedes acompañarme. Si lo hicieras estaría muy feliz x3. Puedo hacerte llevar uno de mis cosplay~. Tan solo tienes que traerte tu misma a mis aposentos grrr~.

**Karin**

Kyaaa~ ¿Puedo tomar eso como acoso XDD? Está bien. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

**Reika BL**

Acepta mi acoso, no tienes escapatoria~ (?) 8D

Yo iré recogerte a la estación cuando llegues, solo mándame un mensaje y apareceré ahí.

**Karin**

Llevaré mis grilletes entonces ~ (?)

Ok x3.

**10 MESES ATRÁS **

**(A partir de la fecha actual)**

¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Karisawa Erika! – Saludó Erika desde una esquina junto a Kadota quien parecía estar esperando junto a ella desde hace buen rato.

Hola~. Es un gusto conocerte. – Kanri estaba nerviosa. Por fin conocía a la persona que usaba el Nick 'Reika BL' en persona.

¿Por qué tan nerviosa, Kanri-chan? No muerdo~. Por cierto, él es Dotachin. Y ese de allá es Togusacchi y ese otro que tiene varias novelas cerca es Yumacchi. – Erika la presentó con sus compañeros.

H-Hola. – Kanri saludó aún no segura de que más agregar.

Hemos quedado en que les daremos un aventón hasta departamento de Karisawa, así que tómalo como un pequeño tour. – Dijo Kadota con una sonrisa.

¿Un tour? ¡Suena genial! – Ella se emocionó.

Puedes sentarte aquí, Kanri-chan~. – Dijo Yumasaki tomando el puesto de atrás para que estuviera más cómoda.

Gracias. – Ella se sentó.

Entonces la van se dirigió al corazón de Ikebukuro para tomar la calle principal.

**CENTRO DE IKEBUKURO**

¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese ruido? – Preguntó curiosa Kanri a Erika quien caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio en donde residía.

¡Oh, parece que Izayan está en Ikebukuro! – Erika sonaba emocionada.

¿Izayan? – No estaba segura si se refería a Izaya.

Si, Orihara Izaya está aquí~. Te mostraré algo interesante. – Erika tomó la mano de Kanri y comenzó a correr con ella rumbo a la fuente del estruendo.

¿Qué es lo que me mostrarás? – Preguntó ella al sentir que su compañera se detuvo abruptamente y se escondió detrás de un poste.

A la pareja número de Ikebukuro. Orihara Izaya y Heiwajima Shizuo. – Kanri podía jurar que los ojos de Erika se habían vuelto corazones palpitantes.

¿Pareja? ¿Con Izaya? ¿Heiwajima Shizuo? – Ella dio un vistazo a lo que su amiga veía emocionada.

No creo que deberías alocarte tanto hoy por solo verme, Shizu-chan~. Aún no he hecho nada malo. – Izaya sonreía complacido al ver a Shizuo muerto de la rabia. Se puso en guardia cuando vio que este tomaba una señal de transito y lo volvía a mirar.

Entonces tu no deberías aparecer, Izaya-kun~. No te preocupes, aunque no hayas hecho nada malo, yo igual te lincharé. – Shizuo lanzó la señal de transito en contra del pelinegro que solo atinó a quitarse antes de que lo golpeara, fue en eso que el rubio aprovechó y lo atrapó desde la espalda dejando a Izaya frio.

Había caído en la trampa por distraerse con la señal de transito.

Te atrapé, Izaaaayaaa-kuuuuun~. – Canturreó Shizuo de nuevo.

Esa forma de llamarlo… - Kanri se quedó pensando, por un instante imaginó a Kanra llamando a Izaya de esa forma. Recordaba que ella solía decir su nombre canturreado como acababa de hacer Shizuo. Le hizo gracia escuchar esas dos simples palabras juntas en la boca de alguien más, ya que Izaya no le gustaba que usaran el 'kun' con su nombre.

Exactamente 'Izaya-kun' era el único nombre que Kanri no podía usar con él.

Sin embargo, alguien más lo usaba con él y estaba normal.

Bueno, no podía hacer mucho para quejarse en estos momentos, pero aún así…

¡Oh dios, hay contacto físico! ¡Vamos Shizu-Shizu, hazlo tuyo! – Erika entre tanto disfrutaba el espectáculo que el destino le había regalado por tan solo pasar en el momento correcto como si se tratara de un juego de futbol.

Erika-san, estás sangrando por la nariz… - Kanri intentaba no reírse.

¡Ah, lo siento! Me emocioné… Esto es hermoso. ¡Oh no! ¡Se escapó! ¡Shizu-chan atrápalo! ¡Aún no está lejos! – Erika animaba a la distancia a Shizuo que iniciaba la persecución de Izaya después de notar que había sido apuñalado al menos tres veces en unos minutos.

¡Está sangrando! ¿No debería ir a un hospital? ¿Por qué estaban peleando? No entiendo… - Kanri al no estar siempre en Ikebukuro desconocía las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia.

Querida amiga, te explicaré muchas cosas hoy mientras te mido algunos cosplay. – Erika tenía una sonrisa siniestra mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de una asustada Kanri.

¿Eh? – Ella fue arrastrada hasta el departamento para escuchar una charla con muchos detalles del por qué el 'Shizuo x Izaya' (o viceversa) debía ser declarado como un patrimonio de la ciudad.

00000SHIZAYA00000

Luego de este extraño incidente le quedaron dos cosas en su mente.

Primero que al usar cosplay cuando llevaba la sesiones de los niños que eran más esquivos a la hora de hablar quedaban asombrados y bastantes curiosos al verla. Le preguntaban de qué estaba disfrazada o si el niño conocía el personaje era más fácil que él se abriera con ella para ver si tenía algún problema del que no querría hablar en circunstancias normales.

Debido a esto se volvió bastante famosa en el consultorio en el que hacia su práctica profesional.

Ya era difícil que se pareciera a su hermana, ella era aún más rara.

El solo pensar eso le daba risa.

¿Qué pensaría su hermana de ella ahora?

¿Se reiría o le tomaría fotos para luego meterlas en un gran álbum?

La otra cosa que tampoco pudo sacar de sus pensamientos fue la interacción de Izaya y Shizuo.

Según Erika era amor.

Un amor demasiado complejo para ser aceptado por ellos mismos.

Eso le hacía tener mucha curiosidad.

"En el odio que se profesan hay muchas cosas ocultas." - Esas habían sido las palabras textuales de Karisawa Erika.

Y ahora ella quería saber que ocultaba ese odio, tal vez era una pista para ayudar a Izaya.

**AZOTEA DEL HOTEL **

Hola, Ren. Buen trabajo. – Dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se trataba de una muñeca de porcelana debido a su pálida tez. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre la recién llegada en búsqueda de alguna pregunta que sabía que la menor haría a su persona.

Sares-sama… ¿Está segura que esto funcionará? – Preguntó Ren caminando hacia ella viendo el panorama que la pequeña veía desde su confortable asiento.

¿No lo crees así? Ya tu primera misión terminó. Ahora puedes tomar un descanso mientras esperas que aparezca el objetivo de tu segunda misión. – Dijo Sares estrechando la mirada.

¿Ya él no apareció? – Ren parecía algo confundida.

Si, técnicamente lo hizo ya. Solo que sus presas no se han percatado de ello… aún. – Dijo la niña.

El eslabón más débil… Siquiera sé si él entenderá a lo que se enfrenta. – Contestó Ren aun dudosa de que rumbo la situación tomaría a partir de ahí.

¿La idea es que no lo entienda, no? Además de que si lo supiera entonces dejaría de ser el cebo perfecto. Solo te queda esperar que nuestra presa aparezca en medio del caos y procurar no enredarnos con los hilos que ha dejado en el camino. Por eso te prohíbo que intervengas hasta que venga por lo que él busca. Estoy segura que dejará engordar a su objetivo para finalmente devorarlo al final. – Sares no expresaba emoción alguna al decirlo, pero por alguna razón Ren detectaba una felicidad invisible entre sus palabras.

Estaba segura que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

Al menos a una de ellas… - Sares miró el horizonte.

¿A quién de todas elegiría primero?

¿Quién estaba más cerca de su final?

00000SHIZAYA00000

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

**IZAYA**

¿Amai escapó de nuevo…? – Izaya preguntó al ver a Kanri sola en la habitación.

Según Haruka ha estado bastante inquieto, así que fue a buscarlo. – Dijo Kanri con tranquilidad mientras tomaba algunas notas de algo en su cuaderno.

Puedo comenzar contigo si quieres, así tu agonía será menos molesta. – Kanri sonrió indicándole que se sentara. Izaya miró a Shizuo como diciéndole 'espera afuera' y este simplemente encendió un cigarrillo para disponerse a dar un paseo para hacer tiempo.

Vaya, ya se llevan tan bien que no necesitan palabras para decirse algo. Impresionante. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No malinterpretes las cosas, jamás podría llevarme bien con Shizu-chan. Además hicimos una tregua para resolver el asunto de Shinra y de Amai. Solo es eso. – Izaya excusó la situación a Kanri.

¿Tregua? ¿Quieres decir que no han peleado como siempre hacen? ¿Cuántos días llevan así? – Preguntó ella.

¿Por qué tan interesada? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Amai?- Izaya comenzaba a ponerse evasivo como siempre.

Si, tiene mucho que ver, sus interacciones podrían influenciar masivamente el estado de Amai-chan. – Contestó ella comenzando su emboscada contra el informante.

Izaya no tenía manera de contrarrestar aquel argumento.

Alrededor de dos días y medio… - Izaya se rindió, entre más pronto saliera del interrogatorio de ella sería mejor para él.

¿Cómo fue tu primera interacción con Amai? – Kanri preguntó teniendo aun en mente la respuesta anterior de Izaya. ¿Solo habían sido dos días y ya su caótica relación se veía así? Se preguntaba que significaba el punto de que habían hecho una tregua, estaba segura que tenía otro significado, pero aun a su mente no llegaba la explicación.

Él parecía conocerme. Dijo que había esperado todo un año para verme, pero resulta que él y yo nunca nos hemos visto… que yo sepa. – Dijo Izaya jugando con almohada de la cama.

Ya veo. Entonces… ¿por qué estás tan perturbado de que te tome como alguien de su familia? – Ella lo miró esperando ahondar más en el asunto, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para sacarle la verdad.

Porque no quiero compromisos de ese tipo. Ni siquiera los tengo con mi propia familia de verdad. ¿Me ves siendo un buen padre? ¿Hermano? ¿Hijo? ¿Esposo? ¿Novio? ¿O lo que sea? Imposible… Estoy más feliz solo por mi cuenta, con tal de solo observar a los humanos es más que suficiente para mantenerme. Lo único que puedo amar es a los humanos, claro que no a uno en especifico. Es el único amor que sentiré. ¿Entiendes?- Explicó él con aburrimiento.

¿Eso incluía a mi hermana o no? Explícame. – Kanri tiró una bola rápida que Izaya no esperaba.

Qué directa… Está bien, te explicaré, pero si te enojas u ofendes no será mi culpa. Tú preguntaste. Tu hermana fue en un caso diferente, Kanra era como mi doble. No había manera que yo la viera de otra forma, era el único ser humano que no iba jamás a usar. Y a ti tampoco por estar emparentada con ella. Es simple. Por eso sé que la persona llamada Kanra no volverá a repetirse en mi vida nunca más. Y si por alguna razón aparece una persona parecida a Kanra, lo destruiré y alejaré de mí, ya que soy feliz como estoy ahora. – Izaya la miró con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

Y si por alguna razón aún piensas que puedes ayudarme, olvida esa meta. Sé que estás en este campo por lo que descubriste de Kanra y también por mi causa. Hay más personas que merecen más tu ayuda que yo. A mi ya nadie me puede salvar porque yo no quiero ser salvado. ¿Entiendes? – Izaya se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, ya había dicho lo que hace años quería decir, pero no había tenido el valor. Esperaba que con eso la actitud de Kanri cambiara, que lo alejara de una vez por todas de ella.

¿Eso es un reto? ¿Entiendes que solo me incitas más hacer lo que me da la gana? – Dijo Kanri con tranquilidad.

Haz lo que quieras. – Contestó él saliendo por la puerta, necesitaba aire fresco.

**SHIZUO**

Dime tu secreto. Solo estuviste media hora con él y ahora está de un humor de perros. – Entró Shizuo quitándose varias cuchillas de la ropa, había tenido suerte de que ninguna lo había herido si no ahora mismo estaría tirándole un auto a Izaya.

Pagó la rabia contigo… Pues digamos que hice preguntas indiscretas y lo hice enojar. – Kanri sonrió traviesamente.

No sabía que se conocieran. Deberías tener cuidado con él. – Dijo él sin emoción en su voz.

Técnicamente es como si fuera una hermana postiza de él, por eso ya me evade como a sus verdaderas hermanas. – Suspiró ella mientras seguía haciendo apuntes de lo dicho por Izaya.

¿Dices que evade a su familia? Eso es algo que no sabía. – Shizuo miró curioso.

"¿Eso fue curiosidad?" – Pensó ella. A diferencia de Izaya, Shizuo parecía un poco más abierto al dialogo que antes.

**9 MESES ATRÁS**

**IKEBUKURO**

Kyouko le había advertido que estar en Ikebukuro le acarrearía cosas extrañas en su vida diaria. Una de ellas eran las casualidades de las cuales a veces había escuchado a Izaya quejarse. Claro que ella no creía que fueran así de extrañas, sin saber lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Todo empezó con una tarjeta de presentación que le dio a Izaya junto a con un cupón en donde daban atención gratis por la inauguración del local.

Ese día Orihara Izaya había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Heiwajima Shizuo en su camino a Ikebukuro y por cosas del destino había dejado caer la tarjeta junto al cupón. Shizuo al perder de vista a Izaya decidió encender un cigarrillo para calmarse y fue ahí en que su mirada se topó con lo que se le había caído al informante.

Y como era gratis él decidió echar un vistazo…

Buenos días… Tome asiento por favor. – Y ahí estaba la persona que menos creyó en su vida ver en el consultorio.

Buenos días. Vi que era gratis, así que vine a ver cómo era esto. Además Celty está fuera de la ciudad y… - Por alguna razón Shizuo sentía la necesidad de explicar su presencia en ese lugar.

Básicamente no tienes con quien hablar y por eso viniste… ¿No? ¿Cómo conseguiste el cupón? – Kanri se preguntaba quién era esa persona llamada Celty.

Se le cayó a la pulga mientras lo perseguía. – Contestó él.

¿Pulga? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó ella sabiendo ella de quien hablaba.

Orihara Izaya, pero yo lo llamo pulga. Si lo ves, aléjate de él… Te usará y destruirá tu vida. – Advirtió con molestia mientras se acostaba en el sillón característico de esos lugares.

Espero que no te moleste la pregunta… ¿Pero por qué crees que él es así? ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? ¿Podrías ser más específico? – Formuló sus preguntas a sabiendas de que podían empezar a volar cosas por los aires si no se medía.

Desde el primer momento que lo vi supe por alguna clase de instinto de que él era algo peligroso. Algo que debía eliminar antes de que causara daño a mí alrededor, antes de que dañara la paz que buscaba. Y no me equivoqué, desde entonces todo ha sido de esta forma. Él está desde algún lado mirando a todos como si fueran marionetas y lo peor es que me involucra en sus malditos juegos. ¡No lo soporto! ¡Me molesta! – Shizuo empezaba su mantra de odio hacia Izaya.

¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo ignoras? ¿No es más importante tu paz que él? – Lo miró bastante atenta a lo que él estaba por decir.

Lo conozco desde la preparatoria…. Si dejo de prestarle atención por un momento me intentará asesinar o culpar de algo, además no pienso dejar que gane. Le daré prioridad a mi paz cuando él no exista. Aunque no digo que no lo he intentado… Es solo que cuando lo veo no puedo evitar perseguirlo. – Shizuo se percataba de eso último por primera vez en su vida desde que conocía a Izaya.

Es difícil darte una solución a tu problema, más cuando veo que al parecer su odio es mutuo… ¿De qué forma no lo odiarías? ¿De qué forma tú crees que él no te odiaría? – Le preguntó ella.

Para responder eso tendría que conocerlo y eso es algo que no quiero. – Respondió él.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Jajaja… Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de él. Aunque debo decir que quizás nadie lo conoce a fondo. A propósito, él me dijo algo de que tenían una tregua. ¿Qué tal ha sido para ti? - Ella comenzó el interrogatorio.

Horrible… He tenido que acorralarlo contra un sillón para que me dijera la verdad sobre algunas cosas, debido a que no le creía que no hubiera provocado los incidentes de esta semana. Al final resultó que decía la verdad… Eso me sorprendió. – Dijo él como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

¿Sillón…? ¿Qué más…? – "¡¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo en un sillón?!" Su mente divagaba con esta pregunta, si Erika hubiera escuchado eso hubiera muerto por la pérdida de sangre que se habría desatado.

Sé cuando miente al menos en un 40% de las veces, sus ojos son demasiado expresivos y por eso es fácil descubrir a la pulga, lo malo es que él usa ese movimiento de manos para distraerte al hablar… También se la pasa todo el tiempo en guardia como si escondiera cosas. Me di cuenta que aleja a la gente también por eso y el desgraciado aduce que es por cosa de la observación humana. – Dijo él en modo de queja.

Impresionante… - Kanri veía a Shizuo con incredulidad disimulada.

Antes Shizuo no hubiera sabido nada de esto por su postura de no conocer a Izaya para resolver sus diferencias, aunque no estaban resolviendo el problema, solo convivían con su pleito entre tanto el conflicto de Amai continuaba.

Su apestoso olor de pulga es peor que antes… Tiene miedo de algo todo el tiempo. Y es un travesti mentiroso… - Lo último lo dijo en muy baja voz.

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? – Kanri no escuchó bien la oración con la que Shizuo finalizó su charla sobre las cosas negativas de Izaya durante esos dos días.

Nada, no dije nada. – Shizuo trituraba con un dedo la pared del cuarto.

Te creeré… - Kanri suspiró mientras pensaba "él está en su límite".

¿No hubo algo bueno en todo eso? – Preguntó ella.

¿Algo bueno? ¿Es posible encontrar algo bueno después de estar dos días con la pulga…? – Shizuo se quedó pensando por un instante.

"_Hay cosas que solo puede hacer un monstruo como tú, _

_así que disfruta tu momento de fama, Shizu-chan~."_

Supongo que puede haber algo… Él me llamó monstruo, bueno, él lo ha hecho todo el tiempo desde que nos conocemos. Solo que hace unas horas él no lo dijo de forma despectiva como siempre ha hecho. Lo dijo de una forma en que no podía odiarlo… - Shizuo sonaba molesto pero su semblante se mostraba… ¿feliz?

Es genial escuchar eso. Podría significar que has dado un paso para llevarte bien con él. Creo… - Kanri no sabía que pensar sobre esta última parte, al faltarle datos sobre Izaya no podía decir que significaba. Aún no, pero lo sabría cueste lo que cueste.

No gracias. Me gustan las cosas como siempre han estado entre nosotros. Puede sonar raro, pero es mejor así. Nunca podría confiar en Izaya de cualquier forma. Como él tampoco podría confiar en mí. Así de simple. – Contestó Shizuo.

Ah… Ustedes dos son iguales. - Kanri sonaba decepcionada, pero por ahora era lo más lejos que llegaría con Shizuo y el tema de Izaya. Ella tenía bastantes datos de cualquier forma.

Sigamos con Amai-chan… ¿Qué piensas de él? ¿Te agrada? ¿Cómo se porta contigo? – Kanri guardó sus anotaciones "especiales" en otra libreta y sacó las de Amai.

Es un niño bastante cariñoso, me recuerda a Kasuka cuando era pequeño. – "Antes de que se volviera apático por mi causa…" Pensó Shizuo con tristeza.

No es malvado como Izaya y Haruka… creo. Él me dice papá. – Dijo él.

¿Te incomoda? – Preguntó ella.

No, es solo que siento que lo estoy engañando. Su padre real está en algún lado y pienso que debería conocerlo mejor a él. Dudo que sea buena idea que Amai esté con alguien como yo. Aunque no sé mucho de su verdadero padre, eso queda a jurisdicción de Haruka supongo. – Opinó con sinceridad.

Entiendo tu punto. – Comentó ella.

Ahora preguntas de rutina. No te enojes. ¿Sí? ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa? – Comenzó ella notando una cierta incomodidad en él al preguntar.

Al parecer había otro punto sensible en Shizuo además de Orihara Izaya.

mmm… Me siguen gustando las mujeres mayores. – Dijo él después de un rato.

¿Y has encontrado alguna que te guste? – Preguntó ella.

Sí, pero es imposible que les guste. No amarán a un monstruo, así que supongo que seguirá siendo platónico. Las circunstancias están en mi contra. – Dijo él mecánicamente.

Las mismas respuestas que le daba siempre que hacia estas preguntas.

No deberías ser tan negativo. Ya verás que las cosas cambiarán. Por ahora creo que estas son todas las preguntas que necesito hoy. Gracias Shizuo-san. – Agradeció cortésmente.

No fue nada. – Dijo él levantándose y yendo a la puerta. Se despidió antes de salir.

Tenía por fin un veredicto.

Quizás no tenía todas las pruebas, sin embargo, ya era un indicio del problema de Heiwajima Shizuo y Orihara Izaya.

Basado en toda la información que tenía solo podía decir que ambos tenían el mismo problema.

Los dos tenían Filofobia.

Una Filofobia muy aguda.

Y lo peor es que sus mecanismos de defensa no eran algo muy convencional, esto los hacía únicos en su clase.

"La Filofobia es un trastorno que afecta el estado de ánimo que dificulta que una persona se enamore o se comprometa emocionalmente con otra persona. En casos más extremos puede abarcar hasta el miedo a sentir amor por familiares o amigos. El temor es tan intenso que pone en marcha varios tipos de mecanismos de defensa."

Ahora con esto en mente lo siguiente era encontrar al amigo en común que ambos le habían mencionado en una de esas tantas sesiones.

Kishitani Shinra.

**EXTRA 02**

**CASTIGO **

¡No quiero! ¡No quiero morir ahogado! ¡Celty, ayúdame! – Shinra pedía ayuda inútilmente.

[No hay forma que pueda salvarte, Shinra. DX ] – Celty se disculpaba al no poder hacer nada. Era loco intentar enfrentarse al par que parecía no captar nada de lo que les decía para detenerlos.

Shinra no seas dramático. Pondremos piedras atadas a tus piernas para que puedas flotar sin problemas. – Izaya sonrió amistosamente.

¡Eso va a tener el efecto contrario! – Gritó Shinra.

No te quejes, es lo que has sembrado por tus malas acciones, Shinra. – Contestó ahora Shizuo soltándolo para que cayera al agua.

¡No quiero que tú me digas eso-…! – Se escuchó el chapuzón.

¡Me las pagarán! – Shinra tomó impulso y mordió la tela del pantalón de Izaya para jalarlo hacia el agua.

¡Suéltame, Shinra! – Izaya se agarró de la pierna de Shizuo para evitar caer al agua.

¡Ya solo cae al agua, si sobrevives te perdono! – Dijo Shizuo hastiado de que Shinra pusiera tanta resistencia a lo inevitable.

¡Nmm quimmo! (¡No quiero!) – Dijo Shinra entre dientes.

¡Namie, yo te elijo! – Gritó Izaya como si fuera un maestro pokemon.

Namie suspiró con desgana mientras saltaba a su pierna y se disponía a hacer que Shinra lo soltara cuando el PDA de Celty volvió a mostrarse.

[Ya me cansé de esto… ¡Todos deben calmarse ya!] – Celty hizo aparecer una gran mano hecha de sombras y empujó al grupo en pleito al agua. Incluyendo a Shizuo.

¡Oye, Celty! – Izaya se quejó saliendo a la superficie primero.

¡Maldita! – Gritó Namie enojada.

Oi… ¿Dónde está Shinra? – Preguntó Shizuo mirando a todos lados.

Hubo un silencio incomodo luego de esto.

¡Shinra! – Gritaron Izaya y Shizuo.

[¡Shinra! ¡Búsquenlo!] – Ordenó ella con pánico.

¿No se suponía que querían ahogarlo? No los entiendo… - Namie nadó hacia la orilla y se sentó a ver como los tres buscaban al desaparecido Shinra.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo ha sido primero que todo para plantar diferentes preguntas sobre lo que aun no cuento de Izaya en las Letanías N°4, sabemos lo que aconteció una vez Kanri se separó de Izaya y la razón por la que quedó ese camino en donde ella hace nuevo su aparición como adulta.<strong>

**También conocemos un poco sus opiniones sobre el dúo que solo intenta asesinarse a través de los años, y es por eso que **_**Diálogos con la Locura**_** tendrá quizás una segunda parte. Podría ser cuando se encuentre Kanri con Shinra y discutan el punto de la filofobia para que podamos entender a Shizuo y a Izaya, también a las demás victimas que faltan por nombrar en el asunto.**

**Y adicionalmente, quedan más preguntas sobre Orihara Kyouko.**

**Sin más que decir me voy a subir el siguiente capítulo 8D~**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN~ **


	21. Anotaciones sobre la guerra parte 2

**VÍNCULOS TEMPORALES**

**CAPÍTULO 21: ANOTACIONES SOBRE LA GUERRA**

**PARTE II**

* * *

><p>Ahora que tengo 25 años y miro en retrospectiva mi vida me doy cuenta que es como si hubieran existido dos Heiwajima Shizuo.<p>

El Shizuo que vivía su vida en paz sin alterarse en absoluto y el Shizuo que se encendía con las llamas de la furia.

El primero ya había dejado de existir hace mucho en mí.

Quizás siquiera había existido en primer lugar.

A veces pienso que es como si hubiera despertado de un hermoso sueño.

Me la pasé 9 años de mi vida durmiendo y siendo alguien que no asustaba a nadie.

Un humano normal como diría la pulga.

Alguien que no podía lastimar a nadie.

Alguien que podía amar sin tener en mente que haría sufrir a las personas a su alrededor.

Cuando Izaya dijo eso de: "Si tan solo te pasaras la vida durmiendo" me hizo pensar que por segunda vez en mi vida estaba de acuerdo con él.

Yo debería dormirme para siempre y darle paso al verdadero Shizuo humano en mí.

Pero como siempre las cosas que quería nunca eran posibles.

Al menos no ahora.

Ya en este punto de mi vida no había nada que pudiera hacer con mi problema.

Tenía un amigo.

Tenía a unos cuantos conocidos.

Y ahora incluso me invitaban a estofados.

Pero…

Independientemente de eso sigo sin amarme.

Sigo sin poder querer algo a mí alrededor.

Es como estar todos los días conteniéndome en más de una forma.

Claro está que lo único que dejo salir es mi furia cuando alguien me hace enojar.

Lo que me hacia enojar era la única cosa fácil de entender para mi, ya que no tenía la necesidad de pensarlo mucho, solo me dejaba llevar y le lanzaba la primera cosa que tuviera a mano a la persona de turno.

Normalmente esta "persona" era Orihara Izaya.

¡Molesto…!

¡Molesto…!

¡Molesto…!

Ok… No lanzaré nada.

Cálmate Shizuo…

Bien, puedo continuar…

Para ser exactos no pensaba mucho al lanzarle cosas a las personas que me hacían enfurecer por el simple hecho de que buscaba destruirme cuando era niño.

Ya que me odio a mí mismo.

Incluso mucho más de lo que odio a Izaya.

Es por eso que esperaba destruir mi cuerpo en medio de todas esas peleas, irónicamente obtuve el efecto contrario.

Me volví indestructible.

Yo mismo no podía acabar conmigo.

Eso era tan deprimentemente estúpido que solo me hacía reír cada vez que lo pensaba.

¿Por qué no tenía el derecho de terminar con mi existencia?

¡Eso solo me hacia querer destruir más por la frustración!

Destruir y no pensar en las consecuencias.

Destruir y esperar que mi propio corazón se sintiera como un trapo después de que la función hubiera terminado.

Por ello también destruiría mi corazón si era necesario en el proceso para que así no tuviera nada que decir.

O simplemente lo cerraría para evitar sentir el peso de mis acciones al perder el control.

Así hice…

No sentía culpa en el momento.

Lo sentía después que ya me hubiera roto varios huesos o hubiera lastimado a alguien.

Para mi buena suerte, la gente entendió el mensaje y se alejaron de mí.

Aunque no es como si no hubiera dolido.

Pero era lo mejor que podían hacer ellos y yo…

Era lo más normal para tratar algo anormal.

De todo eso solo quedó Shinra.

Luego Tom-san, aunque solo fue en secundaria.

Y para mi desgracia Izaya también.

Desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí la necesidad de alejarme de él.

Eso para mí fue extraño.

Las cosas que me molestaban eran las que se alejaban de mí por miedo, no yo de ellas.

Pero mi cerebro gritaba.

_¡Aléjate de él! _

_¡Es peligroso!_

_¡Si no lo haces estará contigo por siempre!_

_Y tú no quieres a nadie cerca._

_Nadie que te haga usar la violencia._

_Es igual que tú._

_No podrás encajar en el mundo si no lo alejas._

Obviamente no entendía lo que esa voz en mi interior me decía.

Pero sentía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Mi instinto lo confirmaba.

Así que sin pensar mucho lo ataqué después que insinuó que deseaba divertirse conmigo.

Y él al esquivarme me cortó con su navaja.

Y así inauguramos nuestra destructiva "relación".

De ahí en adelante, me la he pasado persiguiéndolo cada vez que aparecía en frente.

No es como si quisiera hacerlo.

Pero necesitaba perseguirlo para evitar que hiciera desastres.

Desastres que me harían encajar menos en mi entorno.

Quería vivir tranquilo.

Y él se empecinaba en no permitírmelo.

Yo odio la violencia.

No me gusta usarla con nadie.

Sin embargo, él me obliga a usarla para tratar con él.

Pero eso no es lo peor.

Lo peor es que mientras la uso con él… disfruto ser violento.

Detesto esa sensación de querer perseguirlo y destrozarlo como se merece.

Y lo satisfecho que podría sentirme por hacerlo.

Es una felicidad que podría ser equivalente a todos mis años de amargura hasta ahora.

Ya es como una meta de vida y eso es molesto.

Es como si mi vida girara alrededor de Izaya.

Es degradante.

Enfermo.

Loco.

Obsesivo.

Era tanto así que mi vida ahora ya no se dividía en antes y después de que me volviera un monstruo.

No, ahora era antes y después de Izaya.

Cualquiera que me escuchara en este momento diría que lo tomo como si fuera un dios o algo así.

No es así.

Para mí es un demonio que debo exterminar con mis propias manos…

A pesar de todo esto…

Algunos insisten que él podría serlo, pero hay una razón por la que él es así de problemático.

¿No entienden que detesto las cosas complicadas?

¿Por qué razón debería importarme por qué él así?

Es su culpa el no querer ser como los demás cuando es un humano normal.

¿No entiende la suerte que tiene?

Es normal en el exterior al menos.

Solo tendría que desarrollar su inexistente humanidad y quizás sería feliz.

De paso mis problemas con él desaparecerían.

No creo que nos lleváramos mejor pero al menos no me obsesionaría con asesinarlo.

No iría a la cárcel por asesinato.

Pero no…

Izaya tiene que ser como es…

¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

Al menos estos dos días él ha sido lo más humano que he podido ver hasta ahora para evitar ese sangriento desenlace.

Oh.

Ahora recuerdo algo.

Podría no ser relevante, pero a mí me parece raro.

Fue la única vez que tuve la verdadera oportunidad de matarlo y no lo hice…

**9 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE IKEBUKURO**

**PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA**

**AGOSTO**

**11:14 PM**

¡Shizu-chan nos vemos mañana~! – Gritó Izaya saltando sobre unas cajas para luego usar sus brazos para sostenerse de un letrero y usarlo de trampolín hasta el techo del mismo edificio. Ya era bastante tarde y por el fuego del momento había perdido toda la noche persiguiendo a Izaya.

¡Maldito…! ¡Deja de llamarme de esa forma, Orihara! – Gritó ahora Shizuo en medio de su frustración al verlo en un lugar demasiado inalcanzable. Pensaba irritado cómo diablos Izaya era tan ágil para ejecutar aquellos movimientos para tomar distancia de él.

¿Cómo? ¿Shizu-chan? De ninguna manera ~. – Izaya sonreía sentado en el borde del techo del edificio.

Tch… Te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. – Shizuo saltó sobre las cajas sorprendiendo a Izaya en su lugar.

"No pensará… Imposible." – El pelinegro se movió de su lugar cuando vio a Shizuo intentando ejecutar la misma maniobra de parkour que había hecho él hace unos momentos.

En cuestión de segundos y con algunas partes en que podía haber caído al vacío por ser inexperto en la materia, aunque viendo su fuerza descomunal, eso podía no ser un impedimento para llegar a donde se encontraba sentado antes Izaya. Y así fue, se sintió realizado cuando pudo pisar el techo del edificio, no sabía cómo se llamaba lo que había hecho el pelinegro, pero era muy útil para acortar el trayecto entre los dos.

Izaya ya iba corriendo sobre el siguiente edificio para evitar que Shizuo tuviera la oportunidad de atraparlo, ya estaba muy cansado y lo menos que quería ser era una presa fácil. Lo mejor era perderlo y dejarlo en el techo sin saber cómo bajar.

Rió ante este pensamiento.

Saltó con rapidez el tercer edificio bajo la mirada expectante de Shizuo quien fotografiaba en su mente cada cosa que hacia Izaya al saltar.

Ya veo. – Dijo Shizuo corriendo a toda velocidad al borde del edificio y desplazándose hacia el siguiente, justo como Izaya acababa de hacer.

No puede ser… ¿Esta bestia está haciendo lo mismo que yo? – Izaya miró hacia atrás mientras corría.

Al ver este escenario Izaya no pudo evitar sonreír por la diversión que estaba teniendo.

Era diferente de las primeras persecuciones que ya comenzaban a aburrirlo por ser demasiado simples.

Ahora Heiwajima Shizuo intentaba atraparlo usando sus propias tretas contra él.

Era demasiado interesante.

Alguien hacia un esfuerzo muy grande para destruirlo.

Se sentía tan emocionado como cuando Kanra buscaba las cosas que lo hacían sufrir y lo presionaba para destrozarlo.

Shizuo estaba haciendo algo parecido.

Ahí estaba quizás otra de las razones por las que odiaba a Heiwajima Shizuo.

¡Shizu-chan! ¡¿No crees que estás muy intenso hoy~?! – Dijo él mientras seguía corriendo, se dio cuenta que por estar pensando tanto, Shizuo ya estaba sobre el cuarto edificio y él seguía en el quinto.

¡Apagaré mi intensidad cuando te golpee al menos cincuenta veces hoy, Orihara! – Dijo él con una sonrisa llena de fastidio.

¡Shizu-chan eso me matará! ¿Sabes~? ¡SHI-ZU-CHAN~! – Dijo su apodo aun más alto para que Shizuo se enojara aún más entre tanto tomaba impulso para saltar al sexto edificio. Shizuo ya estaba a dos metros de él en el edificio actual.

¡Eso no me importa, IZAAAAYA-KUN~~~! – Canturreó su nombre por primera vez desde que se conocían para hacer una contra burla al apodo "Shizu-chan".

"¡Izaaaaya-kun~!" – La voz de Kanra se reprodujo automáticamente en la mente de Izaya al escuchar esto, haciéndolo voltear a él con ojos perdidos hacia Shizuo quien notó el cambio en su mirada.

¡Oi! ¡Izaya! – Gritó él al ver que este había perdido el equilibrio en su salto.

Mierda… - Izaya volvió al mundo real, pero para su mal ya estaba cayendo al vacío. La parte trasera de su cabeza se golpeó contra el letrero que tenía luces de neón en el. El pelinegro al impactar con la estructura perdió el conocimiento e iba a continuar cayendo dos pisos abajo si no fuera porque Shizuo logró capturar su mano.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres morir?! – Shizuo le gritaba enojado. Él estaba sobre el letrero que brillaba a duras penas por el impacto de su cuerpo al lanzarse para salvar a izaya.

¡Responde! – Vio que el pelinegro no se movía y trató de elevarlo hasta donde estaba él, pero el letrero cedió primero antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – Shizuo e Izaya cayeron al vacío.

Inconscientemente Shizuo puso sobre si el cuerpo inerte de Izaya para que el impacto del suelo diera contra su espalda. Sin embargo, el esperado impacto con el concreto nunca llegó debido a que había un basurero con muchas bolsas que amortiguaron la caída de ambos. Aunque el letrero no corrió la misma suerte y terminó haciéndose añicos al golpear el suelo junto a ellos.

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca… - Dijo Shizuo algo nervioso, nunca había probado ser aplastado por un letrero así que no sabía si podía sobrevivir al golpe. Dos gotas rojas cayeron en su mejilla y este pasó su vista al cuerpo que estaba sobre él. Se percató de un hilo de sangre que corría por el cuello de Izaya, producto del golpe que se había dado con el letrero.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer…? – Pensó el rubio con molestia, no era como si pudiera dejarlo ahí como si nada, a pesar de que eso era lo que más quería hacer.

Escuchó las sirenas acercándose, si eran atrapados ahí los llevarían a la estación por andar muy tarde en la noche por la calle.

Su mejor opción era ir donde Shinra.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE KISHITANI SHINRA**

[¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?!] – Celty mostró su PDA molesta a Shizuo quien solo miraba impasible el aparato.

Lo estaba persiguiendo sobre unos edificios, él se distrajo, luego se golpeó la cabeza con un letrero, después salvé su trasero mientras caía, en ese instante se cayó el letrero, los dos caímos y vine acá finalmente. En resumen… - Contestó de una manera muy rápida que a duras penas se entendió.

[¿Edificios? ¿Saltar? ¿Están locos…? Olvídalo, ya no quiero saber más.] - Celty hizo como si estuviera suspirando en derrota y se fue a buscar algo para que ambos se cambiaran. Ya no eran horas para que Shizuo anduviera por la calle debido a la policía e Izaya como estaba no creía que se pudiera ir de cualquier forma.

¿Se distrajo? Eso es extraño. ¿Con qué se distrajo? – Preguntó Shinra mientras vendaba la cabeza de Izaya en el sillón. El pelinegro estaba acostado en el mueble aun inconsciente así que podían hablar sin problemas.

mmm… Creo que fue porque lo llamé Izaya-kun… Aunque no creo que sea por eso… - Shizuo sentía que era más probable que hubiera visto un fantasma o tal vez el futuro o un asesino detrás de él, antes de haberse distraído por un simple apodo.

Es curioso, a mi no me deja llamarlo así por alguna razón. No es como si me lo hubiera dicho, pero se pone de mal humor. – Soltó Shinra con una sonrisa viendo que había terminado de vendar a Izaya.

Deberías decírselo, así lo harás enojar como se merece. – Contestó Shizuo.

Bueno… eso sería en caso de que me desagradara, pero no es así~. – Shinra se sentó en el otro sillón.

¿Eres masoquista o algo? No entiendo como no te has alejado de él o de mí… Hemos estado metidos en muchos líos este último mes por causa de él. – Sugirió Shizuo como las tantas veces que había hecho ese mes mientras lo señalaba.

Jajajajaja… No creo. Quizás. No es que disfrute los juegos de Izaya, pero a veces son entretenidos. Como Celty no me presta mucha atención como quisiera no tengo nada más que hacer… Además esa es la forma de dar afecto de Izaya. – Shinra acomodó las cosas en el botiquín.

¿Dar afecto? Si esa es su forma de darte afecto no quiero saber cómo te odia. – Shizuo suspiró con molestia.

Oh. ¿Será que Shizu-chan está celoso del "afecto" imaginario que Shinra cree que le doy? No pensé que fueras así~. – Izaya habló en lo que parecía estar despertándose había logrado escuchar lo último de la conversación.

¡Oh, estás vivo! Pensé que tendría que diseccionarte si no despertabas antes del amanecer. – Shinra dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Jajaja… Shinra eso no es gracioso. – A Izaya le parecía que Shinra hablaba en serio.

¿Celoso? ¿Dime quien querría tu maldito y retorcido afecto? Puedes quedártelo, Izaya-kun~. – Dijo con burla él.

Tch… Cállate maldito protozoario. – Dijo Izaya fastidiado intentando sentarse pero el mareo lo hizo abstenerse de hacerlo.

No estaba en posición de decirle a Shizuo que dejara de llamarlo así, porque quería seguir llamándolo Shizu-chan para hacerlo rabiar.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Tanto te molesta tu apodo? Si no quieres que te llame así, deja el 'Shizu-chan'. – Dijo el rubio.

Ah, esto se pondrá entretenido. – Shinra solo se dispuso a ver la discusión.

¿M-Molestarme? ¿Por qué debería molestarme? 'Izaya-kun' no me molesta en absoluto. – Dijo el pelinegro como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

No pareciera, pero puedo ser amable y obligarte a escribir 'Shizuo' usando como tinta tu propia sangre hasta que lo aprendas, Izaya-kun~. – Ofreció el rubio con irritación en su voz.

Eso es demasiado horripilante, Shizu-chan~. – Dijo él poniendo una cara sombría al solo imaginarlo.

¿Acaso importa? Es tu sangre no la mía. – Dijo el rubio.

Solo tienen que llamarse por sus nombres con normalidad y ya. Así harán las paces y todos podremos vivir tranquilos. ¿No lo creen? – Intervino Shinra en alerta por las prácticas "amistosas" de Shizuo.

Le diré por su nombre cuando me diga Izaya-sama. – Dijo el pelinegro.

Eso no pasará ni en un millón de años, Izaya-kun. – Contestó Shizuo.

Protozoario. – Dijo Izaya.

Pulga. – Dijo Shizuo.

Organismo unicelular. – Contestó el pelinegro.

Piojo. – Le devolvió Shizuo.

"Al menos no se están golpeando"- Pensó Shinra mientras suspiraba.

Y así siguieron toda la noche en donde se dieron una infinidad de sobrenombres bajo la mirada de Shinra quien solo podía ver que estaban lejos de hacer las paces.

**08 DE ENERO**

**(FECHA ACTUAL)**

**AZOTEA DEL HOTEL**

**5:25 PM**

La puerta que llevaba hacia la azotea fue abierta con una patada para darle paso a una persona que llevaba un traje de vampiro.

Horas antes se había alertado que llovería todo lo que restaba del día, así que no era de extrañar para Shizuo encontrar todo gris afuera.

Oye, pulga. – Dijo Shizuo caminando hacia el exterior sin importarle que se estaba mojando con la lluvia.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo me encon-…? Ah, por mi olor… Si ya sé. Eres un perro rastreador, lo había olvidado. – Izaya se contestó él mismo con irritación.

No tientes mi humor. – Contestó Shizuo deteniéndose a unos metros de Izaya, este último estaba de espalda a él mirando el vacío.

¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Izaya sin voltear.

Shinra te está buscando, quiere llevarte a que te hagan un chequeo médico o algo así. – Dijo Shizuo.

¿Podrías decirle que no se preocupe? Estoy perfectamente. No hay necesidad de un chequeo ni nada por estilo. – La brisa fría golpeaba el cabello de Izaya que aun cuando estaba mojado se movía demostrando así que el mal tiempo estaba empeorando cada vez más.

Y dentro de Izaya era igual.

No soy tu maldito mensajero. Díselo tu mismo. – Shizuo dio vuelta para irse pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿No me dijiste que no me dejara afectar por lo de Amai? Ahora tú pareces ser el que está peor. – El rubio volteó para encontrarse con que Izaya estaba mirándolo con su expresión de siempre.

¿Afectado? ¿A dónde estás viendo, Shizu-chan~? Solo estoy de mal humor. ¿Es que no puedo estarlo? Solo no he dormido bien. ¿Entiendes? – Izaya sonrió de forma ególatra.

Yo te vi durmiendo muy bien estos dos últimos días. Ahora que lo pienso, también me lanzaste cuchillos. ¿Eso también es parte de dormir "bien" o es que no soportas tener a tu familia cerca? ¿O puede ser por la mención de esa persona llamada Kanra? – Dicha esta palabra tabú para Izaya en medio de la conversación, la mente de Izaya se apagó y dejó a su cuerpo actuar.

Lo siguiente que Shizuo vio una cuchilla dirigiéndose hacia su cuello que esquivó por instinto.

Vaya, al fin estás de humor. – Dijo Shizuo preparándose para la pelea a muerte que se avecinaba.

Ya que Amai está con quien debe estar, ya esta tregua no tiene razón de ser. Shinra también está bien. Así que no tengo porqué controlarme hoy, monstruo. – Izaya sonreía pero sus ojos no lo hacían como siempre.

Aquellos ojos escarlatas solo se tragaban la luz hacia su interior como un monstruo sediento de algo que Shizuo desconocía.

No tenían vida.

No tenían deseos.

Solo querían destruir para sentirse satisfechos.

Esto ya no era mal humor.

Era algo más.

El nombre 'Kanra' era algo más para Izaya y justo ahora acababa de darse cuenta de que había tocado un nervio sensible.

Había encontrado la debilidad de Izaya.

¿Podrías morir, Shizu-chan~? – Izaya se lanzó y hundió la cuchilla en la mano de Shizuo quien la usó para protegerse del filo contra su cuello.

¿Crees que solo esperaré que me mates, Izaya-kun~? – Shizuo sostuvo el cuchillo junto a la mano entre sus dedos y lo empujó hacia él para darle un golpe con la frente. Izaya soltó la cuchilla y usó otra para apuñalarlo cerca de la nuca desde su posición cruzando su brazo sobre el hombro de Shizuo.

El barman dio un rodillazo contra su estomago para hacerlo caer en el suelo y torcer su brazo en contra de su espalda. El informante solo gruñó como un animal y sin importarle que Shizuo le pudiera romper el brazo, clavó la navaja de Kanra en su tobillo haciéndolo caer también. No perdiendo el tiempo Izaya subió sobre él y lo golpeó con su puño cerrado varias veces en la cara, incluso había olvidado que Shizuo no le afectaban esos golpes. La sangre de Izaya se deslizaba sobre su propia mano combinándose con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre los dos.

Él solo quería golpear algo.

No le importaba lastimarse en el proceso.

Él solo deseaba descargarse en algo.

¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! – Izaya comenzó a reír como desquiciado mientras seguía golpeando a Shizuo.

¡Quiero ver que intentes matarme! – Shizuo lo pateó con fuerza enviándolo hacia la baranda.

¡Gah…! - El cuerpo de Izaya emitió un crujido al impactar de espalda contra el borde. Cayó al suelo después de unos segundos sin poder moverse, era probable que se hubiera fracturado alguna parte de la columna vertebral por el golpe. El dolor que vino a su cuerpo era tan horrible que lo hacía morderse los labios hasta sangrar para no gritar.

El pelinegro al sentir los pasos trastabillantes de Shizuo quien sangraba por las heridas hechas minutos atrás tomó su cuchilla, pero el impacto de un zapato lo obligó a soltarla. Izaya intentó levantarse mas aún no podía hacerlo. Lo más que logró fue voltearse boca arriba para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de Shizuo.

No con la molestia de siempre.

Era como si estuviera esforzándose para entender algo.

Podía asesinarlo en ese momento.

¿Qué era lo que lo detenía?

Shizuo se arrodilló dejando cualquier expresión que tuviera en su rostro atrás y tomó a Izaya por el cuello apretándolo un poco.

"Bien, así debe ser…" – Izaya se rió un poco en su interior. Shizuo se dio cuenta que la mirada del informante había pasado de una vacía a una que parecía estar listo para ser asesinado.

¿O quizás estaba complacido con la pelea?

No estaba seguro.

Tch… - Shizuo soltó su cuello y ahora lo tomó por la camiseta obligándolo a estar cerca de él. El cuerpo del menor se contrajo por el crujir de sus huesos al ser forzado a sentarse. La mueca de sufrimiento se alojó en su cara. Entonces las manos del rubio se deslizaron por la mitad de su espalda en busca de algo.

Los huesos bajo la piel de Izaya estaban reacomodándose o eso su mano sentía. En cuestión de segundos estaba todo como si nada hubiera sido destrozado por él.

"Esa habilidad es conveniente." – Pensó el rubio tomando en cuenta que no tendría que explicarle a Shinra porque Izaya estaba todo lastimado por el simple hecho de que no lo estaba ahora.

Nada probaba que hubieran peleado.

Nada más que él mismo.

No me toques… – Izaya lo apartó con la mano, era como si fuera a entrar en pánico o quizás iba a atacarlo de nuevo.

Era la misma reacción que había visto en él durante los dos días anteriores cuando se le acercaba mucho.

Shizuo golpeó con el borde de su mano la nuca de Izaya haciéndolo caer en un sueño de profunda oscuridad.

Ahora podría llevarlo con tranquilidad donde Shinra.

Al fin al cabo ese había sido su verdadero objetivo desde el principio.

Tal vez…

**MOMENTO EN QUE ORIHARA IZAYA ERA ENTREVISTADO POR YAGAMI KANRI**

**PASILLO**

¿Qué pasa Kururi? Te ves pálida… - Shizuo antes había visto a Kururi siguiendo a Izaya que a la vez era seguido por él mismo. Mientras el informante seguía a Haruka para preguntarle más cosas en su habitación.

Shizuo en ese momento había escuchado parte de la conversación de ambos Izaya y la mención del nombre de Kanra debido a que la puerta no estaba totalmente cerrada. Por eso tuvo un ligero efecto en él aquel nombre, ya que Shinra le había contado sus teorías de que Izaya podía tener una novia en secundaria.

Pero no fue el único en quien tuvo un efecto la mención de Kanra.

Orihara Kururi se veía afectada al escuchar lo que habían estado hablando Izaya y Haruka. Estaba por preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero Amai apareció y entró a la habitación dejándolo en evidencia a él, pero no a Kururi quien solo se apartó del lugar.

Shizuo-san… - Dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

¿Querías hablar con la pulga? – Dijo el sentándose junto a ella en el banco. Podía intentar conversar con Kururi para hacer algo de tiempo.

Si. Pero ya confirmé lo que quería saber. – Dijo Kururi con una voz trémula que era un poco diferente a la forma de hablar usual de la Orihara.

¿Confirmar? ¿Qué cosa? – Shizuo la miró con atención, ella solo miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante.

Nee-san está muerta. ¿Por qué Iza-nii lo ocultó…? – Kururi tocó sus rodillas como para sostenerse de algo.

¿Quién está muerta…? – Shizuo apagó su cigarrillo para prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo ella.

Kanra-nee, ella está muerta. Y no sabía que Ri-nee era su hermana menor. – Kururi recitaba todo como quien estaba hablando sola mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Mairu y Kururi se había estado turnando para espiar a Haruka y a Kari-san en busca de información útil que les pudiera ayudar a entender mejor lo que estaba pasando, sabían que ellas le ocultaban cosas y no le habían dicho todo. Por eso ambas hermanas no manejaban la misma información, habían quedado en compartirla una vez que todo quedara resuelto.

Era más como una competencia de quien podía obtener más información solo para no aburrirse.

Así que esa mañana Kururi se había escondido debajo de la cama de Haruka cuando ella no estaba viendo y había escuchado una conversación nostálgica de Haruka y Kari-san.

Al principio no entendía de quien hablaban hasta que Kari-san empezó a describirle como se veía en sus últimos años de vida la persona que había muerto.

Fue cuando escuchó el nombre de Kanra.

Primero pensó que quizás hablaban de otra persona.

Pero eso no podía ser.

Las características eran iguales a las que recordaba.

Y lo confirmó con la conversación de Izaya y Haruka.

"_Ella y yo compartíamos un departamento,_

_así que técnicamente me quedé con algunas cosas.__"_

"_¿Tú eras el amigo de Kanra…? ¿Eras su compañero, no?__"_

Esas dos líneas habían confirmados sus temores aquella tarde.

¿Conociste a Kanra? – Shizuo estaba más curioso.

Si, ella me salvó una vez. – Contestó Kururi volviendo a la realidad de nuevo.

**MESES ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE HAYASHIBARA KANRA**

**10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**SEPTIEMBRE**

Kururi se había separado de Mairu cuando pasaban la plaza debido al tumulto de gente que cruzaba la calle. Habían escapado del jardín de niños para pasear por la ciudad, ya que nadie quería llevarlas de paseo a pesar de que lo habían pedido muchas veces en casa.

Mairu… ¿Dónde estás? – Kururi seguía caminando por un vecindario cercano en busca de su hermana menor.

Hey mira. – Varios hombres se percataron de la presencia de la pequeña que se veía perdida y se acercaron sonrientes.

Recientemente había reportes de niños perdidos en las ciudades cercanas y los padres de familia temían que los mismos casos se dieran en Ikebukuro, por eso se habían armado patrullas en algunos vecindarios para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Sin embargo, estas eran horas en que ningún infante estaría por las calles.

Esta parece buena. Esa pareja adinerada pagará mucho por ella. – Dijo otro cercando a Kururi.

Kururi solo atinó a pegarse a la pared con miedo al verse rodeada tan de repente.

No te asustes, solo te llevaremos a un lugar seguro. – Uno de ellos extendió su mano.

¡Como si fuera a dejar que pongas una mano sobre ella! – Un bate se estrelló contra la cabeza del que había tratado de acercarse a Kururi.

¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! – El otro volteó hacia una chica que tenía una bolsa de papel de supermercado que tenía una cara de enojo dibujada en el.

Soy… ¡Una emisaria de la justicia! – Contestó ella.

¡No juegues conmigo mocosa! – El sujeto que aun estaba en pie se lanzó con un cuchillo hacia ella y esta tomó su muñeca haciéndolo pasar junto ella mientras se deslizaba detrás de él para asestarle un golpe con su bate en la nuca. Dejándolo también fuera de combate.

Es hora de llamar a la policía ~. – Marcó en su celular con tranquilidad mientras Kururi observaba a su salvadora con extrañeza.

Si, policía, es para denunciar que unos hombres sospechosos estaban detrás de una niña. Alguien les dio una paliza y los dejó para que los arrestaran, creo que si revisan la dirección que les voy a dejar junto a ellos, encontrarán algo interesante ahí. Vengan al vecindario N1 cerca del teléfono público~. – Colgó y suspiró quitándose la bolsa de papel de la cabeza. Para su suerte esos eran los tipos que ella llevaba siguiendo por más de una semana. Al fin había podido agarrarlos con las manos en la masa.

¿Quién eres…? – Kururi la veía con algo de miedo a causa del bate que tenía en su otra mano.

¿Eh? ¿No me recuerdas? Siempre iba a tu casa. – Dijo Kanra.

¿A mi casa? No me acuerdo. Lo siento. – Contestó la pequeña.

Si, aunque ustedes eran bebes así que es normal que no me recuerdes. La última vez que las vi tenían un año y gateaban como si no hubiera un mañana… Soy amiga de tu hermano mayor. Me llamo Kanra. – Le explicó ella.

¿De Iza-nii? – Kururi se despegó un poco de la pared y se acercó a Kanra.

Si, Kururi. – Dijo ella.

¿Cómo sabes que soy Kururi? – Dijo ella en su treta de tratar de confundir a las personas con sus identidades.

Eres la única de las dos que siempre me mira de esa forma. ¿Sabes? Nunca captaba la atención Mairu.– Dijo Kanra con una sonrisa.

¿En serio? Y sí, soy Kururi. Pensaba que solo Iza-nii podía diferenciarnos. – Kanra sujetó la mano de la niña y comenzó a caminar con ella mientras seguía sosteniendo el bate con la otra mano.

Nosotros hacíamos competencia para ver quien adivinaba quien era quien. Él no sabe que yo me daba cuenta por tu mirada. – Kanra contuvo la risa.

Más o menos era como si le hubiera hecho trampa.

Por cierto, tu hermana está con Izaya, él me preguntó si te había visto y da la casualidad que te encuentro en problemas. Debes evitar separarte de tu hermana. Hay muchos hombres malos como esos que acabas de ver. ¿Entiendes? – Dijo ella.

Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer. – Ella miró el suelo apenada.

No tienes que decírmelo a mí. Tu hermano era el más preocupado, aunque lo quiera negar… jajaja. – Lo último lo dijo en baja voz para ella misma.

¿Preocupado? Él nunca nos presta atención. – Kururi no creía lo que Kanra le estaba diciendo.

Puede parecerte eso, pero la verdad es quizás otra~. – Dijo ella.

No lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos. – Kururi miraba el piso de nuevo imaginando una escena imposible de Izaya preocupado por ellas.

Una silueta empezó a situarse detrás de ellas entre tanto las dos caminaban distraídas por su conversación, sus manos se veían oscuras a pesar de estar a la luz del atardecer que era bastante incandescente. Cada vez aquellas extremidades estaban a punto de atraparlas.

"Orihara…" – Una voz susurró detrás de ellas.

Kanra volteó al sentir inquieta con una presencia tras ellas pero no encontró nada más que aire. Siquiera había alguien en el camino en donde estaban las dos.

Estaba segura que había escuchado a alguien decir el apellido de Izaya.

¿Sucede algo? – A Kururi le parecía que Kanra se había puesto en alerta de repente.

N-No es nada. Quizás es mi imaginación… - Ella continuó caminando sintiéndose un poco inquieta con aquello.

**DE VUELTA AL MOMENTO EN QUE IZAYA ERA INTERROGADO POR KANRI**

Para Heiwajima Shizuo ahora 2 + 2 era 4, por así decirlo, comprendía perfectamente la razón por la que Kanri e Izaya estaban relacionados.

El sujeto en común era la mujer llamada Kanra.

Y ahora sabía algo más.

Ella estaba muerta.

Y ahora no encuentro a Mairu… - Dijo Kururi pensativa.

Ella debe estar cerca. No creo que debas entrar en pánico. – Dijo Shizuo sabiendo que Mairu podría defenderse sola si algo pasaba, ya lo había probado en el pasado.

Si no aparece yo te ayudaré a buscarla. ¿Sí? – Agregó él.

Está bien. (Gracias) – Kururi ya estando más tranquila regreso a su rol normal en su forma de hablar.

¡¿Eh?! ¡Kuru-nee! ¿Dónde estabas? – Mairu apareció por las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Dónde estabas? (Molesta) – Contestó Kururi.

Lo siento, es que andas demasiada distraída hoy. Cuando me di cuenta que no estabas ya estaba llegando al supermercado de la siguiente manzana. Te dije que quería comprar un postre. – Dijo Mairu notando la molestia en su hermana mayor.

Mira ~. – La menor le enseño el pastel a su hermana.

Delicioso. – Dijo esta al ver que era su sabor favorito.

Sintieron el ruido de una puerta cerrándose de repente.

Entonces me voy, cuídense ustedes dos. – Dijo Shizuo caminando hacia el ruido de la puerta. Como vio que Mairu llegó, las dejó a las dos solas para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad mientras iba a ver qué había pasado con Izaya y Kanri.

Shizuo-san, después iré a molestarte~. – Dijo Mairu despidiéndose del rubio mientras tomaba del brazo a Kururi para ir a la sala de estar a comer.

Shizuo al llegar al cuarto se encontró con un Izaya irritado que le lanzó varias navajas al verlo antes de largarse sin decir nada. Fue tan repentino que no reaccionó o tal vez fue porque tenía dos días de no tener que estar esquivando algo filoso.

No sabía que pensar al respecto sobre aquello.

Como no estaba sangrando lo dejaría pasar por ahora, quería hablar con Kanri primero antes de darle su lección a Izaya.

Su celular sonó quitándole por completo la posibilidad de perseguir a Izaya si es que aun la tenía en ese momento.

Al ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba se quedó frío.

Heiwajima Kasuka.

Hola, Kasuka. – Contestó él dudoso de hacerlo.

Aniki. ¿Sucedió algo? Tu departamento está destruido. Venía a traerte unos regalos de año nuevo. ¿Estás bien? – No sonaba nada de emoción en su voz, sin embargo, Shizuo sabía que su hermano estaba preocupado y por justa razón, había dejado su departamento destruido atrás para ser perseguido como un alien hasta un parque y luego había participado en una misión de rescate.

Él mismo ya se había olvidado del asunto.

Sucedieron algunas cosas pero no fueron mi culpa… Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. – Pidió Shizuo rezando que lo siguiente que fuera a decir no fuera lo que él estaba pensando que iba a decir.

¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Desde cuándo pasó esto? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – Kasuka interrogó sin darle paso a Shizuo en pensar buenas excusas para responderle.

En un hotel. Pasó ayer en la mañana… Pasaron otras cosas y no pude llamarte. Lo siento. – Shizuo suspiró.

Ya veo. ¿Puedo visitarte? ¿O prefieres que lo haga mañana? – Preguntó Kasuka al sentir que su hermano mayor lo estaba evadiendo por alguna razón que desconocía por primera vez en su vida.

Es mejor que sea mañana. Hay personas muy extrañas a mí alrededor y sería peligroso que te vieran. – Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, todo lo raro de Ikebukuro estaba reunido en el mismo hotel. Empezando por las gemelas y su hermano mayor. ¿Cómo podría explicar todo eso? Sería problemático estar escondiendo a Kasuka en medio de todo ese caos de personas.

Está bien, Aniki. Entonces nos veremos mañana para hablar con calma. Llámame para avisarme. ¿Sí? – Kasuka pidió una confirmación.

Si, te llamaré en cuanto despeje el área de locos… digo de personas. – Shizuo sonrió nerviosamente.

Ok… Buenas noches. – Kasuka se despidió antes de colgar dejando a Shizuo con otro problema en su mente.

Debía hacer todo lo posible para que Kasuka no se viera involucrado en todo ese asunto.

Pensaría en ello más tarde, ahora tenía que hablar con una psicóloga...

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

**6:02 PM**

¿Y ahora que te pasó, Shizuo…? – Shinra esperaba a Izaya en el lobby, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver a Shizuo llevando a Izaya como un saco de papas.

Nada importante. – Contestó él.

Ok, no preguntaré… Supongo que lo importante es que estén los dos aquí… creo. – Shinra suspiró y le pasó un paraguas al rubio.

Celty consiguió algunos cambios de ropa para los dos para que no tengan que andar con esos disfraces todo el tiempo. – Dijo Shinra señalando la mochila que llevaba. Ya él se había cambiado de ropa y ahora vestía casual.

Aunque extrañaba su bata de laboratorio.

Ya veo, entonces me cambiaré cuando llegue allá. – Dijo él apáticamente.

Si, solo espero que mi conocido esté en su casa. – El doctor ilegal abrió su paraguas para comenzar a caminar junto a Shizuo.

¿Y Celty no viene? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Ella dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante. – Contestó Shinra pensando que sentía algo extraño en Celty desde que se había reencontrado con ella luego del rescate.

Quizás era idea suya…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora conocemos la opinión de Shizuo ante todo el asunto y como va atando cabos sobre la actitud de Izaya sin que él esté 100% consciente de lo que piensa el rubio. <strong>

**También sabemos ahora la razón por la que Kururi se ve afectada, al saber sobre la muerte de Kanra.**

**Y por último, el comportamiento de Celty que deja muy extrañado a Shinra D:**

**Bueno, esto fue todo por esta semana ~ **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


End file.
